Fate: Player Online Redux
by FatherKirei
Summary: Las secuelas de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial vieron al Gran Fuego de Fuyuki matar a inocentes, pero ¿y si algo dentro del Grial no apreciara esto y trató de arrepentirse por el horrible desastre? Sigue el viaje de Shirou Emiya, con las habilidades del jugador, mientras sacude las leyes del mundo iluminado por la luna. (Traduccion del fic hecho por SocialistBukharin)
1. Todo comenzó entre llamas y cenizas

**DISCLAIMER**

**esta es una historia basada en**

**FICCION**

**F / SN, F / Z, F / KPI y otros productos relacionados con la serie Fate son propiedad de TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu y Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

**Prólogo: Todo comenzó entre llamas y cenizas ...**

* * *

Todo había sucedido sin una razón.

Al principio, era un buen día para pasar con su familia, caras sonrientes y sonrientes mientras lo recorrían por la hermosa ciudad que era Fuyuki.

Podía recordar el toque agradable de un hermano, de su padre y ... su madre.

El chico parpadeó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir una vez más de sus ojos mientras seguía corriendo entre los escombros de la destrucción que lo había arrancado de su propia familia.

Su pecho dolía al igual que sus piernas, demasiado tensas por la inesperada necesidad de escapar del peligro, las llamas que ardían con avidez en la ciudad sin control, sin restricción y ... sin piedad.

Había esperado que un bombero, _un adulto,_ lo salvara de esa horrible escena que ni siquiera en su pesadilla más oscura había visto nunca.

Se acercaba, reflexionó el niño, se acercaba el _dolor_ .

Intentó moverse hábilmente alrededor de los obstáculos hechos por los restos de automóviles y las paredes de los edificios, finalmente con la esperanza de estar cerca para llegar a un lugar más seguro.

Lejos de la tragedia detrás de él, de los gritos de personas muriendo a su alrededor mientras trataba de no caer al calor del fuego implacable.

Sin embargo, esto ... esto no fue un cuento destinado a terminar felizmente.

Esa misma realización golpeó el momento en que sintió que su cuerpo se movía y aterrizó en el suelo, una de sus piernas tropezó con unas rocas incrustadas que no había notado en su carrera.

Se acabó, el muchacho consideró sombríamente. Las llamas no iban a abandonar la persecución y estaban increíblemente cerca de donde estaba.

Era su fin lo que iba a presenciar, a sentir, y pronto se dio la vuelta.

Las ascuas moribundas se movieron al cielo donde lo más aterrador se estrelló cruelmente en su alma.

El círculo redondo de la oscuridad, el origen de esta llama antinatural.

Se sintió llamando, exigiéndole conceder su vida por ... algo.

_Algo que él no podía saber_ .

Sus pulmones comenzaron a relajarse lentamente mientras el niño se quedaba quieto en su momento derrotado, llorando sus últimos recuerdos felices, llorando el final de su vida.

Los gritos desaparecieron lentamente cuando se adormeció.

Se estaba muriendo y nadie lo iba a salvar, y así, en esta hora final de su corta existencia, el niño cerró los ojos y dejó que su conciencia se deslizara en ese infierno en la tierra.

_"Este no es el final de tu vida, niño. Vivirás para ver que se desarrolle tu futuro". _Una voz franca silenciosa y melodiosamente golpeó la cacofonía de la muerte y el dolor a su alrededor. " _Te otorgo un regalo. Úsalo para proteger, para salvar las vidas de aquellos que están sufriendo"._

Sus ojos se abrieron ante esas palabras que sonaban tan hermosas e inspiradoras, pero el niño no vio a nadie por aquí.

Pensó que esto era solo un truco tonto de su mente cuando un humo peligroso comenzó a llenar sus pulmones, causando que tosiera fuerte.

Su visión giró en espiral una vez más en la oscuridad, esta vez era su pequeño cuerpo incapaz de mantenerse a la par del dolor, con el horror que sufría ... **pero no podía rendirse ahora.**

Cuando su mente comenzó a apagarse lentamente, estiró el brazo, abrió la palma de la mano y esperó a que alguien lo sujetara, lo salvara de esta agonía o lo consolara en los últimos momentos de dolor.

Lo sintió, una mano fuerte lo agarró del brazo, pero no era el toque suave y ligero que había esperado de la alucinación, la voz de la amable mujer.

_Una última vez_ , se rogó a sí mismo y ... lo vio.

El hombre tenía el pelo corto y negro, con el rostro áspero y parcialmente cubierto por humo y cenizas, ocultando partes de sus rasgos mientras todo desaparecía en ese conjunto de ropa con temas tan oscuros, un abrigo largo que cubría su traje negro, camisa y corbata.

Lo que sorprendió al niño fue los ojos del hombre cuando lo miró.

Cuando las lágrimas fluyeron y cayeron sobre su rostro más joven, sus carboncillos carecían de cualquier tipo de luces, como si el hombre fuera realmente un cadáver caminando. Derrotado por la vida ... pero no por las llamas que los rodean.

"Gracias a Dios, estás vivo .."

El chico cerró los ojos cuando una extraña luz amarilla comenzó a acariciar su alma, demasiado cansada para lidiar con esa situación antinatural con su mente agotada.

* * *

Una oscuridad perpetua llenó sus sueños, el suave adormecimiento de una mujer cariñosa que mantenía alejadas todas las horribles pesadillas sobre esa terrible experiencia.

La canción de cuna ... no podía recordar haberla escuchado en ninguna parte de su vida, pero lo llenó de una calidez que hizo que esos sonidos extraños se convirtieran en algo encantador y cariñoso, como si una madre estuviera tratando de protegerlo del mundo oscuro y real. de que acababa de morir.

Lamentablemente, todo esto desapareció una vez cuando se despertó de posiblemente el mejor sueño que jamás haya experimentado.

Comenzó a sentir la debilidad que había estado allí durante sus últimos momentos, antes de desmayarse, pero se sintió mitigada, calmada de alguna manera.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se encontró acostado en una cama con sábanas cálidas y blancas y una almohada suave debajo de su cabeza.

La habitación estaba en blanco y casi vacía, como cualquier habitación clásica del Hospital. Estaba solo en esa habitación, ya que toda la línea de camas que venían de su izquierda y derecha estaban desocupadas.

Mientras procesaba su situación actual, algo más llamó su atención cuando notó una luz azul en su rostro.

Una pantalla azul estaba flotando justo frente a él con palabras blancas escritas en ella.

¿Todavía estaba alucinando?

**[Su HP y MP se han repuesto completamente]**

_¿Qué?_

_¿Qué fue eso ... y por qué estaba delante de mí?_

La pantalla azul desapareció, pero otra, esta vez verde, apareció en su lugar.

**[Una nueva vida de jugador]**

**¡Saludos, niño y buen día de la mañana al primer día de tu nueva y mejorada vida!**

**Después de haber sido forzado a presenciar una tragedia tan horrible, una fuerza mayor ha decidido regalarte el poder de vivir tu vida como un videojuego.**

**Un "Gamer" es alguien que tiene la posibilidad de superar las limitaciones de la mortalidad y convertirse en más de lo que todos han soñado.**

**¿Tus límites reales? Tu fuerza de voluntad para lograr lo imposible!**

**¿Tus sueños increíbles? ¡Las conseguirás en cuestión de tiempo!**

**¡Tu largo viaje para convertirte en el más grande acaba de comenzar!**

**¡Buena suerte!**

Una vez más, la pantalla verde se cerró y fue reemplazada por otra azul.

**[Estado]**

**Anónimo**

**Título: The Gamer**

**Nivel 1 - Exp: 0.00%**

**Puntos de salud (HP): 100**

**Puntos de maná (MP): (Bloqueado)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 2**

**INT: 4**

**AGI: 2**

**WIS: 4**

**VIT: 2**

**CHA: 5**

**LUK: 10**

**Habilidades**

**Cuerpo del jugador (LVL máx.): Felicitaciones, tu cuerpo se ha convertido en uno influenciado por las reglas del Módulo del juego. Esta habilidad está presente en todos los usuarios desde el principio.**

**Fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable (LVL máx.): Las dificultades de tu vida te han hecho más fuerte que el ser humano promedio. El riesgo de posesión y control mental se reducen en un 75%.**

**Alma Noble (LVL Máx.) - Habiendo experimentado el peor trauma, conoces el dolor y los sufrimientos de los demás. Tu alma es lo suficientemente valiente y decidida como para permitirte convertirte en lo que desees.**

**Suerte de los principiantes (habilidad no de nivel): esta habilidad temporal agregará un multiplicador de EXP relacionado con LUK para habilidades y LVL. Nivel de vencimiento: LVL 10.**

Eso era algo que ciertamente había esperado. Espera, ¿por qué el nombre no fue escrito allí? Y por qué podía recordar cualquier cosa antes del Fuego.

**[El trauma que ha experimentado durante el Gran Incendio ha bloqueado casi todos los recuerdos antes del desastre.]**

El niño se quedó sin habla. Solo había perdido más de lo que había pensado que había perdido en ese Fuego.

No podía recordar las caras de sus padres, sus amigos, todo lo demás ...

**[¡Advertencia! Un conjunto de acciones ha desencadenado una nueva Búsqueda]**

**-Descubriendo el pasado-**

**Límite de tiempo: Ilimitado**

**Tu trauma ha dañado seriamente todos tus recuerdos de tu vida pasada. Encuentra cualquier sugerencia o documento que te ayude a recuperar tus recuerdos.**

**Recompensa**

**-Su pasado nombre-**

**-500.000 EXP-**

**-? -**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Tu vida pasada está olvidada para siempre-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

El niño inmediatamente presionó a **Sí** y asintió para sí mismo.

Había una gran probabilidad de volver a su familia una vez más y él no iba a rechazar esta oportunidad.

De cierta manera, se sintió un poco agradecido por este nuevo desarrollo.

Otra pantalla apareció.

**[Se ha observado tu agradecimiento y se ha desbloqueado una nueva habilidad]**

**-Observar (LVL. MAX) -**

**Esencial para cualquier jugador, Observe es útil para determinar las estadísticas o la historia detrás de amigos o enemigos. **

**Esta habilidad tiene un límite: observar a las personas con un nivel más alto que el tuyo (al menos 10) se reducirá enormemente su información.**

Su sorpresa al saber que este "Juego" era capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos se cortó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

El mismo hombre que lo había salvado del fuego entró en la habitación.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y el niño se dio cuenta de que, aunque el hombre parecía impasible, parecía relajarse al verlo, como si estuviera aliviado de verlo vivo.

¿Qué le había pasado a este hombre para hacerlo tan vacío y distante?

Sus reflexiones pronto fueron respondidas por una explicación con la que él nunca habría soñado.

El niño pronto sería arrastrado al mundo de la luz de la luna y él se convertiría en una parte importante de él.

La leyenda de Shirou Emiya acaba de comenzar en este Mundo de Magia y Conocimiento.


	2. Primeros pasos en el juego

**Capítulo 1: Primeros pasos en el juego**

Shirou

Ese era su nuevo nombre y ... no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

Si bien su amnesia había bloqueado partes importantes de sus recuerdos y había _retirado_ increíblemente su nombre del menú de estado, no se sentía complacido de saber que su nombre se debía a "nieve" de todas las cosas.

¿Por qué "Shirou"? ¿Por qué no algo que era mucho más fácil relacionarlo?

Haru (primavera) o incluso Akage (pelirroja), si el hombre Kiritsugu, carecía de la creatividad para hacer uno.

Fue extrañamente frustrante y el recién llamado Shirou no podía dejar de sentirse confundido, sorprendido y un tanto extraño por este extraño hombre que se había convertido en su nuevo tutor o _padre_ .

La palabra sabía mal en su boca cuando sintió que estaba _traicionando a_ alguien al llamar al hombre desconcertado y tranquilo su padre

Pero obedeció, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cuál era la alternativa, especialmente cuando el hombre le había dicho tantas cosas, cosas que son desconocidas para las personas normales?

El curioso nombre "Moonlit World" o "Mundo iluminado por la luna" comenzó a crecer más y más realista, es _cierto_ , más cuando el hombre de cabello negro siguió hablando tan ... _honestamente._

Esa era otra cosa que no podía entender de Kiritsugu. Sus acciones al acercarse a él, explicarle todo esto y luego adoptarlo fueron ... _forzadas_ .

Sentía que no había planeado que esto sucediera, pero _estaba luchando_ y presionando para que esta situación sucediera, en contra de cualquier sentido común que pudiera tener.

Su condición de vida actual no era algo de lo _que_ realmente _debería_ quejarse, la casa que el hombre le había traído para que viviera con él como algo relativamente nuevo y ... masivo.

Su estilo se asemeja a muchas de las casas antiguas en los barrios nobles de Fuyuki, utilizado por las familias influyentes de la antigüedad para gobernar una parte particular de la ciudad.

Había dos o tres baños, dos salas de estar y ... ¡ _¿Por qué había comprado una casa tan absurdamente grande ?!_

Ignorando la motivación que lo instó a comprar algo tan _vacío_ y _frío la_ mayoría de las veces, la mente de Shirou se dirigió a un tema muy interesante de su primera interacción.

La magia, o al menos algo similar, era real.

Las descripciones del hombre negaron la capacidad de tal poder para realizar acciones milagrosas, diciendo que el 'magecraft' era bastante similar a los trucos de algún mago de circo, increíblemente limitado por el mundo que nos rodea.

Kiritsugu lo llamó 'Gaia' y Shirou se sorprendió al saber que _había algo que hacía que las cosas sucedieran_ .

Sorpresa manchada por el temor ante la mera idea de que el mundo sabía de su situación y ... lo había ignorado.

La explicación terminó prácticamente con la breve explicación en torno a la "voluntad del planeta", el hombre de repente se volvió muy reservado con más información sobre el "nuevo mundo".

Shirou se habría visto obligado a preguntar por qué, a presionar por más, _a comprender cómo llegó a ser su salvador_ .

Pero no lo hizo. Curioso que era, pero también fue educado.

El hombre tenía sus secretos y ... Shirou ahora tenía que lidiar con este desastre que encontró cuando se despertó.

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya**

**Título: The Gamer**

**Edad: 7**

**Nivel 1 - Exp: 0.00%**

**Puntos de salud (HP): 100**

**Puntos de maná (MP): (Bloqueado)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 3**

**INT: 4**

**AGI: 3**

**WIS: 4**

**VIT: 4**

**CHA: 5**

**LUK: 10**

¿Qué estaba mirando?

La respuesta rápida fue que este era ... su estado actual en el mundo.

_Algo que dudaba que Kiritsugu pudiera siquiera captar había ocurrido durante ese incendio y ... era "el jugador" ..._

¿Qué es un "gamer"?

La pregunta era inocente y Shirou no pudo obtener una descripción adecuada del supuesto título hasta dos días después de instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

La causa de la inactividad anterior fue la necesidad de recuperación impuesta por los médicos en el hospital.

Estaba mayormente bien, pero sus pulmones todavía se estaban recuperando y él hacía poca actividad para que ellos se recuperaran por completo.

Fue molesto al principio, sabiendo que estaba atrapado en su casa sin nada que hacer.

Todavía era un niño y ... _quería hacer algo_.

Pero fue durante el primer día que Shirou hizo un descubrimiento terrible y una revelación agradable.

Kiritsugu fue ... inútil en la preparación de la comida. La cocina se había iluminado horriblemente cuando el hombre trató de preparar algunos huevos.

_¿Cómo fallaba tanto?!_

Cuando la cocina fue salvada por la intervención tempestuosa de los responsables del accidente, los ojos de Shirou parecían atraídos por la habitación.

Era una sección muy pequeña que estaba conectada a la sala de estar y ... abrió el libro de cocina que había sobrevivido al ataque del hombre.

Pocos momentos después, Kiritsugu parpadeó con curiosidad ante el sencillo plato con algunos huevos revueltos.

El olor era delicioso y la textura parecía tener un color agradable.

El hombre solo le dio un mordisco, su boca masticó cerca y lentamente mientras el niño observaba cualquier posible reacción.

Se sintió ... familiar. Podía sentir que ya había cocinado antes, que ya había hecho esta actividad en particular en el pasado.

**[Gracias a una acción particular, un Rasgo olvidado ha sido restaurado!]**

**Prodigio natural (cocina) - Eres increíblemente hábil en la cocina, está en tu sangre. Los alimentos preparados por sus manos reciben un aumento del 25% en su tasa de recuperación de HP.**

**Rasgos ****El juego permite esta funcionalidad para optimizar su crecimiento a lo largo de su vida. Algunos Rasgos se desbloquearán al realizar ciertas Misiones, acciones o incluso desbloquearlos de tu pasado.**

Shirou ignoró las cajas al principio, su atención aún se centraba en su tutor y, mientras el hombre dejaba que una sonrisa rápida desapareciera en su línea aparentemente permanente que tenía como boca, el chico se giró para mirarlas.

La tarea fue aparentemente ... difícil ya que el hombre notó la mirada distante que había adoptado mientras leía.

"¿Sucede algo, Shirou?"

Un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal, pero el niño simplemente parpadeó al hombre. "N-Nada".

Kiritsugu miró un poco más, tratando de deducir más del silencio del joven, pero ... regresó pronto para comer su comida. "Deberías empezar a comer, la comida se está enfriando".

El chico asintió y el almuerzo transcurrió sin incidentes después de eso.

Una vez que su cuerpo se recuperó por completo de la experiencia traumática, Shirou pudo dar un paseo por la ciudad y ... encontró lo que estaba buscando.

**JUEGOS ELECTRÓNICOS Y REVISTAS**

La pequeña tienda parecía relativamente nueva y carecía de las líneas habituales que la gente esperaría que tuviera.

El chico no pensó mucho al entrar en la tienda y se fijó en el comerciante.

"Buenos días ..." Murmuró suavemente cuando el hombre al otro lado del mostrador simplemente asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

El niño pelirrojo estaba agradecido de que había etiquetas que ayudaban a identificar las pocas secciones en el lugar y pronto caminó hacia la parte de las revistas de la tienda.

**[¡Advertencia! Un conjunto de acciones ha desencadenado una nueva Búsqueda]**

**-Primeros pasos-**

**Límite de tiempo: Ilimitado**

**Necesitas aprender más sobre el juego, pero la única solución es comprar la revista adecuada. Encuentra y compra la revista que mejor se adapte a tus necesidades.**

**Consejos**

**Este juego requiere de tu mente una estrategia y una mejora.**

**Recompensa**

**-500 Yen-**

**-LVL UP-**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Males para principiante: disminución del 500% en su ganancia de EXP-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

Empujando la **S** , Shirou miró alrededor de la pantalla de las pocas y diferentes copias, tratando de encontrar algo relacionado con la "estrategia" como el Juego, como no tan sutilmente implícito.

Su búsqueda terminó cuando tomó la revista titulada ' **Dengeki Nintendo** ' y la miró rápidamente antes de llevársela al comerciante.

Super metroid? ¿Luchador callejero? ¿Por qué fueron nombrados así?

Tal vez fue porque Shirou nunca había jugado con un videojuego, o al menos por lo que podía recordar (y eso no era mucho), pero los nombres sonaban curiosos para leerlos y las imágenes ... Tal vez investigará más sobre esos cuando lo hará. tener mejores fondos

La revista tenía un precio .. 720 yen!?

El chico tuvo que revisar el precio cuando una mueca se posó en su rostro.

había pensado que este tipo de revistas habrían sido más baratas y tal vez incluso lograr un helado antes de volver a casa.

Solo tenía 800 yenes ... pero se tragó la amarga derrota mientras iba a pagar la revista.

El comerciante se miró la cara cuando salió de la tienda, confundido por el hecho de que el joven cliente se deprimía después de comprar algo que generalmente atraía a alguien de su edad.

El regreso de Shirou a casa no tuvo incidentes como lo había esperado y ya planeaba regresar a su habitación y estudiar la curiosa revista en sus manos.

El chico se dio cuenta de que sus planes se frustraron tan pronto como entró en la mansión y ... Thud * estaba en el suelo con una niña mayor presionándolo y acurrucándolo cerca de ella.

..¿Qué?

Su reacción hubiera sido más rica si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que había perdido la oportunidad de conseguir un buen helado como comida, así que simplemente parpadeó mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Avancé cinco minutos y el niño estaba sentado en la sala con Kiritsugu y _Taiga_ .

Taiga Fujimura era una chica increíblemente alegre que estaba terminando la escuela secundaria.

¿La razón por la que ella estuvo aquí? Kiritsugu era su tutor de inglés y ... Shirou ahora podía entender la mirada derrotada que el hombre había adoptado tan pronto como lo alcanzamos.

La chica se había disculpado por su peculiar manierismo, pero eso no significaba en su mente que para entonces ya no lo abatiría.

Era irónico que alguien a quien no le gustaba que se llamara Tigre (incluso a través de su nombre significaba exactamente eso) era propenso a adoptar estas tácticas predadoras en sus enfoques amistosos.

Lo que realmente le hizo temer a la niña sonriente a su lado era el sueño que tan feliz le había contado.

Ella quería ser maestra.

... Por algunas razones, sintió que esa misma decisión iba a impactar en su vida de manera _muy dura e inevitable._

Diez minutos en la clase privada y Shirou ya estaba fuera de su vista, cerrando detrás de él la puerta de su nueva habitación.

Se sentó en su cama y miró detenidamente la lectura que tenía delante y ... abrió la primera página de la revista.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba increíblemente cansado y confundido.

*** Ding * Has subido de nivel!**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya**

**Título: The Gamer**

**Edad: 7**

**Nivel 2 - Exp: 0.00%**

**Puntos de salud (HP): 150**

**Puntos de maná (MP): (Bloqueado)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 3 + 1**

**INT: 4 + 1**

**AGI: 3 + 1**

**WIS: 4 + 1**

**VIT: 4 + 1**

**CHA: 5 + 1**

**LUK: 10 + 1**

El juego era como uno de esos juegos JRPG que comenzaron a aparecer en este tiempo.

El Protagonista tuvo que subir de nivel para enfrentar enemigos más fuertes y tener éxito en su misión, como un héroe en un cuento de hadas.

Pero ¿cuál era _su misión?_

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora que había aprendido mucho sobre esto? ¿Cuál podría ser una buena razón para fortalecerse?

Era difícil perderse el **cuadro de búsqueda** familiar que se abría y los ojos de Shirou se abrieron sorprendidos por su contenido.

**-Grand Quest: El Arco Tutorial-**

**Límite de tiempo: 1 mes**

**Es en tiempos de necesidad que aparecen los héroes. Los desesperados generalmente están ocultos por los secretos más oscuros y solo la justicia puede traer verdadero orden en este mundo. Kiritsugu tiene la clave para alguien que necesita ayuda, alguien que no puede salvar debido a -? -. Hazte más fuerte (LVL.10) y exige una explicación de él.**

**Consejos**

**Tendrás tus oportunidades de mejorar. No los desperdicies.**

**Recompensa**

**-25000 Yen-**

**-Mejorar la cercanía de Kiritsugu-**

**-Mejorar -? - la cercanía-**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Meginner's Malus: disminución del 500% en su ganancia de EXP-**

**-La ruta secreta está cerrada-**

**\- -? - el destino está sellado para siempre ..-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

¿Quién fue ...? ¿Y por qué necesitaba su ayuda? ¿Por qué fue él el que pudo hacer lo que Kiritsugu no pudo?

Sin respuesta, pensó con tristeza a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no aparecía nada.

La vacilación jugó en su mente durante un tiempo, pero ...

**Apretó S.**


	3. Espada (parte 1)

**Capítulo 2: Espada (Parte 1)**

* * *

Shirou había planeado pasar todo el día entrenando, de alguna manera y quizás desbloqueando alguna característica que aún no había descubierto.

El juego era tan misterioso como increíblemente completo cuando integró su vida en este sistema diferente.

Su cuerpo parecía capaz de soportar un régimen de entrenamiento simple sin sufrir las tensiones habituales de un cuerpo normal.

Era una novedad interesante, pero no carecía de limitaciones particulares.

Sus estadísticas de alguna manera representaban su capacidad para hacer cosas y tratar de lograr ejercicios más difíciles en realidad puso a su cuerpo infantil en un estado laborioso.

Fue un proceso lento que pareció acelerarse si intentaba superar ese límite aún más.

Leer la revista en realidad le había dado algunas ideas de cómo funcionaban las cosas ahora, ya que aprendió mucho del término 'grindear'.

Por lo general, se recomendaba entrenar en batallas seguras de bajo nivel hasta que tu personaje fuera capaz de pasar a la siguiente área del juego sin tener problemas con la dificultad.

Y esa era la razón por la que Shirou había abordado primero los entrenamientos básicos, sabiendo que no era una actividad peligrosa y que todavía obtendría algunas recompensas.

Hablando de resultados, eso fue lo que obtuvo después de un día completo de entrenamiento.

**Atributos**

**POW: 8**

**INT: 8**

**AGI: 6**

**WIS: 7**

**VIT: 10**

**CHA: 5**

**LUK: 10**

Fue un impulso increíblemente pequeño, pero el chico estaba bastante seguro de que el problema no era mucho el Juego sino _cómo_ se estaba entrenando.

El entrenamiento era uno estándar, los mismos que muchos solían comenzar en el gimnasio.

Fue frustrante al principio porque quería resultados rápidos lo más rápido posible. Era una noción infantil ahora que lo recordaba, pero ... es un niño.

El horario fue realizado por:  
-20 lagartijas;  
-20 sentadillas;  
-20 flexiones;  
-1KM de carreras complementarias;

Fue un progreso lento pero ... él era optimista. Tuvo un mes completo para llegar a LVL10 y descubrir qué escondía el hombre que lo había acogido.

Sobre Kiritsugu, Shirou estaba un tanto enojada por el simple hecho de que el hombre callado siempre lo vigilaba mientras entrenaba, esperando que el chico le preguntara _sobre eso_ .

El niño no tenía la culpa si había comenzado a interesarse por Magecraft.

La capacidad de replicar cosas asombrosas (incluso a través de las reglas del mundo) era algo que un niño de su edad ansiaba en sus sueños y Shirou no era diferente.

Había planeado molestar al hombre hasta que admitiera ... pero estudiando la actitud de Kiritsugu, el chico estaba seguro de que cualquier confrontación directa sin la motivación adecuada para el hombre sería infructuosa.

No ayudó que su tutor haya decidido inscribirlo en la escuela local, comprándole los libros necesarios para el año en que se le alistó.

Cuando notó la pila de libros, sintió un temor y disgusto familiar por la fuente de conocimiento, ya que podía _recordar_ lo difícil que era estudiar.

Era exasperante que parte de él lo hubiera instado a planificar cómo estudiar la pila antes de que comenzara el año escolar.

Afortunadamente, esto no fue una tarea difícil ya que era enero y el año escolar japonés comenzó en abril.

Tenía cuatro meses para ampliar su conocimiento actual con las escuelas primarias y ...

**-El perfume de la literatura-**

**Límite de tiempo: 4 meses**

**Te pones a intensificar tus estudios incluso durante estas vacaciones. Será muy difícil lograr esto debido a la capacidad de su atención, pero ... _Podrías_ hacerlo. Tal vez.**

**Consejos**

**Planifica tu agenda de manera que puedas adaptar todo sin arruinar tus otros proyectos.**

**Recompensa**

**-Título: Ratón de biblioteca-**

**-Desbloquear nueva ruta-**

**-Mejorar -? - la cercanía-**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Título: Estudiante Mediocre-**

**-Nueva ruta está cerrada-**

**\- Disminuir -? - Cercanía-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

Shirou había aceptado la nueva búsqueda de larga duración, pero ... ¿por qué no podía saber con quién se estaba acercando si tenía éxito?

¿Y si no le gustaba a quién iba a conocer si pasaba esta Búsqueda?

Esas preguntas sin respuesta pronto fueron olvidadas por el niño cuando comenzó a echar un vistazo a los libros escolares, rechazando los diversos gemidos y quejas mientras mantenía su mente en el objetivo.

Mejoró su INT y WIS pero ... Shirou sintió que había perdido cualquier respeto por esa parte de sí mismo que había aconsejado este plan en el proceso.

Y, sin embargo, con todas las grandes cosas que había logrado ... no se sentía listo.

No fue paranoia o algo así ... él solo tuvo la corazonada de que no sería capaz de sostener una pelea regular.

No tenía un estilo de lucha, ni un arma.

Shirou no estaba listo para pelear.

Eso fue hasta que sucedió algo peculiar.

Se despertó temprano por la mañana, se vistió y, después de una breve parada en el baño, llegó a la sala de estar.

Kiritsugu ya estaba allí, tomando una pequeña taza de café con calma, y se intercambiaron un saludo.

"Voy a estar ocupado ... por unos días". Shirou realmente se sorprendió con esta noticia, la primera vez que escuchó al hombre hablar de salir afuera por más de unas pocas horas.

La vez anterior había sido solo para ir a comprar comestibles u otras cosas ... ¿pero pocos días?

Era extraño que alguien tan reservado como Kiritsugu pudiera permitirse este compuesto sin siquiera sugerir en los días anteriores sobre un trabajo.

Esto era lo que hacía que el niño todavía estuviera cansado del hombre, era demasiado reservado para su gusto.

Había tantas cosas que quedaban sin respuesta, cosas _que no deberían dejarse sin respuesta_ .

Pero no se dignó una explicación detrás de esta partida, se centró en terminar el café y en darle algunas miradas más.

Kiritsugu era un hombre extraño con quien vivir, Shirou decidió pensar cuando el guardián comenzó a preparar su equipaje ... o al menos parte de él.

El niño había visto al hombre cargar algunas de las cosas básicas (champú, pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes, etc.), pero el equipaje parecía contener mucho más y su mente se preguntaba qué empacaba el hombre para el viaje.

Pero no le preguntó, ya que se encontraba increíblemente ocupado cuando el hombre abrió la puerta principal justo a tiempo para que una adolescente familiar lo abordara en el suelo.

"¡Shirou-chan!"

Taiga Fujimura iba a ser su perdición, Shirou estaba segura de eso mientras luchaba por salir de su sorprendente y fuerte agarre.

¿Cómo es que una chica como ella tiene tanta fuerza detrás?

Fue durante ese momento de caos que el chico se dio cuenta de algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

**Observar**

El resultado no fue agradable de ver ...

**Nombre: Taiga Fujimaru**

**Título: Joven Tigre de Fuyuki**

**Edad: 14**

**Nivel (?)**

**Puntos de salud (HP):?**

**Puntos de maná (MP): bloqueados**

¿C-Cómo y por qué?

¡La misma chica que lo estaba avergonzando era mucho más fuerte que LVL12! ¿Qué era esta locura?

Kiritsugu murmuró dos 'Adiós' al salir de la casa, dejando al chico en los caprichos del Tigre.

Parecía que le gustaba la idea de pasar algún tiempo con su "hermano pequeño" y Shirou seguramente esperaba que la chica se distrajera de alguna manera y le diera un medio para huir en su habitación.

Sus esperanzas se desmoronaron diez minutos después.

Taiga estaba aburrida en la casa relativamente grande y solo tenía a Shirou para bromear, así que ... decidió que era hora de que él se encontrara con su abuelo.

El razonamiento detrás de esa resolución contra el aburrimiento fue increíblemente erróneo por cualquier lógica humana, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, _sabiendo_ que la niña era mucho más fuerte que él y ... el chico quería evitar ser golpeado por el Taiga de aspecto feliz…

La caminata hubiera sido una buena manera de enfriar su orgullo herido pero la chica que lo guiaba comenzó a hablar ... y hablar ... y hablar.

Entre preguntas inofensivas, detalles simples sobre su vida y cómo admiraba (aplastada) a Kiritsugu, la paciencia del niño comenzó a disminuir más rápido de lo que había esperado.

Fue una tarea desconcertante e infeliz el evitar un chasquido con la "nee-chan" demasiado alegre que lo acompañaba, pero ... _fue educado y apretó los dientes mientras gritaba internamente por la tortura que había recibido_ .

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde vivía el abuelo del adolescente y ...

Shirou retrocedió un poco en el proceso de sus pensamientos, encontrando esta nueva información y la vista realmente esclarecedor en algún lugar sombrío de su vida actual.

Kiritsugu realmente logró pagar todo con solo su trabajo de tutor con Taiga ... porque la familia de Taiga daba más de lo normal.

No fue difícil llegar a esta conclusión, ya que se dio cuenta de que varios matones caminaban por el recinto, que era mucho más grande, y que solo miraban en dirección al entrar.

Era el _miedo que_ muchos miraban en su dirección mientras seguían caminando hacia el edificio principal.

Y él estaba mirando a un dojo, uno grande ... ¡¿Uh?!

La chica de su lado saltó hacia adelante en una carrera rápida mientras corría hacia un ... viejo.

El mayor era tan alto como el adolescente, vestido con un kimono de tonos verdes con una decoración de tigre. Su cabello se había vuelto gris debido a su edad y sus arrugas solo hacían que la cara que ya tenía miedo fuera aún más aterradora para las incógnitas.

"Jiji!"

El hombre sonrió cuando la niña que era su nieta lo tiró en un abrazo de oso. "¡Taiga-chan! Es bueno verte."

Taiga se rió y Shirou finalmente los alcanzó, su presencia fue notada por el hombre.

"¿Un niño? Taiga-chan, ¿cómo pudiste traer a tu novio aquí? ¡Uf!"

El anciano retrocedió cuando el adolescente pateó su espinilla. "¡Eso no fue agradable, abuelo! No deberías decir eso de los hermanos y hermanas".

... No estaban relacionados y Shirou no estaba muy segura acerca del tipo de vínculo de toda la familia más allá de la sangre con la chica. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto hasta ahora en total? Cuatro o cinco?

"¿Oh?" El hombre zumbó silenciosamente y miró al niño de cerca antes de asentir. "Este es el niño de Kiritsugu, ¿verdad?"

Ante el asentimiento de Taiga, el hombre sonrió y mostró sus dientes frontales.

"Mi nombre es Fujimaru Raiga, soy un buen amigo de tu padre, Shirou-chan".

... ¡Oh Dios, noooooooooooooooo! ¿Por qué ese apodo?

¡Qué diablos iba a dejar que se convirtiera en algo permanente!

"Emiya Shirou. Encantada de conocerte Raiga-sama". El hombre parpadeó ante la cortesía.

"¡Este chico es formal! Taiga-chan, tal vez deberías tomar algunas lecciones de este chico-ugh!"

La niña procedió a picar la cabeza del anciano ante el golpe ante su comportamiento ingobernable.

"¡Abuelo!"

Esta chica era extremadamente violenta, eso era un hecho comprobado en la mente de Shirou.

* * *

"Tu padre seguro que es fiable, Shirou- _kun_." El hombre se rió entre dientes mientras recalcaba lo que molestaba a Shirou en ese momento. "Casi había perdido las esperanzas de conseguir que mi nieta exaltada fuera una maestra adecuada. Ella es ardiente y ... _feroz_ ".

Un escalofrío bajó por sus espinas al ver a otro kendo coincidir entre Taiga y algunos de los matones entrenando.

Fue a esa vista que Shirou confirmó que el adolescente no era alguien a quien engañar y que tenía que ser cauteloso con ... esta joven brutal.

"Sabes, Shirou-kun, comencé a pelear con una espada a tu edad". Raiga suspiró cansadamente mientras continuaba. "Fue cuando Japón todavía se estaba recuperando de la guerra y ... tuvimos que lidiar con gente desagradable en Fuyuki tratando de dificultar la vida de los demás".

El bandidaje era algo que ocurría en la ciudad durante el período de posguerra, pero no era algo que se recordara mucho debido a los eventos relativamente malos que habían ocurrido durante el período.

A Shirou le hubiera gustado escuchar más sobre la historia, pero una caja apareció frente a él mientras seguía mirando _extrañamente_ las espadas que usaba.

_Shinai Su nombre es ... Shinai._

**[Algo resuena dentro de tus almas ... ¡y un nuevo Rasgo ha sido desbloqueado!]**

**Dominio de la espada (Novato): has captado las nociones básicas de los transportes aéreos y puedes usarlo en una pelea. Tus estadísticas reciben un aumento del 15% cuando usas un arma de tipo espada.**

¿Q-Que?

Leer la descripción del Rasgo fue suficiente para romper el fenómeno que lo había dejado tan fascinado por la pelea y Shirou habría estudiado esta situación aún más si ...

"¿Estás interesado en entrenar, Shirou-kun?"

La pregunta llamó su atención y su sorpresa.

"No quiero imponer-"

"¡Tonterías!" Raiga ladró ante el intento de rechazo cortés.

"Si anhelas aprender el camino de la espada, ¡no seré yo quien te desanime!"

El chico parpadeó ante la rápida proclamación y apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando el anciano lo llevó a vestirse con la armadura protectora y le dieron un Shinai.

En el momento en que sus manos agarraron la espada de práctica, Emiya sintió que su alma se volvía dura como el acero y su mente se aclaró frente a su primer oponente.

El matón era un LVL4 pero ... Shirou se _sentía_ mucho más fuerte que antes.

Una parte de él quería que contuviera la primera pelea, para evitar atraer atención innecesaria.

_Pero se movió naturalmente a través de las huelgas del hombre, mirando a los que se acercaban increíblemente lento hacia él._

No perdió el tiempo en golpear a través de una de las aberturas frente a él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y, aunque habían pasado unos momentos en esa hermosa sensación que lo había impulsado hasta ahora, habían pasado algunos minutos jugando con el matón ahora confundido y conmocionado.

***Ding* Has subido de nivel!**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya**

**Título: The Gamer**

**Edad: 7**

**Nivel 3 - Exp. 47.53%**

**Puntos de salud (HP): 200**

**Puntos de maná (MP): (Bloqueado)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 8 (9,2) +1**

**INT: 8 (9,2) +1**

**AGI: 6 (6,9) +1**

**WIS: 7 (8) +1**

**VIT: 10 (11,5) +1**

**CHA: 5 (5,7) +1**

**LUK: 10 (11,5) +1**

Shirou apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para parpadear ante la noticia de que fue derribado por Taiga una vez más, esta vez también tuvo que lidiar con su vestido sudoroso presionado sobre él. "¡Shirou-chan es super fuerte!"

"¡Él es!" Raiga aplaudió la escena, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Sabía que él es natural en esto! Dale algo de tiempo y entrenamiento y obtendrás una competencia seria, Taiga-chan".

La chica sonrió desafiante. "¡Me volveré más fuerte entonces!"

_¿Qué acababa de pasar allí?_

* * *

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya**

**Título: The Gamer**

**Edad: 7**

**Nivel 3 - Exp. 47.53%**

**Puntos de salud (HP): 200**

**Puntos de maná (MP): (Bloqueado)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 9**

**INT: 9**

**AGI: 7**

**WIS: 8**

**VIT: 11**

**CHA: 6**

**LUK: 11**

**Habilidades**

**Cuerpo del jugador (LVL máx.): Felicitaciones, tu cuerpo se ha convertido en uno influenciado por las reglas del Módulo del juego. Esta habilidad está presente en todos los usuarios desde el principio.**

**Fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable (LVL máx.): Las dificultades de tu vida te han hecho más fuerte que el ser humano promedio. El riesgo de posesión y control mental se reducen en un 75%.**

**Alma Noble (LVL Máx.) - Habiendo experimentado el peor trauma, conoces el dolor y los sufrimientos de los demás. Tu alma es lo suficientemente valiente y decidida como para permitirte convertirte en lo que desees.**

**Suerte de los principiantes (habilidad no de nivel): esta habilidad temporal agregará un multiplicador de EXP relacionado con LUK para habilidades y LVL. Nivel de vencimiento: LVL 10.**

**Rasgos**

**Prodigio natural (cocina) - Eres increíblemente hábil en la cocina, está en tu sangre. Los alimentos preparados por sus manos reciben un aumento del 25% en su tasa de recuperación de HP.**

**Dominio de la espada (Novato): has captado las nociones básicas de los transportes aéreos y puedes usarlo en una pelea. Tus estadísticas reciben un aumento del 15% cuando usas un arma de tipo espada.**

**Armas**

**Shinai básico**


	4. Espada (parte 2)

**Capítulo 3: Espada (Parte 2)**

Han pasado dos días desde que Kiritsugu se había ido a su negocio de ultramar y Shirou estaba feliz por el calendario que estaba disfrutando actualmente.

Dos días de estar escuchando, _soportando_ a una Taiga Fujimura, demasiado alegre, fueron recompensados con lecciones especiales que fueron pagadas por el jefe de la Yakuza o Raiga-jiji, como le gustaba que lo llamara el pelirrojo.

Si bien tuvo que contenerse increíblemente durante las clases, el chico había encontrado paz en las pocas horas que Taiga tenía que faltar a la escuela o estaba saliendo con algunos amigos.

El maniquí improvisado que había creado de un saco de papas vacío, pocas almohadas y palos era bastante decente para experimentar las técnicas recién aprendidas y ... estaba contento con el ritmo actual.

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya**

**Título: The Gamer**

**Edad: 7**

**Nivel 7 - Exp. 58.69%**

**Puntos de salud (HP): 400**

**Puntos de maná (MP): (Bloqueado)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 23**

**INT: 21**

**AGI: 25**

**WIS: 24**

**VIT: 26**

**CHA: 15**

**LUK: 15**

La mejora se generó tanto por su nivel como por otros ejercicios y actividades que lo ayudaron a ganar estadísticas de manera singular.

El modo en que obtuvo más CHA (carisma) fue realmente sorprendente, ya que Shirou solo tenía que participar en una larga discusión con algunos de los hombres bajo el control de Raiga. La mayoría de las veces fue fácil y rápido, pero el requisito principal estaba determinado por cuánto había influido en su interlocutor.

Aterrizando solo otro golpe en el maniquí maltratado, Shirou se sentó en el borde del patio interior, disfrutando del suave sol moderado por las pocas nubes en el cielo.

Lentamente dejó que su espalda se arqueara hasta que alcanzó el piso de madera, sus piernas colgando del borde de la acera y ... decidió que era un buen momento para disfrutar de una siesta.

Fue tan agradable disfrutar un momento del día para dejar que su mente saliera de la realidad y recuperarse un poco de la "locura" de cada día.

Tal vez iría y tomaría un poco de helado después de pocas horas de sueño.

Sin embargo, cuando su respiración se hizo más lenta, Shirou sintió que _algo_ andaba _mal_ .

Se sentía flotando, pero ... ¿qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron y Shirou miró a un cielo azul en particular, hermosas flores de varios colores que le daban la bienvenida con sus aromas naturales y ... haciéndolo sentirse seguro en ese lugar desconocido.

Se sintió en paz en ese jardín eterno, sintiendo la naturaleza, el viento suave que lleva el alma del mundo.

"Un verdadero paraíso". Los ojos de Shirou se movieron lentamente a su izquierda, donde la voz había comentado sobre este lugar. "Eso es lo que estás viendo".

Parpadeó al encontrar el origen de dichas palabras y estaba confundido con a quién miraba, increíblemente sorprendido por el aspecto general del hombre que felizmente contemplaba los campos de flores y la naturaleza verde.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, sus ojos morados se fijaron en los suyos mientras el viento agitaba ligeramente su pelo blanco. Una capa blanca cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y sostenía un curioso bastón hecho de madera oscura y un cetro de metal desconocido conectado entre sí.

"Bienvenido a mi... humilde _prisión_ , supongo". La voz del hombre era tranquila y tranquila, pero tenía un encanto persuasivo que goteaba de su tono. El pelirrojo sintió que podía confiar en él mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo para enfrentarse completamente al extraño.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y ... las cosas se volvieron locas una vez más.

"Un apuesto demi-incubus, un profeta, un druida y ... ¡el Mago de las Flores!"

En ese breve momento, la mente del niño estableció una relación rápida entre el individuo _extraño_ y Taiga porque ambos compartían personalidades bastante ruidosas.

"¿Qué?"

El hombre no dijo nada ante el niño que no lo reconocía, pero pronto se recordó con una tos.

"Por supuesto, mis títulos podrían haber desaparecido fácilmente del mundo, pero mi nombre". Su sonrisa se amplió mucho para la molestia de Shirou. "Mi nombre es eterno. ¡Soy MERLÍN, el mago más grande!"

Eso significaba en realidad algo en la mente de la pelirroja.

Merlín era ... un mago, uno de los más conocidos de Europa, Gran Bretaña si recordaba el nombre correctamente, pero ...

"No quiero sonar irrespetuoso, Merlin-san, pero ... no deberías estar ..."

"¿Muerto? ¿Se acabó? Todo fue un truco para ocultar mi apariencia diabólica de las débiles mentes humanas ..."

"…Viejo?"

...

El hombre cayó de rodillas, sus manos golpeando el suelo.

"_Por queeeee!?_ "

Fue una escena muy patética de la que fue testigo y el chico simplemente parpadeó.

Sin embargo, su atención se vio atrapada por el sonido distintivo de las ramas de los árboles sobre él crujiendo ante un peso desconocido y Shirou sintió que algo suave caía sobre su hombro derecho.

Volvió los ojos para ver a un animal curioso, una criatura pequeña y blanca que se parecía a una mezcla de un gato y una ardilla con un vestido pequeño alrededor de su pecho y ojos azules puros que lo miraban fijamente.

"Fou".

La confusión del niño se derritió tan pronto como sintió algo mojado en sus mejillas y supo que era el animal que lo estaba lamiendo. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro mientras lentamente dejaba que su mano izquierda rascara la cabecita de la criatura, dibujando un poco más de su curioso sonido.

"Fou. ~"

El Emiya estaba tan distraída que apenas se dio cuenta de que Merlín, ahora de pie una vez más, estaba lanzando una mirada al pequeño animal.

"Veo que has conocido a Cath Palug. Si tuviera los medios, te entregaría en serio a este pequeño demonio".

Shirou se giró para mirar fijamente las palabras sorprendentemente duras del hombre cuando sintió que el animal en su hombro se tensaba mientras miraba a su ... ¿dueño?

No era miedo, podía ver que su postura era una de preparación para un salto, una posición que el chico había visto varias veces siendo utilizada por Taiga antes de enfrentarlo en el suelo por algunos abrazos.

"Estaba bromeando, cosa insoportable". El hombre de pelo blanco dijo en un tono de rendición, con las manos en alto en la derrota.

"Pero creo que nos hemos apartado de algunas preguntas sin respuesta durante el tiempo suficiente ... y de alguna manera necesito hacer esto rápido para evitar que alguna cosa molesta de la mujer-planeta asome en mi pequeño infierno".

"Actualmente estás en un plano especial de existencia creado por mí gracias a una pequeña hazaña que podría aprovechar con mi conjunto de habilidades".

Shirou parpadeó ante esta explicación.

"¡Pensé que esto era un sueño!"

"Supongo que el 'cómo' se crea esta conexión es el mismo que se va a dormir. A medida que tu conciencia se separa lentamente de tu cuerpo para descansar, me las arreglé para colocarlo en este pequeño lugar que he recreado de verdad". Merlín suspiró un momento. "La razón por la que no estamos en el trato real es porque morirías rápidamente debido a la densa concentración de magia en el aire. Este es el lugar más seguro donde puedes disfrutar de la belleza de Avalon sin morir".

"Avalon?" Lo mismo sonaba familiar y ... ¿por qué sintió que significaba mucho para él?

"¿Lo estás sintiendo?" El mago pregunto con una voz curiosa. "¿Sientes que esta palabra significa algo _especial_ para ti?" A su asentimiento el hombre continuó. "Entonces de hecho estás conectado con la vaina".

Ante esto, el chico parpadeó en absoluta confusión. "¿Vaina?"

Merlín no respondió a esto, la energía que se desbordaba de su bastón cuando de la luz dorada emergió una imagen.

Fue realmente una vaina, el oro y el azul se mezclaron maravillosamente en una complejidad de líneas y figuras y ... sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba al verlo.

"Avalon está actualmente dentro de tu cuerpo". El hombre reveló con calma, atrayendo la atención de Shirou hacia él. "Pero apenas está despierto, es _suficiente para que yo forme esta conexión_ ".

"D-Despierto? y, ¿qué quieres decir con que está dentro de mí?" ¿Cómo puede un objeto estar dentro de él sin una cirugía? Estaba seguro de que su cuerpo estaba bien ...

"Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres incapaz de captar 'cómo es algo así dentro de mi pequeño cuerpo infantil' y diré que eres un mago novato y eso ..."

Shirou se congeló cuando los ojos del hombre se ensancharon en ese mismo momento.

Los ojos morados miraron fijamente su cuerpo, estudiándolo y analizándolo meticulosamente ... como si fuera un espécimen ante un científico.

"Tú ... eres mucho más especial de lo que inicialmente pensé".

"¿Q-de qué estás hablando y ... por qué me miras así?"

"Te conseguiste una bendición interesante, una que en realidad es desconocida para mí, pero ... mhhh, parece que para un buen trabajo es bastante incompleto". Extendió su palma abierta. "Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto".

¿Estaba hablando del juego? ¿Y qué estaba diciendo Merlín sobre... arreglar?

Esta solución fue una mejora o una acción muy bien planificada para eliminarla.

¡El chico no podía darse el lujo de renunciar ahora! Él ... Tenía mucho que hacer y ... ¡ _era suyo para usarlo!_

Shirou retrocedió involuntariamente. "¿Q-Qué pasa si no quisiera 'arreglarlo'?"

"El sistema, este ... 'Juego', no es compatible con tu cuerpo y estarás sufriendo mucho en los eventos que sucederán en el futuro. Creo que puedes _ver_ que estás **bloqueado** de usar Magecraft de verdad y ... eso se debe a que sus circuitos son demasiado débiles e inestables para usar con esta pequeña rareza que tiene con usted ".

"E-entonces-" Merlin suspiró cuando su mano se movió rápidamente para agarrar la temblorosa del chico.

"Tienes que _cambiar_ para estar listo".

Una luz cegadora rodeaba el área cuando Shirou sintió que su cuerpo **ardía** , como si la lava se hubiera vertido directamente en su torrente sanguíneo.

Entonces **su estómago le dolió mucho más que la tortura anterior** , el niño cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba resistir el sufrimiento.

Pasaron momentos insoportables antes de que el dolor comenzara a desaparecer lentamente y ... el niño sintió su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y ... agradable calor.

"Few, eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería". Luego sonrió ampliamente mientras palmeaba el hombro libre de Shirou. "Parece que tu nueva adición ya está en acción".

**[Nueva energía llena tus venas! Merlín creó dentro de ti un Núcleo Mágico completamente operativo]**

**Núcleo mágico : es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que tenga un Núcleo completo, los últimos que son dueños de uno son aquellos que precedieron a la Era del Hombre. A diferencia de los circuitos regulares, la energía dentro de tu cuerpo se crea correctamente a partir de tu cuerpo, haciéndote más independiente de la influencia de Gaia.**

**Desbloqueado MP: 800 (+40 MP / m)**

"Un… Nucleo Magico?"

Merlín sonrió ante su trabajo. "¡En efecto! Esto seguro fue algo que había hecho dos o tres veces en mi vida pasada, para ver que todavía soy capaz de hacer esos hechizos asombrosos" "¿Por qué?"

El mago de pelo blanco se detuvo un momento antes de adoptar una expresión seria, listo para revelar su brillantez en ese mismo momento ...

"Estoy aburrido. Y increíblemente solo".

... El "mejor mago" estaba bastante aturdido, concluyó Shirou en sus pensamientos cuando el hombre comenzó a llorar en voz alta.

"¡N-no sabes lo aburrido que es estar atrapado en una torre en medio de la nada!" Merlín señaló acusadoramente a la enorme criatura que aún descansaba sobre el hombro del niño. "Y no dejes que empiece porque _él_ es lo único con lo que puedo hablar."

"¿Eso es malo?"

Una suave mirada que desapareció lentamente cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba hablando con un niño.

"P-Por supuesto, pero, lo que quería decir es ..." Parpadeó con calma. "Necesito hablar con alguien de vez en cuando. Este largo silencio de mil años está empezando a _matarme_ y lo digo de manera mental".

"Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas aquí? ¿Por qué no simplemente ..."

"Oh, eso porque me engañó una _mujer_ muy _fría_. La niña querida era _tan astuta_ que me atrapó en esta parte del universo que muchos no pueden dejar".

_Esa fue una explicación confusa. Si Merlín había logrado entrar en Avalon, ¿por qué no podría dejarlo?_

"Solo digamos que solo los que tienen ' _corazón puro'_ pueden salir de esa puerta y ... ¡quiero ser rescatado en serio de esta loca prisión!"

"T-tengo que hacer algo al respecto?" Más allá de la actitud excéntrica, Shirou estaba seguro de que el hombre no era tan _malo_ .

"¿Como eres ahora? No, está lejos de ser útil con lo que necesito ... quizás dentro de unos años, tal vez incluso más rápido si las cosas van mucho mejor de lo que he previsto".

Su boca se abrió para pedir más, pero el chico se sentía siendo _arrastrado_ lejos.

"Parece que estás despertando. Bueno, eso significa que habrá más preguntas pendientes hasta la próxima vez y ... casi lo olvido". Palmeó la cabeza del niño. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Medio tentado de limitarse a la inexpresividad en silencio ante la increíblemente débil pregunta, Shirou decidió responder cortésmente.

"Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, Merlin-san".

Fue en ese momento que Shirou aparentemente desapareció del mundo, dejando que el mago se quedara mirando el lugar vacío que una vez había ocupado el joven.

"¿Qué es eso? -San el muchacho acababa de usar ..." El mago se volvió hacia donde había aterrizado el animal blanco ... solo para no ver nada. "Cath Palug-GAH!"

La pequeña criatura saltó de una rama cercana a la mejilla del Magus dándole una 'Patada dinámica', enviándole KO.

Mientras tanto, el Gamer se despertó con una escena muy, _muy_ molesta y desafortunada.

Lo último que recordaba antes de descansar era estar solo, sin Taiga y _disfrutando de su buena paz_ .

Ahora, un par de brazos lo habían enjaulado cerca del Tigre de Fuyuki que ahora dormía, la niña había tomado dos almohadas y una sábana larga para que su descanso fuera cómodo.

Era algo agradable venir de la chica ruidosa y ... parte de él se sentía bastante incómodo al saber cómo había intentado tan ferozmente distanciarse de la amable joven.

Tal vez él le dé a ella lo que realmente quería ... tal vez.

" _Shirouu-chaannn._ " La chica habló mientras dormía, acercó su cabeza al pecho no tan pequeño que tenía. Fue increíble cómo su ropa lo escondía tan bien y ... el chico no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Así que cerró los ojos y finalmente atrapó el sueño que lo había eludido durante tanto tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que la escena estaba siendo vista desde lejos por un par de ojos rojos, interesados en el curioso fenómeno que había percibido no hacía mucho tiempo.


	5. Espada (parte 3)

**Capítulo 4: Espada (Parte 3)**

* * *

Parar, esquivar, explotar uno de los pocas aperturas visibles y comenzar de nuevo.

Este pequeño esquema era lo que había gobernado la mente de Shirou mientras intentaba vencer a Taiga en ese combate. Su shinai se personalizó con una correa de rayas amarillo-negro, algo interesante para mirar la primera vez que lo vio, pero también una de las razones por las que el adolescente nunca había sido aceptado en los torneos oficiales de kendo.

Las reglas fueron bastante estrictas con respecto a la apariencia de la herramienta, y condenaron en gran medida a quienes la modificaron aunque sea un poco.

A ella no le importaba, le había dicho que cuando él le había preguntado por qué no lo había quitado, le gustaba cómo resultaban las cosas con esa elección.

Era difícil discernir si estaba hablando de la situación _general_ o simplemente de que había conocido a Kiritsugu, por lo que no se molestó en ocultar su interés por él.

Los primeros días también la vieron indagando por más conocimientos, cosas que el hombre podría haberle dicho a Shirou, porque era su "hijo", y no a ella porque era una _amiga_ .

Su respuesta era la misma cada vez que ella preguntaba. Habló pocas veces y sobre todo de cosas presentes.

Si el hombre hubiera dicho algo más sobre sí mismo, Shirou no estaría tan intrigado por él y su vida secreta.

La reacción de la niña fue un puchero, sin palabras ni más presiones sobre él, porque sabía que él _estaba_ siendo sincero con ella al respecto.

***Ding* Has subido de nivel!**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya**

**Título: The Gamer**

**Edad: 7**

**Nivel 9 - Exp. 68.87%**

**Puntos de salud (HP): 440**

**Puntos de maná (MP): 1000 (+45 MP / m)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 26 (30)**

**INT: 24 (27,6)**

**AGI: 28 (32,2)**

**SIO: 25 (28,8)**

**VIT: 31 (35,6)**

**CHA: 18 (20,7)**

**LUK: 20 (23)**

Las pocas cosas que Shirou disfrutó del combate con la chica absurdamente fuerte fueron…

1) la EXP que estaba ganando

Y

2) el hecho de que efectivamente había desarrollado una nueva Habilidad.

**Charged Attack (LVL. 2/10) - ¡Dale un poderoso golpe a tu oponente! El ATK está determinado por STR * 5! (Costo: 40MP)**

El chico estaba agradecido de que hubiera alguna de las luces especiales que mostrarían alguna ocurrencia extraña, ya que usó la mitad de la pelea de Habilidad tal como había leído en la revista.

El sudor comenzaba a derramarse desde su frente, ya que sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos contra ella.

Nada logró pasar por su defensa flexible y su shinai se movió tan rápido que tuvo que adoptar una forma poco ortodoxa para no ser golpeado tanto.

**-8HP!**

**HP: 432/440**

¡Otra vez! Trató de alejarse del aluvión de golpes precisos y apuñalamientos rápidos en su armadura de entrenamiento, pero la chica era _tan agresiva_ que cualquier intento de enfocarla en sí misma desapareció en el momento en que intentó intentar algo.

Ella lo estaba atacando constantemente y tratar de abrirse paso a través de su débil defensa era casi imposible para él, el chico se vio obligado a reducir los impactos de cada ataque que le lanzaron.

Estaba cerca de LVL. 10 ... ¡pero aún no pudo vencer a nadie! Qué noción tan exasperante.

**-18! CRIT!**

**HP: 414/440**

Este último ataque llegó a su cabeza y lo hizo retroceder involuntariamente cuando la chica lanzó otro conjunto de ataques que apenas logró evitar.

Media hora después, Shirou estaba agradecido de que Taiga tuviera que ir a la escuela ya que su HP había alcanzado un preocupante **208/440** .

Dolorido y bastante irritado al saber que estaba lejos de poder hacer _algo_ significativo, el niño decidió ir a caminar al parque cercano.

* * *

Shirou estaba agradecido de que finalmente había venido a ver el parque.

Él _podía recordar_ haber estado allí antes del incendio, pero esto de alguna manera no se completa hasta el viento y el calor agradable que podía sentir como él hizo un lento paseo por el lugar casi vacío.

Los niños estaban en la escuela y muchos adultos trabajaban a esta hora del día, haciendo que la experiencia fuera aún mejor para alguien que deseaba el mínimo contacto con las personas en ese momento.

Con un suspiro, el niño decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que daban hacia el pequeño lago ubicado cerca del extremo del lugar natural.

No importaba cuán pequeño y magullado fuera Fuyuki, la ciudad todavía era capaz de ofrecer algunas vistas agradables.

Una parte de él se preguntaba dónde podría encontrar un poco de helado, solo para agregar aún más alegría a esta buena visita.

Sonrió contento, mirando desde lejos la animada sección de la ciudad, más allá del parque.

"Qué desperdicio de espacio". Shirou se congeló ante esas palabras, al escucharlas pronunciadas a pocos metros de él.

Se volvió lentamente para ver el origen del comentario, un hombre joven sentado en el espacio libre del banco, cabello rubio y ojos rojos mientras miraba fijamente el parque.

"¿Por qué?"

Fue la curiosidad lo que llevó al niño a cuestionar la dura crítica sobre el parque.

"Esto podría haberse convertido fácilmente en un lugar de producción, en una sección de casas ... y, sin embargo, alguien decidió ser dictado por una emoción falsa como la misericordia".

El pelirrojo parpadeó ante la explicación pero se quedó en silencio mientras los dos seguían mirando fijamente el lugar.

"¿Tú ... crees que crear un parque es inútil?" Fue una pregunta simple y Shirou hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de evitar sonar demasiado molesto con su tono.

Se alegró cuando la reacción fue una simple mueca, sin ningún tipo de connotación negativa respecto a él.

"Supongo que mi opinión legítima está influenciada por la buena regla de mi hogar, pero sé que esta es solo una forma vergonzosa de gastar recursos y tiempo".

El chico asintió lentamente ante las palabras del extraño, dirigiendo toda su atención al hombre.

Solo le echó un vistazo mientras el rubio seguía mirando plácidamente la vista que tenían delante.

"S-Si bien entiendo su explicación, señor." Shirou comenzó con calma, torpe y algo desconfiada con la persona con la que estaba hablando. "Creo que ... todavía tiene algunos usos".

El silencio reinó por un momento mientras una ráfaga de viento enfriaba el calor y refrescaba la mente del pelirrojo.

"¿Seguro?" Se transmitió lentamente, la mirada del hombre se había endurecido por un momento para ponderar sus palabras.

"Digo, hace que la ciudad sea menos ... aburrida?" Tenía un patio de recreo y ... a la gente le gustaba correr y hacer ejercicio en este lugar particular de la ciudad.

"Tú ... estás diciendo algo de verdad". Un suspiro, uno cansado, salió de la boca del individuo de ojos rojos. "Estoy bastante contento de ver algo que puede ayudar a calmar la mente".

"También tiene ... un lugar agradable para los niños". Shirou soltó un rápido susurro, un poco avergonzado una vez que consideró lo que acababa de decir.

"Quizás." La mirada se suavizó cuando el hombre pareció recordar algo. "La infancia siempre será el momento más agradable para todos".

Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse en silencio, sorprendiendo a Shirou, luego se detuvo.

"Tienes buenas posibilidades de llegar a ser grande, de _redimir_ la decadencia". Su tono era profético y el muchacho sintió que esas palabras eran verdaderas en su mente. "Te observaré atentamente a medida que te hagas más fuerte y te conviertas en el fundador de una nueva era".

La mayor promesa, una de poder y deber.

* * *

Kiritsugu estaba de vuelta.

Shirou se quedó mirando sorprendido cuando regresó temprano a casa para encontrar al hombre que se ponía unos vendajes nuevos ... cubriendo **_eso_** .

No era una herida normal, su piel se ennegrecía alrededor del tejido dañado, demasiada sangre salía de ella para que eso fuera algo curable.

"Shirou".

El chico se congeló cuando la mirada fija del hombre estaba sobre él.

"Lo-lo siento- no esperaba que tú-"

"No es tu culpa." Respondió secamente, entendiendo. "No dije que podría haber regresado antes".

El niño simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras y el hombre terminó de ponerse el vestido.

"Pareces diferente." El pánico surgió en la mente del niño ante esas palabras.

¿Sabía que algo estaba mal con él? ¿Que era lo suficientemente _raro_ como para investigar?

Como una excusa se formó en su mente, sintió la mano de Kiritsugu agarrando su brazo izquierdo y sintió un escozor.

"Tus circuitos". El hombre reflexionó en voz alta, una pequeña nota de sorpresa tocando allí. "Están activos".

"Y-Yo…" El agarre se aumento y Shirou sintió _verdadero terror_ cuando el hombre avanzó hacia él.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió cuando Taiga entró, pero se detuvo en la escena, su sonrisa inicial se desmoronó en confusión. "K-Kiritsugu?"

Lo que sea que el hombre había planeado hacer en ese momento, el guardián de cabello oscuro sentado cerca de la mesa.

La chica finalmente sonrió de nuevo. "¡Has vuelto temprano! ¿Te dijo Shirou que comenzó a entrenar en Kendo?"

Kiritsugu se congeló a medio sorbo de su taza de té. "Taiga".

El adolescente parpadeó ante el tono. "Sí, Kiritsugu?"

"Dile a Raiga-san que ya no te enseñaré".

... "¿Q-qué?" Su tono se rompió un poco. "¿Q-a qué te refieres?"

"Fui bastante claro con el hombre de nuestros tratos. Se excedió en sus responsabilidades y ahora hemos terminado. Regresa a casa, _Fujimaru-san_ ".

Shirou se sintió entumecido mientras seguía mirando en silencio y con los ojos abiertos a la escena. Esta fue la primera vez que Kiritsugu reaccionó brutalmente y ... especialmente con Taiga.

La niña era una plaga y bastante molesta ... pero incluso él había puesto algunos límites en su desdén.

Hablando de ella, ahora las lágrimas caían libremente de su rostro mientras intentaba darle sentido a esa lógica demente.

Luego se armó de valor, asintió levemente y comenzó a alejarse de la casa, la puerta principal se cerró con un golpe y los dejó solos una vez más.

Por primera vez en un _**muy**_ largo tiempo, Shirou consideró que esto estaba más allá de su paciencia.

El hombre había sido reservado, apenas interactuado con él ... ¿y se _atrevió_ a hacer esto?

**_Shirou se levantó de su asiento._**

"¿Dónde vas ...?" No escuchó la última parte de la pregunta, sus piernas salieron de la casa rápidamente y salieron de esa habitación sombría.

Su destino? Mas que obvio

Taiga no había hecho nada malo y ... tuvo que disculparse.

Una disculpa por ser tan infantil.

Una disculpa por lo que acababa de pasar y ...

Una disculpa porque se había mentido a sí mismo.

Ella podría ser dominante con sus travesuras excéntricas pero ... ella no fue lo suficientemente mala como para justificar su desdén.

Ella no estaba allí cuando había ocurrido el incendio y ... había tratado de no mencionarlo.

Ella _nunca_ había _tratado_ de recordarle esa tragedia ya que sabía ... él no soportaría eso.

Y aquí estaba él, corriendo locamente por las calles de la ciudad, ignorando que alguien mira su dirección cuando finalmente llegó al complejo.

Shirou se detuvo un momento para recuperar la compostura de esa prisa impresionante, caminó lenta pero decididamente hacia la entrada.

Encontró a Raiga mirándolo impasible mientras entraba en el edificio principal y su mirada cayó al suelo, avergonzada de la situación.

"Fue Kiritsugu, ¿verdad?" Eso atrapó al pelirrojo con la guardia baja y el anciano lo tomó como una respuesta positiva, suspirando por la situación. "Debería haber tenido cuidado con eso, me había olvidado de esas partes de nuestro acuerdo y ... ahora mi nieta está atrapada en su habitación, negando la entrada a nadie ... incluso a su Raiga-jiji".

Se desinfló por un momento antes de intentar parecer severo una vez más. "Ve y ... ayúdala. Yo ... puedo confiar en que no la lastimes, _¿puedo_?"

Shirou tragó la amenaza sutil / no tan sutil. "¡No voy a hacerle daño!"

"Bueno." Una pequeña sonrisa y el chico fue dirigido a la puerta evitando que él supiera lo dolida que estaba.

Sintió que le pesaban los hombros mientras golpeaba tres veces la puerta, suavemente. " _V-Vete, Jiji"_ " _Soy_ yo".

Pasaron unos momentos y Shirou frunció el ceño mientras reinaba el silencio por un rato.

"T-Taiga-"

La puerta se abrió rápidamente cuando el brazo de la chica lo atrapó adentro.

La habitación casi no se parecía a ninguna de las formas en que el chico había imaginado la habitación de una niña, las paredes eran de un tono amarillo oscuro, pocos carteles de algunas bandas de rock y un pequeño escritorio con una mochila y un libro.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí, Sh-Shirou-chan?"

Por lo general, se hubiera quejado del apodo pero ... lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que las circunstancias estaban lejos de ser normales.

"Yo .." Tragó saliva cuando sintió el nudo nervioso en su garganta apretándose. "Quería disculparme."

Ella parpadeó de su refugio ... ¿de almohadas y peluches de tigre? ¡¿Qué estaba viendo?!

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Te había tratado mal por ignorarte y ... y fuiste amable y ..." Lo atacaron, pero esta vez estaba más que feliz de tener a alguien a quien agarrar.

Su rostro presionó uno de sus hombros y ... lloró.

No había llorado cuando se despertó en el hospital, no lloró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba _solo_ .

Tal vez ... tal vez fue el hecho de que conocía a Taiga, podía ver su cara, recordar su sonrisa y ... podría recordarla.

"No hiciste nada malo, Shirou-kun". Ella olfateó en su propio hombro. "Usted-usted no tiene la culpa".

Shirou sonrió un poco en su agarre, disfrutando ese breve momento de honestidad mutua que estaba teniendo con Taiga.

"G-Gracias, T-Taiga-neechan".

El abrazo se apretó y él pudo sentir su _sonrisa_. No era la sonrisa feliz habitual, no ... era _genuina_.

"M-Muchas gracias, Otouto.


	6. Espada (parte 4)

**Capítulo 5: Espada (Parte 4)**

* * *

Shirou parpadeó cuando se despertó para mirar la visión más extraña de la historia.

La hoja familiar con olor a fruta había sido la primera señal que le recordó que no se había dormido en su casa y que su color se había cimentado además de que no estaba en su habitación.

" _Shiiirou_ ".

Parpadeó de nuevo, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras encontraba a una Taiga dormida bastante divertida.

No solo no estaba siendo hiperactiva con el modo habitual que tenía cuando estaba despierta, sino que la niña también era increíblemente apegada mientras dormía, lo que provocó que su hermana mayor ... _no fuera inoportuna_.

Ya era extraño dirigirse a ella con eso en su mente, los dioses saben lo difícil que será integrar realmente el hábito en su normalidad diaria.

Sus párpados se cerraron a medias cuando el calor del acurrucarse era ... familiar y le resultó fácil aceptar esta situación, especialmente cuando su mente le recordaba el día anterior.

Una parte de él se preguntaba qué había pasado con Kiritsugu y Shirou estaría mintiendo si no dijera que estaba sorprendido de que el hombre no hubiera atacado el complejo todavía.

Sus reflexiones cesaron momentáneamente cuando sintió algo mojado mordisqueando su hombro a través de su camisa.

"_Ñom ~_ "

Para alguien a quien no le gustaba que lo compararan con un Tigre, Taiga seguramente estaba mordisqueando su hombro con bastante hambre. Afortunadamente ella no estaba mordiendo demasiado fuerte en su piel o ...

Los ojos de ámbar miraron fijamente en dos piscinas de chocolate mientras la niña que antes había disfrutado de la tranquilidad de la mañana se despertó con una expresión de pánico.

"S-Shirou?"

No fue sorprendente que la primera cosa que la chica hizo a esta vista fue saltar y caer de la cama con un grito rápido, arrastrando algunas de las mantas con ella.

El chico parpadeó cuando se volvió a enfocar en su velo, solo sus ojos y parte de sus enrojecidas mejillas eran visibles desde su posición.

"Tú, yo y ... Pero entonces ..."

Sus ojos se agrandaron por el momento cuando su recuerdo de la noche anterior había empezado a volver a ella.

Un grito salió de su boca cuando fue abordado por una Taiga con una amplia sonrisa, la adolescente procedió a _aplastar_ su cuerpo en el abrazo.

"Tú eres mi Otouto!"

La sonrisa nerviosa que aparecía en la cara de Shirou no hacía justicia con la oleada de emociones que intentaba darle sentido en su mente.

Otro cambio de humor ocurrió cuando la chica quedó sin aliento y se quedó inmóvil en el abrazo.

"Espera, ¿qué pasa con K-Kiritsugu?"

Cuando la niña lo miró intensamente, el joven Gamer no pudo más que sudar por la rapidez con que las cosas han sucedido en pocos minutos.

"Yo ... me escapé y ... eso".

Teniendo en cuenta lo imprudente que había sido su decisión en este momento, Shirou se sintió avergonzado por la idea de que tenía que _huir_ literalmente _de su casa_ para ponerse al día con el Taiga corriendo.

¿Podría haber resuelto esto de una mejor manera? Tal vez, pero ... **_él había estado tan enojado y emocionado_** con ese demente desarrollo, que el chico realmente no podía arrepentirse de su pensamiento rápido en ese mismo momento.

...

"¡Gah! ¡Él va a decir que te secuestré!"

El pelirrojo se confundió entre las palabras de pánico y las declaraciones delirantes.

"¡Me van a tirar a la cárcel!"

"Mis compañeros me mirarán mal ..."

"¡Nunca me convertiré en un maestro!"

"Raiga-jiji me va a moler permanentemente ..."

"Taiga-neechan?"

La chica se detuvo en su comportamiento errático para volverse hacia Shirou con los ojos muy abiertos, el pelirrojo apartando sus ojos de un momento, bastante confundido por todo este despliegue de locura pura que no había creído que la niña fuera capaz de hacer.

"Digo, Kiritsugu no habría llamado a la policía ya".

Su forma se detuvo ante esas palabras, miles de pensamientos se arrastraron dentro de su mente exagerada y luego. Si el individuo serio realmente hubiera llamado a la policía para eso entonces ... entonces ya habrían aparecido horas atrás pero no había habido nada de este tipo.

"Tú… tienes razón, Shirou-kun!" Ella sonrió ampliamente. "¡Eso significa que no me van a arrestar!"

Luego procedió a agarrarlo y abrazarlo mientras giraba alrededor de su habitación.

"Yatta!"

... Qué mujer más rara.

Un golpe proveniente del otro lado de la puerta hizo que ambos giraran hacia la única entrada.

"¿Sí?"

Taiga preguntó con calma mientras un hombre suspiraba desde el otro lado.

" _Raiga-Oyabun los quería a ambos en la sala. El desayuno está listo y ... tenemos un invitado_ ".

Compartiendo un parpadeo en el último momento, Shirou miró en silencio a su hermana sustituta.

"Supongo que él todavía ... ¿quiere hablar?"

"S-sí". Ella se desinfló bastante rápido cuando Emiya suspiró y resopló en su hombro.

"Él no te hará daño". Declaró con fiereza. "Me aseguraré de eso".

Y, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si realmente podía hacer eso teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía a qué nivel estaba Kiritsugu ...

El último y rápido abrazo que Taiga le dio le dio más esperanzas sobre una resolución más pacífica al respecto.

* * *

"¡Kiritsugu! Ha pasado tanto tiempo y ..." Raiga sonrió ampliamente, mostrando parte de sus dientes afilados. "¿Qué es esto que has lastimado a mi querida nieta?"

Si el hombre más joven había sido alcanzado por la ira silenciosa pero visible, no se lo mostró en la cara, bebiendo un sorbo de la taza de café que Raiga había preparado para él por uno de sus matones.

Antes de que pudiera devolver el saludo de una manera más moderada, Kiritsugu notó que se acercaban dos 'fugitivos' y parpadeó cuando sintió una punzada nostálgica en su alma cuando comparó sus dinámicas con ... con el pasado.

Han pasado más de tres décadas desde que había visto a Shirley y ... y se había embarcado tontamente en un camino para intentar convertirse en un _héroe de la justicia_ .

**_Ya había perdido tanto ..._**

Su mente volvió a un tema más importante, el mismo niño que había adoptado.

Shirou estaba lejos del niño usual de su edad, Kiritsugu no tuvo que hacer ninguna investigación en particular para confirmar la idea de que el joven le estaba ocultando algo importante.

De alguna manera, sus Circuitos estaban activos, algo que sabía que no coincidía con el estado inactivo que había encontrado cuando visitó al pelirrojo en el hospital.

Cuando decidió no perseguir al niño que corría, Kiritsugu decidió echarle un vistazo a su habitación.

Nada había sido tocado. Había instalado varios campos pequeños para determinar si alguien había intentado entrar en su habitación y ... nadie se había entrometido allí mientras él estaba fuera.

No ayudó que aún se estuviera recuperando de la rabia causada por su inútil intento de recuperar a Illya.

El viejo Acht había decidido _hacerse cargo de_ la tutela **_de su propia hija_** para _preservar_ el futuro de su familia.

Nunca en su vida el moreno había orado para plantar una bala en la cabeza del viejo títere y destruir a la familia Einzbern por haberlo arrojado con él ... ¡CON ESTO!

"Kiritsugu ..."

Consternación ganó un papel importante en su mente cuando notó el tono distante que una vez una chica leal tuvo cuando se dirigió a él. Unos pocos meses de tutoría y creación de confianza con Raiga Fujimura se habían ido ... en el momento en que había reaccionado tan mal.

Shirou lo miró positivamente furioso, pero también había un indicio de tristeza en la punta de su labio.

Parecía que el error no era solo suyo para compartir por lo que había sucedido ayer.

"Shirou".

El chico simplemente lo miró fijamente, manteniendo su silencio frente a él. Tipo de rebelde y ... familiar.

Por un momento, sus ojos lo engañaron cuando vio a una pequeña niña de cabello blanco que le daba una mirada fulminante con sus ojos rojos cuando "ganaba" el pequeño juego que hacían alrededor del bosque cerca del castillo.

**_Illya ..._**

"Quiero disculparme por ... ayer. Tal vez he sido demasiado duro con Taiga-san y contigo".

Los ojos de Shirou se ensancharon, mientras que el marco de la niña se detuvo en shock ante sus palabras, Kiritsugu reconoció que podría haber dejado algo de _emoción_ en su voz, tratando de mostrar algo de genuinidad y parpadeó sorprendido cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de su hijo adoptivo.

"Gracias por su sinceridad y ... también me gustaría disculparme ... Otou-san".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que regresó a la paternidad, esta vez sin la ayuda de Iri, Kiritsugu sintió que había dado un buen paso en la dirección correcta para convertirse en un buen padre.

"Supongo que no estás solo por tu hijo, Emiya-san". Raiga intervino mientras volvía a prestar atención a algo que el moreno había esperado discutir otro día. "Parece que has incumplido el contrato tanto como _yo he_ incumplido mi parte".

"¿Deseas restaurarlo de nuevo?" El jefe de Yakuza suspiró y pareció bastante serio en ese mismo momento. "Un poco apagado. Solo deseo agregar una cláusula particular ya que tú ... me despreciaste comportándote groseramente con mi nieta".

Taiga se sonrojó y su mano tomó la de Shirou por instinto, atrayendo la atención del chico sobre ella y alimentando aún más su rostro caliente.

"¿Una cláusula?" Esperemos que nada que justifique una extirpación de órganos de su parte.

"Escuché sobre tus ... pequeñas vacaciones. Alemania, ¿verdad?"

Kiritsugu se detuvo en ese momento, sabiendo muy bien que debería haber esperado que el anciano sintiera curiosidad por este viaje inesperado en el extranjero.

"Sé que te estás preparando para ir a Londres en pocos días y ... creo que podrías llevar a Shirou y Taiga contigo"

"No."

Raiga suspiró. "No es un punto con el que me comprometeré, Emiya-san. Debería hacer que te castiguen como mejor me parezca, _pero me siento increíblemente compasivo al saber que tu hijo es buen amigo de mi nieta_"_._

El ex asesino apretó los dientes ante el ultimátum y consideró sus opciones.

Su planeado viaje a Londres era garantizar que pasara por los campos delimitantes alrededor del Castillo Einzbern y ya estaba bastante preocupado porque la Torre del Reloj notara su presencia en el momento en que estaba listo para irse.

¿Llevando a Shirou y Taiga con él? Eso era solo pedir que fueran atacados junto con él.

"Pero… ¡qué hay de la escuela, Jiji! No puedo saltarme las lecciones si quiero ..."

"Necesitas algo de experiencia con el inglés, Taiga-chan. En Londres, tendrás oportunidades de primera mano para suavizar las pocas imperfecciones en tu acento. "

El anciano sonrió causando que algunos escalofríos cayeran por las espinas de todos.

"Además, había hablado con tus maestros y ellos _entendieron claramente_ mi lógica".

"Jiji, yo-" Hizo una pausa cuando sintió que Shirou tiraba suavemente de su camisa. "Uh?"

"Sería como unas vacaciones". El niño reflexionó en voz baja, pensando en la posibilidad de obtener más documentación sobre Merlín y ... su situación actual. "¡Además, no quiero ir solo, nee-chan!"

El honorífico fue suficiente para hacer que el adolescente la alcanzara instantáneamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡No dejaré a mi Otouto solo! ¡Entonces me iré!"

Otro dolor nostálgico surgió en el corazón de Kiritsugu cuando una vez más alucinó momentáneamente que la apariencia de Taiga fue reemplazada por el hermoso ser de Shirley.

_La paternidad fue mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado como padre soltero ..._

* * *

Han pasado dos horas desde que regresaron a casa y el Gamer había preferido evitar entrenar ese día.

Demasiado se había ido y sintió que solo levantaría sospechas con su tutor si _salía a caminar al parque_ ahora de todos los momentos.

Shirou se quedó mirando a Kiritsugu en silencio mientras su padre adoptivo intentaba colocar algunos vendajes en la fea herida que tenía estirada sobre su espalda.

Echó un vistazo a las pocas vendas en el kotatsu cerca de él y suspiró.

Anteriormente mostraba una leve molestia por el hecho de que no podía llegar a donde estaba la extremidad de su lesión, el hombre parecía sorprendido cuando otro par de manos lo ayudaron a aplicar los nuevos y frescos vendajes.

"Shirou?"

La pelirroja asintió y Kiritsugu se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Cómo activaste tus Circuitos?"

...

"Shirou?"

Presionó más y el sutil pánico de Shirou se incrementó aún más por el hecho de que se _había olvidado de eso por completo._

"No puedo decir".

Esa era la cosa más inteligente que dejaría su mente cuando el hombre se pusiera su chaqueta y se enfocara completamente en él.

"Shirou, voy a preguntar esto porque solo hay otra forma en que podrías haber activado tus Circuitos y ... _necesito saberlo_ ".

El pelirrojo parpadeó de miedo ante el tono _exigente_ en la voz de Kiritsugu, pero ... decidió que _al menos_ podía hablarle sobre el Núcleo.

"Antes de responder, quería saber ... ¿qué hay dentro de mí?"

El hombre se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos ante esa pregunta inesperada, pero no obstante respondió.

"Cuando te encontré ... estabas demasiado lejos para ser verdaderamente salvado por medios normales". Apuntó uno de sus dedos sobre el pecho del niño. "Tenía un artefacto, Avalon, que era capaz de curar a sus usuarios de las peores heridas".

"¿Es ... es una vaina?" El niño presionó más, recordando la elección críptica de las palabras del asistente.

"Sí. Fue la ... vaina de Excalibur, la espada del rey Arturo. ¿Pero por qué esas preguntas, Shirou?"

"Yo ... tuve este extraño ... sueño-no-sueño con un hombre que dijo que era Merlín y ... lo hizo".

Kiritsugu parpadeó ante la confusa explicación.

"¿Qué hizo él?"

"D-Dijo algo sobre un Magic Core y-"

Shirou fue interrumpido en el momento en que su guardián cerro el espacio entre ambos y estudió al comenzar a mirar una de sus manos. Pronto, la mirada del hombre se movió a lo largo del brazo y terminó en la zona central de su torso, sus ojos se agrandaron cuanto más miraba esa zona en silencio.

"Increíble ... esto, esto es algo que ... ¿Por qué entonces él no ..."

"Tou-san?"

El hombre parpadeó al recordar que ahora estaba despotricando frente a su hijo.

"L-Lo siento, Shirou. Deberías ir a tu habitación y cambiarte antes de la cena".

Shirou frunció el ceño, pero el niño cumplió con la petición de su padre adoptivo, una sola pregunta que le robaba la mente sin sentido.

¿Qué había hecho que el hombre generalmente estoico se sintiera tan asustado? ¿Y por qué sentía que estaba más cerca que nunca de la verdad?


	7. Arco (parte 1)

**Capítulo 6: Arco (1)**

* * *

Shirou Emiya no habría imaginado pasar un día entero en el parque entrenando con arco y flechas.

Las cosas habían vuelto a una normalidad repentina pero agradable después de toda la prueba, pero la fricción entre Taiga y Kiritsugu había distorsionado permanentemente la relación, una vez amable.

Su mirada soñadora cuando estaba cerca del hombre se había ido, reemplazada por una postura más suave y moderada. Mantuvo una actitud amistosa, pero ya no se veía aplastada por el Emiya de cabello oscuro.

Era algo que había sido perfectamente identificado por el silencioso Fujimaru cuando acudió a sus clases de inglés.

Shirou lo había visto y él sabía que incluso Kiritsugu había notado algunas notas frías en la voz de la chica cuando le llamó la atención sobre algún problema que estaba teniendo con algunos temas.

Pero ese no fue el único cambio que Gamer notó con el Joven Tigre de Fuyuki.

Si bien la niña no perdería la oportunidad de visitar la casa de Emiya, sus razones fueron motivadas únicamente por Shirou y Shirou.

Se alegró de que ella no se hubiera desanimado de mantener su visita programada habitual, pero la atención podría volverse bastante irritante en momentos singulares.

Era sábado y Taiga llegó antes de lo habitual ese día y la sorpresa no se vio limitada por su mera presencia temprana.

Llevaba el clásico uniforme de kyūdōka (Arquero) y llevaba dos Yumi (arco japonés), dos pares de Ippongake (guantes de un dedo para principiantes) y dos Yazutsu (Quivers) con varios Ya (flechas japonesas) cada uno.

"¡Shirou-kun! ¡Vamos a practicar al parque!"

...

"¿Qué?"

Sorprendentemente, (o tal vez no tanto como había esperado), Kiritsugu había sido bastante rápido en aceptar la oferta del Fujimaru de llevar a Shirou a _dar_ un _paseo_.

La niña sonreía cara a cara, asumiendo el papel principal de guiarlo hacia ... el parque que él sabía bien dónde estaba.

Ella sostenía una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra mantenía sorprendentemente los numerosos objetos sin mucho esfuerzo.

... ¿Fue este un ejemplo de cuán alto será el POW en el futuro?

Sus pensamientos acerca de cualquier intento de progresar en su proceso de subir de nivel fueron aplastados en el mero momento en que la chica lo empujó hacia adelante, sabiendo que se había ralentizado por un breve momento con ese pensamiento distraído.

"Ne Shirou-kun, ¿qué te distrajo de esto?" Su sonrisa se volvió burlona por un momento antes de mostrar cierta tristeza en sus rasgos. "¿Has conocido a una chica linda? ¡V-Vas a dejar tu Taiga-neechan ?!"

Frunció el ceño ante el intento y decidió devolverle el favor.

"He estado atrapado hasta ahora en casa, pero ... ¿por qué no te consideras linda, Taiga-nee?"

Los efectos de su cumplido implícito fueron casi inmediatos, Taiga casi tropezó de sorpresa ante el regreso.

" _Tú…_yo…_tú…eres gracioso, Shirou-kun, ¡jajajajaja!_ "

Su risa forzada no convenció a nadie y se dio cuenta de esto por su sonrisa creciente en su rostro.

"Malvado Shirou-kun, jugando con el corazón de una chica". Hizo un puchero y durante unos instantes hubo silencio.

...

"Pfffwhahahhahahahha!"

Shirou se echó a reír junto con la chica en el acto bastante divertido que había salido de los momentos anteriores.

"Shirou-kun, prométeme que no te volverás aburrido".

Él se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Podrías hacerlo?"

Él parpadeó, inclinando su cabeza en confusión ante sus palabras.

"¿De acuerdo?"

Ella asintió rápidamente, su cara, extrañamente, se puso roja y su ritmo aumentó repentinamente cuando llegaron al parque unos minutos más tarde.

Eligieron un lugar que tenía una cerca cerca para la práctica y la niña comenzó a colocar mini-blancos hechos de papel en los pequeños huecos de la construcción de madera.

"Está bien, Shirou-kun, mira de cerca lo que voy a hacer. En realidad, es fácil".

Él asintió y apreciaba que no lo iban a empujar a hacer algo sin tener un conocimiento claro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

El chico estaba a pocos pasos de Taiga cuando tomó un Ya y lo amartilló en su Yumi, cerrando uno de sus ojos mientras apuntaba a uno de los objetivos que acababa de terminar de preparar.

"Ahora hay 8 etapas cuando te preparas para usar el arco".

Sus pies se ajustaron. "(Ashibumi) Primero está el equilibrio, se supone que el arquero debe pisar la línea desde donde se dispara al Ya (shai) y se asegura de que su lado izquierdo esté frente al objetivo".

Su espalda se enderezó, su cuerpo se quedó quieto y rígido. "(Dokuzuri) El arquero tiene que verificar que su cuerpo está justo en el shai y que sus hombros están paralelos a él".

"El tercer paso (Yugamae) es bastante complejo". Su voz se volvió suave mientras se preparaba para las fases principales del acto. "Agarro la cuerda del arco con la mano derecha (Torikake), mientras que mi mano izquierda está colocada en el agarre del arco para el disparo (Tenouchi) y mi cabeza gira hacia ... mirar al objetivo (Monomi)".

Ella trajo el arco arriba. "El arco se eleva sobre mi cabeza (Uchiokoshi)".

"Y luego lo baje al dibujar, extendiendo mis brazos y empujando el arco con la mano izquierda y dibujando la cuerda con la derecha (Hikiwake). Primero hay un punto intermedio (Daisan)".

Taiga continuó el proceso meticulosamente. "Luego está el cuadro completo (Kai) que se logra cuando el Ya se coloca debajo del pómulo o al mismo nivel con la boca, mientras que el Ya está apuntando al shai".

"Y luego ... el lanzamiento (Hanare)". El Ya voló rápidamente desde la proa y hacia uno de los seis objetivos, casi llegando al centro.

"Por último, debería haber el 'cuerpo o mente restante' o 'la continuación del disparo' (Zanshin), pero supongo que podría omitirse ya que esto no es una competencia oficial".

Se giró para mirar la expresión de asombro de la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño.

"H-hice algo mal?"

El Gamer parpadeó cuando su atención se dirigió a la pregunta.

¿Incorrecto? Su sorpresa fue causada principalmente por lo opuesto a esa palabra.

Claro, Taiga había demostrado durante las prácticas de Kendo que estaba poniendo algunos esfuerzos, pero ... sonaba tan precisa y precisa con el tiro con arco.

Casi estuvo tentado de preguntarle "qué le había pasado", pero estaba seguro de que sería golpeado por la pregunta tonta.

"N-no. Estuviste bien".

Su rostro brillaba de felicidad ante la alabanza.

"¿De Verdad?"

Ante su asentimiento ella soltó un pequeño 'yatta'.

"He estudiado seriamente para volverme genial y ... ¡hice a Shirou-kun asombrado!"

Ignorando esa última parte, Shirou frunció el ceño.

"Entonces ... puedo intentarlo?"

Ella asintió y fue a recoger al segundo Yumi y al Yazutsu completo con él.

**-Hobby interesante-**

**Límite de tiempo: nulo**

**Taiga te está dando la oportunidad de probar el tiro con arco. Claro, no es algo habitual que lo intente un niño de tu edad, pero ... ¡es genial! Intenta golpear los objetivos restantes!**

**Consejos**

**Mantenga la calma, haga preguntas a su "sensei" si tiene dudas y sea feliz con el resultado que obtenga.**

**Recompensa**

**-50 EXP-**

**(Objetivo secreto) -? -**

**-Mejorar la cercanía de Taiga-**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Malus permanente: Arquero Perezoso-**

**-Mejorar la cercanía de Taiga-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

Shirou aceptó seriamente el desafío y tomó el arco largo sin dudarlo.

Antes de comenzar, hizo un calendario rápido de todo el proceso y asintió para sí mismo una vez que entendió completamente la idea.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a tomar posición, sintió una curiosa brisa que lo acariciaba.

Fue confuso ya que no había viento ese día y parecía estar influenciando solo a él.

Comenzó a tomar posición lentamente y ...

**Mi cuerpo es ... fuera de ...**

Parpadeó cuando el viento comenzó a elevarse, sin embargo, continuó el proceso.

**... de hierro ... de vidrio.**

Shirou sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba pero su mente se endureció cuando comenzó a estirar el arco.

**No ... ... retirándose,**

Su mente se volvió más vacilante a medida que algo se sentía _mal_ con lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, el arco estaba ahora completamente estirado y listo para el siguiente paso.

**Estaba ... solo, ... con ... espadas.**

El chico bajó el arco, una gota de sudor corría por su frente en esa interminable tormenta que se avecinaba en su alma.

**Por lo tanto, ... no tiene sentido.**

La flecha salió disparada rápidamente del arco y la fuerza detrás de él fue suficiente para perforar el objetivo y hacer que cayera al suelo.

_Ese cuerpo ... fue ..._

"¡QUE GENIAL!"

Ese ensueño se rompió en el momento en que Taiga se precipitó hacia él con una expresión de asombro con algunas denotaciones de asombro.

"Lograste perfectamente tomar los objetivos y ... ¡muy rápido también!"

...¿Qué?

Sus ojos volvieron su atención a los objetivos caídos ...

Los había golpeado a todos, pero ... se sentía como si hubiera sacado solo uno de ellos.

¡Qué estaba pasando con él!

**¡Timbre! Has completado la búsqueda 'Hobby interesante'. Aquí están sus recompensas:**

**-50 EXP- **  
**\- (+ 2 AGI!) -**

¿Pero que fue eso? Intentó ignorar lo que había sucedido con la práctica de Kendo, pero esto empezaba a ocurrir con frecuencia.

**-Realización distorsionada-**

**Límite de tiempo: nulo**

**Su percepción de la realidad es de alguna manera diferente a la del ser humano normal. Algo es extraño, _único_ dentro de ti y quieres descubrir qué es.**

**Consejos**

**No te estreses para encontrar una respuesta rápida a este dilema. Se aconseja no resolver esta Búsqueda antes de LVL30.**

**Recompensa**

**-? -**

**(Objetivo secreto) -? -**

**-? -**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Nulo-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**Y / Y**

¡Espere! ¿Por qué no podía rechazar esta Búsqueda y ... qué significaba que se le aconsejó que no la completara "temprano"?

Este dilema persistió incluso media hora después cuando Taiga hizo algo que nunca esperaría de ella.

"Lo siento, Shirou-kun, pero Rai-jiji me llamó y me pareció serio, así que ... ¡adiós!"

"No, esp..." Pero ella ya se había ido, todo el equipo ocupaba sus manos mientras huía de donde él estaba parado en silencio.

Suspiró mientras decidía tomar una siesta en el parque, sintiendo que realmente necesitaba descansar un poco de todo ese problema.

Shirou decidió NO elegir el lugar para descansar, sabiendo muy bien que durante ese tiempo los niños, de su edad o menos, pronto comenzarán a quedarse y perturbarán cualquier intento de descansar un poco.

Así que el jugador pasó unos minutos alrededor del lugar natural, tratando de encontrar un lugar aislado donde dormir.

Su esfuerzo lo llevó a caminar más profundo en el parque, entrando a través del área densa de árboles que constituía el núcleo del parque.

Vio un pequeño claro que estaba cubierto principalmente por rayos de sol molestos gracias a las ramas de los árboles que creaban una sombra única pero extendida sobre el lugar.

El niño se sentó con la espalda tendida en el cuerpo de uno de los árboles y cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando que el dolor lo ayudara a dormir un poco.

* * *

Un calor desconocido comenzó a extenderse lentamente desde su hombro y brazo izquierdo, obligando a Shirou a despertarse de su rápida siesta.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, pero los primeros indicios del origen de tal calor fueron inmediatos.

Una manga verde clara que culminó con una mano frágil y femenina fue lo primero que vio cuando parpadeó.

Su mirada se movió hacia un lado y pronto llegó al dueño del vestido y la extremidad.

La mujer tenía el pelo largo, verde y ojos del mismo color. Era una dama hermosa, una que nunca había visto antes.

Sin embargo, el punto crucial de la situación era que ... ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, una expresión en blanco con una sonrisa vacía en su rostro.

Le tomó una gran parte de su mente para contenerse de saltar con miedo en el primer plano, pero pronto se recuperó y trató de entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Q-quién eres?"

Ella no respondió ... en realidad apenas se movió, su expresión se contrajo suavemente y aparentemente inconsciente de su pregunta.

"S-Señorita?"

Un parpadeo, sus ojos ganando una luz pequeña, fragmentada.

"A-Aoi".

Su tono era ronco, cansado y tenso, como si estuviera poniendo un gran esfuerzo en simplemente hablar.

"Aoi-san?"

Otro parpadeo y el chico lo tomó como un 'asentimiento' a su pregunta.

"Mi nombre es Shirou".

Tal vez fue solo una visión errónea, pero el Gamer sintió que su sonrisa se había ensanchado un poco con su presentación.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Aoi-san?"

Una vez más, la mujer no respondió al principio, con los ojos fijos en él.

¿Por qué sintió esto ... separada de la realidad?

No fue simplemente el cansancio, como había pensado inicialmente, la respuesta de la mujer (o la falta de ella) fue bastante confusa y preocupante.

"E-estas bien?"

Aoi parpadeó otra vez, pero su cabeza se movió hacia adelante antes de retroceder.

¿Fue un guiño? Tal vez, pero ... ¿Qué estaba pasando con la mujer, estaba enferma? ¿Podría él ayudarla de alguna manera?

Nada apareció. Ninguna búsqueda, no hay habilidades o rasgos inmediatos.

Lo dejaron sin tener idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer en ese momento exacto.

Shirou decidió levantarse, notando que su mirada lo seguía, pero con un ritmo más lento que una persona normal.

"¿Estás bien?" Repitió la pregunta una vez más, sus esperanzas de obtener algunas respuestas ahora bastante bajas, pero ...

"S-Shi-Shirou". El susurro llegó a sus oídos cuando la mujer intentó levantar sus manos hacia él, por alguna razón teniendo problemas con eso.

"Q-quieres levantarte?" Aoi se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus ojos parecieron iluminarse ligeramente ante la investigación y el Gamer lo tomó como un 'sí'.

Así que se movió para tomar sus dos manos y comenzó a levantarla, usando la mayor parte de su fuerza, ya que ella misma no recibió ningún esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, este intento pareció funcionar cuando la hermosa dama comenzó a levantarse lentamente de su asiento en el suelo y finalmente se levantó de pie.

Sus manos fueron colocadas en su hombro y Shirou estaba agradecida de que sus piernas fueran capaces de soportar algo de su peso sin presionarlo.

Dio un paso lento, luego el otro y pronto salieron de ese claro, dirigiéndola hacia el camino que había seguido para llegar al lugar.

"Shi-Shirou".

Parpadeó y le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero la mujer no lo estaba mirando, mirando fijamente sin rumbo.

"S-Shi-Shi-Shirou"

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella?

Finalmente, regresaron a los senderos del parque y una mujer vestida con la ropa de una criada se apresuró hacia ellos con una silla de ruedas en el momento en que fueron visibles para ella.

"¡Tohsaka-sama! Gracias a Dios que te encontré y ..."Los ojos del extraño se oscurecieron mientras miraba a Shirou. "¿Quién eres, mocoso? ¿Por qué estás acosando, Tohsaka-sama?"

Fue un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos y Shirou no dijo qué decir ... sin embargo, algo realmente _inesperado sucedió_.

Sintió que una mano buscaba la suya y la apretaba suavemente. La sonrisa de Aoi fue un poco más ... aliviada.

"Shirou".

Su voz era clara y la palabra salió de su boca sin ninguno de los bloques y tartamudez anteriores.

Y se dio cuenta de por qué ella estaba llamando su nombre en aquel entonces.

Ella había estado tratando de aclarar su nombre ... ¿para agradecerle?

Tal vez esto se estaba estirando demasiado, pero ... él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"De nada, Aoi-san".

Su agarre se apretó un poco más antes de que realmente lo dejara ir, el sirviente contemplaba el intercambio con apenas una sorpresa, pero sin dejar de mirarla mientras giraba la silla de ruedas y se alejaba con la curiosa mujer.

... Verdaderamente curioso.


	8. Arco (parte 2)

**Capítulo 7: Arco (2)**

* * *

Cuando Shirou regresó a casa, se alegró de que Kiritsugu no estuviera cerca de la entrada y de la sala de estar, ya que el chico tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Era posible que el hombre hubiera salido a caminar unos momentos después de haberse ido con Taiga, dejando la casa vacía una vez más.

Caminó de puntillas hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, alcanzó su cama y se sentó en ella, su mente vagando sobre la misteriosa mujer que acababa de conocer en el parque.

Aoi era un rompecabezas complejo, que tenía tan pocas pistas al respecto que Shirou en parte sentía la necesidad de no pensar demasiado en eso ... pero había algo en ella que lo dejó perplejo, confundido y bastante curioso acerca de su historia.

Algo que le hizo sentir que se conectaba con ella por alguna razón.

¿El fuego? Es poco probable ya que sabía que Kiritsugu era el único que estaba allí.

Entonces, ¿cuándo la había visto antes?

Había un número impresionante de preguntas formuladas dentro de su cabeza y ninguna que él supiera que podía responder.

Era una situación injusta, una que sentía la necesidad de encontrar una respuesta y, sin embargo ... suspiró, se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo con una mirada en blanco.

Había tanto en lo que podía pensar en esta situación, varias teorías, múltiples posibilidades y, sin embargo, nada tenía una sola cadena de sentido al final.

¿Por qué?

La breve, pero verdadera pregunta hizo eco dentro de sí mismo mientras trataba de encontrar una razón para realmente preocuparse por esto.

¿Por qué debería estar interesado en saber qué le había pasado a Aoi? ¿Por qué debería siquiera abordar esa situación tan difícil si es tan difícil como él cree?

Tal vez simplemente estaba exagerando sobre ese extraño encuentro, tratando de darle sentido a las tonterías de las que había sido parte y ... sin embargo, sentía que estaba equivocado con esta teoría.

En lo más profundo de su alma, podía sentir que estaba destinado a investigar el asunto más a fondo.

**[¡Advertencia! Un conjunto de acciones ha desencadenado una nueva Búsqueda]**

**-El jade y el zafiro-**

**Límite de tiempo: desconocido**

**Aoi -? - es una mujer muy intrigante que padece una enfermedad desconocida. Averigüe si ella está relacionada con usted y con el fuego o no.**

**Consejos**

**Es posible que encuentres algunos obstáculos que no puedes superar en este momento. No hagas nada estúpido.**

**Recompensa**

**-1000 Yen**

**-LVL UP-**

**-Aumentar la cercanía con: Aoi -? -**

**-Aumentar la cercanía con: -? -**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Disminuir la cercanía con: Aoi -? -**

**-Disminuir la cercanía con: -? -**

**-? - La ruta está cerrada permanentemente-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con este desarrollo?

Claro, el Juego podría estar intentando empujarlo en la dirección correcta, pero la redacción de la descripción dejó mucho sin decir.

No estaba claramente afirmando que había algo allí que esperaba ser descubierto por él, ni se oponía a ningún esfuerzo para determinar cualquier relación que pudiera tener con la mujer enferma.

Fue un gran paso, uno que Shirou apenas sabía hacer hacia esta meta, ya que ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía ella.

El Juego estaba empezando a sonar mucho más difícil de lo que él había pensado que era.

La revista podría haberlo ayudado a comprender los conceptos básicos de lo que era su vida ahora, pero no había nada más que lo preparara para este desarrollo increíblemente complejo.

Entonces el niño decidió pensar en este tema ... más tarde. Por alguna razón, la experiencia de hoy en el parque lo había dejado bastante agotado y el chico estaba ansioso por descansar un poco, ya que nadie estaba allí para molestarlo en ninguna forma o forma.

Suspiró ruidosamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que parte del cansancio lo alejara del mundo real.

Había mucho que hacer, pero tiempo suficiente para hacerlo con calma …

" _¡SHIROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ "

El Gamer gimió cuando se dio la vuelta y trató de encontrar su almohada, sintiendo el cuidado de un Taiga Fujimura que lo golpeaba con la velocidad de la luz.

**-10HP!**

El amor a veces duele ...

* * *

Rin Tohsaka miró a su madre en silencio mientras sonreía en su silla de ruedas, jugando con un pequeño oso de peluche, con los ojos azules abiertos ante el inesperado nombre que salía de los labios de la belleza de cabello verde.

La mujer había regresado a la casa hacía apenas una hora y el joven jefe del clan estaba en la gran sala de estar de la mansión, tratando de terminar algunos de los problemas que le habían dejado a Kirei para completar.

Por lo general, solo le echaba un vistazo a su madre, la mujer delirante que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en su silla, llamando de vez en cuando por ella, Sakura o su difunto esposo.

Los primeros días fueron los peores, cuando todavía se estaba recuperando de la muerte de su padre y quedó huérfana por la guerra que Tokiomi Tohsaka había ganado para la familia.

Miró una vez más para asegurarse de que su madre todavía estaba allí y ...

"Shirou".

Rin dejó caer su pluma en el momento en que el sonido desconocido llegó a sus oídos, sus ojos se abrieron en confusión y sorpresa.

A-Acaso su madre-

"Shirou".

Parpadeó ante la escena, incapaz de comprender cómo ... _¿por qué su madre estaba repitiendo esa palabra?_

Aiko-san, la criada que cuidaba a su madre, entró a la sala con una pequeña taza de té, colocándola cerca de la mesa de Rin, evitando derramar todo el contenido en los papeles allí.

La joven se detuvo ante la sorprendida mirada de la niña hacia su madre.

"¿Algo está mal con Aoi-sama, Rin-san?"

Los ojos azules se volvieron hacia la criada y Rin parecía lista para decir algo cuando ...

"Shirou".

Ambos se volvieron hacia la frágil dama, abrazando al osito de peluche cerca de su pecho y dejando que un pequeño ruido saliera de su boca.

Fue en ese momento que la joven Tohsaka recordó las risitas de su madre, algo que había desaparecido en el mismo momento en que murió su padre.

"M-mamá?" Por alguna razón, ella esperaba recibir una respuesta, tal como lo había sido en el pasado, pero ...

Aoid no reaccionó cuando su hija la llamó, continuando acariciando silenciosamente el peluche y sonriendo con una sonrisa sin preocupaciones.

"Tiene que ser ese chico ..." La heredera se volvió hacia la criada con una expresión confusa. ¿Un niño?

"¿D-de qué estás hablando, Aiko-san?" La mujer suspiró cansadamente mientras se movía hacia su madre.

"Llevé a Aoi-sama a dar un paseo por el parque, para dejarla disfrutar un rato fuera y ... durante media hora desapareció".

Su madre se fue ... ¿desaparecida? ¿Y durante media hora?

Claro, hubo casos en los que la mujer intentaba alejarse de su silla de ruedas por simples razones, pero ... ella eludió a la buena doncella durante mucho tiempo cuando se suponía que la vigilarían casi en cada momento del día.

"Luego me encontré con que un niño pelirrojo la ayudaba a caminar fuera de un pequeño claro y ella ... dijo su nombre".

... Esto fue ridículo. Todo el relato sonó tan surrealista como recordó Rin cuando el médico le había diagnosticado a su madre que no podía memorizar nuevos nombres, que la tarea sería demasiado difícil debido al daño cerebral.

Y, sin embargo, logró no solo aprender lo nuevo de este chico, sino también aprender a decirlo sin tartamudear. Fue una noticia impresionante, ya que de alguna manera fue desalentadora, ya que a Rin le hubiera gustado que su nombre, y no el de un completo extraño, fuera la chispa de algún desarrollo positivo.

Con un suspiro, la mente de Rin despejó esta pequeña decepción al mirar el panorama general de la situación. Alguien había logrado darle alguna esperanza de recuperación a su madre.

Si no hubiera estado estudiando magia durante un tiempo, la joven Tohsaka lo llamaría un milagro, pero ... era demasiado lógica para definir este cambio como tal.

"¿Le contaste esto a ... Kirei?" La doncella frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero respondió con un rápido 'No', y le dio a Rin nuevas esperanzas de ayudar verdaderamente a su madre.

No iría tan lejos para decir que el antiguo aprendiz de su padre estaba dañando voluntariamente al clan, pero estaba bastante segura de que el hombre no era bueno administrando algo tan complejo, que pertenecía a una familia que no requería muchas intervenciones burocráticas para mantenerse...

Había mucho en qué pensar y seguramente iba a ver quién era este chico antes de elegir qué hacer al respecto.

Rin decidió que era mejor dejar estos pensamientos por un último momento, ya que sintió la creciente necesidad de terminar de leer este molesto tratado sobre Gradation Air y sus simples usos.

En serio, quién sería tan tonto para especializarse con una forma tan básica de magecraft.

* * *

El entrenamiento se había convertido en una experiencia aburrida para Kirei Kotomine.

El hombre continuó con las flexiones que había programado para terminar en menos de media hora, con el torso desnudo y sudando.

En el pasado, el entrenamiento hubiera sido un momento para pensar mientras mantenía su cuerpo en forma. Pensar en su naturaleza retorcida, cualquier posible resolución y ... Kiritsugu Emiya.

El hombre había sido algo que había atormentado su mente mientras deseaba poder usar sus experiencias, sus similitudes para redimirse del duro pero verdadero destino con el que había nacido.

Pero nada había surgido del encuentro, solo más confusión y decepción sobre el hombre. ¿Su vida la pasó solo por su familia? Ya lo había intentado, se recordó a sí mismo al Magus Killer.

Una parte de él se preguntaba cómo estaba Caren en este momento ...

En silencio, se puso de pie, después de haber completado la actividad, y comenzó a estirarse un poco antes de continuar con su estricto régimen.

La vida se había vuelto increíblemente vacía desde que terminó la Guerra del Santo Grial, dejando que Kotomine se ocupara de las consecuencias del conflicto y los resultados de sus acciones.

No estaba seguro de cómo tratar con Aoi y la mocosa, inicialmente pensó en matarlos causando algún accidente, pero los dos eran intocables para que los tratara.

El Clan Tohsaka era demasiado influyente con la Asociación Mago y la Iglesia, y tratar de asesinar los restos de una familia que alguna vez fue renombrada obligaría a ambas organizaciones a investigar el caso, algo que fácilmente lo vería ejecutado por traición.

Un terrible destino para alguien que tenía tanto dolor por este mundo terrible y es por eso que Kirei decidió ser bastante paciente con las dos hembras.

El hombre había comenzado a disipar lentamente los medios económicos de la familia en inversiones fallidas y apoyando elementos controvertidos dentro de la Torre del Reloj y la Iglesia.

Un proceso lento que traería algunos resultados dulces al sacerdote "misericordioso". Ya podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor, tan encantadores ... "Kotomine".

El sacerdote se congeló cuando notó que Gilgamesh caminaba hacia él, sosteniendo una de las botellas de vino del sótano de la iglesia, algo que el sirviente ahora solía hacer durante su estancia en el edificio.

"¿Mi rey?"

Un ceño familiar apareció en el rostro del antiguo Arquero mientras miraba al sacerdote, el hombre incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado por temor a ser castigado.

"Pronto se llevará a alguien a la mansión de los Tohsaka. Será la pieza que cambie el tablero".

Kirei parpadeó ante las palabras curiosas, sintiendo que había más que no había dicho, y por eso preguntó.

"¿Y qué debo hacer con él, mi rey?"

Había esperado una orden, algunas demandas del Rey de los Héroes mientras continuaba mirándolo en silencio.

Pero no se dijo nada más, lo que hizo que el sacerdote frunciera el ceño solo por un momento y ... Kirei esquivó rápidamente una lanza rápida que le lanzó el Arquero, con la hoja golpeando en el piso justo en la posición que el sacerdote ocupaba una vez ...

"¿Exiges de mí instrucciones, Kotomine?" Su tono era frío y prometía dolor al hombre. "No aceptaré ningún otro inconveniente de su parte con respecto a esto. Sepa solo que un error de sus acciones llevará a mi ira".

Una amenaza que el sacerdote encontró bastante interesante pero también bastante suicida para él.

Cualquier acción que pudiera tomar con este individuo, a quien no tenía idea de quién es y cómo se ve, podría llevarlo a sobrevivir o morir de la mano de Gilgamesh.

Cuando el sirviente de cabello dorado salió de su sala de entrenamiento, Kirei miró al suelo con una mirada en blanco.

Pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sensación familiar de peligro y tristeza comenzando a resurgir dentro de su alma.

Sí, pensó alegremente, ¡las cosas se volverían interesantes una vez más!

Regresó a su entrenamiento, con una nueva determinación que lo empujó a prepararse para lo mejor, ya que sabía que con quien fuera a reunirse, se suponía que el sacerdote lo saludaría de manera adecuada, ya sea de **buena o mala manera.**

* * *

Shirou estornudó y la niña sentada en su cama rápidamente tomó su propio pañuelo y se lo llevó a la nariz.

"Ten."

Un rubor apareció en su rostro mientras trataba de entender lo que Taiga le acababa de decir.

"Entonces Raiga-san-"

"¡Jiji!"

"...Raiga-jiji acababa de tropezar con algunos papeles, sin sufrir ningún daño, y sin embargo, ¿todos estaban en pánico por eso?"

Ella asintió rápidamente, luciendo un poco pálida, y el chico suspiró con incredulidad por lo fácil que era preocuparse por la chica.

"P-Pero qué si hubiera sido algo verdaderamente serio y-"

"No estoy diciendo nada, Taiga-neechan".

Taiga asintió una vez más, tirando al joven pelirrojo en un rápido abrazo.

"¡Pero te olvidé en el parque!"

"Estoy bien y ... conocí a alguien interesante allí".

"¿Es eso así?" La niña preguntó burlonamente. "Este 'alguien interesante' era una chica linda?"

"Era una mujer hermosa". En la respuesta honesta y directa, la Fujimura casi se ahoga con nada. "Pero ella estaba enferma".

..."¿De Verdad?" Taiga volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una nota preocupada en su voz. "No fue nada contagioso o ..."

"Ella no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente, habló apenas".

La niña frunció el ceño.

"Eso es triste." Ella murmuró mientras le revolvía el pelo. "¿Sabes cómo se llama?"

"Aoi-"

_"¡Tohsaka-sama! Gracias a Dios que te encontré y-"_

_"¿Quién eres, mocoso? ¿Por qué estás acosando, Tohsaka-sama?"_

Shirou cerró la boca y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber olvidado un poco de su encuentro.

"Aoi? ¿Sin apellido?"

Suspiró, pero sabía que la chica no habría oído hablar de la mujer. "Tohsaka Aoi".

El chico se volvió para mirar a Taiga y frunció el ceño cuando la vio mirándolo con sorpresa.

"¿Conociste a la viuda del difunto Tohsaka-san? Pensé que ya se habían mudado desde el accidente ..."

Él parpadeó una vez.

"¿Accidente?"

"No se sabe mucho al respecto, pero ..." La chica suspiró gravemente. "Se dice que la mujer sufrió algún daño cerebral y es por eso que puede parecer poco reactiva de vez en cuando".

Shirou asintió ya que ahora tenía una pista importante para este misterio interminable.

Pero qué tan lejos estaba de la verdad y ... ¿qué le había pasado realmente a Tohsaka Aoi?


	9. Arco (parte 3)

**Capítulo 8: Arco (3)**

* * *

Shirou Emiya lamentó en parte haber tenido una siesta a la intemperie durante mucho tiempo el día anterior.

Cuando Kiritsugu había venido a llamar a la puerta de su habitación, el niño se despertó con una sensación de pesadez en la nariz.

Extrañamente cansado y bastante descuidado en sus movimientos, su tutor lo ha diagnosticado fácilmente como un mero caso de resfriado.

Por eso, cuando Taiga le había pedido que viniera al parque temprano por la mañana, tuvo que usar una pequeña máscara blanca y un simple sombrero para cubrir sus orejas doloridas.

Se preguntó si Fujimura lo habría reconocido con ese pseudo-camuflaje y ... fue olvidado.

Al principio, había pensado que la niña iba a llegar tarde, ya que de vez en cuando lo haría con sus lecciones, pero luego pasó una hora y él todavía estaba solo.

Después de ese momento de espera, recordó un detalle crucial que Taiga tuvo que haber olvidado hoy.

Tuvo lecciones dobles de Kendo hoy temprano en la mañana y ... ella se había olvidado de eso.

La decepción se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de esto y Shirou estaba más que feliz de comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa cuando sintió unos pocos pasos rápidos que se acercaban cuando fue arrastrado hacia los arbustos a un lado, el culpable se agachó cerca de él.

Se volvió para mirar al responsable de esta agresión y ... la figura que estaba mirando le dejó perplejo.

Cabello negro tirado en un estilo de dos colas, ojos azules como si fueran gemas brillantes y ... ella tenía su edad.

¿Quién era ella?

"Q-Qu…" Su mano presionó su máscara blanca mientras lo callaba silenciosamente. " _Cállate_ ".

Frunció el ceño más tarde y Shirou asintió con la cabeza y, mientras su mano retrocedía, trató de averiguar quién era ella.

Es evidente que no era alguien que había conocido recientemente, ya que recordaría haber conocido a alguien tan bajo como él.

¿Alguien de su pasado? Improbable, su apariencia no le hizo sonar ninguna campana en su mente por haberla encontrado antes del incendio.

Y así, el niño decidió esperar pacientemente a que la niña se explicara a sí misma y sus acciones, pero ... pasaron unos minutos y ella guardó silencio al respecto.

" _Quien eres tú?_ "

Ella le echó un vistazo rápido antes de volver a mirar el camino principal hacia la entrada del parque.

"Tohsaka Rin".

La presentación corta no le dio nada con qué trabajar al principio, pero luego recordó que alguien que había conocido recientemente había compartido su apellido.

¿Era Rin un pariente de Aoi? Entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de hacer una comparación entre la mujer de pelo verde y la niña que lo había tirado en algunos arbustos.

Su mirada no pasó desapercibida para la niña, que resopló molesta por la atención no deseada.

"¿N-No puedes mirar esto tanto?" Ella resopló de nuevo cuando regresó a su espionaje. "Debería haber elegido un mejor matón para esta pequeña misión".

¿Matón? ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? ¿Fue porque llevaba un sombrero y una máscara?

**¡Eso sonaba basura para sus oídos!**

"_¿_De _qué estás hablando?_ "

Ella suspiró cansada. " _Un siervo, un soldado, alguien que trabaja debajo de mí solo para esta pequeña tarea_ "_._

... ¿Qué?

Rin notó su confusión y se volvió completamente hacia él. " _Escucha. No me importa si quieres adularte a mí, pero por favor, mantén el miedo al mínimo. Necesitamos capturarlo cuando llegue_ ".

¿Adulacion? Escalofriante

Todavía podía recordar cuándo se había reunido con Aoi y lo confuso que había sido para él en ese momento, pero Rin estaba superando esa situación sin siquiera intentarlo con su incoherencia.

"Quién es él'?" Esta vez la voz de Shirou fue un poco más fuerte, haciendo que la niña se asustara por la repentina pregunta.

" _¡N-No seas demasiado ruidoso!_ " Ella frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos cerca de su pecho. " _Necesito tu ayuda temporal para someter al chico que te indicaré_ ".

...Ella estaba loca. No había ninguna duda al respecto, ya que no había forma de que alguien de su edad pudiera planear fácilmente un secuestro, incluso a través de su "plan" se parecía mucho a uno de los creados por villanos a partir de dibujos animados.

" _¿Por qué querrías secuestrar a alguien?_ "

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la acusación. "¡_E-Esto no es un secuestro!_ " Parecía dispuesta a protestar más, pero se detuvo por un momento. " _Quiero decir, mis planes son dejarlo inconsciente y arrastrarlo a mi madre y ... no sé_ ".

Parpadeó ante el contexto dado con calma.

Rin era la hija de Aoi y quería ... ¿secuestrarlo? Ella le sonaba lo más confuso.

¿Por qué querría secuestrar al Emiya? ¿Qué había hecho él para justificar esto?

" _¿Por qué quieres secuestrarme?_ "

Las acusaciones se llevaron tanto a la niña que, al principio, no se dio cuenta de la redacción de la pregunta y estaba lista para ofrecer una motivación prolongada, pero ...

Su boca se cerró, sus ojos se entrecerraron y él sintió que se enfrentaba a un tsunami azul mientras ella gruñía.

"¡Eres Emiya Shirou!"

Su grito lo hizo estremecerse, pero logró asentir cuando la chica se le acercó. "Y no me lo dijiste antes, ¿POR QUÉ?"

Masajeando sus orejas doloridas a través del sombrero, el niño suspiró. "¿Prefieres la excusa del 'secuestro' o la excusa 'espeluznante'?"

Ella resopló ante las acusaciones.

"Entonces sabes que tienes que seguirme y-"

"No."

...

"¿Qué?"

"No. ¿Acabas de decir que querías someterme y llevarme a dónde vives para tu madre, pero no sé por qué debería hacer eso?"

"¡P-porque tienes que hacerlo! Sí, has lastimado a mi madre y-"

"Aoi-san parecía estar bien la última vez que la vi".

Hizo un puchero cuando su farol fue interceptado y desmantelado sin piedad.

"¡Bien!" Rin respiró rápidamente y se puso serio en ese momento. "Mi madre está ... repitiendo tu nombre".

"¿De Verdad?" Claro, la mujer había intentado repetir su nombre los últimos momentos que había visto aquí antes de que la llevaran de vuelta a casa, pero ... ¿seguía repitiéndolo?

"De verdad. Y eso es ... importante". Sus manos se aferraron a su camisa. "Mi madre no pudo ni hablar correctamente hasta ahora y ella ... ella está diciendo tu nombre. ¿Qué hiciste para hacerla así?"

Parpadeó ante esto, ya que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que el daño que Aoi había sufrido era tan extenso.

"Yo no hice nada". Shirou respondió a la pregunta sin sentido. "Estaba tomando una siesta y luego me desperté con ella sentada cerca".

... "¿En serio?" Su voz se quebró un poco y ella suspiró cuando él asintió. "E-Entonces no hay manera de que ella nunca vuelva a la normalidad". Ella olfateó cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse, una mueca apareciendo en la cara de la pelirroja ante la idea de ver llorar a otra chica.

Así que decidió hablar y tratar de evitar esta situación para terminar con eso.

"¡Espera! ¿Por qué te rindes ahora?" Intentó parecer alentador, incluso aunque no se sintiera animado a sí mismo. "Hay opciones infinitas que podrían ser estudiadas y-"

Se detuvo cuando sus ojos notaron su expresión, una que Shirou sabía más de lo que debería a su edad.

Era una pena, una que mostraba derrota ante las probabilidades opresivas que se acumulaban constantemente y ... Rin se sentía tan frágil de mirar. "¡Y yo te ayudaré!"

...

"Q-qué?"

"¡Dije que te ayudaré! Es injusto que estés haciendo todo esto solo y ... ¡quiero ayudar a Aoi-san!"

Ella parpadeó sorprendida por la declaración, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras trataba de quitarse las lágrimas con su manga blanca.

"Gracias." Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, una genuina representación de gratitud del joven Tohsaka. "Emiya-kun".

* * *

Shirou se sorprendió de la casa en la que fue traído por Rin.

Era una mansión de estilo occidental, desarrollada verticalmente y construida con materiales diferentes a las casas tradicionales.

Una vista hermosa, eso era seguro, y, sin embargo, parecía mal conservada, como si alguien se hubiera olvidado completamente de limpiar el lugar.

La niña siguió caminando por las puertas y hacia la entrada, sin saltarse un instante mientras sacaba un juego de llaves de su bolsa y abría la puerta rápidamente. " _¡Vete!_ ", Susurró en pánico, pero la Emiya entró rápidamente adentro, impresionada por el magnífico interior de la casa de Tohsaka.

" _Cállate y ... sigue siguiéndome"._ Él asintió y la niña comenzó a caminar suavemente por el primer pasillo, mirando la segunda puerta a la izquierda mientras ella caminaba rápidamente hacia ella.

Era una sala de estar, el blanco era dominante en los muebles y Shirou vio rápidamente a la mujer familiar, Aoi, descansando en una de las cómodas sillas.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon y pronto desvió su atención de la alfombra hacia los dos niños.

"Shirou".

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Aoi-san" Caminó tranquilamente hacia ella y fue a saludarla, dejando que la joven mirara el intercambio junto al umbral de la puerta, tratando de entender qué iba a hacer el niño.

"¿Necesitas algo, Aoi-san?"

Ella siguió sonriendo, pero no habló más y Shirou frunció el ceño ante la falta de reacciones ahora.

Pronto, su atención se volvió algo temblorosa y vio que le temblaba el brazo izquierdo, la mano girada para señalar ...

Se giró para seguir la dirección y solo vio una cosa que ella podía estar pidiendo. "¿El marco de fotos?"

Rin parpadeó, ya que casi había tomado los escalofríos como algo insignificante y aún ...

Shirou regresó con el marco y se volvió para mirar a la mujer. "¿Esta?"

Al principio no reaccionó a la imagen, pero pronto volvió a hablar.

"R-Rin".

La niña se sintió cálida al escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo mientras el niño miraba el marco y señalaba su imagen.

"Sí. Eso es Rin-san".

Al principio era sutil, pero Gamer notó que sus ojos verdes se estaban moviendo mientras se movía a la siguiente persona.

"Para To-Tokiomi".

Rin tragó saliva nerviosamente, el nombre de su padre todavía era un punto doloroso en su alma, ya que todavía estaba de duelo.

Shirou frunció el ceño al hombre. Estaba luciendo una perilla y vestía elegante ropa roja, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos azules ... El niño se detuvo ante estos detalles, conectando los puntos de forma rápida y terrible.

Ese era el difunto padre de Rin y el hombre ... parecía estar feliz con su familia.

"Eso es ... tu marido?"

Finalmente, Aoi se detuvo, su sonrisa se congeló un poco, pero pronto esa instancia fue reemplazada por su expresión anterior. ¿Estaba recordando algo sobre la muerte de su marido?

Sus ojos se movieron una vez más y en la otra esquina de la imagen ... Shirou frunció el ceño en confusión.

La niña parecía ser más joven que Rin, vestida con una camisa roja y una falda blanca. En realidad, esas eran las mismas ropas que llevaba Rin, los colores se invirtieron en su estuche.

"S-Sa-Sakura".

Rin palideció un poco por el nombre y se asustó aún más en el momento en que Shirou no respondió la palabra de su madre.

"Shirou?"

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la foto cuando sintió que ... había visto a esta chica antes.

**_Se intercambiaron palabras silenciosas en el recuerdo, luego ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió ante una de sus propuestas y él le devolvió la vista con una sonrisa propia._**

**_Pronto un hombre se acercó y la tomó lenta y suavemente, alejándose de él mientras la chica lo saludaba con una sonrisa feliz._**

**_Una promesa de reencontrarse en el futuro._**

No sucedió Él **sabía** que, por alguna razón por la que no regresó al parque, dejándolo ni idea de por qué.

Una mano suave apoyada en su cabeza, acariciándola con calma y cuidado.

Shirou parpadeó al ver lágrimas caer sobre la alfombra debajo de él, girándose lentamente hacia la mujer mientras sonreía amablemente.

"L-Lo siento".

Parpadeó otra vez y asintió ante el gesto reconfortante. "G-Gracias, Aoi-san."

La mujer no dijo nada más mientras continuaba palmeando su cabeza.

Rin sonrió un poco al verlo, recordando cuando su madre haría lo mismo cuando estaba triste o llorosa por una razón u otra.

Sin embargo, su nostalgia fue lavada en el mismo momento en que una mano familiar la agarró del hombro.

Levantó la vista y vio la cara en blanco de una Kotomine Kirei, antigua aprendiz de su padre.

"Rin". Su voz sonaba vacía, monótona. "¿Invitaste a alguien a almorzar?"

Ella parpadeó ante la pregunta y asintió lentamente, maldiciendo el mal momento del hombre. "Sí."

El sacerdote no escatimó más preguntas mientras dirigía su atención a la pelirroja que estaba cerca del viejo Tohsaka.

Dentro de la mente de Kirei, las palabras del Rey de los Héroes hicieron eco de la confusa advertencia sobre un nuevo individuo, alguien a quien tendrá que tratar ... con razón.

"Supongo que tendré que hacer que los sirvientes sepan que tendrán que preparar comida extra para nuestro joven huésped".

Y mientras decía esas palabras, el niño se volvió para mirarlo. Los ojos amarillos, llenos de emociones, se encontraron con unos despiadados marrones, los mismos ojos que ocultaban la naturaleza maligna del alma del sacerdote.

Para Kirei, sonaba como una historia encantadora para escuchar. Una que terminaría con un duro final para el pequeño "Héroe" de la historia.


	10. Arco (parte 4)

**Capítulo 8: Arco (4)**

* * *

Kirei Kotomine era peligroso.

El instinto de Shirou le gritó a los oídos que corriera, para rechazar la oferta "amable" del sacerdote, ya que sabía que iba a ser mutilado de una manera u otra.

Hizo una rápida Observación sobre el hombre y ... esto le preocupaba lo peor posible.

**Nombre: Kirei Kotomine (?)**

**Título: Sacerdote de la desesperación (?)**

**Edad: 29 (?)**

**Nivel: (?)**

**HP: (?)**

**MP: (?)**

Esto solo incrementó aún más el temor dentro de su pecho cuando Kirei continuó dándole gracia con una sonrisa ... o al menos algo que debería serlo. Se acabó la alegría o cualquier emoción positiva dentro de la representación de la felicidad, ya que un sentimiento incómodo continuó enviándole escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Actualmente, estaban sentados en la larga mesa del comedor, el hombre tomaba la silla principal y Shirou estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo. Aoi se colocó en el asiento que estaba en el lado opuesto de la pelirroja, mientras que Rin había decidido escoger el asiento por el lado que le quedaba.

El Gamer no culpó al Tohsaka más joven por esa decisión, ya que la mirada de pesadilla era algo que incluso a Shirou le parecía horrible tener en su cuerpo. Pensar que Rin fue sometida a **esto** todos los días que pasó dentro de la mansión ...

"Tu nombre es Emiya Shirou." Kirei reflexionó en voz alta, tomando una pausa para tomar en su boca una cucharada de Mapo Tofu, dándole a la Emiya el tiempo para darse cuenta de algo curioso acerca de sus palabras. La familiaridad en su voz, la enunciación que parecía asumir un tono complaciente y ... el deseo.

Estaba contento, eso era algo que Shirou ahora sabía, pero la razón por la que era así eludía la mente siempre trabajadora del niño. Al principio, el hombre había aparecido sin emociones, parecido a una marioneta sin cuerdas. Ahora él sonrió tan maliciosamente.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué alguien se convertiría para ser como Kirei es ahora?

¿Qué pudo haber hecho un hombre en algo como thi?

"¿Tienes preguntas que quieras hacerme, Emiya-kun?" La pregunta sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos y regresó a ese lugar sombrío. "Es eso o sería muy justo llamarte grosero por tu mirada fija".

Con los ojos entrecerrados ante la siguiente declaración, el Gamer decidió empujar hacia atrás ante el sutil intento del sacerdote.

"¿Por qué tu sonrisa es tan tensa?"

Shirou siguió mirando a Kirei, sus ojos ganando algunas gotas de sorpresa antes de volver a su anterior expresión en blanco.

"¿En serio? ¿Se sintió tenso?"

La Emiya le dio un mordisco al plato que tenía frente a él, era una carne con sabor que ... tenía un sabor incómodo. No era tan malo, pero estaba lejos de ser algo que usualmente haría con consideración. "Lo hizo."

El hombre relajó la espalda y miró hacia otro lado por un breve momento. "Qué detalle interesante, admito que nunca he ampliado mi ... conocimiento social".

¿Ahora qué? ¿Conocimiento social? Shirou estaba bastante seguro de que la sonrisa no era algo que alguien aprendiera con los libros y el hombre apenas parecía haber tratado de hacer algo relacionado con lo que acababa de decir.

"Pero entendería si fue mi trabajo duro el que comenzó a agotarse y ... simplemente me resulta difícil expresar alegría cuando estoy cansado".

"Usted es feliz." Shirou soltó un suspiro sin pensar, sus ojos se ensancharon en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿De Verdad?" Kirei tarareó silenciosamente, su sonrisa lentamente arrastrándose hacia atrás. "¿Y qué te dice que soy feliz?"

La pelirroja parpadeó ante la pregunta, un borde protector por la última palabra, pero también una persistente sensación de curiosidad sobre toda su consulta.

"¿Porque estás ... preguntando?" El chico miró una vez más el rostro del hombre. "Eres directo cuando ... no tienes nada que esconder".

Y ahora la sonrisa estaba completamente de vuelta, un escalofrío espantoso brillaba en la espalda del niño. "Qué deducción interesante. Una que es ... correcta, puedo decir".

El hombre que tomó una de las servilletas me dejó las criadas para limpiar su boca, levantándose de su asiento porque el plato que una vez contenía su comida favorita se había vaciado por completo.

"Pero creo que también eres incorrecto en varias bases, como que este detalle no pueda ser una prueba legítima de mi ... interés". Asintió primero a la mujer que no respondía y luego a los dos niños. "Estoy seguro de que Rin estará más que ansioso por acompañarte por las puertas una vez que hayas terminado".

Y con eso el sacerdote salió del comedor, Shirou encontró su rápido retiro bastante sospechoso.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se giró para mirar dos ojos azules confundidos y el Gamer sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza por cómo debería responder esa pregunta, ya que ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado con el sacerdote. Todo había sido tan rápido que su mente apenas prestó demasiada atención a la conversación, distraída por el aspecto aterrador del joven.

En efecto. ¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

Cuando el sacerdote cerró la puerta que conducía a su taller detrás de su espalda, dejó escapar un gran suspiro de su pecho.

Kirei Kotomine se sorprendió por lo que había encontrado este día normal.

Sus expectativas con respecto a las crípticas palabras de Gilgamesh, en su mayoría sobre una posible reunión con el ex-Magus Killer, se arruinaron inicialmente al ver al mocoso pelirrojo que Rin había decidido llevar a casa. Un huérfano simple y sin nombre, había pensado por separado, pero luego sintió algo familiar dentro del niño en el momento en que lo agarró del hombro.

El niño tenía circuitos despertados, algo que sorprendió mirar, al ver lo poderosos que se sentían al tacto y la calidad que parecían tener. Su corrompido corazón casi se estremeció de alegría cuando aprendió su nombre, ya que explicaba mucho sobre él.

Emiya Shirou.

La sonrisa de Kirei se torció en una forma agrietada de placer malicioso al solo mencionar el nombre del niño.

Emiya Kiritsugu había adoptado a uno de los huérfanos que había hecho con su deseo abruptamente detenido, algo que convirtió su vida en una hilarante tragedia para que el sacerdote pensara en ella.

Su esposa, el homúnculo, había sido asesinada con el ritual y el sacerdote sabía que el hombre había perdido algún favor con los Einzberns con sus pequeños trucos al final de la Guerra del Grial.

El Magus Killer, o lo que quedaba después de la Guerra, había tratado de construir algo a partir de las cenizas de su fracaso, un débil intento de redención que incluso Kirei encontraba patético para mirar. Es por eso que su mente decidió adoptar un plan mejor con este nuevo objetivo.

Kiritsugu se había vuelto inútil en el momento en que no tenía ninguna solución para la difícil situación de Kirei y el sacerdote simplemente había decidido jugar a su alrededor como un juguete en sus manos. Lamentablemente, el juguete se consumió, se descompuso y no había mucho que se pudiera tratar después de la desastrosa guerra que el hombre había ganado.

Esta es la razón por la que Shirou se convirtió en el legítimo reemplazo del ex asesino, un títere nuevo para usar y presionar para jugar con sus reglas, pero Kirei no sintió la necesidad de matarlo tan pronto.

Había un potencial en él, una desesperación horrible que crecería a medida que él lo dejara relajado en su reloj y, una vez que Shirou se hubiera sentido seguro y feliz, el sacerdote atacaría. Nada se dejaría sin remover en su delicioso apuñalamiento, lo que provocaría gritos de dolor y tristeza.

Este hermoso regalo, el sacerdote reflexionó divertidamente, qué regalo tan delicioso.

Las palabras del rey fueron fieles a la realidad ya que alguien que desafió cualquiera de sus expectativas había llegado a la mansión Tohsaka y ... estaba mareado. Ahora tenía algo que nutrir solo por destruir una vez que alcanzaba su madurez.

Su mente ya estaba recogiendo el abundante miedo y el terror que iba a inducir en el corazón del niño una vez que lo convenciera con su simple red de engaños.

Y ahora Kirei había encontrado una razón para vivir _tan alegremente como él había deseado. **Tal vez incluso más.**_

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya estaba increíblemente preocupado.

Habiendo pasado la mayor parte del día trabajando en los costos de tener a dos personas que lo acompañaran en su pequeño viaje de ultramar, su mente estaba increíblemente cansada y adolorida, pero había logrado que todo fuera correcto.

El problema que le preocupaba era el niño comiendo frente a él.

Shirou debería haber regresado tan pronto como pudo cuando Taiga los había contactado para que abandonaran su lugar de reunión habitual en el parque local y, sin embargo, el niño había regresado varias horas después.

Estaba ileso, pero el hombre podía ver que algo era diferente acerca de su hijo, su estado de ánimo atrapado en una amargura general y confusión. Fue cuando pasó otra hora y fue la hora de la cena cuando el ex mercenario preguntó sobre el día del niño.

"Yo ... tengo un nuevo amigo".

El hombre asintió mientras sorbía el café de su taza caliente. "Eso es bueno." Aparte de los recuerdos de Shirley, Kiritsugu se alegró de que el niño no se estuviera acercando a sí mismo ni limitara su amistad con el joven Fujimura. Sin embargo, esto no explicaba el humor peculiar con el que Shirou había regresado.

"Yo ... mi amiga, Rin, tiene un tutor como su padre pocos días antes del incendio y ..." El nombre le sonaba familiar, podía sentir que había escuchado esto antes ... ¿durante la guerra?

"Y él es raro".

... ¿Extraño? Una definición simplista para alguien tan calculadora como Shirou.

"¿Cómo es eso?" La consulta hizo que el niño murmurara en voz baja, mirando su plato a medio terminar.

"Inicialmente se veía sin emociones, separado de la realidad y ... luego tenía esta ... esta sonrisa".

Kiritsugu sintió un escalofrío inexplicable por su espina dorsal ante esta simple descripción, recordándole a un individuo que ya estaba muerto. Estaba seguro de que había matado a ese bastardo.

Pero las siguientes palabras lo alarmaron de su núcleo moribundo. "¿Conoces un 'Kotomine Kirei'?"

¿El sacerdote había ... sobrevivido? Eso fue absurdo. La bala que había acabado con el antiguo Maestro de asesinos había alcanzado el corazón del falso sacerdote y ... No.

Sintió que el dolor de la herida corrompida hacía eco en su cuerpo cuando recordó que el cadáver estaba cerca del barro cuando el Grial se abrió. ¿Podría ser que la 'cosa' que había regresado del líquido corrupto era ... Angra Mainyu en sí?

La mera teoría era débil por la falta de evidencias y fue fácilmente refutada por los siguientes detalles que Shirou ofreció del hombre.

Todos los adjetivos, comportamientos y palabras del sacerdote eran iguales a los de Kotomine Kirei. El hombre todavía estaba vivo y ... otra realización golpeó al Magus Killer. La chica, de la que Shirou se había hecho amigo, era Tohsaka Rin, la heredera de Tohsaka Tokiomi, el Maestro de Archer.

Eso explicaría por qué Kirei sería su tutor, habiendo sido la aprendiz del difunto jefe de la familia, pero ... lo que le había ocurrido a la madre de la niña. Habiendo estudiado sus expedientes antes de que comenzara la Guerra, Kiritsugu estaba seguro de que la mujer había sobrevivido al Fuego y todavía estaba viva y bien.

Su hijo fue el que le dio la última pista de este primer rompecabezas alrededor de la familia en ruinas. Estrangulado, con daño cerebral y no hay personas de confianza para ayudarla. Tohsaka Aoi difícilmente iba a vivir una larga vida al cuidado del bastardo retorcido, pero ... tal vez podría hacer algo al respecto.

Incluso a través de su voz, quedé sordo con respecto al Grial, eso no significaba que ninguna sugerencia sobre la situación actual de los Tohsakas fuera ignorada. Los magos eran políticamente ineptos con esto, siendo demasiado codiciosos para ignorar incluso los rumores más imposibles sobre familias importantes y el caso de Toshaka había sido uno de los más confusos después de la muerte de Tokiomi.

E incluso si no pudiera iniciar una investigación adecuada con su pequeño empujón, la atención que la familia obtendría de la situación sería suficiente para retrasar lo que Kirei había planeado hacer con las riquezas de la antigua familia.

Suficiente para que Kiritsugu escogiera a alguien que pudiera "convencer" al sacerdote de que no hiciera nada precipitado después de que los ojos se hubieran alejado de ellos. Uno de los múltiples vuelos que tuvieron que tomar para llegar a Londres se detuvo justo cerca de donde la niña estaba vigilada.

Suspiró mientras consideraba cómo sería esto ... su último trabajo que le recordaba su ocupación anterior. Quizás algunos hábitos son difíciles de matar, pero ... estaba cansado y Kiritsugu no quería dejar a Shirou para tratar con alguien como Kirei.

Morirá condenado por sus ideas tontas, pero estaba seguro de que iba a dejar a un Fuyuki un tanto tranquilo después de su partida. Esperaba que Shirou e Illya vivan una vida feliz después de eso ...


	11. Lanza (Parte 1)

**Capítulo 10: Lanza (1)**

* * *

La primera vez de Shirou en Tokio fue bastante breve.

Kiritsugu había decidido no dejar que deambularan por ahí, recordándole a Taiga y a su hijo que el viaje era de negocios y que habría tiempo suficiente para explorar después de haber terminado sus asuntos en Tokio.

Por supuesto, la chica se desinfló instantáneamente, ya que había planeado hacer varias fotos de la capital, solo por tener algo que probara esta nueva experiencia lejos de Fuyuki. Tal vez incluso tenga la oportunidad de vagar y encontrar a Akihabara por ... algunas razones.

Ni siquiera Shirou estaba seguro de qué tipo de razones instarían a la mariposa social a buscar genuinamente el distrito famoso por la gran concentración de Game Shops y todo lo relacionado con la creciente industria del Anime.

El vuelo transcurrió sin incidentes, nada que valga la pena considerar y reflexiones ... si no fuera porque Kiritsugu había estado bastante inquieto por el resto del tiempo volando.

Ojos un poco abiertos, abiertos, sus movimientos enérgicos a veces y parecía estar en alerta durante el resto del vuelo.

Era algo que Shirou no podía identificar realmente qué había causado esto en primer lugar, por lo que simplemente pensó que era el avión en sí.

Volar, por lo que Taiga había estado despotricando y despotricando, era algo que podía enojar a la gente. Algo sobre odiar estar atrapado en un lugar relativamente pequeño que fácilmente podría hacer que te choques y mueras por una razón u otra.

Por supuesto, el pelirrojo sabía que las probabilidades de que esta situación sucediera eran increíblemente improbables, por lo que pasó el recordatorio de la experiencia leyendo o durmiendo la siesta.

El vuelo fue largo e hizo una rápida pausa en el Aeropuerto Internacional Leonardo da Vinci en Fiumicino, Italia, para reabastecerse de combustible antes de llegar finalmente a la capital del Reino Unido.

Fue allí, una vez que el avión había aterrizado completamente en el fugitivo, que Shirou notó un cambio importante en el medio ambiente del que se había acostumbrado en Fuyuki.

Londres fue impresionante. Una de las ciudades más antiguas y desarrolladas de Europa, su diseño se veía increíblemente diferente al de Fuyuki y estaba asombrado por su gran despliegue de rascacielos y parques.

Verdaderamente una ciudad magnífica, pensó Shirou distraídamente mientras le daba una primera mirada. Había leído mucho sobre la ciudad, una importante pieza cultural de la historia europea con sus edificios y parques de estilo victoriano más grandes que el de Fuyuki.

Taiga también se había quedado estupefacta, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta muy pronto de que parecía menos intrigada por la ciudad y más interesada en ... otra cosa. Al preguntarle sobre eso resultó ser un esfuerzo infructuoso, la chica simplemente dijo que se suponía que una "amiga suya" que había conocido hacía un mes debía vivir allí.

Kiritsugu decidió no ver demasiado el lugar, citando que ya había estado allí y que estaba menos que dispuesto a perder el tiempo en "ser un turista". Pocas horas después, el trío finalmente había llegado al hotel que su cuidador había reservado para el viaje de ultramar.

El hotel Nadler Kensington sorprendió la imaginación de Shirou con respecto al lugar. El hotel poseía un hermoso estilo exterior del siglo XIX, a la vez que mantenía una disposición más moderna dentro de sus instalaciones.

Las habitaciones que la antigua Emiya había elegido estaban conectadas por una sala de estar común, tenían duchas separadas y ... los chefs del hotel conocían la cocina japonesa. Lo último fue un regalo que realmente no había esperado, después de haber preparado su mente para enfrentar la cocina occidental.

No era como si no le gustara el estilo, pero ... era diferente. Deambular por un territorio desconocido fue desconcertante para alguien de su compostura ... cuando deseaba tener uno.

Después de un almuerzo rápido, Shirou estaba listo para finalmente disfrutar de un paseo por la ciudad- "No."

Pero había un problema importante que el chico realmente no había planeado enfrentar. Kiritsugu detuvo de inmediato su vagabundeo, citando cómo todos acababan de llegar de un largo vuelo y la diferencia entre las zonas horarias era notable.

Se suponía que el primer día se desperdiciaba descansando y recuperándose del vuelo.

Con un último suspiro de cansancio, Shirou dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su cama, la mente se oscureció mientras su conciencia se deslizaba y ...

* * *

Los ojos de color ámbar se abrieron cuando sintió una pequeña criatura en su rostro y se giró para mirar a un ser familiar que estaba causando la interacción. "Hola, Fou".

Su mano pasó lentamente sobre su pequeña cabeza y comenzó a acariciar a la adorable criatura parecida a una ardilla. Sus ojos se cerraron felizmente mientras continuaba con sus atenciones, disfrutando del efecto calmante que sentía sobre la acción tranquila.

Tal vez debería tener un gato una vez que regrese a casa, Shirou contempló en silencio.

Estaba de vuelta en las hermosas praderas creadas por el sueño cristalizado. **_La prisión de un hombre necio._**

Su atención se alejó de Fou y, girándose hacia la dirección opuesta, vio a Merlín, el mago posado en una rama baja de un árbol, con los ojos violetas dirigidos hacia el cielo nublado.

"M-Merlin-san?"

El hombre miró en su dirección, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco mientras asentía con la cabeza al pelirrojo.

"Hola Shirou y ... esta vez tenemos más tiempo para hablar sobre tu misión actual".

El chico parpadeó sorprendido por las palabras del ser mágico de pelo blanco.

No había planeado hacer mucho aquí en la ciudad europea, sintiéndose demasiado desconocido de su entorno para tratar genuinamente de encontrar algo relacionado con el Juego. Estaba emocionado por la oportunidad de estar en la capital, pero ... sabía que intentar algo así sería estúpidamente egoísta y peligroso.

"E-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con 'más tiempo'? Pensé que-"

"Si bien mi prisión no se encuentra dentro de la premisa del mundo, no se puede decir lo mismo de su entrada".

Su mirada fue severamente redirigida a un arco de piedras, algunas palabras escritas sobre él.

" **Solo los inocentes pueden pasar.** " El mago reflexionó sombríamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Pensar que me jodería algo tan simple pero tan _maravillosamente_ efectivo".

"¿Q-quién hizo esto?" Shirou soltó sin pensar, luego dijo más. "¿Quién fue el responsable de-"

"Alguien increíblemente amoroso pero irritante al mismo tiempo. Su nombre, Vivian, no tendría sentido para tu mente si no te dijera su primer gran deber, ayudar al Rey Arturo al proporcionarle a Excalibur."

Ahora eso era algo extraño. "¿N-no fue Excalibur la espada en la piedra?"

Al principio, Merlín se rió de la respuesta, trayendo más confusión dentro de Shirou, luego suspiró cansado. "Caliburn fue la primera espada del rey, la hoja destruida por el bien del bien, ya que causó la mayor parte de la lucha inicial del gobernante".

Saltó y aterrizó suavemente sobre la hierba cerca de Shirou.

"No podía envejecer. La humanidad ya no es un aspecto dentro de su cuerpo cuando ... ella asumió el deber más duro y terminó muriendo en una tumba de espadas".

Shirou **sintió** que podía visualizar el lugar, una colina con tantas armas desperdiciadas allí, solo un solo individuo allí.

Pero no era rey, ni mujer allí. Fue

**_... soy el hueso de mi ..._**

Un dolor de cabeza bloqueó la sensación interesante y el mago se agachó sobre él, su bastón brillaba con una luz azul cuando abarcaba todo su cuerpo.

El dolor disminuyó lentamente y su mente se sintió más clara que antes.

"Eso fue algo que no había visto dentro de ti la primera vez ... pero no nos desviemos más. Tienes un trabajo importante en un futuro cercano, muchacho". Merlín se sentó con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba una breve pausa para pensar, orar y llorar.

"Admito que sé cuándo tengo la culpa y ... aunque no me arrepiento de empujar a Artoria por el camino en ruinas por el que tuvo que atravesar, creo que al menos merece que le conserven la memoria correctamente".

**-Una rosa de diferente nombre y aroma-**

**Límite de tiempo: indefinido**

**El legado del rey Arturo existe dentro de este mundo pero ... su existencia es miserable. Llega a la comunidad de Magus en el castillo de Cadbury, Somerset, y llévate Grey Pendragon.**

**Consejos**

**Es muy poco probable que un enfoque diplomático funcione con los lugareños debido a su baja posición en el mundo iluminado por la luna, se recomienda precaución y preparación.**

**Recompensa**

**-Nuevo Compañero: Pendragon Gris-**

**-Desbloquear ruta de Gray-**

**-REDACTADO se agrega a tu inventario-**

**-Mejorar la cercanía de Merlín-**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Disminuir la cercanía de Merlín-**

**-La ruta de Gray está cerrada-**

**\- Disminuir la cercanía de Gray-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

"¿Q-quién es Gray?"

Merlín suspiró cansadamente, sus ojos una vez más hacia el cielo. "¿Te acuerdas del fuego, chico?"

El cuerpo de Gamer se tensó, los recuerdos aún estaban frescos incluso después de tanto tiempo.

"Imagina que esta jovencita te está reemplazando en esa horrible situación, sufriendo constantemente por las acciones e inacciones de los demás mientras es inocente e indigna de dicho tratamiento. Ahora deseo saber, Shirou Emiya, si te pusieron delante de ella., para mirar su dolorosa existencia y su dolor, ¿no considerarías en serio salvarla?

A estas alturas, ni siquiera era una opción ya que sabía que había alguien a quien él sabía que podía salvar y se le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Pero era realmente la necesidad de ser un héroe? Tal vez él era simplemente codicioso porque quería ser más fuerte y ...

"Sabes, tu rostro es bastante expresivo cuando piensas profundamente en una discusión". Su atención fue llevada de vuelta al mago. "Pero te diré algo muy importante, muchacho, algo que he visto desarrollarse porque fui la primera causa".

Los ojos violetas parecían vacilantes y cansados. "Eres un mortal, niño, algo limitado por tu propia naturaleza para esforzarte verdaderamente por convertirte en alguien capaz de salvar a todos en el mundo. Probar te dará un alivio inicial, un interés positivo para agregar a tu sueño, pero ... lo harás". Despréciate a ti mismo si tiras tu vida de esta manera ".

Merlín se detuvo y cerró los ojos. "Salvar a la gente cuando puedes es algo legítimo, incluso noble, pero tratar de superar tus límites naturales solo te traerá dolor y apatía. Incluso con el Juego a tu lado, todavía no eres una verdadera deidad y, con suerte, nunca serás uno. Demasiada de una existencia dolorosa para soportar sin volverse loca ".

* * *

Shirou se encontró de vuelta al mundo abruptamente, el techo desconocido de su habitación de hotel lo hacía sentir pánico al principio, pero ... suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama. Echó un rápido vistazo al viejo reloj que estaba junto a su cama y gimió en el momento en que atrapó la hora.

Pasó media hora antes de la medianoche y ... todavía estaba cansado.

Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar alivio sabiendo que tendrá que planear cómo salvar a alguien con su situación actual. Podría tener alguna capacidad para usar las armas de meele y se había entrenado un poco con el arco, pero ... estaba lejos de estar listo para esta situación.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado mientras rodaba por los muebles cortos junto a su cama para recoger el mapa plegado de todo el Reino Unido. Obtuvo un nombre con el que trabajar, un lugar donde encontrarla, pero no hay una indicación clara de dónde estaba ese lugar o cómo se suponía que lo alcanzaría.

Pequeños pasos, repitió dentro de su cabeza como un mantra, pequeños pasos.

Por suerte, y partiendo de las regiones en la parte inferior del mapa, Shirou encontró el pequeño asentamiento del castillo de Cadbury junto al Somerset, Cornwall. No estaba tan lejos de Londres, considerando que los trenes aquí eran relativamente baratos y más rápidos que en Japón, pero todavía tendrá que planear quién podría ayudarlo en esta situación.

Sintiendo que los últimos fragmentos de su energía finalmente se agotaban en esa búsqueda rápida, el pelirrojo regresó a la cama mientras su mente se alejaba lentamente del mundo real y se convertía en un sueño lúcido.

_Soñaba con espadas, pero solo una de las más brillantes brillaba en ese lugar donde se encontraba en casa._


	12. Lanza (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 11: Lanza (2)**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente vio a Shirou bebiendo de una taza de chocolate caliente, con los ojos fijos en el mapa que había encontrado la noche anterior para volver sobre su destino una vez más. Un ceño frunció su rostro, el tiempo requerido para llegar al castillo de Cadbury en un auto que excedía cualquier ventana de oportunidad que el vagabundeo de Kiritsugu le diera.

Lo mismo para Taiga, la niña que pasaba pocas horas afuera para explorar las instalaciones del barrio donde vivía el hotel, ya sea de turismo o simplemente disfrutando de un refrescante paseo por la ciudad del oeste.

Fue una experiencia única para alguien de Japón, el Gamer estaba seguro de que como parte de él realmente anhelaba explorar la ciudad en persona ... pero tenía una misión que resolver en un corto plazo.

Kiritsugu ya había mencionado que el viaje debía durar de tres a cuatro días y que las posibilidades de intentar llegar al destino donde estaba la niña, Gray, eran demasiado restrictivas para que él actuara.

Y es por eso que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shirou sintió que estaba lidiando con la improbable tarea, un objetivo que era difícil de alcanzar debido a los obstáculos que casi no podía superar.

Entonces es por eso que, después de terminar el desayuno y haber pasado su ritual matutino en el baño, la joven Emiya decidió unirse a Taiga para pasear por la ciudad y pensar con calma acerca de todo el problema que enfrentaba.

La niña aceptó rápidamente la solicitud y, con suerte, la confundió con la necesidad de un niño encerrado que anhelaba algunas visiones diferentes (lo que era en parte cierto, pero no toda la razón detrás de su consulta) de las habituales de interiores, y por eso el niño se encontró siguiendo al feliz Fujimura alrededor de la capital europea.

Había varias personas esperando en las esquinas de las calles, esperando con calma que la luz verde se volviera y les permitiera continuar hacia sus destinos, a veces mirando en su dirección debido a sus características asiáticas.

Fue algo que Taiga se había apresurado a explicar durante los primeros momentos en el exterior, al afirmar que los occidentales tenían curiosidad por las apariencias "exóticas", y que los encontraban extrañamente fascinantes, al igual que algunos japoneses solían encontrar a los extranjeros algo curioso.

Las miradas que recibieron fueron de un tono neutro a uno positivo, principalmente porque los dos eran jóvenes e inofensivos, por lo que no merecían ninguna emoción de odio.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona de la ciudad con varios restaurantes y bares, con algunos pubs cerrados aquí y allá. Los ojos ámbar de Shirou miraron distraídamente a su alrededor, sin tener un enfoque particular ya que estaba siendo guiado por la chica y ... y sintió que algo estaba mal.

Una ola de frío, frenando su cuerpo quieto y fijo en el lugar y no fue el único que sufrió esta circunstancia. Todos a su alrededor estaban atrapados en una sola posición, sin reacción alguna a la situación.

Todos excepto el hombre solitario que se levantaba de su asiento en una de las pequeñas barras abiertas, caminando hacia él.

**[¡Advertencia! El tiempo se ha congelado!]**

Era alto, solo un poco más que Kiritsugu y eso no era lo que más desconcertaba al Gamer. Viejo y cansado, su rostro apenas parecía alterado por la edad ... pero parecía estar tenso por alguna razón.

"Pensar que **ella** se interesaría tanto en una sola forma de vida ... Tengo curiosidad". Se detuvo justo enfrente del chico, inclinándose un poco mientras su mano tomaba el rostro de Shirou y lo levantaba. El ámbar se encuentra rojo y ... él podía sentir un canto dentro de él.

Una canción de cuna, un recordatorio, algo olvidado pero también no. Las palabras son una repetición confusa, su atención horriblemente tomada por la vista más aterradora de la historia.

El niño podía ver que algo se acercaba desde las esferas rojas, una gran esfera de blanco descendía lentamente sobre él. Cuanto más lo alcanzaba el objeto circular, más podía sentir la acumulación de presión, como si debería estar corriendo, esquivando lo que venía hacia él.

Entonces se dio cuenta y ... _cómo se había dado cuenta. _La luna pálida continuó su caída y Shirou no pudo más que seguir mirando mientras la muerte continuaba su camino para alcanzarlo.

"Y eso es suficiente". El pelirrojo sintió que una burbuja estallaba dentro de él, su percepción del mundo totalmente restaurada y alejada de la horrible escena que acababa de presenciar.

Las lágrimas caían y su respiración era dificultosa. El anciano se detuvo solo un momento, con un brillo curioso en sus ojos inhumanos cuando notó que ... Shirou estaba reaccionando.

"Puedes verme, ¿verdad?" El extraño murmuró intrigado, caminando alrededor del niño y estudiando su cuerpo fijo. "Pero no puedes moverte. Verdaderamente un montón de misterios que ... dudo que pueda estudiar en una sola sesión".

Se formó un nuevo peso en el bolsillo derecho del jugador, quedando dos entradas allí cuando el hombre le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza. "Supongo que tendré que esperar por nuestro próximo encuentro y ... Me pregunto qué tan lejos irás, Emiya Shirou".

Después de eso, el anciano comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en la dirección opuesta donde estaba la pelirroja, los ojos del niño no pudieron verlo por unos momentos y luego ...

**[¡Advertencia! ¡El tiempo ha sido restaurado!]**

**[Nuevo artículo obtenido! Entradas Kaleido Teleportacion, x2]**

Q-que?

El niño se dio la vuelta, intentando ver de nuevo al misterioso anciano que acababa de ver ... desaparecer.

De hecho, la figura no estaba tan cerca como para que lo notara, ya sea logrando mezclarse de alguna manera con la multitud de personas detrás de ellos, incluso con su altura antinatural, o tal vez había desaparecido con ... ¿magia?

Se tomó un momento para detenerse, tratando de darle sentido al encuentro y ... "¿Algo está mal, Shirou-kun?"

El chico parpadeó, volviéndose para mirar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Taiga, deduciendo que su rostro todavía estaba manchado por las lágrimas.

"Estoy bien". Su voz sonó traidora, arruinando su simple intento de mentir la situación. Los ojos de la niña se estrecharon mientras hacía algo inesperado.

Sintiéndose frágil después de lo que acababa de suceder, Shirou no hizo ninguna resistencia cuando Taiga lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el hotel.

"Puede que te sientas mal, leí que es posible contraer algún tipo de resfriado cuando no estás acostumbrado a este clima. Es de esperar que no hayas tenido fiebre".

Sus suposiciones no estaban realmente equivocadas, después de todo el pelirrojo estaba temblando ligeramente y su piel se había vuelto un poco más pálida que antes.

Y mientras fue devuelto a la calidez y seguridad de sus arreglos de vivienda temporales, el Gamer no pudo evitar pensar en el extraño hombre que lo había dejado en tal estado.

Ese poder, esa sensación desconocida y ... esa tristeza.

* * *

**[Objeto: Boleto De Teleportación De Kaleido]**

**Pequeño trozo de papel especial imbuido con sellos adjuntos a la Segunda Magia, el Caleidoscopio. Creadas por el único y único Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, esas raras tarjetas están reservadas a los aprendices del Segundo Titular Mágico o para aquellos lo suficientemente especiales como para recibirlos como regalo. La configuración actual de la Tarjeta es Teletransportación: el número máximo de personas que se pueden transportar es 2 por tarjeta, sin límite de distancia y todo está en un solo uso.**

Shirou no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y, sin embargo, se sentía muy lejos de ser feliz con este desarrollo. Si bien las tarjetas fueron una bendición en forma de papel mágico, las circunstancias detrás de la adquisición no fueron algo digno de olvidar.

Las palabras del anciano habían resonado incesantemente durante casi dos horas y el niño estaba seguro de algunas cosas ahora que la descripción le daba algunas pistas:

1) ¿El mayor era este individuo de Schweinorg, capaz de ... usar magia real?  
2) El hombre sabía de Shirou y lo estaba ayudando, voluntariamente o no?  
3) El hombre habló de una 'mujer', alguien que quería que cumpliera la misión por alguna razón.

Quienquiera que sea este hombre y la mujer de la que habló de verdad es que el hecho de que alguien lo estuviera vigilando activamente, incluso para ayudarlo, era preocupante y algo espeluznante.

Se estremeció brevemente debajo de las sábanas de la cama, y el día se pasó actuando de manera enfermiza para evitar más sospechas de la preocupada Fujimura cuando ella decidió "cuidarlo para que lo ayudara", intentando y no preparando un caldo caliente.

Llegó la noche y quedó atrapado en su cama, con los ojos mirando el techo de su habitación. En sus manos los dos boletos cuando sintió una sensación de calor se extendió por su cuerpo cuando una luz dorada lo puso en un capullo dorado.

Shirou había pensado por mucho tiempo en el momento adecuado para usar los boletos y llegar al castillo de Cadbury, terminando por aceptar a regañadientes que la noche era la única oportunidad de hacer cosas sin lastimarse de ninguna manera, forma o forma.

Además, evitaría ser atrapado por Kiritsugu y Taiga, dándole otra cosa de la que no preocuparse.

Cerró los ojos, la luz se hizo demasiado brillante para que él la mirara y pronto fue apartado de su habitación y se lo llevaron a Londres en un momento.

La suave textura del colchón pronto fue reemplazada por la hierba húmeda y, tan pronto como pudo abrir los ojos, Shirou miró hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche. ¿Funcionó?

Lentamente bajó su mirada alrededor de su proximidad y vio un pequeño pueblo justo en un pequeño camino de barro. No había más pistas ni pistas que pudieran confirmar aún más que había llegado a la Comunidad Mágica que se suponía que debía encontrar ... y, sin embargo, sentía que este era el lugar correcto.

Su mano se movió hacia su pecho y sintió una sensación, algo dentro de él resonó y lo llamó. **_Le exigió que se moviera rápidamente dentro del pueblo, que encontrara y ayudara._**

¿Gray?

El pelirojo se levantó de la hierba, ignorando la fría sensación del viento nocturno y corrió silenciosamente hacia las pequeñas casas que estaban a pocos metros de él.

**_Soy hueso de mi espada._**

La brisa fresca ahora era fácil de ignorar, su cuerpo se calentaba de repente cuanto más caminaba, sin rumbo, pero también dirigido por algo dentro de él.

Los ojos de Gamer ignoraron las casas normales, su atención atraída por los gritos femeninos amortiguados provenían de un pequeño edificio que se parecía a una pequeña iglesia.

**_Mi cuerpo es de fuego y acero._**

Lentamente abrió las puertas, sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron rápidamente en las dos figuras que ocupaban el lugar.

Un hombre gruñó mientras sostenía con fuerza una pequeña rama de madera, sangre roja goteaba lentamente de ella.

En el suelo, temblando y sufriendo, era una niña. Su pelo gris era corto, pocos flequillos que intentaban cubrir el rostro extrañamente familiar, los ojos verdes que tenía suplicando por el alivio de la dolorosa tortura.

Shirou usó **Observar** y ...

**HP: 28/250**

La ira surgió dentro de su núcleo y, notando otra rama de madera a sus pies, la tomó entre sus manos mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en el hombre de aspecto loco.

Shirou usó **Observe de** nuevo, esta vez en el hombre desconocido.

**Nombre: Desconocido **  
**Título: Chamán de Cadbury Castle Comunidad **  
**Edad:? **  
**Nivel: ? **  
**Puntos de salud (HP): 300 **  
**puntos de maná (MP):?**

**Era más fuerte que Shirou ... pero su salud era algo con lo que el chico podía trabajar. Sin perder más tiempo, el Gamer se apresuró rápidamente hacia el hombre inconsciente y ... logró el primer golpe.**

**-57HP!**

**HP: 243/300**

**Un fuerte chasquido hizo eco en el edificio cuando la rama golpeó el pecho expuesto del anciano, sus viejas costillas no pudieron sostenerse contra el ataque furtivo. El hombre se dio la vuelta, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pero fue demasiado lento para reaccionar cuando la rama llegó a su cara, alejándolo.**

**-78HP!**

**HP: 165/350**

"Q-Qu- Quien er-!" Mientras se retiraba a causa del feroz ataque, el hombre trató de darle sentido al niño que tenía delante, olvidándose por completo de la pequeña silla detrás de él. Pronto se tropezó con eso, su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, dejándolo inconsciente en el lugar.

**-138HP! ¡Crit!**

**HP: 27/300 (Estado: Inconsciente)**

Shirou dejó caer la rama de sus manos, parpadeando ante la escena mientras hiperventilaba lo que había causado. Claro, él había podido empujar al anciano a desmayarse, pero había estado tan cerca de matarlo en la escaramuza.

Estaba temblando, la realidad de la situación finalmente se hundía en su cerebro. ¿Había estado tan cerca de convertirse en un asesino, de tomar una vida, de ...

"Q-Qu-Quien eres?

Su mente se detuvo con el viaje de la culpa y el pelirrojo dirigió su atención a la niña, Gray se mostró sorprendida pero sus ojos estaban tensos por el dolor y ella parecía increíblemente débil para él.

Sin perder un instante, Shirou se agachó sobre ella y tomó su mano.

"Shirou Emiya".

El inglés no era algo que supiera mucho, solo algunas palabras y preguntas que Taiga le había contado durante el vuelo y ... decidió no probar su capacidad actual para responder adecuadamente, dando una breve respuesta.

La niña parpadeó, con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro cuando algo inesperado sucedió en el momento en que se tocaron.

Una luz cegadora brotó del pecho de Shirou y sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía al sentirse agotado.

**[Se han cumplido los requisitos, activación de Noble Phantasm: Avalon - The Everdistant Utopia]**

Justo en ese momento, el niño sintió que su cuerpo ardía cuando la luz comenzó a derramarse sobre Gray, la sorpresa de la niña fue reemplazada lentamente por el alivio cuando las varias heridas presentes en su cuerpo comenzaron a curarse, su dolor se calmó y su energía se restauró parcialmente.

El espectáculo dorado terminó unos momentos después, la mente de Shirou se centró en un solo objetivo final. Sacando el segundo boleto e ignorando los grandes ojos de la niña, tomó una vez más su mano y pensó en el hotel, en el dormitorio donde había estado antes de la primera teletransportación.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo, el capullo de color blanco los cubrió a ambos y pronto se alejaron del edificio, y varios pasos se acercaron para ver qué había sucedido.

Gray gritó de sorpresa, tratando de dar sentido a la acción rápida que tenía lugar antes de ella en el momento en que se encontraba en otra habitación. Se volvió hacia el joven que la había salvado, con la esperanza de encontrar algunas respuestas de él, pero ...

Los ojos verdes parpadearon silenciosamente cuando encontró al joven pelirrojo dormido en la cama en la que estaban acostados. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que había estado en una habitación tan ... bonita.

La cama era suave, se sentía interesante al tacto y, sintiéndose un poco agotada por las situaciones recientes, cerró los ojos y, sorprendentemente, cayó sobre la almohada sin usar sin mucha resistencia.

Por alguna razón, algo que su mente no podía entender, sentía que ... ella estaba a salvo. No era la habitación, no era el hecho de que ella no estuviera cerca de su aldea ...

**_Era el chico, este 'Shirou Emiya', y su sorprendente presencia calmante._**


	13. Interludio 1 - Kiritsugu

**Interludio 1 - Kiritsugu**

* * *

El dolor nunca cesó.

La herida nunca se cerró.

La cicatriz interior nunca se calla.

Kiritsugu Emiya siempre había pensado que el mayor dolor de su vida era perder su infancia debido a las ambiciones de su padre para llegar a la Raíz.

Lo mató por el bien mayor.

Cuando perdió a Natalia, cuando presionó el gatillo, sintió que la mano fría de la culpa se apoderó de todo su corazón al destrozar la única oportunidad para su familia.

La mató por el bien mayor.

Cuando se encontró frente al desafío del Grial, el impedimento para aquellos que no merecían el Deseo ... Todavía podía recordar el vacío que tomaba su cordura cuando apretaba el gatillo del Contendiente, la bala instantáneamente mataba la ilusión de su dulce hija.

La sangre se sintió real, demasiado real y cuando la falsa Iri intentó atacarlo, la misma mirada que su verdadera esposa tendría al ver un acto de violencia tan traicionero y atroz, y sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras su vida lentamente abandonaba el cadáver del falso.

Murieron por el bien mayor.

La rueda del Mundo se movió con sangre, siempre sería el inocente que paga de una manera u otra y Kiritsugu tuvo que admitir.

El círculo que tanto tiempo había intentado romper al convertirse en uno con la muerte resultó ser mucho peor de lo que había esperado.

El peso de sus pecados era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado, la culpa casi lo ahogó en el momento en que probó el mal original.

Angra Mainyu todavía se quedó, sin ser molestado, dentro del Gran Grial. Un error en el sistema que agarró obstinadamente el borde de la construcción mágica, alterándolo en el proceso debido a su puro odio y determinación.

Un bastardo desagradable y vengativo que no podía simplemente aceptar que no se suponía que debía existir dentro de este mundo. Avenger fue el resultado de un plan absurdo de Acht, el anciano no pudo ver el gran problema detrás de su decisión de romper la regla.

Todo tenía un peso en este mundo y el engaño no estaba mal visto solo por razones morales.

¿Un niño engañando en un simple examen escolar? Si son atrapados por el profesor, su prueba completa será anulada.

¿Un hombre tratando de hacer trampa para salir de un contrato? Ya sea encarcelado o muerto.

¿Un mago que intenta engañar a algo tan complejo como el Santo Grial? El Fin del Mundo se había acercado tanto, e incluso Kiritsugu sabía que su solución rápida era temporal, en el mejor de los casos.

Pensar que el Noble Phantasm de Saber, Excalibur, no había funcionado al máximo. Sellado por Fae por el bien de ... la moderación.

El mundo casi muere, pero la luz brillante de la Espada Sagrada salvó a todos.

El barro corrompido había sido una experiencia terrible, las heridas de su lucha contra el sacerdote demente que era Kotomine Kirei terminaban dando una conexión directa con la oscuridad en su interior.

La naturaleza de las heridas cambió, se torció, no solo un daño físico en su cuerpo, sino un peligroso cáncer en sus Circuitos.

Durante mucho tiempo, había abandonado la idea de pasarle a Shirou la cresta de la familia Emiya, y la posibilidad de que la enfermedad fuera transmitida al niño era una buena razón para olvidarse por completo de la cirugía.

Hablando del chico, era dolorosamente molesto saber qué tan analítico y desarrollado era su mente a esa edad. Algo que Kiritsugu nunca tuvo cuando era niño, pero si bien consideraba que era bueno tenerlo en circunstancias normales, encontró que era increíblemente molesto tratar con él por muchas razones.

El primero de ellos fue el hecho de que el chico no era tan confiado con él, tal vez lo suficiente como para considerarlo una especie de familia, pero ...

Pero él era genuinamente desconfiado y el viejo Emiya podría culparlo por eso. Los años de estar tan restringidos para conversar con la gente, años de desconfianza, habían llevado al antiguo Magus Killer a adoptar algo tan diferente de la habilidad de crianza habitual que tenía con Illya.

Tal vez fue porque Shirou no era su hijo de sangre ... No. Esa excusa se sintió tan tonta de considerar, ya que había sido una niña adoptada bajo Natalia.

Tal vez fue que Shirou no era Illya.

Su hija era ingenua, inocente para el terrible mundo que existía fuera del castillo en Alemania.

Shirou ha visto el peor dolor posible, había sido "bañado" por el gran fuego y había salido con una cicatriz emocional. Su amnesia podría haberle impedido sentir el verdadero peso de la experiencia traumática, pero aún podía recordar imágenes en su cabeza. Imágenes de ardor, sonidos de gritos y gritos.

Existían las bases para el PTSD (Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático) y culpa del sobreviviente, pero Shirou se había librado de su amnesia. Aún lejos de comportarse como un niño de su edad, Kiritsugu estaba seguro de que el niño seguramente podría adaptarse a la forma normal de las cosas una vez que se acostumbrara una vez más al mundo.

Esa había sido la razón principal por la que Kiritsugu había "perdonado" a Taiga, porque sabía que la niña era una adolescente muy normal. No muy cerca de la edad de Shirou, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudarlo a dar pasos hacia la felicidad.

Las reflexiones cesaron en el momento en que otra oleada de dolor surgió de las heridas corrompidas, su boca se cerró de golpe cuando el fantasma de un grito de dolor fue contenido por su mente experimentada.

Las gotas de sudor cayeron de su frente mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama, la temperatura fría de la habitación no hacía nada para calmar el dolor abrasador.

En casa, las paredes de su habitación se habían vuelto insonorizadas, una precaución para limitar cualquier posible curiosidad en Shirou para investigar más a fondo sus heridas.

Había visto los cortes oscuros, pero el niño no había cuestionado más que una simple mirada confusa.

Pocos momentos pasaron antes de que la sensación embotada de sus Circuitos recuperara algo de estabilidad en su cuerpo, el temblor duró un poco más mientras intentaba hacer retroceder el dolor hasta sus manchas originales.

Tan pronto como su mente se liberó de la tensa tarea, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sensación familiar que había ignorado hasta ahora.

Mientras que él había tenido cuidado de no ser seguido por los hoteles por posibles asesinos después de su cabeza, Kiritsugu se apresuró a establecer un campo de límites alrededor de las suites que ocupaban.

La sensación de tirón, como si una cuerda conectada a su pecho hubiera sido cruzada y cortada, rebotó hacia él y le dio una señal terrible.

Alguien había entrometido la habitación de Shirou. Poniéndose la chaqueta y los pantalones, el ex mercenario escogió su Calico, listo para hacer un trabajo rápido de quienquiera que había entrometido el lugar.

Se movió a través de las sombras, los ojos mirando por todas partes en busca de posibles trampas menores en el camino entre su habitación y la pelirroja.

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación del niño, preparándose para una emboscada y ... entró corriendo una vez que la puerta dio paso a la entrada.

Con la ametralladora amartillada en la cama, los ojos de Kiritsugu se agrandaron cuanto más miraba la escena.

Shirou estaba roncando suavemente las sábanas de su cama destrozadas por su propio brazo cuando dos miembros desconocidos lo abrazaban en el pecho cerca de una cabeza oscura de cabello plateado.

Los ojos negros volvieron a parpadear, esta vez el Magus Killer estudiando al intruso con una mirada crítica. 'Su' marco era femenino y la falta de mucha ropa mostraba solo unas pequeñas curvas que solo una niña tendría. Era pequeña, por alguna razón tan familiar para él y finalmente él miró el extraño objeto que colgaba de sus manos.

Parecía una jaula de pájaros hecha de bronce, una caja extraña dentro de ella.

Se acercó un paso, para ver mejor este objeto y ... se encontró mirando un par de ... ¿ojos?

La caja se contrajo, su línea inferior recordaba una boca sonriente mientras se abría y ...

"¡ **DESPIERTA!** "

La voz chillona y metálica ya era irritante y el estallido acabó con su oportunidad de eliminar al intruso sin que Shirou lo supiera.

Los ojos de color ámbar se abrieron de golpe por el pánico y la niña casi saltó de la cama cuando comenzó a escanear la habitación y ... lo encontró.

Los ojos negros se ensancharon, su corazón casi se detuvo para latir cuando tuvo una vista clara sobre el rostro de la niña.

Su cabello estaba peinado de una manera diferente, pero sus rasgos suaves y sus brillantes ojos verdes eran lo que realmente lo hacía recordar.

" _¿Eres mi maestro?_ "

"S-Saber !?"


	14. Lanza (parte 3)

**Capítulo 12: Lanza (3)**

* * *

Qué mañana tan incómoda.

Shirou no había sido tan ingenuo como para ignorar las reacciones de Kiritsugu y Taiga al ver a esta chica desconocida que venía de su habitación.

En realidad, tras eso, la mañana había comenzado de la manera más aterradora posible. El grito desconocido que lo sacó de los sueños desenfocados que había estado teniendo y lo devolvió a la realidad lo puso en una situación bastante aterradora.

Justo cuando se despertó, sus ojos se lanzaron a ver lo que había frente a él. En las sombras una figura familiar se congeló en shock.

El chico nunca había visto a Kiritsugu tan conmocionado por algo, o por alguien en ese caso particular, pero la vista pronto se volvió terrible cuando terminó por darse cuenta de lo que el hombre sostenía con fuerza en su mano.

Era una pistola. Shirou no era un experto en armas, pero ... podía ver que era un arma.

Palideció un poco, a pesar de que la mayor Emiya relajó el objetivo del dispositivo mortal, su atención fue completamente tomada por Gray.

"S-saber?"

¿Qué?

Una parte de él se apresuró a llegar a la conclusión de que el hombre de pelo negro sabía de Gray pero ... ¿cómo?

¿Cómo podría él conocer a la chica? Incluso la mujer parecía confundida por la forma en que había sido abordada, completamente sorprendida por la aparición del hombre y ... ¿qué estaba pasando?

Si Gray no era este Saber ... ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué Kiritsugu pensaba que Gray era este individuo y ...?

La ráfaga de adrenalina comenzó a disminuir cuando el cansancio matutino de ser arrancado con tanta fuerza de su descanso comenzó a levantar su fea cabeza.

El miedo siguió el pánico por su núcleo cuando Shirou se dio cuenta de algo peculiar.

Una simple cadena de hierro que comenzaba con una pulsera de metal en la mano derecha de la niña se estiraba hasta que la extraña jaula de pájaros estaba a sus pies.

¿Dentro de ella una ... caja de risas se encontraba?

Nombre: Add  
título: Logos Reacción  
**Denominación: **Codigo Mistico  
**Directiva** **principal** : Contención misteriosa

¿Qué fue eso?

Como en el momento justo, la caja giró para mirar 'su' dirección general antes de renunciar a 'su' expresión de broma para mostrar un shock genuino.

Quedó quieto por un breve momento, luego una gran 'sonrisa' se extendió en 'su cara'.

" **Así que esto está sucediendo realmente ...** ", habló, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo aún más, ya que dio más de su "vivacidad".

La voz también pareció romper el concurso de miradas prolongadas entre Gray y Kiritsugu, ambos ahora mirando al objeto mencionado de confusión y conmoción.

No ayudó a los nervios de Shirou, ya que el arma de Emiya más antigua se niveló en la jaula de pájaros, pero la caja parecía la menos preocupada por la amenaza de balas y más intrigada por el mismo Shirou.

El chico parpadeó.

La caja rió una vez más.

" **Solo puedo preguntarme cómo Scabbard había encontrado su camino dentro de ti, mocoso. Pero supongo que es la razón por la que decidiste salvar a mi querido dueño** " **.**

"¿_Q-Qué está pasando?_ " La suave voz de Gray irrumpió en la charla, sus ojos verdes mostraban inquietud ante toda la situación.

Primero fue _salvada por un niño_, y ahora estaba viendo cómo reaccionaba la caja, _hablando con el niño_.

"¿Tu_ nombre?_ ", Preguntó Kiritsugu con un inglés impecable y Gray dócilmente se volvió para mirarlo.

" _G-Gray. Creo ... sí, creo que es Gray Pendragon_ ".

Levantó una ceja aturdida porque no pudo descifrar completamente cómo una descendiente del Rey de los Caballeros se las había arreglado para encontrar su propio camino en la habitación de Shirou.

"Está bien ... _Gray_ ". Ella asintió ante su tentativa comprensión del nombre. " _¿Puedes decirme cómo llegaste allí?_ "

Abrió la boca, pero no habló. La duda repentinamente se apoderó de sus rasgos ya que parecía no querer hablar más.

El asesino de magos dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio cuando se encontró tratando con otro niño.

" _Mi nombre es Kiritsugu Emiya_ ". Ella parpadeó sorprendida cuando él finalmente se presentó, bajando la guardia solo por esta vez. " _Sé que estás en una situación bastante extraña, Gray, pero necesito que respondas a mis preguntas para poder ayudarte a cambio_ ".

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, los pensamientos en conflicto expresados por su propia cara.

Entonces ... la chica habló.

" _Yo estaba siendo herida por ... por mi tío y ..._ "

La sangre de Kiritsugu se congeló ante la mera idea de que el niño, solo uno o dos años o más que Shirou, había sido maltratado.

Varias teorías bailaban en su mente, pero lo más cercano que podía evaluar estaba relacionado con la apariencia y el apellido de Gray.

Como uno de los pocos descendientes del Rey Arturo que aún vive, era una buena candidata para utilizar el arsenal del Rey de los Caballeros.

Mientras que Excalibur había sido uno de los más conocidos, el Gobernante de Camelot había poseído otros objetos mágicos. Eso era algo que podía recordar de las noches pasadas en la larga investigación sobre la conocida descripción del legendario rey.

Carnwennan, el cuchillo que había usado para matar al Orddu;

Rhongomyniad, la lanza apenas se menciona en la Historia de Geoffrey;

Pridwen, la nave que Merlín bendijo con grandes atributos;

Clarent, la Espada Cerimonial de la Paz utilizada para caballeros héroes del reino;

El último había sido el que tenía menos probabilidades de ser propiedad del Rey como Sirviente, según la leyenda que Mordred se lo robó y luego lo usó para matarla en la batalla de Camlann.

Pero la razón detrás de esta pequeña digresión no estaba fuera de contexto. Mientras que el verdadero Excalibur estaba a salvo de la comunidad Fae, no se podía decir lo mismo de los otros objetos.

Pridwen no era una buena cosa en la que invertir, especialmente en una época en la que el barco mágico no servía para nada.

Carnwennan era una buena posibilidad, pero Clarent también era una de las cosas que se habían dejado fuera de los Tesoros Reales.

Rhongomyniad fue complicado de asimilar por completo a la ecuación, ya que la falta de detalles no daba ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo realmente o no una posibilidad.

Aun así, la caja siguió hablando, sin inmutarse por lo que estaba pasando en el fondo mientras continuaba golpeando a Shirou con preguntas.

" **Así que has estado viendo la vaina** ". El chico asintió lentamente y el Código Místico suspiró. " **Supongo que es algo inducido por Avalon** ".

"¿Cómo sabes esto, señor?"

" **No soy un 'señor', muchacho. Soy Add** ".

El Gamer se detuvo solo un momento para medir el nombre dado, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la caja.

" **No espero una broma sobre mi nombre. Me lo ha dado una 'niña' muy molesta que me complacería mucho regañar por su comportamiento insensato y ...** "

Shirou parpadeó sin comprender cuando la pequeña cosa comenzó a despotricarse y atacar a la jaula de pájaros, agitándola de vez en cuando.

Reiterando su declaración anterior, Shirou suspiró ante la locura que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

**Qué mañana tan incómoda.**

* * *

"¿Así que ella es la hija de una amiga cercana tuya y ... va a vivir contigo y con Shirou-kun en Fuyuki?"

Taiga se quedó perpleja cuando vio a una chica joven con una mirada tímida en su rostro caminando cerca de su sustituto Otouto.

Perplejo y bastante escéptico ante la excusa que Kiritsugu le había dado.

Era lo más parecido a una buena razón para que la niña fuera llevada a Japón, tan buena que normalmente uno simplemente se iba con ella, ya que no era realmente inusual para que sucedieran este tipo de situaciones.

Y, sin embargo, la joven Tigre mostraba su capacidad innata para oler cosas extrañas.

Así que, tratando de parecer inocente y todo eso, la niña mayor estaba más que ansiosa por participar en una 'charla' entre 'mujeres' 'amigables' y totalmente 'sin interrogatorio'.

Gray estaba un poco avergonzada por la atención que estaba recibiendo por la adolescente, rechazando los intentos de sondeo de la chica japonesa con su personalidad dócil.

Parecía tan indefensa y, sin embargo, tan dulce al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién podría ser tan inhumano para dañar a un ser tan simple como ella?

Taiga perdió interés en tratar de obtener más información de la chica sobre sí misma unos minutos después, sus temas cambiaron a cosas mundanas y pronto.

"¡Shirou-kun! ¡Vamos a hacer algunas compras!"

..."¿Qué?"

"Gray-chan dice que tiene poca ropa y que tenemos que conseguirle algo".

Y por algo, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca, se refería a un vestuario completo ... para la temporada.

Las chicas eran extrañas y la personalidad tomboy de Taiga apenas alteraba su necesidad femenina de comprar ropa.

Tal fue la tragedia de las compras.

Así que una vez que las dos chicas salieron del hotel para buscar alguna tienda de ropa, Shirou simplemente decidió regresar a su habitación y ...

"Shirou". El Gamer se detuvo cuando el tono cortante y agudo de Kiritsugu llegó a sus oídos. Sus ojos ámbar miraron al adulto y el hombre suspiró en respuesta a su reacción de sorpresa.

"¿Puedes sentarte en tu asiento? Deseo conversar contigo". Declaró con calma. "Una discusión sobre tu conocimiento del mundo iluminado por la luna".

El pelirrojo parpadeó antes de cumplir con la solicitud, esperando que su 'padre' le explicara lo que realmente quería saber.

"Déjame preguntarte esto antes de que vayamos por esto ..." Se detuvo un momento haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño como el hombre de la juventud. "¿Estás herido?"

El Gamer parpadeó, pero decidió responder negativamente.

"No."

Kiritsugu asintió. "Bueno." Él suspiró. "Entonces, ¿puedes decirme cómo entraste en contacto con Magecraft?"

Después de haber experimentado algo similar en el pasado reciente, Shirou simplemente mantuvo una máscara en blanco sobre su mente en pánico.

¿Estaba esta preocupación hablando una vez más? O era el hombre ahora sospechoso de que el niño tenía algún poder misterioso sobre él.

"Como dije, era solo-"

"No me mientas".

¿Qué?

Hubo un breve silencio después de la interrupción, sintiendo que su cabeza se calentaba a medida que aumentaba su nerviosismo.

"Shirou, la razón por la que vuelvo a hablar de esto es ..." Una pausa. "No quiero que sufras".

El chico parpadeó, pero no habló. Algo estaba pasando y era algo que él ignoraba.

La mayor Emiya lo tomó como una razón para seguir hablando.

"The Moonlit World- no, _el mundo real_ no debe ser tratado por un niño de 7 años".

"No estoy ..." Su boca se cerró cuando encontró al hombre mirándolo, exigiéndole su silencio solo esta vez y ... Shirou se sintió asustada por el poder detrás de los ojos del cansado Emiya.

"Puedo entender que deseas 'arreglar el mundo', así como este era un tipo de juego ..." Cerró los ojos y parecía más viejo de lo que debería ser. "Pero la vida no es un juego, Shirou".

"No tienes archivos guardados, no tienes 'Misiones' y no hay una damisela para que salves". Sus ojos estaban ahora sobre la mesa, algo horrible apenas oculto en ellos. " _No hay héroes_ ".

El Magus Killer parpadeó.

"No hay justicia, no hay una gran recompensa, no importa el esfuerzo y el sacrificio, la muerte y la sangre que has derramado por un sueño insensato".

...

"Cuando tenía tu edad, creía que el mundo era pequeño". Su voz se quebró un poco. "Lo suficientemente pequeño para ser fácil de entender, arreglar, cuidar y luego amar".

"No fue suficiente". Continuó, el triste crescendo aparentemente interminable ya que no había clímax para coleccionar. "Nunca es suficiente".

Fue un silencio incómodo que siguió poco después, el hombre parecía tenso mientras trataba de contener lo que estaba dentro de su cabeza para que no se le saliera de la boca.

Fue un poco sorprendente ver a alguien tan reunido como Kiritsugu, alguien que había estado cerca de parecerse a una pared con sus modales estoicos y su rostro, tan abiertos.

Era bastante aterrador, pero también fascinante para ver cómo todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

El mundo parecía tan insignificante desde donde estaba sentado, desde la atención que estaba dedicando a su cuidador.

"Yo ..." Se veía nostálgico allí, como si estuviera tratando de explicar algo increíblemente difícil, demasiado complejo, a alguien tan despistado. "Tenía una bella esposa".

"Ella era ... increíble. Sabía todo sobre mí, cada parte de mi oscuridad y aún me amaba". Rompió el fantasma de una sonrisa, la delgada línea en su rostro desapareció momentáneamente al recordar.

"Un ángel. Una hermosa criatura".

Pero ¿por qué le estaba diciendo esto? Por qué Shirou necesitaba saber realmente esto cuando ... cuando ...

Su mente no pudo registrar el líquido caliente que se formaba en sus ojos.

_Ella sonrió siempre muy bellamente. _

_"Vamos * Bzz * -kun, todavía puedes intentarlo mañana_ "

Su primera vez en el parque. Él podría ... recordarlo. Parte de eso, una buena.

¿Era esa su madre? Su cerebro no dio respuesta, pero su corazón dejó escapar un fuerte latido a su alma.

Se sentía ... bien. Nostálgico, pero… también triste.

"Ella me dio el mayor tesoro que jamás podría ser otorgado". Kiritsugu finalmente sonrió, una genuina por primera vez que Shirou había visto después de haber sido adoptada por él.

"Mi Illya ..."

El hombre parecía distraído, incluso ausente, pero el Gamer todavía estaba aquí y ... podía jurar que había escuchado este nombre antes.

¿Por qué se sintió familiar? ¿Por qué también se sentía desconocido?

No tenía ni idea, pero el Juego finalmente decidió hablar después de tanto tiempo.

**-La niña perdida-**

**Límite de tiempo: indefinido**

**Las personas pierden la fe en aquellos que dieron sus esperanzas. Esta chica, Illya, es alguien que necesita ser salvada. ¡Ayuda a Kiritsugu a sacar a Illya de Alemania!**

**Consejos**

**A veces necesitamos hacer elecciones. El camino fácil casi nunca es el correcto.**

**Recompensa**

**-Nuevo compañero: Illyasviel von Einzbern-**

**-Desbloquear la ruta de Illya.**

**-Mejorar la cercanía de REDACTED-**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-El destino de Illya está siempre sellado-**

**-La ruta de Illya está cerrada-**

**¿Aceptar?**

S / N

Shirou aceptó, pero su mente fue tomada por la simple idea de que ...

Que tenía más familia. Que él tenía una hermana y ... la iba a salvar.

_I am the bone of my sword._


	15. Lanza 4

**Capítulo 13: Lanza (4)**

* * *

**_Roma_,_Italia_**

La lluvia caía muy lentamente mientras seguía mirando fijamente en silencio desde la pequeña ventana cerca de su pequeño escritorio. Los ojos amarillos parpadearon una vez, luego dos veces mientras la niña trataba de encontrar algo interesante que hacer mientras el hombre aburrido seguía enseñando por enésima vez sobre los Sacramentos y las Virtudes Cardinales de la Santa Iglesia.

Si hubiera sido tan vieja como el resto de sus compañeros de clase, Caren Hortensia podría haberse interesado en la descripción detallada de las reglas importantes que hicieron que toda la organización de la Santa Sede funcionara sin problemas. Pero la joven era cinco años menor que cualquiera de los otros niños, herederos y herederas de familias nobles cercanas a la Iglesia por una razón u otra, y el nivel complejo de este "catecismo" era ... aburrido.

No fue su culpa que algunas de las palabras utilizadas difícilmente tuvieran sentido en su mente joven, que aún carecía de algún diccionario para ayudar a entender las lecciones por sí mismas. Estaba atrapada aquí, obligada a tomar las palabras aburridas (algunas conocidas, otras desconocidas) mientras no podía aprender nada de eso.

Caren se abstuvo de suspirar, no estaba dispuesta a darle al maestro estricto por la más remota que fuese, una excusa para castigarla realmente. Ser forzado a pasar solo una hora fuera del salón de clases era algo que los estudiantes de diez años podrían soportar, pero para alguien de su edad y con su vívida imaginación fue una experiencia terrible.

Podía recordar haber recibido este castigo solo una vez, al tercer día en esa clase cuando intentaba entender las lecciones sobre los Pecados Cardinales y los dos reinados de la vida después de la muerte. Su boca se había torcido accidentalmente mientras bostezaba suavemente, no por la lección en sí, sino porque había dormido muy poco el día anterior.

Sus abuelos eran el tipo de personas que intentaban insistentemente imponerle más enseñanzas, extendiendo su conocimiento más allá de los fundamentos de la Iglesia y al mundo mucho más interesante de Magecraft.

El interés en enseñarle tales artes no era algo impulsado por la posibilidad de que ella pudiera usar cualquier habilidad ya que su cuerpo carecía de los Circuitos para permitirle hacer algo con esas. Era una preparación por si acaso, si quería trabajar en la "línea del frente", alguna vez tenía que enfrentarse a un Mago y ... tratar con él.

La Asociación de Magos mantuvo relaciones cuestionables con la Santa Sede, trabajando junto con ella en tiempos difíciles, a la vez que se mantiene a sí misma para entretener relaciones más cálidas. Era algo que estaba motivado, algo que se debía principalmente a la reacción violenta que la Iglesia era responsable hace siglos, cuando hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, fueron torturados y quemados porque usaban ... magia oscura.

La magia también era algo que había sido parte de sus lecciones después de la escuela, la definición muy diferente de Magecraft en sí misma. Si bien este último se usó para replicar en un grado limitado los efectos de Magia en sí mismo al mantener un apego cercano a las reglas del mundo, el primero tenía muy pocos practicantes y la mayoría de ellos apenas eran individuos con una comprensión completa de sus potenciales.

Incluso Zelretch, el Mariscal Mago que fue etiquetado como un monstruo peligroso por la mayoría de la Santa Sede, parecía usar apenas la poderosa Segunda Magia, la capacidad de alcanzar el poder y viajar en otras dimensiones. Al menos eso era lo que el "mundo" sabía, ya que el vampiro parecía guardar el secreto de sus acciones en las últimas décadas y sus abuelos estaban bastante seguros de que ya se había evitado una gran calamidad gracias al "Ancestro"

El término era en realidad una referencia muy perdida a una antigua etiqueta que la Iglesia había usado una vez para describir la más fuerte de la clase del Caleidoscopio, y no logró afianzarse ya que carecía de cierto peso respecto de toda la clasificación. Los vampiros fuertes eran increíblemente raros, el equilibrio del mundo más estable cuando algunos de esos 'desaparecieron' de la vista mundial, dejando solo a unos ocho 'Ancestros' vivos.

Algunos de ellos estaban empleados por la Asociación Magus, otros se estaban integrando en la sociedad humana como Val-Fem.

Caren dejó de pensar en todo esto, ahora le dolía la cabeza ya que esas descripciones complejas aún eran algo que no podía recordar sin tener algunos dolores de cabeza al final de esos. Puede que sea "un prodigio", pero a los cinco años apenas podía hacer "milagros" con su mente en desarrollo.

No ayudó a su caso cuando su padre, Kirei Kotomine, todavía era retenido con gran prestigio por el consejo superior de la Santa Sede. El hombre había ido a Japón a pelear en una competencia importante y se había convertido en el nuevo representante de la Iglesia para cualquier desafío futuro como este.

La niña estaría mintiendo si declarara que no tenía ni una pizca de curiosidad con respecto a su padre biológico, ya que el sacerdote era descrito con tanta franqueza y respeto que su interés casi no vacilaba cuando él era el tema de alguna discusión. Quería reunirse con él y había solicitado al menos verlo, saber cómo se veía ahora.

La respuesta fue y siempre será negativa por parte de sus abuelos, los dos ancianos le repitieron que era demasiado joven para estar molestando o que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para regresar a Italia para verla.

Cada vez que ella recibía este tipo de respuestas, algo se sentía raro. Su pecho se contraería y ... se sentiría pequeña, sin importancia y ...

Y le dolía. No era nada físico, nada ni siquiera cerca de eso. Pero todavía la dejó amargada por un tiempo, incapaz de mantener una máscara compuesta durante varios minutos y ella lo detestaba. Era una niña y, sin embargo, se esperaba que fuera _mayor_, más _educada_ y que _diera gloria_ a la familia.

¿Pero cuál de los dos? ¿La familia Hortensia o la Kotomine?

Ella parpadeó de regreso a la lección y el temor surgió de su interior al darse cuenta de que la maestra no estaba hablando y que ya no estaba sentada junto a su escritorio. Los ojos se ensancharon ligeramente cuando sus ojos cruzaron el severo ceño fruncido que el hombre le estaba dando mientras estaba de pie frente a ella, un ligero rubor apareció de vergüenza cuando el profesor murmuró algunas palabras.

" _Vada fuori, signorina Hortensia_ ". (**Sra. Hortensia, por favor salga de la habitación.**

)

Asintiendo abatido, la niña abandonó su silla y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, lista para experimentar el segundo castigo en dos meses y ... suspiró una vez que se cerró la puerta, sintiéndose menos constreñida por el decoro limitante que exigía a los estudiantes quedarse en un salón de clases.

Esperemos que sus abuelos comprendan una vez más que esto no fue culpa suya como la última vez.

Ojalá.

* * *

Gray Pendragon no estaba seguro sobre el desarrollo de la situación a su alrededor. Si bien había estado contenta de que Shirou la "salvara" de la aldea, todo el cambio de escenario y el descubrimiento de lo que era un avión, a la vez que se le pedía que abordara uno, provocó cierta confusión y nerviosismo por su parte.

Volar era ... extraño. Prefería mantenerse neutral para definir la experiencia, ya sea buena o mala, pero la sensación que trajo, la idea de estar dentro de algo que está arriba en el cielo, fue algo que dejó a la simple chica de la aldea ... derrotada.

Ignorando algunas tonterías nociones de miedo sobre la posibilidad de que el avión se cayera y se estrellara,** lo que nunca hubiera ocurrido** en las mismas palabras de Taiga, la niña había disfrutado de un viaje sorprendentemente suave, sintiéndose increíblemente amada por la calma que le había brindado durante el largo vuelo.

Decidió pasar una hora leyendo el libro de texto japonés de primaria, Kiritsugu, que el hombre le había traído antes de irse al aeropuerto, luego seguir el ejemplo de todos los demás y quedarse dormido, el lugar y la situación ideales para disfrutar. Algo de descanso.

Una vez que el avión llegó a su destino, Gray se sintió asombrada por las diferentes sensaciones que Roma le causó. No era Londres, pero la antigua capital del fallecido Imperio Romano tenía un brillo que la ciudad inglesa apenas podía alcanzar. Los monumentos, los museos con importantes pinturas y… la corrupción.

La pequeña habitación del hotel tenía un televisor y, utilizando su conocimiento mínimo del lenguaje y el pensamiento creativo de Taiga, las dos chicas llegaron a la conclusión de que algo grande estaba ocurriendo en Europa. Varios canales de noticias detallaron la caída del gobierno actual y varias investigaciones de financiamiento ilícito, todas dirigidas a los políticos más importantes.

Cuando Kiritsugu entró en la habitación después de tratar con su equipaje, sin siquiera burlarse de las imágenes mostradas por el dispositivo, lo apagó y simplemente dijo que era algo demasiado complejo de explicar. Grey aceptó la breve 'explicación', mientras que Taiga decidió molestar al hombre un poco más.

Los ojos color aguamarina se apartaron de la escena divertida y se acercaron a Shirou, el chico que salía del baño mientras bostezaba. Todavía estaba vestido con ropa normal, habiendo dicho que él y Kiritsugu iban a hacer algo antes de volver a dormir. Una situación extraña, pero casi no se sentía con derecho a buscar más información del chico de aspecto cansado.

Ella simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, captando su atención y obteniendo una gran sonrisa a cambio. Por alguna razón, eso alivió la mayoría de sus preocupaciones y ... a ella le gustaba ver eso.

"Ne, ¿vas a decirnos a dónde vas? Todavía no lo dijiste, Shirou-kun".

El pelirrojo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Lamentablemente es un asunto privado, Taiga-nee. Prometo que todo estará claro una vez que regresemos".

¿Todo estará claro ... una vez que regresen? ¿Qué podría "explicar" algo tan misterioso una vez que regresaron? ¿Iban a traer algo o alguien más?

Si bien la idea sería inverosímil en una situación normal, Gray había sido parte de un caso muy similar y no sería tan tonta ignorar la posibilidad de que otros individuos se unieran antes de que todos regresaran a ... Fuyuki.

Ella zumbó silenciosamente mientras se relajaba en la suave cama que era suya para usar durante su estancia en Italia. Japón iba a ser muy diferente, si las declaraciones de Fujimura se mantuvieran verdaderas sobre la nación asiática, entonces ella tendría que estar lista para ver muchas cosas "extrañas". Choque cultural, así era como la niña japonesa enérgica había condensado todo el conjunto de emociones al encontrarse con una cultura completamente diferente.

Pero mientras la mujer mencionada continuó molestando al joven, Gray comenzó a contemplar un "problema menor" relacionado con algo que tendrá que suceder más tarde ese día. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir sola y sin Shirou?

No es que ella necesitara por completo su presencia, pero hubiera sido bueno acurrucarse como sucedió en Londres. No se movió mientras dormía y estaba agradablemente caliente para tener alrededor para descansar.

Tal vez si "sobornaba" a Taiga con la promesa de compartir la cama con ella también la ayudaría con el pequeño plan que acababa de terminar de dibujar en su mente. Las camas eran pequeñas solo, pero se podían mover y juntar ...

* * *

Caren bostezó mientras continuaba caminando sola de regreso a casa, su mente agotada por cualquier capacidad de hacer mucho más, pero se quedó dormida en este punto. Con la mochila apoyada en la espalda, la niña sintió que su movimiento se reducía y tuvo que empujar más fuerza en cada paso que daba. Era la hora del almuerzo y su estómago exigía algo de alimento después de lidiar con un día tan agotador.

Al decidir no perder mucho tiempo en la ciudad, especialmente con los sucios acontecimientos en el mundo político, Caren tomó varios atajos que había aprendido después de meses de caminar por Roma. Su casa, una pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, estaba protegida por varios campos fronterizos erigidos por su tatarabuelo después de hacer algunas desagradables rivalidades con algunos hombres ricos en los círculos aristocráticos alrededor de la Iglesia.

Tomando una esquina y luego otra, la caminata duró aproximadamente media hora, la hora habitual para que alguien con su ritmo y su voluntad llegara a su casa rápidamente y se sorprendió por dos cosas una vez que vio su casa: las puertas estaban abiertas y ... había un joven sentado en uno de los bancos a lo largo del camino de tierra que se trazaba a través de la pequeña colina entre la entrada exterior y el edificio principal.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, los ojos dirigidos a la pelirroja mientras trataba de comprender por qué estaba allí y por qué se sentía como ...

...

...

Ella finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para que él notara su presencia, los ojos ámbar se giraron para mirarla y él inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad cuando Caren parecía estar mirando a ... algo más.

Sus ojos estaban dirigidos justo por encima de su cabeza, _palabras flotando allí que no tenían ningún sentido._

**Shirou Emiya **  
**LVL. **  
**Edad 11 : 7 **  
**HP: 550 **  
**MP: 1200**

¿Fue esto un sueño? Ella parpadeó una vez, luego dos veces antes de que el chico finalmente comenzara a hablar.

"E-estas bien?"

Caren podía reconocer el inglés como había escuchado a sus abuelos usar el lenguaje para hablar con algunos de sus empleadores de otras naciones. Sabía lo suficiente como para presentarse educadamente y no debería haber podido entender la pregunta que se le hacía ... y, sin embargo, podía.

Gracias a las palabras flotantes debajo de su cabeza.

" _S-Si_ ". Ella respondió tímidamente y asintiendo. " _I-Il tuo nome è Shirou?_ " **(Sí. ¿Es tu nombre shirou?)**

Ante esto, el chico se quedó helado de sorpresa ya que no esperaba que ella supiera su nombre. Era extraño, la capacidad de ver su nombre allí con este ... ¿nivel? ¿Qué eran HP y MP? Sin embargo, el problema apremiante se manifestó cuando levantó la vista y vio palabras sobre su cabeza.

**Caren Hortensia **  
**LVL. 2 **  
**Edad: 5 **  
**HP: 140 **  
**MP: Bloqueado**

... ¿Oh?

"P-puedes verlo?" El chico murmuró en shock. "Puedes ver el-"

" _Le parole sopra le nostre teste_ ?"** (Las palabras sobre nuestras cabezas?)**

Ella sugirió y él asintió con la cabeza. La niña decidió tomar asiento en el espacio libre en el banco.

" _Li vedi puro tu_ ?" (**¿Ves esos también?)**

"S-sí". Él se movió en su lugar. "P-Pero no deberías poder hacerlo."

" _¿Perché?_ " (**¿Por qué?)**

"B-bueno, la explicación es muy difícil y no creo que tenga tiempo para-"

" _Spiegamelo o ti butto fuori da qui!" _Ella dijo determinada. (**¡Dime o te echaré de aquí!)**

Shirou palideció ante la situación y suspiró. "P-Pero no debería estar diciendo".

"¡Dimmelo!" (**¡Dime!)**

Suspiró porque sabía que estaba librando una guerra perdida con la terca chica llamada Caren Hortensia y, por lo tanto, haciéndola jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie más, le contó todo.

Magecraft, el juego y ... su misión en la vida.

* * *

Romper las puertas y los campos fronterizos alrededor de la mansión había sido un trabajo muy fácil para el Magus Killer. Si bien las defensas eran formidables, esos eran sistemas antiguos que ahora eran fáciles de romper con el equipo adecuado. "Asaltar" este lugar era uno de los trabajos más simples que había tenido la oportunidad de hacer.

Si bien los Hortensia eran una familia noble en Roma, su riqueza marchita y la falta de herederos propios habían llevado a su prestigio a disminuir hasta el punto de que ni una sola familia importante en la ciudad quería aliarse o atacarlos. Se habrían convertido en un blanco fácil si él hubiera contratado para matarlos, pero ... hoy no estaba allí para "limpiar" el lugar.

El pequeño salón de té estaba ocupado por él, los dos ancianos de la familia y los dos mayordomos que estaban allí para ayudar en caso de necesidad. Eugenio y Maria Hortensia no eran nada especial si se comparaban con las contrapartes de Magus habituales para alguien de su posición actual. Orgullosos, pero no por los motivos correctos, y orgullosos, pidiendo atención de vez en cuando lloriqueando a la Iglesia.

"Pedir" una audiencia con los dos había sido bastante rápido, ya que ambas personas carecían del tipo de protección para retener a alguien de su calibre y, por lo tanto, estaban allí, esperando que él hablara. El hombre esperó a que los dos tomaran sus propias tazas de té antes de hablar y, cuando eso sucedió, decidió comenzar de manera simple.

"No estoy aquí para matarte". Declaró sin rodeos, obteniendo una burla de la anciana.

"Por supuesto que no lo estas." Ella estuvo de acuerdo con un poco de veneno en su tono. "Usted no habría perdido nuestro tiempo solicitando hablar con nosotros si ese hubiera sido el caso".

"Mientras que mi esposa había compartido nuestro pensamiento común sobre este asunto". Eugenio interrumpió tranquilamente. "No veo qué haría alguien de tu posición aquí de todos los lugares, Emiya Kiritsugu".

El Emiya asintió y miró fríamente al hombre mayor.

"Quiero la custodia de Caren Hortensia".

Y con esas palabras, el caos entró en erupción en la habitación, María tomó el mando para tratar de golpear al 'tonto arrogante' solo para que su marido lo contuviera, lo que logró ver el peligro incluso con la ira hirviente dentro de su pecho.

"Eso no está sujeto a discusión, Magus Killer. Si esto es lo que deseas tener, entonces has hecho un viaje inútil"

"Tengo pruebas de que Kirei Kotomine es responsable de matar a su hija". La repentina interrupción sacó a los dos ancianos de su enojo, trayendo a ambos un estado de confusión y conmoción por las acusaciones.

"¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Después de que la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial terminó, logré infiltrarme en el edificio de la Iglesia y tomar los archivos de Risei Kotomine sobre el asunto".

Se dejó caer un expediente de archivos sobre la pequeña mesa de madera entre él y ellos.

"Esto contiene todos los documentos que se retuvieron durante la investigación sobre el suicidio de su hija".

Mientras Eugenio parecía escéptico sobre esto, fue su esposa quien abrió el periódico y vio una pequeña carta arrugada. Lo abrió y la madre reconoció la caligrafía de su hija.

Su esposo la miró mientras ella en silencio leía el contenido de la carta, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su cara.

"D-Dios mí pequeña Claudia… E-Ella intentó **satisfacer a ese horrible monstruo!** "

El repentino ataque de ira sorprendió a Eugenio, que trató de impedir que su viejo amante cometiera algo imprudente. La mujer volvió el papel para que él lo viera. Las palabras que tan desesperadamente no pudieron transmitir el amor, pero en realidad mostraban cuán tóxica había sido la relación entre los dos.

"E-ese bastardo… arruinó a nuestra hija!"

El hombre parpadeó.

"Q-Querido, eso no es posible y ..."

Pero leyó, las palabras de Claudia Hortensia sonaban algunas viejas campanas de advertencia que había sentido cuando había visto por primera vez al joven Kotomine. Parecía tan impasible para alguien de su edad, tan desanimado por todo.

Las esperanzas de hacerle sentir algo de sus hijas culminaron con su propio suicidio y ...

"¿Por qué?" Dejó salir un suspiro cansado. "¿Por qué te molestas ahora, Emiya?... Y ahórrame falsas intenciones, no estoy de humor para nada de eso".

El asesino de magos suspiró.

"Deseo vigilar de cerca a Caren. He visto qué tipo de 'ser' es Kotomine y ..."

"No quieres otro alrededor". María intervino bruscamente, tan angustiada como antes. "Pero, ¿por qué no terminar el trabajo y matarla directamente? ¿Por qué molestarse en ahorrarla?"

"Yo-" Se detuvo, deteniéndose un momento mientras sentía las palabras fallando por un momento. "Porque yo también tengo una hija".

No se dio demasiado y la motivación fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sorprenderlos de su melancolía.

"¿Un niño? Habías engendrado uno y-"

"Cuidarías de Caren, eso es lo que nos estás diciendo, ¿verdad?" Eugenio parpadeó ante su esposa por interrumpirlo, pero ella estaba concentrada en el Magus Killer y Kiritsugu asintió.

"Me encargaré de ella". La matriarca miró un poco más y luego suspiró con cansancio.

"Entonces también puedes llevarla." Ella se volvió hacia su marido. "Ella necesita seguridad y alguien que pueda cuidarla sin compararla con _su padre_. Especialmente con el estigma que aprendimos hoy".

"Pero llamaría la atención de algunos ..."

"No si simplemente decimos que preferimos que Caren estudie en el extranjero. Ellos saben que no deben jugar con nosotros si no queremos divulgar más".

Al ver que la mujer estaba de acuerdo con esto, Eugenio no pudo dejar de aceptar la oferta y, al recibir la Emiya los papeles necesarios para cambiar la tutela del niño, firmó todo lo que se le dio.

Se formó un pozo en su pecho, sintiendo que podría haber algo más que él podría haber hecho, pero ... pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Los documentos fueron firmados y Kiritsugu Emiya era ahora el nuevo guardian de su nieta.

Que el alma de Claudia encuentre algo de paz ahora ...

* * *

Shirou suspiró mientras respondía a la décima pregunta de la molestia que Caren le estaba dando sobre la explicación completa del Juego. Estaba protegida y era muy joven, dejándola inexperta con respecto a los juegos y los juegos de rol y, por lo tanto, la base fue lo primero que tuvo que explicar.

Qué eran HP y MP, qué es LVL y qué eran habilidades.

Temía el hecho de que se había visto obligado a lidiar con esta situación porque, por alguna razón interesante, la chica solo era capaz de ver los datos disponibles que el Juego ya le había proporcionado.

Un rápido **Observar** reveló lo que había hecho a Caren capaz de ver esto también y ... estaba confundido por varias razones.

Diatesis de automatización neumática masoquista: si **hay una persona cercana que ha sido poseída por un demonio o una entidad extranjera, su cuerpo imitará los efectos finales que la posesión tendrá eventualmente en el humano poseído.**

¿Un rasgo genético que la niña había recibido de su madre, algo que normalmente sería efectivo para encontrar Daemons pero que era capaz de percibir el Juego como una ... entidad extranjera? Esa era la teoría actual que explicaría cómo ella era capaz de ver sus datos pero no poder usar nada más del juego.

Media hora después de la explicación y Shirou notó que alguien se acercaba. Kiritsugu parecía tranquilo, pero no parecía estar triste por nada, lo que significaba que todo lo que tenía que ver con la Hortensia había terminado de manera positiva. Finalmente los alcanzó y Caren se acercó instintivamente a Shirou.

El hombre miró amenazadoramente a quien lo vio la primera vez y Shirou era ... alguien que parecía confiable a primera vista. Tal vez fue porque era un niño y parecía bastante inocente.

Pero Kiritsugu no se dirigió a él primero, pero la chica trató de no llamar su atención. " _Caren Hortensia. Yo soy Kiritsugu Emiya y sono il tuo nuovo custode legale_ ". (**Caren Hortensia. Soy Kiritsugu Emiya y soy tu nuevo tutor legal.)**

... ¿Qué?

" _Dopo domani prenderemo un volo per andare un giorno o due en Germania prima di andare alla tua nuova casa. I tuoi oggetti personali ti saranno portati domani mattina._ " (**_Pasado _mañana tomaremos un vuelo para una breve estancia de un día o Dos en Alemania antes de ir a tu nuevo hogar. Sus pertenencias personales serán enviadas adecuadamente mañana por la mañana.)**

" _Q-Quindi- Riguardo alla scuola-_ " (**S-So-sobre la escuela-)**

" _I tuoi nonni hanno già notificato l'annullamento della tua iscrizione_ ". (**Tus abuelos ya han notificado tu expulsión del instituto.)**

Ella asintió nerviosamente, moviendo las piernas antes de que ella volviera a preguntar.

" _S-Signor Emiya. ¿Lei conosce mio padre?_ " **(S-Sr. Emiya ¿Conoces a mi padre?)**

El hombre se tensó, pero suspiró calmadamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

" _Si, ma ti è vietato incontrarlo_ " (**Sí, pero tienes prohibido reunirse con él.)**

" _M-ma perché?_ " **(P-pero ¿por qué?)**

" _Kotomine Kirei non è una persona affidabile_ ", respondió rápidamente Kiritsugu, el grupo ya se estaba yendo por las puertas. " _No è una persona da avvicinare per nessun motivo_ . ¿Capito?" (**Kotomine Kirei no es un individuo confiable. No es alguien a quien acercarse en ningún caso. ¿Lo entiendes?)**

Caren asintió y se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje, permaneciendo cerca de Shirou mientras rastreaban sus pasos de regreso al hotel donde se alojaban actualmente, la caminata toma otra media hora y termina a la hora de la cena.

Una vez que alcanzaron la puerta que conducía a la habitación, encontraron que la locura se desarrollaba cuando se abrió. La habitación parecía haberse volteado por completo, ropas de diversos tipos esparcidas en el piso mientras los dos culpables que causaron este caótico desastre se volvieron deslumbrantes. Dagas el uno al otro desde dos puntos diferentes de la sala.

Gray fue el primero en darse cuenta de los nuevos espectadores de esta extraña guerra, pero terminó sonrojándose y sin responder a las preguntas silenciosas pintadas en la cara del trío. Al ver que su **enemigo se** sonrojaba mientras miraba por la puerta, Taiga siguió la mirada fija hacia el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Kiritsugu, palideciendo al sentir sus pecados arrastrándose sobre su espalda.

"Uh- puedo explicar?"

Justo cuando dijo eso, la lámpara en el techo cayó y se estrelló en la pequeña mesa de madera que había sobrevivido al ataque, terminando con su racha de suerte.

"Usted **va a** explicar MUCHO." Emiya dijo bruscamente cuando se contactó con la recepción del hotel y explicó las situaciones, ofreciéndose a pagar por reparar los daños tan pronto como los trabajadores hubieran terminado. Así que mientras estaban en el gran comedor del hotel, Taiga y Gray comenzaron a explicar lo que había sucedido después de que los dos hombres hubieran abandonado el hotel.

El último había intentado convencer al primero sobre el plan de unir las tres camas, Fujimura se había negado porque era la hermana mayor de Shirou y solo ella debía dormir con él. El conflicto estalló poco después y duró hasta que todos regresaron a la habitación.

Caren sonrió durante todo el relato, por alguna razón, descubrió que la naturaleza violenta y pura de esta situación es extrañamente divertida de escuchar, especialmente con los subtítulos que le dan un sentido a esta situación general. ¿Era como una de esas películas que tuvo la suerte de ver hace unos meses antes de comenzar la escuela ... 'Fantocci'?

De todos modos, cuando la cena terminó con una fuerte conferencia de Kiritsugu en japonés e inglés para que las dos chicas comprendieran, el viejo Emiya las sorprendió con un inesperado cambio de arreglo para dormir.

Como la pequeña Hortensia carecía de una cama donde dormir, el hombre decidió que tendría que dormir con Shirou. Ambos eran lo suficientemente pequeños para caber en la misma cama y los dos no mostraron ningún problema con el asunto.

Las protestas vinieron de las dos adolescentes, diciendo que podían intentar hacer algunos arreglos diferentes que se ajustaran a sus necesidades, pero Kiritsugu negó cualquier reconsideración, especialmente con lo que las dos habían causado casi una hora antes.

Tristes y derrotadas, las dos chicas terminaron aceptando la resistencia obstinada del Magus Killer. Mientras tanto, Caren encontró todo este 'golpe de cabeza' tan entrañable como comer helado, fresco y delicioso, además de que iba a dormir con el curioso individuo que era Shirou Emiya.

Era una buena persona (?) Y parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno ... ¿para ser amigos? Ella nunca tuvo un amigo, pero, si lo recordaba correctamente, ser tan respetuoso y abierto para abrirse el uno al otro significaba un material de amistad.

Esa noche, la niña se durmió fácilmente mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del pecho del niño, encontrando que era más cálido y más suave que cualquier almohada que tuviera la oportunidad de probar. También fue bueno que dicha almohada pudiera defenderla de monstruos aterradores y ...

Sí, Shirou Emiya fue definitivamente su primer y mejor amigo.


	16. magia (parte 1)

**Capítulo 14: Magia (1)**

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya estaba inquieto.

¿Sabiendo que ahora finalmente iba a alejar a Illya de los traicioneros Einzbern? Él estaba nervioso. No era el trabajo habitual, el tipo de misión habitual de 'rescate de rehenes' y ... el peso del fracaso se había impuesto enormemente en su cabeza.

Era viejo, estaba oxidado y ... la herida le dolía con la proximidad al castillo. Fue algo que sucedió cada vez que intentó sacar a su hija de Alemania. El repentino dolor que desvía su cerebro para no enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea.

Era abrasador, como los fuegos que habían consumido la mitad de Fuyuki, pero también frío, como si hubiera sido infligido por el frío metal de una cuchilla.

Sin embargo, esto no importó a largo plazo, su mente se concentró en el plan para sacar a Illya del castillo de Einzbern.

Una pequeña ventana de oportunidad, la runa que había logrado recuperar sería suficiente para abrir una brecha de dos horas, el tiempo suficiente para que él se apresurara a entrar, recoger a su princesa y correr hacia ella. ¿Fácil?

Ese es el paso 1, el paso 58 y el paso 198 de su intrincado plan. Su mente había enmarcado y mapeado durante mucho tiempo las entrañas de la antigua fortaleza, una década era suficiente para quemar adecuadamente todo en su cerebro. Illya tuvo que haber sido confinada a su habitación, tal vez dado permiso para visitar el patio más cercano para ... pasar su tiempo sola.

Un apretón doloroso, esta vez no por las heridas. Recuerdos de jugar con la niña, recuerdos que lo consolaron, angustiaron y alimentaron durante todo el día desde el final de la guerra. Su sangre hirvió ante el doble fracaso que había logrado obtener al estudiar tan poco la complejidad del Grial, lo fácil que es para el dispositivo "confundir" un deseo y ...

No. Ya se había tragado ese odio a sí mismo durante el tiempo suficiente. Esos malos pensamientos tuvieron que quedarse por una vez, al menos lo suficiente para que él pudiera recuperar a Illya y ... traerla de vuelta a casa a salvo.

A su nuevo hogar. Lejos del dolor, la soledad y ... con su nueva familia.

Sin embargo, parte de él estaba preocupado. Acht había sido claro meses antes cuando reveló sus planes para la niña por si Kiritsugu regresaba con las manos vacías o los traicionó. Al ser concebido como una niña real, Illya carecía de la cantidad correcta de Circuitos y la configuración del ritual adecuado para servir como el Grial Menor más nuevo para otra Guerra del Grial, lo que significa que el viejo bastardo no tuvo miedo de contemplar una cirugía mayor para implantar el 'requisitos' para que el niño se convierta en su nuevo títere.

La bilis se le subió a la garganta al solo pensarlo, pero su mente ya estaba entumecida por el dolor para realmente formular una reacción legítima sobre el asunto. Demasiado dolor.

Con manos temblorosas, el Asesino de Magos se tragó otro puñado de analgésicos, mirando febrilmente justo donde estaban Shirou y los demás. Todos durmiendo, incluso Caren sucumbió al estresante cansancio de su primer vuelo.

Iba a ser difícil, se recordó, la vida iba a ser difícil. Más esfuerzo para ayudar y ... dejar algo atrás para que Illya y Shirou lo usen y vivan felices.

Su viaje al rincón más profundo de la Asociación Magus le trajo también un chequeo médico. Siete años, su expectativa de vida. Las heridas estaban carcomiendo lentamente sus circuitos y recibió la confirmación de que una eliminación de la cresta en esta etapa sería mortal e improductiva. Demasiada corrupción, la enfermedad se había hundido profundamente en su núcleo e incluso sus partes sanas llevaban fragmentos de la enfermedad.

Siete años para asegurarse de que no sufrieran por su error. Una tarea ardua que lo verá desperdiciar toda su alma, una que, tal vez, le otorgará algo de paz en el pequeño lugar en el infierno que había tallado después de años de matar y destruir personas.

Había renunciado a largo ante la posibilidad de ver Irisviel una vez más, su ángel dulce ya lastrada por la necesidad de mantener un ojo sobre _ellos_ para concederle ningún alivio de su sufrimiento.

Pasó otra hora tranquila mientras él seguía vigilando su sueño, agravando aún más la creciente necesidad de asegurarse de dejar un lugar más seguro. Si los Einzbern esperaban encontrarse con Kiritsugu Emiya en el corto plazo, se encontrarían sorprendidos por el monstruo que habían enojado.

Un monstruo impulsado por emociones frías, un monstruo que una vez había sido domesticado por su familia ... pero ahora se desataba para que todos lo _disfrutaran al máximo_.

The Magus Killer, algo que ningún Magus debería enfrentar sin haber terminado su negocio. Porque una vez que terminaron lidiando con eso ... todo terminó sin dudarlo.

Y mientras Emiya seguía pensando en nuevas formas de torturar a Acht, Shirou Emiya fue una vez más alejado de sus sueños.

* * *

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron a un cielo azul familiar.

Pero a diferencia de cualquiera de las veces anteriores, Shirou se encontró mirando a Merlín caminar de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en algo. Fou estaba sentado plácidamente sobre una gran roca, con aspecto aburrido mientras su cabeza seguía el patrón del mago.

El semi-Incubus hizo una pausa, con los ojos bien abiertos cuando notó a Shirou. "Estás aquí, bien ... ¡En realidad, perfecto!"

Las manos del hombre fueron a apretar los hombros del jugador, haciendo que el niño frunciera el ceño angustiado ante la expresión de pánico en su rostro.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Tenemos un gran problema, Shirou". Merlín comenzó. "Por 'Nosotros' quiero decir, tú, yo y Gaia y por 'grande' quiero decir 'La Voluntad del Mundo' tiene un problema evidente de cicatriz".

"¡Fou!" Merlín se crispó, sin siquiera mirar al molesto bicho cuando decidió ofrecer más detalles.

"Si bien nuestra conexión no está destinada a permitirme percibir lo que está cerca de ti, como conexión todavía puede sentir grandes olas de Prana, Od o ... como quieras llamar la energía detrás de Magecraft".

El mago tarareó. "Desde mi comprensión básica de lo que está sucediendo, estás en camino a Alemania y ... justo donde está esta Cicatriz".

Se detuvo para mirar la rama de un árbol, el niño frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

"¿Una cicatriz? Q-Qué tipo de-" Pero la entidad más vieja lo interrumpió.

"La Voluntad del Mundo es indivisible, no sangra ni puede permitir romper las reglas. Más allá de cualquiera de mis creencias anteriores, el grave problema que se encuentra en Alemania me demostró que estaba equivocado".

"¿Pero por qué es un problema grave?" El pelirrojo cuestionó.

"Es un problema, pequeño Shirou", comenzó Merlin con una actitud errática. "Porque el mundo no está destinado a dejar cicatrices. Al menos no sin que lo solicite como tal ... pero esto no está justificado. ¡Esto es algo nuevo e interesante ... que no puedo identificar correctamente!"

"Entonces tengo que pelear contra... ¿esto?" Preguntó con cierta confusión. "Quiero decir, me parece algo un poco más allá de mi nivel actual y-"

"Lamentablemente, no creo que tengas otra opción. Si bien mi Clarividencia no es de primera categoría, sé que tendrás que luchar con cualquier plaga que esté causando este problema con el mundo y ..." Suspiró gravemente. "No creo ... que estés listo para enfrentarlo. Ni siquiera cerca".

Cuando Merlín terminó con esas palabras, su mano presionó el pecho de Shirou. Una luz fuerte lo cegó cuando sintió que el calor se extendía por su cuerpo. No fue tan doloroso como cuando recibió el Núcleo Mágico, pero ...

Algo había cambiado. La luz finalmente disminuyó hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

El mago bostezó mientras se sentaba en unas rocas, con los párpados entrecerrados ya que su cansancio estaba bien expuesto al niño. "Esto ... te dará una ventaja. Nada demasiado especial, ni demasiado desarrollado. Solo lo suficiente para hacer la diferencia".

"¿Q-Qué es?" El hombre le hizo un gesto para que se callara, permaneciendo en silencio solo unos momentos más antes de responder a su pregunta legítima.

"Nada de qué preocuparse. Solo concéntrate en lidiar con la amenaza, mantén a tus amigos a salvo y ..." Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Consíguete algunas novias".

"¡¿Uh ?!"

Pero Shirou no pudo hablar más cuando nos encontramos abandonando el lugar de ensueño y volviendo a la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras una mano lo sacudía para despertarlo.

"¡Shirou-kun! ¡Hemos aterrizado!" Él gimió cuando Taiga se rió de su sueño, mientras su mente reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Merlín y ... el hecho de que esto podría estar relacionado con lo que Kiritsugu quería hacer aquí.

Si el Mago hubiera dicho que Shirou lo iba a enfrentar muy pronto, y había planeado averiguar qué quería hacer el Emiya mayor para salvar a Illya de ... ¿el Einzbern? Su mente todavía se estaba recuperando de los varios jetlags para recordar verdaderamente todos los detalles en ese momento exacto, pero una cosa era segura.

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para él ...

* * *

En lo profundo del gran castillo que era su hogar, una niña miraba el débil fuego que provenía de la vela en su cama. Era poco, muy tembloroso e increíblemente decidido a sobrevivir. No tenía a nadie para mantenerla _a_ salvo y feliz.

Illyasviel von Einzbern suspiró con nostalgia mientras continuaba con su silencio. Habían pasado meses desde que papá y mamá la habían dejado en el castillo, la guerra era algo tan peligroso que habían decidido dejarla aquí para evitar daños. El tiempo ha pasado, la guerra ha concluido sin un claro vencedor y su papá no ... no regresó.

Estaba segura de que había alguna buena razón para su tardanza. Incluso su abuelo repitiéndola sin cesar que la había abandonado no pudo controlar su determinación de acero. Sabía bastante bien que su papá simplemente tenía algunos problemas que resolver, tal vez algún enemigo que se mantenía ocupado y ... y entonces él vendría por ella. Ella estaba segura de eso.

La niña fue enterrada en varias sábanas de varios colores, un búnker colorido alejado de los tonos en blanco de la habitación y el frío opresivo afuera. Sus ojos, que parecían los de un tigre aterrador esperando a su presa, se lanzaron hacia la puerta de su habitación, un suave golpeteo la alertó de que alguien intentaba entrar.

Entró una doncella con la cara en blanco, inclinándose ante el desorden en su cama mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de "rugir" en este curso, ¡atreviéndose a entrar en su reinado! La razón por eso era ... no tenía los mismos resultados que ella esperaba, las criadas siempre eran tan inexpresivas que incluso los falsos sonidos "eep" no satisfacían su necesidad de "miedo".

"Lady Illyasviel, es isit zeit". (**Lady Illyasviel, es hora.)**

La pequeña niña parpadeó en confusión inicial ante el tema implícito y luego ... sus ojos se abrieron de miedo. Parte de ella quería rechazar este 'deber hacia la familia' sabiendo que no es algo agradable de experimentar. Pero ella tenía que hacerlo.

"Ich werde bald da sein". (**Estaré ahí pronto.)**

La marioneta como mujer se inclinó nuevamente, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella cuando salía de la habitación. Illya se desinfló ante la situación ante ella. Su papá no querría que se fuera, su mamá también se negaría, pero ...

No estaban ahi. ¿Qué supuestamente iba a hacer la pequeña Illya sola contra alguien tan aterrador como el abuelo? Era alto, de aspecto frío e increíblemente amenazante para cualquiera, ¡una niña como ella sería devorada viva por ese monstruo!

¿¡Que hacer que hacer!?

Nada le vino a la mente y pronto, sabiendo que el impaciente jefe de la familia tomaría su tardanza como un signo de desafío, decidió caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, sosteniendo al tigre bonito que su papá le había comprado antes. yendo a Japón.

¡Sí! ¡Será valiente como un tigre contra ese malvado, porque su papá quiere que sea la más fuerte y valiente!

* * *

En el momento en que llegaron al hotel donde había pagado la visita, Kiritsugu los abandonó rápidamente al decir que una llamada urgente había necesitado su presencia inmediata en la casa de su "amigo". Ignorando las protestas provenientes de Taiga y las menores de Gray, el viejo Emiya ya se alejaba de ellas cuando comenzó a abrirse camino hacia el sendero que conducía más profundo en el gran bosque de la ciudad alemana.

Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y Shirou sintió que su barriga protestaba por la apresurada forma en que su cuidador estaba lidiando con las curvas. Le iba a costar mucho explicarles a las chicas por qué había decidido unirse a Kiritsugu y ... mucho más explicarle a Kiritsugu por qué lo estaba 'siguiendo' al ... ¿eso es un castillo?

Mirando desde el pequeño espacio entre su cubierta y el asiento, sus ojos estaban fijos en la gran estructura de piedra, diseñada con un viejo estilo medieval.

Era bastante grande, más grande que cualquier castillo que Shirou hubiera imaginado.

¿Illya estaba dentro de ese enorme laberinto de piedra? ¡Ahora eso iba a tomar toda una vida para pasar por eso!

El auto se detuvo y se detuvo cuando Kiritsugu salió del vehículo, caminando en medio de una tormenta de nieve. El niño ya se estaba congelando mirando los efectos del clima furioso en esa área de la ciudad.

Esperó unos momentos más antes de dejar el auto también, con escalofríos recorriendo su columna en el momento en que estaba afuera y experimentaba una temperatura increíblemente fría.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando sintió que su cuerpo luchaba contra el terrible clima, sus piernas dando pasos hacia la tranquila Emiya. Pronto el hombre recogió un ... pedazo de papel, lo colocó en el piso y dio un paso atrás.

Un arco de luz chocó con una 'barrera', algo que hasta ahora había sido invisible y, después de un breve choque, el rayo 'quemó' un gran agujero en su interior. Sin perder el tiempo, Shirou vio a Kiritsugu saltar sobre el otro lado y comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo a lo lejos.

Mirando nerviosamente la abertura, el jugador tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella y, después de momentos de contemplación silenciosa sobre lo que realmente debía o no, saltó y ...

**[¡Advertencia! ¡Estás entrando en un área especial!] **  
**Enemigos en esta área: lobos, osos, homúnculos fallidos y criadas de batalla. **  
**Rango: C + / A-**

**[Áreas especiales] **  
**Algunas partes de este mundo podrían considerarse duras para que un hombre sobreviva. Diseñadas para una gran supervivencia, las áreas especiales son zonas dentro de los planetas que poseen ciertas reglas que son diferentes de cualquier otro lugar. Hay múltiples enemigos limitados (no respawnable) con LVL diferentes entre sí y EXP se duplican.**

... ¿Lobos?

Justo cuando pensaba en eso, escuchó el claro aullido de varios caninos que ya se movían por el bosque para encontrar a su nueva presa. Con un fuerte y varonil 'eep', Shirou comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, Kiritsugu ya había desaparecido de la vista.

**_La vida no se estaba volviendo más fácil que antes, ¿no?_**


	17. Magia (parte 2)

**Capítulo 15: Magia (2)**

* * *

Esta situación estaba lejos de ser idílica.

Las piernas de Shirou comenzaban a arder y la falta de árboles entre el bosque y la puerta del castillo no le daba medios para esquivar adecuadamente los ataques de los lobos salvajes que lo perseguían. Al escoger la rama de un árbol que había caído al suelo, el niño se alegró de descubrir que el juego consideraba que el simple palo era un tipo de espada.

Un gruñido se acercó, pudo sentir la nieve alejarse con fuerza cuando uno de los animales decidió saltar una vez más. Gritando ante el repentino agachamiento, Shirou apuñaló apresuradamente el palo, perforando al lobo en su abdomen.

**-187HP!**

**+250 EXP!**

***DING***

**¡Felicidades, tienes LV Up!**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 12 - Exp: 4,78% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 470/550 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1120 (+100) (50 (+5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 28 + 1 **  
**INT: 26 + 1 **  
**AGI: 32 + 1 **  
**WIS: 26 + 1 **  
**VIT: 33 + 1 **  
**CHA: 21 + 1 **  
**LUK: 22 + 1**

Un rugido dolorido, luego la bestia cayó de costado muerta, la herida la mató al instante mientras el joven Gamer continuaba su carrera loca hacia el Castillo.

Este fue el tercer lobo que fue asesinado de esta manera y el Emiya apenas estaba considerando el acto atroz de su acto, ya que su mente estaba centrada principalmente en una cosa. Corre, corre a la 'zona segura'.

Considerar que la fortaleza era segura era como llamar a la prisión un lugar de jardín de infantes, pero al menos le ofrecería la oportunidad de descansar un poco y luego continuar con su misión. Una cosa que notó más allá de los demonios salvajes detrás de él fue el hecho de que Kiritsugu ya estaba ... cerca de las grandes puertas del castillo.

_En serio, ¿cómo llegó allí tan rápido?_

**-670HP!**

**+150 EXP**

Rodando y lanzando un **ataque de carga** al cuarto lobo, Shirou sintió que algo era diferente en esa criatura. Era más delgado, más pequeño y ... más joven. Incluso el EXP que había dejado atrás fue menos de lo habitual.

Este detalle no se perdió ya que los anteriores habían sido más grandes y atemorizantes de ver, un detalle extraño que lo hizo mirar hacia atrás mientras continuaba corriendo, esa mera mirada le mostró ... algo horrible.

Un enorme zarcillo delgado atravesó el suelo, destrozando al resto del lobo y lentamente emergió una figura de la nieve. De color blanco pálido como el campo nevado, la criatura se encontraba a varios pies por encima de él, más alta que el propio Kiritsugu.

**Homúnculo fallido LVL.23****  
1200 / 1200HP  
Clase: Asesino  
Rango: Bronce**

Un cuerpo rotundo, poco natural para un ser humano, le recordó a Shirou un monstruo de dibujos animados. Tres grandes agujeros negros en su cara, parecidos a los ojos, se volvieron para mirarlo y pronto ... cambió.

Arrastrándose con algunos ruidos de huesos rotos en forma de bola, el monstruo comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia él. El pánico negó la existencia de fatiga ya que el niño corrió aún más rápido que antes, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo ante el repentino desarrollo.

Pronto, otros monstruos parecidos comenzaron a emerger del suelo, todos siguiendo el mismo patrón y corriendo hacia él.

Podía sentir a los demonios cada vez más cerca, a pocos metros de un verdadero impacto en él. Pero antes de que el primer monstruo pudiera golpearlo, una figura descendió desde arriba y lanzó una larga lanza sobre la abominación, matándola en el acto.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron ante la mujer responsable de su supervivencia. De pie, un poco más corta que Kiritsugu, la mujer de ojos rojos llevaba un vestido que Shirou descubrió que era una mezcla de un viejo vestido de enfermera y el mismo que usaban las monjas.

**Battle Maid LVL.45  
850 / 850HP  
Clase: Lancer  
Rango: Plata**

"Intruso." Dijo con un tono en blanco, sus ojos parecían tan ... inhumanamente vacíos. "Tu presencia está prohibida. Al violar los límites sagrados del territorio de Einzbern, has perdido tu vida".

Sin perder ningún momento, la joven Emiya rodó lejos de la lanza de la mujer mientras se levantaba rápidamente hacia él. El aterrador golpe sacudió el suelo debajo de él, haciéndolo tragar nerviosamente ya que sabía que las cosas empeoraron más que antes.

"Desiste." Ella continuó diciendo con su tono habitual. "Tu intento de sobrevivir al juicio legítimo del Gran Clan solo garantiza más desprecio".

La falta de emoción en sus palabras envió aún más escalofríos por su columna vertebral, el espantoso comportamiento robótico comenzó a poner nervioso al niño mientras agarraba el palo de madera aún más fuerte. Ella era más rápida, pero ... esa espada.

Sus ojos miraban la _alabarda_ en sus manos y sintió que la información inundaba su mente y ... dio un paso adelante, directamente hacia el arma que se acercaba. Los ojos de la criada se abrieron una breve fracción, la confusión se mostró brevemente en sus rasgos mientras procedía con el ataque y ...

**OSCILACIÓN**

**-380HP!**

Sintió que algo salpicaba su rostro. Era sangre, pero no había dolor en su cuerpo. En su mano ya no estaba el mismo palo que lo había ayudado contra los lobos, sino algo que brillaba bajo la tenue luz del atardecer.

Era delgado, muy suave a la vista y familiar para su alma. Le iluminó el núcleo, recordándole el deber, la lealtad y ... la justicia. Una pequeña cimitarra bien hecha, bien elaborada, _bien recreada_. Sus palmas quemaban una melodía agradable, contrastando la extraña y desagradable visión del brazo de la doncella volando lejos de su cuerpo.

**[Te sentiste en aumento cuando se estableció la conexión, tu naturaleza se reveló.]**

**-Falso concepto de la primera magia (espada 1/4): **  
**la capacidad de recrear de la nada más que el mero recuerdo de un arma tipo espada, tu origen y elemento te ayuda a la tarea de copiar perfectamente la esencia del objeto. El costo de creación es de 40MP para cada espada, 4MP / s el costo de mantenimiento. (Actualmente limitado a objetos no legendarios).**

Su aliento ansiaba más acción, el enemigo estaba lejos de estar muerto cuando la mujer fue a tratar de agarrar la alabarda cercana, su rostro no mostraba un solo indicio de dolor al perder su extremidad, su mente sin obstáculos por la necesidad de temer el fenómeno inesperado que acababa de pasar antes que ella.

**_No te detengas aquí. Nuestro deber está lejos de terminar y el tiempo para actuar va a terminar._**

Justo por otro lado, apareció una cimitarra puramente negra, la gemela del pálido, lista para golpear a la mujer caída y ... ¡No!

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él podía dejarla irse y ...

**_No hay elección en esto. Acaba con ella de inmediato antes de que pueda intentar continuar la lucha._**

_Ella no puede lastimarnos si nos vamos ahora ..._

**_Ella dañará a otros que cuidamos si nosotros-_**

_¡Cállate! ¿Quién eres tú?_

...

La voz extraña ya no hablaba, confundiendo aún más al niño angustiado mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué se había desmayado por un momento, por qué había dos espadas en sus manos?

Justo cuando estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la sirvienta Einzbern finalmente agarró su arma y procedió a atacar a Shirou, con la espada preparada para su pecho. El pelirrojo parpadeó mientras apenas esquivaba la espada, pero no sin sufrir algún daño.

**-420HP!**

Su camisa se rasgó cuando su sangre fue derramada por la cruel alabarda. Un grito de dolor surgió de su garganta, pero su mano se disparó justo a tiempo para cerrar la boca antes de que un grito se extendiera.

Con la espada negra cayendo al suelo y desvaneciéndose en la niebla azul, la mente de Emiya comenzó a ir en piloto automático, la mano sostenía su única forma de defenderse golpeando rápidamente el abdomen de la mujer.

**-570HP!**

**+2500 EXP**

El cuerpo se derrumbó con un **golpe sordo** cuando su espada cayó justo a su lado. Sin responder, Shirou finalmente tuvo la claridad de cuestionar lo que acababa de pasar y las primeras ideas lo aterraron mucho.

***DING***

**¡Felicitaciones, tienes LV Up x2!**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 14 - Exp: 15,34% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 180/600 (+100) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1075/1300 (+200) (55 (+ 10) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 29 + 2 **  
**INT: 27 + 2 **  
**AGI: 33 + 2 **  
**WIS: 27 + 2 **  
**VIT: 34 + 2 **  
**CHA: 22 + 2 **  
**LUK: 23 + 2**

La culpa de haber matado a un ser humano estaba llenando lentamente su mente de dudas. ¡Era un niño, tenía 7 años y debería haberse quedado atrás! Sí, con él aquí ahora, Kiritsugu posiblemente estaba comprometido y ...

**_¿Podrías callarte y pensar más en esto?_**

_Y-Yo maté a alguien_

**_Mataste 'algo', Shirou. Alguna cosa. Ese no es un ser humano real._**

_¿Q-qué?_

**_Mira su brazo ahora._**

Lo hizo y ... frunció el ceño ante lo que podía ver desde la extremidad. Donde una vez que estaba conectado al cuerpo había algún tipo de ... tubo. Era un conector gris, como el mismo sistema de calefacción en el hogar que se usaba para conectarse a las reservas de agua de la casa, que ahora se cortaba gravemente y la sangre fluía lentamente.

**_Esos son los homúnculos apropiados. Las versiones exitosas de esas cosas que te atacaban hace unos momentos._**

Su mente escogió las imágenes de los monstruos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la mera idea de que los dos seres estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Pero, ¿cómo fue posible crear algo tan cercano a lo humano y ...

**_¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo! Necesitamos movernos ahora o las cosas empeorarán._**

_P-Peor?_

**_Te lo explicaré más tarde, chico, solo vete._**

Asintiendo a sí mismo, el gamer se apresuró hacia el castillo, sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento para mirar una pequeña abertura que conducía al sótano de la fortaleza. Decidió ir allí, al ver que la entrada estaba enjambrada y disputada entre los dos tipos de Homúnculos.

Saltando adentro, el niño sintió que el viento helado afuera disminuía un poco de calor dentro de las paredes de piedra, las piernas aún se movían cuando sabía que tenía que encontrar a Illya y salir de allí.

**_Recuerde estar atento a los acosadores y emboscadas allí. Estamos dentro del cuartel general del enemigo._**

_Entendido, señor ... eh ..._

**_Archer. Llámame 'archer'._**

* * *

La mente de Kiritsugu no pudo evitar deambular un poco con los recuerdos de su estancia en el castillo. Antes de la Guerra del Santo Grial y antes de que perdiera ... Irisviel. Todavía podía recordar las risitas felices de Illya mientras la perseguía por el edificio, un juego tonto hecho para mantenerla ocupada y feliz en ese castillo soso y aburrido.

Los buenos tiempos que habían pasado hace mucho tiempo y su rostro se mantuvo tenso mientras pasaba por las enormes puertas que conducían a la sala del trono.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern fue el octavo Golem que vigiló el Castillo y el Clan, un deber que le fue conferido por Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern a su muerte. Un evento que dejó una cierta impresión en el ser alto, ya que los Homúnculos producidos con la tarea de ser utilizados para el Heaven Feel eran solo modelos Justeaze.

No hubo pruebas científicas de que esta versión fuera la mejor para manejar las dificultades de ser el grial menor y, sin embargo, el Golem persistió.

Hasta ahora, cuando sus ojos se habían posado en su pequeña Illya. Era rencor, algo que él sabía que el gigante sabía y que podía aprovechar tan libremente como ansiosamente. Una venganza contra el hombre 'culpable' de haber arruinado la Guerra del Grial por su propio deseo.

Kiritsugu frunció el ceño a Acht, la cosa de aspecto anciano que lo miraba con una expresión de irritación, los ojos rojos cerca de convertirse en rendijas por la 'insolencia' causada por su mera presencia, al igual que un perro miraba a mi furioso dueño.

"Tienes el descaro de presentarte ante la familia que has traicionado, Kiritsugu Emiya". Su voz era fría, contenida, pero aún mostraba furia helada en su borde. "Te hemos acogido y te hemos tratado de manera justa, para pensar que tú ..."

"Illya". Murmuró el Asesino de Magos, su mente se concentró en una sola cosa. Su hija, su pequeña Illya, la única familia que le quedaba fue tomada por esos monstruos. Una permanente mirada vacía en su rostro mientras Acht parecía sorprendido por un momento por la aguda interrupción, gruñendo cuando se sintió menospreciado por su tono indiferente.

" _Illyasviel_ es parte del Clan Einzbern, Emiya. Tu reclamo es nulo, nulo, y las posibilidades de que la saques de aquí son tan escasas como nada". Algo se sintió dentro del Emiya cuando el Golem comenzó a sonreír. "Pronto se convertirá en el Grial Menor perfecto, ahora mismo. _El día que su padre traidor decidió venir a matarla_ ".

¿Qué?

"¿De verdad crees que no seguiríamos monitoreando tus movimientos después de lo que hiciste? Sabíamos que habrías intentado algo este mismo día y decidimos prepararte un ... regalo agradable para ti".

¡No no!

La puerta detrás de él se cerró con un fuerte ruido, con barricadas, cuando cuatro Homúnculos de cada lado se acercaron lentamente a él con armas medievales, su mente lentamente cediendo a su interior asesino.

El aspecto engreído del Golem fue destruido en el momento en que estalló el primer flashbang, algunos de los guerreros desplegados sin poder cubrirse los ojos a tiempo cuando el Asesino de Magus comenzó a destrozarlos con un MG42. El 'Meat grinder' alemán había sido modificado para contener 250 balas en cajas pequeñas, lo que lo convertía en un monstruo terrible en esos lugares cercanos.

No hubo piedad con la primera ola e intentar enjambrar al Emiya con más Homúnculos terminó solo con más cadáveres manchando el piso con su sangre. Acht gruñó cuando se bajó de su trono y corrió hacia él, su cuerpo hecho a prueba de balas por Magecraft y materiales resistentes.

Las venas sobresalían de la frente de Kiritsugu mientras soltaba un " **Time Alter - Triple Accel** " mientras esquivaba el primer golpe del Goelm y preparaba su propia sorpresa para esta situación. El Jefe de la familia Einzbern pareció mortal por un momento, antes de que una explosión lo golpeara a varios metros de distancia.

Al dejar caer el MG42, el Emiya fue a preparar el segundo cohete de su Stinger FIM-92. El Lanzacohetes de fabricación estadounidense se cargó rápidamente y en el momento en que el gran Einzbern salió corriendo del humo, otro cohete lo empujó una vez más. Su ropa se estaba desgarrando debido a la metralla y las explosiones, pero su 'piel' resistía bastante bien, solo unos pocos parches desaparecieron para revelar su estructura interna, más gruesa que el intento de recrear la piel humana.

"¡Morirás, intruso!"

Kiritsugu dejó caer el lanzacohetes y se retiró a su tercera arma, un lanzagranadas M79. El pequeño 'Thumper' era mucho más conveniente de usar, ya que garantizaba la misma capacidad explosiva, al tiempo que tenía mucha más munición para la ocasión.

El Magus Killer solo tenía dos cohetes más en reserva, pero más de cien granadas incendiarias para su nuevo juguete. En el momento en que la primera granada impactó en la fea cara de Acht, el Emiya sintió una sonrisa en su rostro, lista para destruir la basura de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Breves palabras del traductor**

**Algunos notaran que hay ciertas cosas que no coloco en las historias que traduzco, siendo las palabras del autor, no se confundan que no es un acto mio con intenciones de adueñarme de la historia, es meramente para que vayan a la historia original y las lean.**

**Por que hago esto?**

**Simple, es una forma casi segura para aquellos que desean saber mas de lo que vendra en la historia, quien la palma y quien no, ademas de algunas aclaraciones, por ello les invito qu lean las palabras del autor en la historia original pues ha puesto algunas aclaraciones ademas de una que otra sorpresa para los lectores. **

**Dicho esto,espero tengan un buen dia y disculpen por si llego a demorar en actualizar, siempre hay complicaciones del dia a dia que evitan que o traduzca o lo suba (****_cochina flojera_****).****  
**


	18. MAGIA (PARTE 3)

**Capítulo 16: Magia (3)**

* * *

¿Acaba de entrar en las mazmorras del castillo?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Shirou mientras continuaba buscando alrededor del área de la fortaleza en la que se había encontrado, con los ojos agudos y cuidadosos mientras revisaba cada esquina para detectar cualquier signo de emboscada.

Mientras tuvo la suerte de encontrar esta falta de resistencia por parte de las _marionetas_, el joven jugador no estaba tan ansioso por lidiar con el tono ominoso de la zona subterránea vieja y abandonada que estaba corriendo por sus pasillos.

**_Habrá enemigos._**

_Pero, ¿y si logro pasar desapercibido?_

**_Pueden verte a través de las paredes, chico. Sus ojos se modifican para hacerte detectable incluso a través de barreras._**

_P-Pero como? _

**_Sus circuitos dejan una huella en su posición actual cada vez que los usa. Por lo tanto, cuanto más los usas para luchar,_**

_¿Cuánto más ellos ... me verán?_

**_Si. Y no más interrupciones tuyas, mocoso._**

_E-Entendido!_

**_Antes de continuar, ¿sabes lo que se supone que debes hacer allí?_**

_Yo soy- _

Hizo una pausa, pensando exactamente cómo se suponía que debía encontrar a Illya sin haberla visto antes en toda su vida.

_¡Estoy tratando de encontrar a alguien!_

Hubo un suspiro, luego Archer habló de nuevo en su mente.

**_Tu objetivo tiene que ser una niña si es la hija de Kiritsugu. Tal vez incluso se parece a una de esas muñecas._**

_Eso suena bien- E-Espera, ¿cómo sabes sobre K-Kiritsugu-_

**_\- ¡DUCK!_**

_¿Qué?_

Con los ojos muy abiertos por el sonido de un fuerte paso cerca, el Emiya se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar el inesperado ataque proveniente de una de las puertas cerradas a los lados.

Las astillas de madera salieron volando cuando la sirvienta de batalla reajustó su puntería e intentó realizar otro intento, esta vez la pelirroja formando una pequeña espada para desviar el golpe.

Culpable por destruir el homúnculo unos momentos antes se ahogó lentamente por el hecho de que estaba tratando con alguien ... un poco peligroso de enfrentar con este tipo de pensamientos que le preocupaban la mente.

**Battle Maid LVL.55 **  
**1250 / 1250HP **  
**Clase: Lancer **  
**Rango: Oro**

"Intruso." Su voz era tan en blanco y sin emociones como la que tenía que eliminar, su rostro también era el mismo.

¿Era esto lo que Archer quería decir con muñecas? Se parecían a algunos títeres complejos con rasgos realistas como rostros humanos y todo menos ...

**CLANG**

Shirou apretó los dientes cuando fue empujado por la alabarda, golpeando en el suelo de la habitación de donde había venido la sirvienta de batalla. Un parpadeo rápido de lo que le rodeaba era lo que el niño podía obtener antes de ser atacado una vez más por el enemigo inquieto.

Estaba en una habitación grande, con varios materiales visibles en la gran mesa de madera en el centro. También había dos contenedores extraños en la parte más alejada de la habitación, cuerpos femeninos flotando en ellos.

Una visión extraña si tenía que ser honesto, pero el jugador volvió su atención por completo a la primera y principal amenaza contra él.

Duck, ruede, salte a un lado y finalmente intente defenderla!

**-368HP!**

Afilada era el filo de la pequeña espada, ya que rasgaba parte del costado del homúnculo, la sangre goteaba de las heridas cuando comenzó a filtrarse profundamente en la tela que sobrevivió al ataque. Sin reacciones, ni siquiera se estremeció cuando su arma larga regresó a una posición de guardia.

Shirou esperaba ser apresurada nuevamente, pero sorprendentemente, algo de luz comenzó a formarse en su palma libre y abierta.

**_¡Necesitas moverte ahora!_**

La orden se cumplió rápidamente, Shirou saltó hacia atrás cuando una criada bola blanca fue lanzada por la criada y se estrelló en el piso justo donde una vez estaba parado. Una pequeña explosión retumbó y el humo cubrió la mitad de la habitación, creando una barrera visual entre él y el homúnculo.

**_Tranquilo y concéntrate con tus oídos._**

_¿Q-Qué?_

**_Escuche atentamente ..._**

Tragando nerviosamente, Shirou trató de mantenerse en silencio mientras trataba de escuchar algo a través del humo oscuro. Parecía tonto, alguien como él no podría identificar un pequeño sonido en ese momento de angustia.

Y todavía…

Fue un paso suave, casi imposible de percibir, ya que fue solo un breve momento.

**CLANG**

**-398HP!**

Las cuchillas se cruzaron nuevamente, pero esta vez Shirou tuvo la ventaja, otra espada en su mano libre apuñaló profundamente en el estómago de la criada, la sangre se derramó en un estallido rápido cuando una sorpresa finalmente encontró su camino en su rostro.

**_No lo dudes_**

No otra vez, repitió en su mente, no otra vez se estaba distrayendo. ¡Tenía que terminarla!

**-398HP!**

**-389HP!**

Sacando la espada de su cuerpo, Shirou trajo ambas armas para golpear a la doncella mientras intentaba y no podía retirarse y recuperarse.

**+2800 EXP**

***Timbre***

**¡Felicidades, tienes LV Up!**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 15 - Exp: 28,48% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 700/700 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 984/1400 (+100) (55 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 31 + 1 **  
**INT: 29 + 1 **  
**AGI: 35 + 1 **  
**WIS: 29 + 1 **  
**VIT: 36 + 1 **  
**CHA: 24 + 1 **  
**LUK: 25 + 1**

**_Esa fue una pelea mansa. Necesitas dar más de ti mismo._**

_¡Lo estoy intentando!_

**_No es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente…_**

Suspirando con cansancio, Shirou comenzó a mirar a su alrededor una vez más, esta vez dando una mirada adecuada a los curiosos tanques en la habitación.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, el Emiya se apresuró a mover la vista hacia los rostros del homúnculo y notó ... que algo andaba mal con ellos.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo corto y parecía más desarrollado en cuanto al cuerpo, el otro parecía más delgado, más joven y con el pelo largo.

**_Interesante ... trae tus manos al tanque._**

_... Eh?_

**_No podemos perder el tiempo deambulando sin rumbo. Necesitamos algunas instrucciones adecuadas y solo tengo la mejor idea posible sobre esos dos._**

Por alguna razón, el chico encontró que el tono con respecto al plan de Archer era _extraño_, pero cumplió como de costumbre cuando sus manos tocaron suavemente la textura de vidrio de ambos tanques.

**_Cierra los ojos y trata de encontrar las 'cuerdas'._**

_...¿Qué?_

**_Simplemente hazlo._**

Suspirando, Shirou trató de encontrar cualquier cosa que la voz en su cabeza quisiera que él encontrara y, aunque estaba escéptico acerca de todo esto, de hecho encontró algo que era extraño _sentir._

Sin embargo, no eran cuerdas, podía ver líneas azules suaves conectadas débilmente con ... otras líneas azules. Sintió arrugarse la cara al sentir una sensación de incomodidad mientras trataba de alcanzarlos. Ignorando la tensión repentina, el pelirrojo fue a _agarrar_ ambas cuerdas y ... todo ardió.

Tan repentino, pero también tan intenso que sus piernas se tambalearon y cayó sobre su trasero, gimiendo cuando sintió que su cuerpo sentía que había atravesado doce maratones sin una sola pausa. Con los párpados entrecerrados, pensó que lo que Archer quería que hiciera había fallado porque se sentía demasiado cansado para ponerse de pie.

**_No lo hiciste En realidad tuviste éxito._**

_Uh_

Los vidrios se rompieron cuando ambas damas, ahora despiertas y entendiendo dónde estaban, rompieron las limitaciones de los tanques. Cuando trató de mirar hacia arriba, sintió que algo suave le golpeó la cara y lo obligó aún más a caer al suelo.

Gimiendo ante el ser convertido en una almohada, escuchó un grito ahogado cuando la menor de las dos mujeres se movió rápidamente a su lado e intentó ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¡S-Shirou-sama!"

¿Qué?

"¡L-Leysritt, muévete! ¡Estás dolido, Shirou-sama!"

"Estoy ... abrazándome".

**_Parecería que ciertas cosas nunca cambian ..._**

* * *

A Illyasviel von Einzbern le estaba empezando a disgustar su situación actual.

Con dos doncellas a su lado que la escoltaban a la cámara de rituales en las mazmorras, su valentía y confianza comenzaba a disminuir lentamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo en esa oscura y sombría sección del castillo.

Hasta ahora su vida en la enorme casa se había limitado a su habitación, los patios con jardines y el salón junto a la entrada. Nunca se había aventurado tan profundo en el lugar y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho.

Un escalofrío o dos más tarde, inocentes ojos rojos miraban ampliamente los instrumentos terroríficos cerca de la 'mesa de cirugía'. No sabía qué significaba la cirugía, pero si esos objetos eran necesarios para la tarea, era algo que el niño no quería hacer nada al respecto.

Mientras las dos doncellas avanzaban, Illya se detuvo y pensó cómo lidiar con esta situación. ¡Su mente le recordó un momento en que su papá le contó sobre personas malas que lastimarían a chicas adorables como ella y eso no fue nada agradable!

Recordó cómo lidiar exactamente con este tipo de situaciones. Mirando hacia un rincón oscuro, la pequeña Einzbern reunió lo más parecido a una falsa expresión de sorpresa y jadeó en voz alta, ignorando cuando ambos sirvientes se giraron al mismo tiempo en su dirección.

"D-Da drin ist ein böser Mann!" (**¡Hay un hombre malo allí!)**

_Si bien el intento tontamente planeado no habría logrado atraer la atención de ambos homúnculos en una situación normal, saber que alguien iba a atacar pronto el castillo fue suficiente para hacer cualquier comentario tonto que valga la pena investigar de manera adecuada y diligente_ .

Illya mordió un chillido alegre y alegre cuando ambas mujeres se alejaron de ella y se movieron hacia el punto oscuro de la habitación, dándole tiempo para salir corriendo por la puerta y comenzar a correr por los pasillos desconocidos y fríos del área subterránea.

Riendo suavemente, giró la primera esquina, luego la segunda y finalmente la última. Le recordaba a las escondidas, el divertido juego que su papá siempre perdía porque era muy buena para esconderse de él y encontrarlo cuando tenía que esconderse.

Aún así, este no era el juego simple y tonto en el que no perdería nada al ser atrapada. Cualesquiera que fueran las cosas aterradoras que las criadas querían hacerle según las órdenes del abuelo, ¡Illyasviel von Einzbern no iba a tolerarlo!

Divertida y decidida, la niña logró crear mucha distancia entre ella y sus cuidadores, pero estaba segura de que simplemente correr no iba a ser suficiente. Tenía que encontrar el mejor escondite en este lugar espeluznante y al mismo tiempo pensar cómo lidiar con la situación 'post-juego'.

El abuelo se enojará, pero eso no es muy diferente del conjunto habitual de emociones que le mostraría, por lo que las posibilidades de meterse en una situación peor eran casi imposibles. ¿Tal vez escapar del castillo?

¿Tenía la oportunidad de encontrar una salida de este enorme edificio sin ser vista por la increíble cantidad de sirvientes leales a su abuelo malo? Tal vez.

Ella repitió la palabra varias veces, cada vez ganando un poco de valentía en el proceso.

_¡Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez ~!_

Otra risita, esta vez terminó abruptamente cuando sintió fuertes pasos acercándose hacia ella. "Eeping", Illya dobló otra esquina, esta vez sus ojos comenzaron a buscar seriamente cualquier habitación que pudiera usar para esconderse de los "chicos malos".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, comenzó en la puerta entreabierta que conducía a una habitación oscura, su mente revoloteando con las dos alternativas mientras los pasos comenzaban a alcanzarla.

_¿Entrar en la habitación oscura y aterradora o lidiar con las cosas aterradoras y espeluznantes de la 'Sala Ritual'?_

No había mucho que temer por ningún monstruo aterrador dentro del castillo, su abuelo alardeaba de que el castillo estaba increíblemente a salvo de cualquier enemigo de los Einzbern y animales salvajes.

Fue suficiente para disipar cualquier temor de encontrar alguna bestia peligrosa dentro de la habitación y, sin más preámbulos, Illya se zambulló dentro de la habitación y se apresuró detrás de la pared de la caja frente a ella.

Deteniéndose y agachándose en un rincón apretado, sus pequeñas manos alcanzaron su boca y presionaron sus labios cerrados, sus ojos cuidadosamente mirando a su alrededor mientras sus oídos intentaban rastrear el ruido de los pasos.

Sintió que cada vez se acercaban más, su respiración se intensificó cuando su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, un poco de miedo comenzó a crearse a partir de ese juego, no juego, y la niña esperaba que los 'malvados' no se pusieran al día su.

Más cerca, más cerca y ...

_Y luego cada vez más lejos_ .

Pasaron varios momentos de silencio e Illya comenzó a calmarse lentamente. Lo peor había pasado, su mente repitió en voz alta para que ella entendiera completamente y pronto estuvo una vez más tranquila pero ... cansada por todo este esfuerzo.

Ahora le dolían un poco las piernas cortas, la pequeña carrera no era algo que había hecho durante mucho tiempo y su determinación disminuía ante la perspectiva de ser atrapada antes de que pudiera formular un plan para abandonar este lugar.

Suspirando suavemente, la pequeña Einzbern se acercó de puntillas hacia la puerta y miró a izquierda y derecha fuera de la habitación, tarareando en silencio mientras evaluaba lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Tal vez si ella se fue al lado opuesto de donde habían venido sus cazadores, nunca la alcanzarán?

Asintiendo para sí misma, decidió escabullirse de la habitación y alejarse de la dirección que habían seguido los pasos. Ella comenzó a tararear algunas notas mientras miraba a izquierda y derecha, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de alivio lejos de la persecución para explorar esta parte del castillo.

Quién sabe qué tipo de tesoro escondía su abuelo aquí. ¿Y si hubiera algún vestido bonito? O qué pasa si encuentra alguna corona real escondida allí.

_Prinzesin Illyasviel von Einzbern, enemigo del abuelo apestoso e hija de Konig Kiritsugu._

Ella se rió de lo extraño que sonaría el nombre de su papá con el título y, sin embargo, descubrió que este pequeño pensamiento divertido carecía de un detalle muy fino que solo una princesa bonita como ella debería tener.

Y ese es un lindo príncipe. Su mamá fue clara al contarle a los cuentos de hadas que una princesa tiene que tener un príncipe, siempre.

Illya no iba a ser la excepción y, por lo tanto, decidió que tal vez, posiblemente, podría encontrar un príncipe acostado para que se lo llevara.

Mirando hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, la pequeña Einzbern estaba menos concentrada en hacia dónde iba, pero aún se mantenía en guardia ante cualquier ruido sospechoso que viniera en su dirección. No sería bueno si algunos de los 'chicos malos' lograran encontrarla antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ... nunca ser encontrada.

Tal vez debería hacer lo que su papá le había dicho que hiciera en caso de que desapareciera de su casa y de él y mamá. Ella recordaba el número de _teléfono_, por lo que debería ser fácil llamarlo y alejarlo del abuelo malo.

Sí, ahora escapar del castillo tenía más sentido y ...

**BUMP**

"¡Owie!"

"¡Ay!"

Illya sintió que algunas lágrimas caían por un momento cuando el repentino y doloroso momento llegó a su cerebro. Cayendo de espaldas, se masajeó la frente adolorida y trató de mirar al malvado que había sido responsable de esto.

Ella había estado doblando la esquina cuando se topó con ... ¿un _niño?_

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrar a alguien de su edad, tratando de masajear su propia frente adolorida por el impacto y luego ... abrió los ojos.

El rojo se encontró con el amarillo e Illya sintió algo temblar en su pecho al ver el color dorado. No encontró la corona que inicialmente quería, pero ...

Se puso de pie e ignoró a las dos doncellas detrás del pelirrojo, se lanzó hacia él y lo derribó en el suelo como lo hace un león con un antílope. El niño gritó, pero no estaba preparado cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su pecho sin dudarlo, literalmente enganchando a la pequeña niña en pánico.

Como mamá siempre le decía acerca del niño:

" _Si encuentras al principito que quieres solo para ti, debes asegurarte de que nunca se escape de ti_ ".

También podía recordar a su mamá sonriendo mientras decía esto, mientras que su papá comenzaría a pulir sus armas cuando se enteró de los "niños".

Aún así, su mente estaba atrapada en un objetivo simple y eso era ...

"¡L-Lady Illyasviel! ¿Q-Qué le estás haciendo, Shirou-sama?"

... sama?


	19. MAGIA (PARTE 4)

**Capítulo 17: Magia (4)**

* * *

Explicar quiénes eran y qué estaba pasando con la niña que había decidido derribarlo al suelo sin razón aparente arrojó algunos resultados interesantes en forma de un objetivo completo.

Illyasviel von Einzbern parecía bastante más animado en comparación con las criadas que habían decidido seguirlo. Sus manos eran cálidas, mucho más cálidas que las de los Homúnculos y el curioso destello de inteligencia adaptativa visible en sus ojos era prueba de ello.

A diferencia de Sella y Leysritt, el dúo especializado en conocer los complejos fragmentos de Einzbern Magecraft explicó que Illya fue "moldeada" según el modelo de "modelo Justeaze".

El modelo lleva el nombre del legendario jefe del clan Einzbern, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, y fue uno de los modelos más modernos y funcionales disponibles para la familia.

Un modelo que era obsoleto e incompleto ya que muchos de los proyectos con respecto a este tipo de 'títere' estaban dispuestos a mostrar fallas en su diseño, a veces incluso descartados en una primera prueba.

Illya y su madre Irisviel fueron éxitos "aceptables" de los dos intentos más recientes de asumir rápidamente el papel de Lesser Grail para una ... ¿Guerra del Santo Grial?

**_Algo que no deberías preguntar._**

_P-pero parece importante_

**_Está. Es solo que no deberías preguntar sobre eso._**

Archer era un extraño ... 'conversador'. Algo sobre su voz y su tono sonaba familiar mientras que también ... no.

Era reservado, se mantenía alejado del pelirrojo, pero ... ¿tal vez había buenas razones?

Archer no era una mala persona, eso era un hecho real ... pero Shirou estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería saber más sobre esta ... guerra.

Volviendo su atención a Illya, el niño estaba realmente sorprendido por los datos ofrecidos por The Game.

**Nombre: Illyasviel von Einzbern.**

**Título: Kleinen Prinzesin**

**Edad: 8**

**Nivel: 7**

**Puntos de vida (HP): 300**

**Puntos de maná (MP): 3200**

Por supuesto, esta explicación se entregó en japonés, manteniendo a la niña aún sin saber de sus orígenes reales, mientras que también le da a Shirou información adicional sobre el individuo que estaba enfrentando _y_ lo que debería esperar tratar en cualquier momento.

Hasta ese momento, había esperado que no hubiera realmente un patrón adecuado en el proceso de diseño centrado en la apariencia principal de los homúnculos, pero, como lo afirmó la propia Sella, todos fueron creados a imagen y función de Battle Maids.

Fue alrededor de la época en que la pequeña Einzbern comenzó a resoplar molesta cuando Leysritt decidió describir brevemente la situación, o al menos con lo que su sistema vocal le permitió decir.

Un problema extraño que estaba relacionado con la situación que se les había ocurrido a las dos 'mujeres', ambas puestas y preparadas para ser 'desmanteladas' para nuevos modelos después de no representar mejor sus roles.

De lo que no hablarían mucho, solo decían que los roles eran "importantes" para un evento especial.

Después de decirle a Illya que su papá estaba dentro del castillo e intentar encontrarla, los ojos de la niña se abrieron y su estado de ánimo se disparó con un chillido feliz.

Las demandas rápidas de ser llevado al hombre eran innecesarias, ya que era su intención y, por lo tanto, la niña decidió quedarse y ser escoltada donde estaba su 'Papá'.

El lindo acento disminuyó el tono 'exigente' que la niña tomó hacia las dos doncellas y el joven Emiya se encontró corriendo a través de las mazmorras y hacia la escalera principal que los llevaría al primer piso del Castillo, donde se encuentra la 'Sala del Trono'. Estaba situado.

Expresando su sorpresa y confusión sobre la certeza de las dos criadas sobre el paradero actual de Kiritsugu, Sella fue quien respondió una vez más, esta vez afirmando que si el Emiya mayor quería tener la oportunidad de vencer al sistema de seguridad actualmente activo en el castillo, él tendría que luchar y destruir el Golem-Terminal de la fortaleza.

El cual era un homúnculo muy robusto y viejo.

Con el objetivo final establecido, los cuatro comenzaron su rápida carrera hacia la escalera más cercana, con ambas sirvientas equipadas con sus alabardas como la vanguardia del grupo, mientras Shirou se encontró ocupado con la risita llamada 'Illyasviel von Einzbern'.

Si bien la niña parecía no quejarse de la situación actual y simplemente se reía de vez en cuando, el problema del pelirrojo se presentaba en forma de tener sus manos literalmente ocupadas con ella.

La pequeña Einzbern fue llevada por una novia por todo el camino, lo que obstaculizó la capacidad de Shirou de ayudar a las dos criadas y provocó algunas risas de **Archer** . El hombre estaba ansioso por hacer un comentario descarado, pero lamentablemente mantuvo las burlas a un mínimo aceptable.

**_Parece que tienes la mano llena de heroísmo. Me pregunto cómo se desarrollará en unos años a partir de ahora ... tal vez ella te pida que se case contigo._**

_¡Somos hermanos y hermanas!_

**_Pero no por sangre y ... ella es linda ahora, ¿no?_**

La protesta se derrumbó en el momento en que los ojos ambarinos de Shirou miraron los alegres rojos de Illya, toda su cabeza cubierta de rojo cuando un sonrojo lo golpeó como un camión.

_C-Cállate!_

Otra risita de la niña, posiblemente conectando su proximidad con la repentina vergüenza del niño que la abraza.

Para Illya esto fue como un sueño.

Ser llevada por un joven exótico que tenía casi su edad (¡solo un año de diferencia, maldiciones!) Esa era su prinz. Mientras tanto, las criadas leales trataban con gente mala.

Era extraño ver la peculiaridad de esos dos individuos, un marcado contraste en comparación con el resto de la servidumbre, mientras todos conducían a su papá.

¡Su papá estaba aquí!

Y cuanto más caminaban, más este niño, Shiro (?), Continuaba describiendo lo que le había pasado a su papá y por qué había venido antes.

¡Realmente intentó salvarla! Pero su abuelo tenía las barreras alrededor del castillo para que él no pudiera acceder y eso obligó a su papá a ir y obtener algo para atravesarlo.

¡Su abuelo le había mentido! ¡De nuevo!

Esta vez no iba a perdonar esa vieja queja y, por lo que podía discernir de las otras descripciones dadas por las dos criadas confiables, su papá estaba tratando personalmente con él en este momento.

¡Esto significaba que iba a abandonar el castillo de una vez por todas y tal vez ver el mundo!

Parpadeó, con una breve vacilación en su mente mientras recordaba las lecciones resumidas que su mamá le daría sobre el mundo que esperaba a las afueras de la gran fortaleza.

¡Un mundo que era bonito, inmenso y sorprendente!

Pero también un mundo que podría estar asustado y ... ¡por eso se irá con su papá!

¡Kiritsugu enfrentará cualquier amenaza sin dudarlo y sin problemas, ya que era su deber como su papá y él era súper fuerte!

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta que conducía directamente a la enorme sala en la que su abuelo mentiroso pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo y ... entraron.

Los ojos rojos de Illya se abrieron ante la escena que estaba mirando, la misma reacción compartida por los otros miembros del grupo con ella.

Shirou sintió que el pánico aumentaba cuando Kiritsugu se alejaba lentamente del avance lento ... gigante de piel y engranajes falsos, una verdadera abominación entre una muñeca y una máquina.

Entonces, ¿este era el homúnculo 'Golem'?

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern LVL.78 **  
**6800 / 25000HP **  
**Clase: Berserker **  
**Rango: Oro**

_¿Q-qué?_

Había esperado que el 'jefe' fuera más fuerte que el Homúnculo común, pero ... ¿por qué era tan _fuerte?_

Los cráteres se extendieron por toda la habitación, arruinando el delicado y estilizado mármol. Por el tipo de daño que tanto el monstruo como el lugar tenían, Shirou sabía que su guardián no dudó en mostrar su brutal arsenal contra la criatura híbrida.

No era un secreto que echaba un vistazo a algunas de las bolsas que el hombre tenía en el auto, tampoco era un secreto que el niño había visto lo suficiente en la TV para saber que el equipo no estaba destinado a ser utilizado por un civil

"T-Tu pequeño intento termina aquí, Emiya Kir-Kiritsugu". La voz distorsionada envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral del niño, mientras que la niña en sus brazos saltó y corrió hacia el hombre herido.

"¡P-Papa!" Illya se apresuró hacia Kiritsugu, sus ojos se abrieron por miedo a la vida de sus padres restantes.

El grito detuvo la pelea, causando que 'Acht' se diera la vuelta y ... note a los nuevos intrusos.

Sus ojos, uno todavía parecido a un humano, mientras que el otro parecía ... frío, cínico y terriblemente indiferente.

"Entonces ... ¿no estabas solo?" Había una expresión de asombro plasmada en esa horrible cara. "¿Y es eso un ... otro niño? Y dos doncellas- no, ustedes dos son- pero ¿cómo-"

Se detuvo, sus ojos se estrecharon en el pelirrojo. " _¡Tú!_ "

**_¡MUEVETE!_**

Shirou sintió que el pánico aumentaba cuando sintió que algo se deslizaba alrededor de sus piernas y las envolvía con fuerza, las cuerdas hechas de metal azul brillante comenzaron a levantarlo y acercarlo al terrible monstruo.

Intentó escabullirse, pero las cuerdas eran resistentes a cualquiera de las espadas que podía "rastrear". Su agitación fue inútil y ... miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si Sella y Leysritt estaban tratando de rescatarlo ... solo por sus esperanzas de ser aplastados por el hecho de que ambas criadas se defendían de una nueva ola de Battle Maids, su atención fue tomada por los grupos aparentemente interminables de atacantes.

"Puedo entender si es un asesino traicionero tratando de atacar al Clan. ¡Pero un niño! ¡Absurdo!" Las cuerdas se movieron, la bodega se tensó cuando más de ellos se apresuraron a inmovilizarlo completamente. "No permitiré que una simple rata callejera, _un asqueroso plebeyo ..._ "

_A-Archer! H-Help!_

El silencio lo devolvió, la piel del jugador palideció aún más cuando sintió los resultados de una sensación tan dolorosa que estaba siendo aplastada.

**_-48HP!_**

**_HP: 652/700_**

" _Un chucho, un pequeño bastardo que no debería-"_

**_-52HP!_**

**_HP: 606/700_**

" _¡Serle-!_ "

**_-54HP!_**

**_HP: 552/700_**

" _PERMITIDO-"_

**_-60HP!_**

**_HP: 492/700_**

" **EL _-_**_ "_

**_-100HP!_**

**_HP: 392/700_**

" **VIVIR!** "

**_-300HP!_**

**_HP: 92/700_**

Sus pulmones intentaban dolorosamente captar cualquier aire ahora, su vista se volvió borrosa cuando los números de su HP comenzaron a aparecer desenfocados y ...

**~ Pensar que terminarías lastimando a un niño solo por la gloria inalcanzable de la que hablas ... ~**

Esta voz. Parecía mucho ... familiar.

Desconocido para Shirou, la voz femenina no fue detectada solo por él, los ojos de Jubstacheit se abrieron una vez más cuando sintió que su mente se _retorcía en otra parte._

Cuando el niño comenzó a caer en la inconsciencia, el Golem-Homunculus fue arrastrado a la peor pesadilla que podría haber imaginado.

* * *

Acht parpadeó en estado de shock cuando se encontró mirando la anomalía más extraña que había visto.

Arriba en el cielo había un ... oscuro orbe. Un tono violáceo que emanaba de él a partir de la construcción deformada, el mismo orbe flotaba sobre una extraña sustancia parecida al lodo que caía una o dos veces en un momento.

En el momento en que el líquido entró en contacto con el suelo, el fuego chispeó brutalmente, hambriento de destrucción mientras se extendía por los edificios abandonados de esta ciudad desconocida. Chillidos huecos de miedo, de muerte, siguieron y llevaron al Golem a ponerse tenso ante la terrible visión que estaba experimentando.

Pero luego recordó que ... se suponía que no debía estar allí. El antiguo Homúnculo volvió una vez más a su forma "humana", algo que lo ayudó a disfrazar su verdadera naturaleza.

Una característica que era innovadora cuando su creador todavía estaba vivo y ...

Dejó de pensar en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en una visión aún más surrealista.

Tarareando en silencio, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern continuó consolando cuidadosamente al niño, el mismo niño que había tratado de matar hasta ahora. Estaba sentada, arrodillada mientras dejaba que el mocoso inconsciente descansara en su regazo.

Con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba en silencio el cielo nublado y oscuro, el joven humano parecía estar realmente cerca de perecer.

**Buen viaje. **El Homúnculo pensó sombríamente, esperando recibir alguna explicación de la alucinación a la que estaba siendo sometido.

"Nos equivocamos. El Santo Grial, la Guerra y ... el artefacto mal utilizado". El tono suave que sobresalía de los labios de color rosa pálido de Justeaze lo hizo detenerse sorprendido de lo ... _similar a ella que era_ esta representación. No solo la apariencia, sino también el tono y la emoción.

"Pero estoy muy decepcionado por tu conducta, Jubstacheit. Estoy _asqueado_ por tu falta de intelecto al tratar con un detalle importante como crear _una clase completamente nueva_ en un sistema ya delicado". Sus duras palabras se encontraron con un ligero ceño fruncido. El anciano podía sentir algo _extraño_ de este individuo, algo familiar pero cambiado ... mejorado.

"Tus palabras están vacías, tonta ilusión". Comentó el viejo. "Hablas de acciones cuidadosamente planificadas, acciones que serían aprobadas por el verdadero Justeaze, no un _fantasma_ que-"

"¿Un fantasma?" La interrupción normalmente habría enfurecido al hombre, la imprudencia de la mujer falsa olvidada en el momento en que su mente registró el tono escalofriante que provenía de ella. "No puedo ser un fantasma _si en realidad nunca muero_ " _._

"Tu intento de ganar tiempo para esta sucia rata callejera es interesante. ¿Cómo planeas continuar con esto? ¿Quieres aburrirme con esta patética imitación?"

"Todavía recuerdo cuando trataste de robar el sombrero de un hombre cuando te traje por primera vez a Londres para una feria importante dentro de la Torre del Reloj. Recuerdo regañarte severamente por ese acto".

...¿Qué? Ese detalle, esa parte _vergonzosa de su pasado_

"¡¿Q-Quién eres, impostor ?!"

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, la sonrisa de la mujer aumentó.

"Mi nombre es ... Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, he servido como el tercer Jefe del Clan Einzbern y ofrecí un Regente en forma de Jubstacheit von Einzbern, mi primer intento exitoso de desarrollar una colmena viva en forma de un homúnculo humanoide que podría administrar magistralmente el asunto de la familia mientras se mantiene la paz con los otros miembros ".

Acht miró boquiabierto al reclamo extendido, con las mandíbulas temblorosas cuando sus ojos se clavaron en _su creador_ .

"P-Pero tú- Se supone que debes ser-"

"¿Sellado dentro del Grial? Técnicamente hablando, esta sigue siendo la situación actual ... hasta cierto punto". La mujer explicó con calma. "Pero la situación es mucho más avanzada de lo que te he enseñado antes de mi ... fallecimiento".

"M-Mi señora, ¿estás ... en la mente de este niño?" El anciano trató de adivinar una vez más, y una vez más obtuvo un suspiro comprensivo.

"Mi presencia está permitida por algo que _dejé dentro del niño_ ". Justeaze respondió en voz baja, con los párpados entornados por un momento. "Una magia especial que había desarrollado días antes de desatar el primer final de la Guerra del Santo Grial".

"Es una herramienta poderosa, creada como ... un nuevo proyecto ambicioso relacionado con el mejoramiento de la humanidad". Finalmente admitió, dibujando un suspiro triste.

"P-Pero ese era el papel de los homúnculos, mi señora". Acht continuó, sorprendido más allá de la lógica antes de esta revelación. "Fue por su propia orden que los Homúnculos debían considerarse la principal magia para mejorar el estilo de vida del Clan".

"Una declaración incorrecta de mi parte". La mujer respondió secamente. "Debería haber sido un poco menos ... arrogante sobre la inestabilidad de la programación, los duros deberes que tensan las unidades mnemotécnicas disponibles para los modelos ..."

Miró al niño y sonrió. "Cuando me uní a la Primera Guerra del Santo Grial, pensé que habría disfrutado de las ventajas de las riquezas y la avanzada magia por la que alguna vez fuimos reconocidos y ... alguien me demostró que estaba equivocado, algo que podría considerarse estoy mejor incluso ahora ".

"¿Alguien mejor que tú, mi señora?" Acht parecía que acababa de escuchar algo loco. "¿A quién se le otorgaría un título tan impresionante?"

"Por qué, me refiero al hombre curioso que nunca tuve la oportunidad de entender ... un poco". Ella mostró un molesto ceño fruncido antes de suspirar ... _soñadoramente_. "Tohsaka Nagato fue ... un tipo interesante. Fácilmente subestimado por Zolgen y por mí, el verdadero discípulo de Zelretch que resultó ser siempre ... dos pasos más allá de mis planes".

Justeaze resopló. "Un oponente digno, su capacidad prodigiosa en magia, su aguda inteligencia y ... _su misteriosa personalidad_ ". Su cara estaba roja por la confusión y preocupación del Golem.

¿Se estaba enfermando su señora? ¿Necesitaba ella alguna ayuda?

"Pero, por desgracia, seré franco y rápido con mis palabras con respecto a este nuevo sistema", apartó un poco el cabello de la cara juvenil del niño. "Es algo que sirve para 'engañar' a Gaia. Algo que hubiera querido darle al propio Nagato pero ... lamentablemente, la Guerra terminó demasiado rápido y me quedé atrapado con este sistema dentro del Grial ... hasta que llegó la Cuarta Guerra".

"M-Mi señora, si realmente estás dentro del Grial en este momento, entonces puedes confirmar fácilmente que la familia Einzbern no infligió daños al constructo-"

"¿No has visto por ahí?" Ella interrumpió en alegría vacía. "¿Has visto el horror ahora mismo? La gente muriendo, la ciudad en llamas ... este es el claro ejemplo de contaminación incontrolada, causada por algo en lo que deberías haber pensado mucho antes de invocar a Avenger".

"¿Un debilucho causó esto? E-Él fue el que nos costó el-"

"Podría ser débil como un Siervo, pero su conciencia, la mente maliciosa creada a partir de su intento desesperado de ganar esta guerra interminable fue más que suficiente para no solo subvertir mi control sobre el Gran Grial, sino también alterar las reglas en general. proceso." Había una expresión seca en su rostro, una que mostraba tristeza e irritación. "La peor parte fue que un mocoso descarado me despreciaba, burlaba y molestaba constantemente con algunos problemas internos que odiaban al mundo entre la tercera y la cuarta guerra".

"Yo-yo no sabía eso-" El anciano trató de encontrar una excusa, pero no pudo encontrar nada y luego ... Justeaze lo miró seriamente.

"Y esa es la razón por la que estás aquí, Acht. No lo pensaste bien y nos llevaste a un punto en el que todos tienen que lamentar algo y ... creo que es hora de terminar con esta fachada". Ella anunció, su vestido Heaven Feel brillaba un poco. "Es hora de dejar de prestar atención no correspondida a esta familia, les di la oportunidad de convertirse en los mejores y lo desperdiciaron revolcándose con _mis_ riquezas y _mis_ logros. Ya es suficiente".

"¡M-Mi señora, puedo arreglar esto-!"

"No, no puedes". Ella interrumpió fríamente. "Ahora es el momento de que alguien que carece de avaricia y egoísmo exprese mi deseo. Un deseo que estoy feliz de que estaría dispuesto a compartir si abraza la realidad tal como es".

Otra súplica, otra suplica, pero Acht fue interrumpido cuando ...

**_-999999HP!_**

El sistema de su vida fue desactivado por el único responsable de dicho dispositivo, excepto él mismo. La mujer miraba en remordimiento silencioso mientras su sirviente más confiable perecía ante sus ojos, su mente se extinguió al igual que su cuerpo.

Miró una vez más hacia abajo y sonrió con culpa al inconsciente Shirou Emiya.

"Realmente será una inversión interesante y arriesgada". Lentamente se agachó y plantó un beso en su frente. "Pero confío en que tomes las decisiones correctas cuando surja la verdadera oscuridad ... mi pequeño héroe".

El paisaje mental se rompió como un cristal cuando la conciencia paralizada se liberó de esa condición antinatural, Justeaze desapareció como una brisa fría a mediados del verano, una sonrisa genuina resonando en la mente del jugador, dejando una marca en él.

**_Porque el mundo necesitaba paz real y Shirou Emiya era su mejor candidata para la tarea._**


	20. Chariot (parte 1)

**Capítulo 18: Chariot (1)**

* * *

Los ojos color ámbar se abrieron para contemplar un cielo azul brillante.

Shirou parpadeó cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a moverse, solo su cabeza estaba activa cuando comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con leve pánico. Su recuerdo de los últimos momentos cuando todavía estaba despierto no fue agradable en absoluto y ... su respiración se normalizó una vez que se le dio la prueba de que estaba lejos del peligro ... en la forma de Fou saltando sobre la suya para darle un poco de lamer a la mejilla.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cansado, pero la calma se vio interrumpida por los fuertes pasos que le pertenecían al único Merlín.

El mago de cabello blanco estaba despotricando para sí mismo, caminando de un lado a otro mientras parecía estar atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. El niño no podía reconocer muy poco de las palabras que salían de la boca del hombre, las únicas pocas cosas que llamaban su atención eran 'esa mujer' y 'jugar con el ritmo'.

El niño parpadeó, intentando forzarse al menos a sentarse en lugar de acostarse sobre las hojas mojadas y las pequeñas rocas que cubrían el suelo. Casi tuvo éxito en su primer intento, su cuerpo le gritó que se estaba lastimando al hacerlo y ... su fuerza de voluntad fue rápidamente vencida por el dolor, empujándolo de regreso a su posición inicial.

Aun así, el esfuerzo causó algo de ruido, lo suficiente como para que el mago se detuviera con su fuerte reflexión y mirara hacia él con un ... molesto ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Joven Emiya, es bueno verte". Sus palabras fueron positivas, pero el tono apenas se ajustaba a ellas. "Y antes de que preguntes, no, no estoy enojado contigo. Solo me irrita que alguien no pueda evitar que sus manos se entrometan ... en mi intromisión". Explicó con un suspiro, sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras su bastón golpeaba el suelo silenciosamente, la energía azul-blanca corría dentro de su cuerpo y ... haciendo que la fatiga desapareciera.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, mirando asombrado la situación solo por unos momentos antes de volver a mirar al mago. Merlín parpadeó, una pequeña sonrisa finalmente apareció en su rostro.

"Ya ves, Shirou, cuando fuiste a rescatar a tu hermanastra, se suponía que debías luchar contra el Golem con el apoyo de las dos criadas, algo de lo que me aseguré de pedirle a Archer que hiciera algo antes de dártelo". El hombre continuó hablando, sus dedos chasquearon cuando una extraña esfera blanca salió del pecho de Shirou y desapareció en la mano del mago.

"Pensé que podría haber obtenido algo de tener a alguien con su inteligencia, experiencia e ... interés a tu alrededor habría sido una buena manera de hacerte entrenar de manera segura, prepararte para el futuro y ... tuvo que arruinar las cosas con ella nostalgia y apego a esa construcción arruinada ". Él resopló, dándose la vuelta y mirando el claro cercano, el sol iluminaba el extenso terreno lleno de colinas.

"E-Espera, quieres decir que Archer-"

"Ya no puedo trabajar contigo". El mago interrumpió un poco rápido. "Si él se quedó con usted, los peligros que sucederán muy pronto, _antes de lo esperado inicialmente_, serán aún más difíciles de manejar". Hizo una pausa, mirando hacia atrás. "Quería que fuera tu maestro, pero en esta línea de tiempo ... habría sido tu detractor y tu mayor enemigo, alguien que hubiera sabido cómo te mueves y actúas". Concluyó con otro toque de su personal, esta vez sin magia.

"¿E-Entonces el futuro ha cambiado? Dijiste-"

"Que una mujer irritante decidió jugar con lo que puede hacer ahora. Tu estado actual de inconsciencia es el primer resultado del **efecto** de la **mariposa** ". El hombre se detuvo nuevamente, notando la absoluta confusión de Shirou visible en su rostro juvenil. "Significa que al cambiar uno de los eventos que se suponía que sucedería, otras cosas tendrán que cambiar en respuesta a eso. Una de esas cosas es que algunos de sus próximos problemas serán más difíciles de manejar y uno realmente sucederá antes que otros ".

"Entonces ... ¿esta señora _hizo algo_ que cambió el destino en sí?" Su mente estaba teniendo dificultades para comprender el tema increíblemente extenso al que aludía el mago de pelo blanco.

"Algo así, sí. Pero ella no lo hizo porque quería cambiar las cosas, sino que quería poner a prueba _su libertad_ si tengo que ser honesto contigo". Él respondió con un suspiro, ojos violetas aburridos en la cara del niño. "Posiblemente evitará hacer el primer contacto ahora mismo, especialmente con todas las travesuras con el Golem. Además, sí, ese _mocoso_ y su pasión por los asuntos de la familia han cerrado el golem ". Terminó, dejando que Shirou lo pensara manteniéndose en silencio por un tiempo.

"Esta mujer, ¿quién es ella? ¿Y los asuntos de la familia?" Sus palabras traicionaron la vasta e intensa confusión que acribillaba sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había pasado realmente? El golem fue derrotado, pero ... ¿qué pasó con Kiritsugu, Illya y los demás? ¿Estaban todos bien? ¿Regresaron a su casa temporal?

"Alguien que podría considerarse un aliado tuyo en buena medida, pero no sería lo suficientemente cauteloso como para decir que se entrometerá una vez más cuando sus ojos encuentren algo lo suficientemente interesante como para ... entrometerse". Él respondió con un tono misterioso. "Pero 'ella' no debería ser de su interés en este momento. Una vez que regrese a su ciudad natal, las cosas se volverán éticas muy rápidamente y ... tenga cuidado con el sacerdote". Advirtió Merlín, su voz reunía un nivel completamente nuevo de seriedad.

Shirou sintió escalofríos bajar por su columna vertebral y ... el niño parpadeó cuando se encontró mirando una ubicación completamente diferente.

Ya no estaba el jugador parado dentro de un bosque tranquilo. Una colina alta, estaba encima y ... delante de él había una espada apuñalada en una roca. Su empuñadura azul y detalles dorados que atraviesan su cuerpo le dan una sensación de ... familiaridad con la hoja.

Dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia mientras sus ojos se veían atraídos por el trabajo en metal, por el diseño y ... por su ideal. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y ... sus orbes se ensancharon en silenciosa alegría ante la vista que tenía delante.

Fue tan tentador, sus manos temblando ante la idea de siquiera tocar el delicado arma y ... dio otro paso adelante.

Parpadeo.

Sus ojos se alejaron lentamente de la espada cuando notó que alguien estaba parado en el lado opuesto de la piedra. La joven tenía el pelo rubio brillante, sus ojos celestes recordaban el cielo. Estaba de pie a unos centímetros por encima de su altura, pero era joven y bastante familiar.

Parecía Gray pero ... más fuerte. Su cuerpo fue probado por el tiempo y la experiencia, su alma lucía orgullosamente en su rostro. Una sonrisa con gracia cautivó la vista impresionante, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

Llevaba una simple camisa blanca con mangas largas que se extendía un poco más allá de sus muñecas, pantalones holgados azules que fueron interrumpidos por botas blindadas y parecía lista para ... acercarse a la espada ella misma.

Su sonrisa se amplió ante su ceño fruncido y luego ... la joven habló.

"Parece que estás perdido, muchacho". Su tono insinuaba curiosidad, amabilidad y ... tristeza. "¿Quizás necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó, arrastrándolo fuera de su soñar despierto para su gran desilusión y vergüenza exterior.

"Yo estaba hablando con ... quiero decir-"

"¿Un extranjero? Tu voz está ... estresada". La niña hizo una pausa y asintió. "Supongo que estás aquí para tratar de aceptar el desafío. Una espada que está destinada a ... revelar al Rey más verdadero". Su voz se volvió soñadora solo por un momento, luego la tristeza se apoderó de la maravillosa expresión. "Sin embargo, ninguno había demostrado ser capaz de reunir la carga".

Ella inclinó la cabeza, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos azules. "¿Quieres probarlo tú mismo? ¿Crees que puedes soportar la carga, muchacho?" Había algo en esa última pregunta que resonó erróneamente dentro de su pecho. Le dolió por un momento y le resultó difícil respirar.

"¿Q-Qué carga?" Soltó en medio de este extraño nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

La niña sonrió de nuevo. "Por qué, la carga de hacer felices a las personas, hacerlas seguras, darles una verdadera esperanza y concederles su deseo". Ella respondió con una voz feliz. "Es **justicia**, es la forma más verdadera de amor que uno podría tener por el mundo en general". Su última sonrisa fue ... terriblemente colocada. Simplemente estaba ... muy mal.

¿Por qué se sintió tan mal?

"¿P-por qué?" Solo podía decir que le dolía la cabeza cuanto más continuaba esta interacción. "Por qué tú-"

"¿Por qué quiero arriesgar mi vida? ¿Por qué deseo traer alegría a mi gente?" Su sonrisa se ensanchó más y más. "Quiero intentar y ... arreglar las cosas. Intentar devolver la luz legítima a la oscuridad, derrotar al mal y ... ser un héroe".

Héroe. La palabra se repetía tanto, perforada en su cráneo y ... sin embargo, su definición no siempre era la misma, cambiando de persona a persona. Merlín, Kiritsugu, Taiga, Gray y ... él mismo.

¿Cuál era su propia definición? Se sentía claro, pero ... también desconocido para su lengua.

"¿Qué es un héroe?" Shirou preguntó de nuevo, esta vez el tartamudeo desapareció cuando su mente se despertó por completo del estupor y ... necesitaba saberlo ahora. Necesitaba una pista, una pista y ... el niño sabía que aprender el héroe ideal de la joven iba a ayudarlo en este dilema.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qué es un héroe?" La rubia preguntó de nuevo, tarareando cuando encontró un asentimiento como respuesta del chico. "Bueno, creo que es ... alguien que sufre el mayor dolor, la mayor de las dificultades solo por el simple hecho de una simple sonrisa". Ella respondió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza para enfatizar su definición única.

Hubo una breve pausa, los ojos del jugador se abrieron mientras contemplaba sus palabras y ... sintió que la claridad lo sacaba de ese estado sombrío, de su sentido diluido de percepción de las cosas.

Se sintió revivido.

"Una sonrisa." Repitió con una mirada curiosa en su rostro. "Eso suena ... bastante tonto".

La chica resopló y frunció el ceño. "Dijiste que querías saber lo que pensaba al respecto, si quieres ser un idiota entonces-"

"Pero me gusta." Él interrumpió con una sonrisa brillante. "Puedo ... sentir que significa mucho más. Una sonrisa".

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta por un momento ante el repentino cumplido pero ... aún sonrió ante las palabras. "¿En serio? Entonces supongo que no tienes ninguna razón para demorarte e intentar ..." Trató de decir, solo para ser interrumpida una vez más.

"No." Shirou declaró con determinación. "No necesito esa espada. Yo ... creo que estoy bien con lo que tengo". Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿A pesar de que esta espada está destinada a proteger el mundo? ¿Simplemente ... tirarías la oportunidad?" Preguntó con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. "Estás seguro-"

"Creo que pasaré esta vez". Él asintió nuevamente. "Esta espada ... podría ser la mejor cosa del mundo, pero ... no creo que deba convertirse en un símbolo. Debería ser el ... usuario que trae el cambio, no una ... _espada estúpida_ ".

Una sonrisa alegre apareció en el rostro de la niña y pronto comenzó a reírse de lo que acababa de escuchar para la renovada confusión del niño.

La risa disminuyó unos momentos más tarde, pero la sonrisa persistió incluso después de eso.

"E-Esta es la primera vez que escucho una razón tan contundente para no intentar obtener Caliburn ... pero supongo que tienes razón, nadie realmente necesita una espada mágica para ser un héroe para todos. Solo ... tuve que ... úsalo, no para convertirte en un héroe ... sino porque alguien debe asumir la carga ".

Dio varios pasos más hacia el jugador y ... _atravesó_ la piedra y la espada.

Ambos objetos desaparecieron un momento después y todo el lugar cambió una vez más. La colina ya no era fértil y verde, el cielo azul y sin nubes.

Estaba en una colina devastada, espadas apuñalando la tierra dolorida a su alrededor. Las nubes ocultaban el crepúsculo del cielo, el final de un día terrible que vio la muerte de numerosos hombres, luchando por dos ejércitos opuestos.

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron como antes ... era una persona completamente diferente.

Parecía casi del mismo aspecto, pero su ropa era diferente, _sus ojos parecían diferentes_.

Usando un vestido de batalla con piezas blindadas integradas, la rubia sonreía con una sonrisa desesperada mientras arrastraba su espada fuera del campo de batalla y ... hacia él. Estaba sangrando, con cortes y agujeros ensangrentados en su cuerpo.

"E-Este fue el peor momento en lo que podría describir como ... sufrimiento. La comprensión de que ... no podía hacerlo. Que no tenía en mi alma ... continuar por este camino ..." La espada cayó de sus manos y ... cayó de rodillas, su cabeza se posó cansada sobre el hombro del chico, la pelirroja se tensó ante la repentina debilidad.

Él empujó, tratando de mantenerla despierta, pero su armadura era increíblemente pesada.

"Recuerdo que quería llorar ... que quería volver a ser un ... simple" niño de bajo nacimiento "que disfrutaba de la vida a mi alrededor, pero sabía que me habría odiado por no intentarlo". Ella tosió sangre mientras se reía. "F-por no ... tratar de asegurarme de que mi p-gente esté a salvo de los v-villanos que arruinan sus vidas".

Se hizo el silencio, el viento lo envolvió de manera ensordecedora el peso de la batalla, la sangre que se había derramado por ... nada.

"S-Shirou". Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella usó su nombre. "¿C-Crees que soy un tonto por ... haberlo intentado?"

Sus brazos se envolvieron débilmente alrededor de su cuerpo. "C-Crees que-"

"C-Cállate". Él interrumpió, la locura se desarrollaba ante sus ojos siendo ... tan cruda y detestable. Sintió el odio, sintió el rencor ... todo dirigido a la mujer misma. Palabras burlonas, pretensiones ridículas de oportunistas y ... la traición de la familia.

Estaba sola, revolcándose en la oscuridad que lentamente consumía todo el campo de batalla. Debería haber estado preocupado por esto, tal vez tratar de escapar de él, pero ...

Estaba atrapado con la mujer mientras ella soltaba lentamente los últimos apegos a esta vida ingrata.

El niño sonrió con tristeza, sintiendo el mismo peso que sentiría mientras luchaba por alguien, para salvarlo. "T-Tuviste buenas intenciones". Él respondió con un tono tembloroso, una lágrima o dos formando en sus ojos. "Tú ... querías traerles esperanza y ... te quemaste por eso. Pero ... ¿llamarlo tonto? ¿Estúpido? Creo que eso estaría mal". Concluyó, un sollozo ahogado por un trago nervioso.

Ella se rió entre dientes con otra tos sangrienta, su agarre se apretó solo un momento antes de vacilar una vez. "T-Siempre estás ahí para sacarme de ... este bucle, ¿no es así Shirou?" La chica preguntó febrilmente. "E-Incluso cuando eres tan joven y ... asustado. Y-haces que mi penitencia sea menor al ... al demostrarme que estoy equivocado con tus acciones".

Una luz brillante comenzó a cubrir a la mujer moribunda. "T-Te preocupas por ellos. Tú- Incluso desafiarías a Gaia y Alaya, s-solo para nunca retroceder de ... tus promesas".

Su cuerpo brillaba intensamente mientras se alejaba, lo suficiente para mostrar su expresión de llanto, una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro cuando comenzó a desvanecerse.

" **Gracias, héroe** ".

Una luz cegadora envolvió todo, obligando al niño a cerrar los ojos y ... sentir que todo cambia a su alrededor.

**Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe** en ese preciso instante, su corazón se volvió loco por un momento cuando sintió la carga emocional de esa escena confusa que lo hacía hiperventilar.

Su vista se suavizó lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el techo que estaba mirando era el de madera de la habitación dentro de la casa donde se suponía que debía quedarse con los demás.

Con la mente apartando rápidamente las escenas de las que había sido testigo en su sueño, Shirou se dio cuenta de que podía darse la vuelta, las mantas firmemente pegadas por alguna razón ...

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a dos chicas roncando a sus costados.

Caren sostenía firmemente su brazo izquierdo, mientras que Illya sostenía el derecho. Parpadeó, sonrojándose de vergüenza y sorpresa por la disposición, pero ... pronto su atención fue quitada por un ronquido familiar y ruidoso que sucedió un poco más allá en el lado derecho de la cama.

Gray parecía tener problemas para dormir en su silla, retorciéndose una o dos veces de vez en cuando por los ruidos de sierra que provenían de la única Taiga Fujimura. La morena parecía estar disfrutando su siesta.

El jugador frunció el ceño, sorprendida por la joven mujer, sorprendida de verla lograr dormir tan bien en esa silla visiblemente incómoda que estaba usando.

Justo cuando trataba de abrir el menú para ver qué tan malo era su estado actual, se dio cuenta de que su hermana mayor sustituta había comenzado a moverse y ... pronto parpadeó para despertarla.

Al principio, una mirada perezosa estaba presente en su rostro cuando comenzó a mirar a su alrededor por cualquier cambio en la habitación, pero ... pronto sus ojos se fijaron en los orbes parpadeantes de Shirou y ... se congeló.

La confusión burbujeó dentro de la pelirroja cuando la niña comenzó a vibrar y luego ... saltó de su silla.

"¡ESTÁS DESPIERTO!" Su voz retumbó por toda la casa, el fuerte grito despertó a todos en la habitación y ... pronto, el solitario Emiya se encontró amontonado por las chicas al mismo tiempo.

No había piedad y en ese inesperado 'asalto', la mente del niño solo podía pensar en unas pocas palabras.

_Esto ... Esto no se está convirtiendo en una cosa._


	21. Interludio - Waver

**Interludio 2 - Waver**

* * *

Fuyuki era realmente una ciudad extraña para vivir después de haber vivido durante mucho tiempo en un lugar de ritmo rápido como la Torre del Reloj. La ciudad japonesa era increíblemente lenta, apenas le daba algo de qué preocuparse mientras continuaba pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora que la Guerra del Santo Grial había terminado.

Los primeros días después de la conflagración, _después de la muerte de Rider,_ Waver estaría mintiendo si dijera que no los pasó encerrados en _su_ habitación en la casa de los Mackenzie. Había pensado que habría podido cumplir verdaderamente la promesa que le hizo a su Siervo fallecido, que habría vivido su vida al máximo ... pero fue difícil.

Caminar era difícil, hablar era difícil, comer era difícil ...

El silencio era simplemente insoportable.

Suspiró, sus ojos cansados habían estado fijos durante demasiado tiempo a la vista pegadiza que lucía el televisor instalado en su habitación. El videojuego que Iskandar había comprado ... era lo único que le quedaba.

La mecánica de dicho dispositivo era complicada al principio, un desafío que de alguna manera distraía, pero también ... agradable. El juego era una forma de escapar del sufrimiento continuo que había sufrido desde la conclusión de la competencia mortal.

Era una forma de preservar su integridad antes de que Glen y Martha, los dos ancianos amables hubieran sido tan comprensivos, pero también ... carecían de la capacidad de comprender su lucha interior a medida que avanzaba con su vida.

Nada era como antes de que Kayneth le hiciera daño, ya que su antiguo maestro había sido la chispa que lo condujo a dos situaciones diferentes. El primero es que ahora tenía un enfoque, aunque débil, pero de crecimiento lento, y el segundo fue que él ... perdió a alguien importante.

Estaba mal, era _extraño_ que un Maestro cuidara a un Siervo, un Espíritu Heroico del pasado, y sin embargo Waver lo hizo. Terriblemente así.

Las risas bulliciosas, la visión vertiginosa de la vida y ... el sentido inconquistable de dominio sobre el destino mismo. Había sido como una droga, una oleada de emociones que al principio lo habían puesto nervioso, aterrorizado porque no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

Entonces el Mago se enteró de que no todo fue dictado por Magecraft. La vida no necesitaba teorías y misterios, necesitaba desinterés y ... egoísmo. Para ser correcto, cometio un error, ser más sabio al ser imprudente.

¿Consecuencias? Aquellos se sentían nulos ante el glamour de haber hecho algo que valiera la pena y ... Rider sabía muy bien que ese era el caso de su Maestro.

El niño se convirtió en hombre, el Mago se convirtió en humano una vez más y ... lo estaba lastimando.

El proceso no fue tan indoloro como había pensado inicialmente, aceptando el hecho de que estaba una vez más solo con sus pensamientos, una vez más sin ... una familia real.

Era irónico cómo su madre le había dicho que ... la vida de un mago era terrible. Palabras difamatorias, su pensamiento más joven después de haber estado condicionado durante tanto tiempo por las historias de poder, sabiduría y conocimiento de su abuela.

Su madurez quedó vacía en el momento en que decidió unirse egoístamente a un mundo que era doloroso e implacable. Un mundo que lo obligó a ir más allá de lo que debería permitirse a un mortal normal y ... no valió la pena.

Vivir con los Mackenzie cambió eso ... hasta cierto punto. No había presión para estar a la par con sus compañeros, no había necesidad de resistir los prejuicios que persistían en la Torre del Reloj ... pero no había nada más que el juego que lo ayudó a lidiar con la pérdida de su amigo.

Huérfano una vez más, pensó sombríamente, algo que se agitó profundamente en su mente cuando terminó su rápido viaje a la tienda de comestibles.

Adaptarse al estilo de vida de un joven adulto no magus resultó ser inicialmente difícil para alguien tan sedentario como Waver ... pero pronto encontró refrescante lidiar con los dilemas materialistas de su vida temporal en Japón.

El dinero de bolsillo de los amables abuelos no le iba a hacer bien si realmente quisiera viajar alrededor del mundo y ... se produjo una búsqueda de trabajo.

Era imposible encontrar un trabajo adecuado, especialmente porque sus documentos de la Torre del Reloj apenas iban a ser reconocidos por las instituciones normales y el joven se vio obligado a aceptar un puesto bastante simple en un bar de licores ubicado en el distrito central de la ciudad.

Copenhague, un establecimiento simple propiedad de Isamu Hotaruzuka, era en realidad un lugar donde no estaba tan estresado como lo haría mientras estudiaba algún tema arcano. Se suponía que debía limpiar cuando cerraran, ayudar a traer una caja o dos de botellas de vino cuando faltaba una disponible en el mostrador y ... evitar ser maltratado por el propietario.

El hombre era amable, respetuoso y realmente un buen hombre. Lo horrible que maldijo a Waver para soportar la mini ira de su jefe fue todo por ... su hija.

Otoko Hotaruzuka, mejor conocido por todos como 'Neko', era un joven estudiante que frecuentaba la Academia Homurahara. La morena fue amable, increíblemente servicial y solidaria cuando el joven se vio obligado a lidiar con las primeras dificultades del trabajo y ... muy cariñoso.

Abrazos inesperados, miradas extrañas desde lejos y un fuerte interés en invitarlo a salir una o dos veces cada tanto. Su padre hizo imposible lo último, ya que Isamu fue lo suficientemente amable como para recordarle a Waver que este lugar era su única oportunidad de obtener el dinero que necesitaba.

La amenaza no le desagradaba, podía irse sin ... la presión de tener que lidiar con una linda chica que intenta llamar su atención. Era vergonzoso y halagador, pero no podía reunir dentro de sí la voluntad de buscar una relación seria.

Otoko supuestamente sabía esto, pero ... ella todavía persistió con sus intentos. Nada demasiado por la borda, había un límite establecido por la propia morena para mantener las cosas "normales" en lugar de descender en algo demasiado desagradable para que él lidiara.

Algo que el joven estaba feliz de saber, pero que también lo puso en una situación difícil con la chica. Eran amigos, ella le narraría los días que pasaba en la escuela secundaria local y ... él estaría intrigado por ellos.

Sabía que Clock Tower era diferente de cualquier escuela no mágica, pero ... ¿el hecho de que los estudiantes no se encontraban en situaciones extrañas en las que los niños importantes eran favorecidos por los "nobodies"? ¿Que los maestros no podrían ridiculizar a los estudiantes sin las razones adecuadas y ... que no explotaría si estropeara algo en su tarea?

Cuanto más estaba intrigado, más quería golpear su cabeza contra una pared. En serio, Waver podría haber vivido en 'lujo' si no hubiera estado empeñado en aprender Magecraft y ...

Parpadeó, su atención regresó al trapeador. Sus ojos fruncieron el ceño cuando de repente volvió a la realidad sin ... una razón adecuada.

Otoko estaba hablando nuevamente, su vista dirigida al techo mientras descansaba en una de las varias sillas vacías del establecimiento.

"¡Y Taiga incluso dijo que me enviaría algunas fotos ... y ni siquiera lo hizo! Han pasado días y ... ugh, esa chica puede ser una tonta". Ella resopló molesta, su historia revivió parte de su irritación por el hecho de que uno de sus compañeros de clase se había ido de viaje a Europa y regresaría en unos días a partir de ahora.

"Tu amigo tiene que tener ... bastante dinero para pagar un viaje de ese tipo". Waver comentó, para gran sorpresa de la niña. Casi se cae de la silla, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿Entonces finalmente tomas parte de mis gloriosas historias de la vida diaria de Neko, Waver-kun?" La morena parecía asombrada, algo que hizo que el joven frunciera el ceño incómodo. "Volviendo a tus palabras. Taiga en realidad no pagó nada. Es un viaje financiado por su tutor privado de inglés". Ella palmeó la cara y gimió. "Pensar que ese imbécil cabezón podría conseguir a alguien tan bueno como ese hombre".

"Pensé que eras bueno en inglés". Waver señaló, haciendo que la chica se burlara de él.

"Lo estoy, pero no me importaría sobresalir en el tema". Ella levantó las manos. "Pensar que alguien como Kiritsugu Emiya habría existido en una ciudad normal como Fuyuki".

En ese mismo momento, el cuerpo del extranjero se tensó en estado de shock y _temor_ ante el nombre que acababa de escuchar.

Kiritsugu Emiya, el Asesino de Magos, el Maestro de Saber y ... el ganador de la Guerra desde que sobrevivió.

Era extraño creer que ... él todavía era Fuyuki… o más bien, estaba allí antes de ir a este viaje en Europa.

¿Podría ser una misión? O tal vez tenía que ver con ... el Einzbern.

Sabía de la familia aislada por la investigación que había realizado en la Torre del Reloj antes de partir para la Guerra. Un clan orgulloso cuyo único miembro peculiar era el ex líder, Justeaze, la mujer responsable, con la presencia de Nagato Tohsaka y Zolgen Makiri, de crear el Santo Grial.

La mujer de cabello pálido, esa extrañamente ... dama de aspecto humano y maternal había sido un homúnculo.

No era un secreto para el mundo que los Einzbern ya no eran verdaderos seres vivos, habiendo abandonado la 'mortalidad' por una forma de ... resistencia a la muerte. Algo que estaba mal visto en Londres, pero ninguno de los miembros de la jerarquía lo discutiría más allá de cómo abordar un rumor o chisme.

La familia podría ser ... extraña, pero eran poderosos, influyentes y ... terriblemente ricos.

Las otras dos familias "fundadoras" no tenían un estatus tan diferente como el del clan alemán, ya que los Makiri solo existían en la rama japonesa, los Matou, mientras que Tohsaka había quedado paralizada por la guerra.

Tokiomi Tohsaka había sido un competidor serio que terminó siendo asesinado por alguien, Waver sospechaba en parte que había sido Archer. El Siervo estaba demasiado orgulloso, no lo habría sorprendido demasiado si Gilgamesh hubiera decidido cortar cabos sueltos y simplemente regresar al Trono como ... su Maestro era un inepto.

Waver conocía un poco del mundo mundano, algo que le dio una pequeña ventaja en la Guerra del Santo Grial contra Tokiomi y Kayneth, ya que ambos Magus, respetuosamente fuertes y poderosos, fueron fácilmente derrotados por la crueldad moderna mostrada por el Asesino de Magus.

Volviendo su atención a Kiritsugu Emiya, el joven sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante la mera idea de que el asesino todavía estaba cerca y ... posiblemente trabajando. Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué molestarse en traer a una chica simple con él? Claro, él era su tutor, pero-

"¡También es una pena que Taiga haya decidido nunca enviarme una foto, Shirou-kun! Me pregunto si se parece a su papá ... no, apuesto a que sería más lindo que-"

...¿Qué?

¿Qué carajo en realidad?

Kiritsugu Emiya, Magus Killer, el hombre que jodió la competencia para todos ... era un padre.

...

La noticia se hundió rápidamente en la mente de Waver, trayendo nuevas alternativas a las actuales mientras lo obligaba a borrar algunas de las viejas.

¿Y si ... no? Tal vez ni siquiera debería considerarlo, pero ...

¿Qué pasaría si intentara ... _acercarse al Asesino del Mago_ ?

Dicho así, sonaba como la peor idea posible, pero ... ¿qué pasaría si terminara encontrándolo y ... decidiera limpiar los "restos de su antiguo trabajo"?

No, no correr ese maldito riesgo.

Suspiró para sí mismo, notando un poco tarde la risa proveniente de Otoko cuando ella apuntaba su índice a sus pies ... o más bien al lugar oscuro cerca de sus zapatos. La fregona, pensó secamente.

Había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando comenzó a trabajar aquí, el trapeador mojado y empapado terminó por manchar completamente la parte inferior de sus pantalones y ... lo que lo obligó a tomar un par más apretado para el día siguiente. Por supuesto, la chica aprobó esta elección por lo divertidas que eran sus risitas en aquel entonces.

Y si tenía que ser honesto, estaba seguro de que iba a disfrutar demasiado de su peculiar conjunto de pantalones ... otra vez.

**_Qué horrible manera de terminar mi turno ..._**


	22. Chariot (Parte 2)

Si había algo que Shirou estaba encontrando bastante estresante, era cómo Kiritsugu evitaba deliberadamente hacer incluso las interacciones más simples con él.

Habiendo despertado de su sueño y lidiado con el repentino ataque de las chicas, el chico pelirrojo había centrado su atención en algunas preguntas rápidas que habían surgido de su mente aún dormida.

Si Illya estaba aquí con los demás, ¿estaban Leysritt y Sella en la casa también?

La respuesta fue dada por la llegada de las dos doncellas, que ahora vestían ropa más informal, después de que la "sesión de abrazos" había sido interrumpida. La mujer de pelo corto tenía una simple chaqueta roja oscura y jeans ajustados, mientras que su 'hermana' vestía una blusa marrón y una falda larga marrón claro.

Se habían apresurado a la cama, pero en lugar de seguir el "intento anterior de su vida" de las chicas, decidieron simplemente darle un golpe con numerosas preguntas preocupadas sobre su estado actual. Fue sobre todo Sella quien realizó las preguntas precisas, 'Liz' prefirió mantener sus propias consultas relativamente genéricas, pero sobre los temas más importantes con respecto a su situación.

La segunda pregunta fue cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba despierto y esa fue una respuesta ofrecida por los obedientes "sirvientes". Casi un día completo descansando de lo que había sucedido en el castillo, Kiritsugu exigió que todos estuvieran seguros y lo suficientemente estables como para tomar el vuelo.

Fue solo después de haber sobrevivido a la persecución del grupo de mujeres que la joven Emiya recordó que también había alguien más en quien pensar.

Kiritsugu se veía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, mientras se preparaba un poco de café. Shirou había llegado a la pequeña cocina para verlo durante el proceso, permaneciendo en silencio mientras esperaba que el hombre finalmente se volcara en acción en el momento en que vio al niño entrar en la habitación y ...

Él simplemente lo miró fijamente.

Silencioso, incluso sorprendido, pero sin dar un simple asentimiento para saludarlo con un "buenos días". El pelirrojo se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ahora lucía unos vendajes visibles desde su camisa gris oscuro ahora abierta.

Ese encuentro fue increíblemente breve ya que la sala pronto fue invadida por el resto del grupo y ... la comida fue preparada para las chicas hambrientas gracias a los esfuerzos de las dos criadas (Sella).

El desayuno avanzó tan fuerte como se esperaba, las chicas se apresuraron a cambiar su atención para tratar de explicar cómo habían ido las cosas durante su inconsciencia, siendo Taiga la más vocal del cuadro mientras narraba la historia en rápido japonés.

Después de haberse desmayado a mitad de la pelea, Kiritsugu había logrado sacarlo a él y a Illya, con la ayuda de las dos criadas restantes, del castillo de Einzbern. En el momento en que el Golem había muerto, todo el sistema de mente colmena que controlaba a la mayoría de los homúnculos de Einzbern lo había seguido hasta el más allá.

Todos habían caído al suelo como títeres sin cuerdas, deteniéndose cuando su "vida" desapareció de sus cáscaras. Sella y Leysritt se apresuraron a alcanzar al ileso Illya y a los dos heridos Emiyas, ayudándoles a caminar hacia donde el mercenario había dejado su auto.

La ruta para llegar al auto había sido lenta pero apresurada ya que tanto él como su padre adoptivo necesitaban asistencia médica lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que todos llegaron al vehículo, el Emiya mayor había logrado conducir de regreso a la casa donde aún estaban los demás, las tres chicas habían estado entrando en pánico por el 'desaparecido' Shirou durante horas en ese momento.

En ese momento exacto, el niño fue sometido a recibir una sola bofetada de las 'damas preocupadas' y pronto su pobre mejilla derecha se puso de un rojo brillante dolorido por la fuerza de esta 'recompensa' por preocuparlos tanto.

Tomando un crescendo de daño, de un -2HP de Caren, a un -3HP de una _mansa _Gray, y un doloroso -5HP de la retribución de un **tigre** irritado .

Con el hombre de cabello oscuro cerca de caer inconsciente, ya que las heridas lo habían dejado demasiado debilitado para que se mantuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para remendarse, fue la propia Sella quien decidió llevarlo a la casa y pedir ayuda en japonés. .

Como Taiga era la única que hablaba y entendía el idioma, ella fue la que se apresuró a ayudar y ayudar a la aplicación de las vendas y las medicinas tanto para el padre como para el hijo.

Con una formación básica como enfermera, algo que su abuelo le había pedido que concluyera antes de completar su cuarto año en Homurahara, la morena sabía lo que estaba haciendo y el proceso de reparación fue realmente increíble por la forma en que las sirvientas la elogiaron. .

La niña se regodeó en un poco de gloria, sonriendo cara a cara al hecho de que ella era la que "hacía más" en esos momentos, para disgusto y furia silenciosa del resto de las mujeres.

Sin embargo, las preocupaciones del player se encontraban dentro de un problema singular.

Las chicas ahora sabían sobre Magecraft por el simple hecho de que Fujimura no mostraba dudas al describir el castillo y parecían saber bastante de lo que estaba sucediendo en el backstage de los eventos allí.

¿No era malo que otras personas supieran sobre este secreto?

Pero si Kiritsugu no mostró ningún problema con eso ... ¿fue realmente malo?

Como 'Magus', Shirou tenía mucho que aprender sobre el mundo, pero el niño sabía una cosa con seguridad. Tenía que haber una razón por la cual la Asociación no quería que otras personas revelaran sus 'trucos' al mundo.

...Aún así, el hombre estaba bien con eso, así que ... ¿tal vez él también podría?

Luego, la atención se centró en el hecho de la integración de Illya en el grupo, algo que Shirou notó que había sido terriblemente rápido. La niña de cabello blanco y ojos rojos no solo había captado rápidamente algunas de las palabras japonesas de Taiga, sino que la pequeña Einzbern también había decidido dirigirse a él con un extraño y algo incorrecto honorífico.

"Onii-chan."

Y aunque su pronunciación era correcta, todavía había ... su acento. Le dio un rincón suave pero afilado a la palabra en particular, algo que increíblemente lo dejó sin palabras cada vez que escuchaba decir eso.

Por supuesto, su reacción a esto no pasó desapercibida para el resto del grupo y pronto Gray y Caren trataron de "perseguirlo", ya que la chica inglesa todavía tenía algunos problemas sobre su primer nombre mientras lo llamaba " Shirou-san 'y la niña italiana que lo llama' Shiro-kun '.

La conversación se expandió de eso al tema más importante, siendo "cuándo" se suponía que debían regresar a Fuyuki.

"Pronto." Kiritsugu respondió secamente y dando poco más a la discusión cuando Taiga una vez más tomó la delantera. Con Leysritt, Sella e Illya ahora uniéndose al grupo, el mayor Emiya tuvo que ir y pedir tres boletos nuevos para el vuelo que se suponía que tomarían y la demora fue de un solo día, ese día.

Y así, para mañana estarían fuera de Alemania y en el camino de regreso a su ... ciudad natal.

Con la primera comida del día terminada y las cuatro chicas corriendo al baño (Leysritt y Sella ayudando a las pequeñas Illya y Caren en la 'competencia'), Shirou se encontró solo en la habitación con Kiritsugu.

El mercenario también era consciente de esto, pero en lugar de mostrar esto con algún cambio en su comportamiento tranquilo, simplemente permaneció callado, esperando que sucediera algo.

El silencio fue bastante desconcertante, el pelirrojo tuvo problemas para mirar al hombre cuando sintió que _algo realmente iba a suceder_. Algo que no le iba a gustar ya que ahora no era imposible poner en peligro su secreto por las sospechas de su tutor.

Kiritsugu se puso de pie y miró a la mesa por un momento, luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia el niño.

"Shirou". Su voz era clara, pero carecía de un poco de emoción. "¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta parecía ingravidez, sin ningún tipo de calidez que habitualmente debería estar acostumbrada a la consulta 'preocupada'.

Aún así, el player asintió lentamente. "Estoy bien. Solo un poco adolorido". Su respuesta fue cortante, su tono bastante tenso ante la situación desconocida. Poco podía hacer ahora para evitar esta conversación y ... se preparó para que ocurriera la verdadera pregunta.

...

El adulto de cabello oscuro suspiró mientras miraba lejos del niño y hacia el fregadero lleno de platos que aún no se habían limpiado. Sella había planeado pasar por eso una vez que terminara de ayudar a Liz con las dos chicas más jóvenes, pero ... pronto Shirou estaba una vez más bajo la mirada de Kiritsugu.

"El clan Einzbern es una de las familias más antiguas del mundo iluminado por la luna". Dijo, golpeando con el índice la mesa mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla. "Influyente, poderoso ... pero también oscuro". El mercenario dejó de tocar mientras notaba que Shirou miraba fijamente la actividad de sus dedos.

"¿Sabes por qué te estoy diciendo esto, Shirou?" Kiritsugu preguntó en voz baja. "¿O también ya lo sabes?"

Hubo más silencio, pasaron segundos de silencio y el player se sintió increíblemente aterrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Su atención se centró en las acciones de su padre adoptivo, dispuesto a mantener la guardia ante cualquier postura peligrosa de él.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había hecho nada digno de ninguna reacción poderosa. Se sentía enjaulado, confundido y asustado de cuál sería el próximo movimiento.

"De alguna manera lograste ganar la confianza de Gray y traerla a ti mismo, _lejos del pequeño pueblo donde vivía_ ".

Shirou se tensó ante la presión, pero el hombre no había terminado con su pequeña charla.

"No tardé mucho en obtener un poco de información de Add, el espíritu del mismo Sir Kay. Solo unos pocos golpes en su ego y dijo lo que necesitaba para pintar toda la situación que hizo que la chica se uniera a nosotros". "

Hubo una pausa, se reanudaron los golpes y esta vez los ojos del chico siguieron la acción al instante, como si esperaran algo. Sin embargo, no pasó nada y su mente se tensó aún más.

Los golpes se detuvieron.

"Entonces, por alguna razón inexplicable, decidiste seguirme cuando fui a liberar a mi hija y-" Suspiró profundamente y asintió. "Estoy agradecido de que estuvieras aquí. No estaba lo suficientemente preparado para lidiar con Acht ... pero aunque puedo ser así, también estoy _intrigado_ por el hecho de que sabías dónde estabas y qué estabas haciendo".

...

"Yo-" Shirou trató de hablar, pero el principal levantó su índice y lo detuvo.

"No", Kiritsugu interrumpió en voz baja. "Creo que tienes secretos, Shirou. Grandes secretos". Cuando terminó de hablar, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño trozo de papel. Un extraño sello atraído hacia él.

Parpadeó, **Observe al** instante dándole algo de claridad sobre el misterioso documento sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

**[Objeto: desplazamiento de auto-geis]**

**Potente maldición grabada en un trozo de papel. Un contrato vinculante utilizado por la Asociación Magus para tener compromisos absolutos con respecto a los secretos de alto nivel guardados por los principales funcionarios de la organización. Una vez que el Lanzador firme su nombre y acepte las demandas impuestas por el periódico, tendrá su Cresta Mágica atada por la maldición. Si el Lanzador se compromete a romper uno de los puntos impuestos, la Cresta Mágica del Usuario dejará de funcionar y causará la muerte del Lanzador.**

**-Advertencia, requisitos insuficientes: [Cresta mágica]**

Shirou palideció por lo que acababa de leer y se sintió terriblemente nervioso por lo que Kiritsugu estaba tratando de sugerir, no, _obligarlo a hacerlo_. Tragó saliva nerviosamente cuando finalmente notó el último detalle al respecto, la gracia salvadora de esta horrible situación.

"No puedo". El chico finalmente habló, sus labios temblaban un poco mientras todavía se estaba recuperando de la difícil situación nerviosa que había concluido hace unos momentos y la lectura del objeto que el hombre intentaba que firmara.

El adulto levantó una ceja confundida, la primera vez que mostró alguna emoción desde que había comenzado a hablar. "¿Qué quieres decir, Shirou?" Su voz rastreaba la confusión, pero logró mantenerla lo suficientemente suave como para dejarla clara para el niño.

"Yo ... no tengo una cresta mágica". Admitió con genuina honestidad. "No ... funcionaría".

...

"Puedes usar Magecraft, Shirou". Kiritsugu parecía estar reprendiéndolo con su tono tranquilo, presionándolo para decir lo contrario en lugar de ... ¿mentir? "Si puedes usar Magecraft, entonces tienes una Cresta Mágica".

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la mesa y ... parpadeó confundido. "Pero yo...yo no-"

"¿Qué tal si ya probamos esto? Por favor, revela tu brazo". Exigió fuertemente, señalando el brazo izquierdo del niño. Se puso de pie y caminó al lado del asustado player mientras tomaba la extremidad, girándola ligeramente y con cuidado para no lastimar mientras se quitaba la manga que ocultaba la piel.

Shirou parpadeó sorprendido cuando sus circuitos se encendieron cuando los dedos de Kiritsugu le tocaron el brazo. Líneas azules brillantes se extendían visiblemente en su brazo, algunas terminando con las puntas de sus dedos solo para curvarse y regresar ... al origen del Prana.

Su Núcleo Mágico estaba ... calentándose también y en solo unos momentos la brillante vista se extendió directamente a su pecho. El hombre parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron solo una fracción mientras seguía las líneas hasta el punto más brillante obstaculizado por su camisa y vendas.

El Emiya hizo una pausa, sus ojos se fijaron en el área pero ... luego soltó el brazo de Shirou y regresó a su asiento.

La tensión pareció desaparecer momentos después, cuando Kiritsugu fue a buscar uno de sus cigarrillos para encenderlo.

El player parpadeó en absoluta confusión. "E-Eso es todo?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras ajustaba su humo encendido.

"Sí." Él respondió sin dudarlo.

"Y-Y qué hay de-"

"No puede funcionar en un objetivo sin Magic Crest". El mercenario admitió con un suspiro. "No tengo nada sobre mí que realmente pueda funcionar con _eso_ ". Señaló el pecho del niño, sugiriendo al Núcleo.

"¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿No planeas ... pedir más?"

"¿Me lo vas a decir de todos modos si te lo pregunto?" El hombre preguntó, solo para que Shirou le devolviera el silencio. "Sí, por eso no estoy preguntando".

"¡P-Pero dejaste en claro que me creías un peligro!"

_Ahora esto era ridículo, ¡por qué detenerse ahora! _

Había estado tan cerca del romperlo y él solo ... ¿lo **_dejó así?_**

"Pero qué pasa con ..." Trató de hablar pero-

"No". Kiritsugu intervino perezosamente. "No me interesa."

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con el-"

"No."

"Pero-"

"Estaba pensando en comprar algo-"

"Está bien, ¿por qué?" Shirou finalmente golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa, su rostro lucía el ceño más enojado que el chico le había mostrado a nadie. "¿Por qué ponerme en esa situación de todas las cosas si no estás interesado en"

"¿Onii-chan?"

Shirou se congeló cuando reconoció la voz que lo llamaba y lentamente se giró para ver a Illya ... y Taiga. Y el resto de las chicas y las criadas.

Sintió que la vergüenza aumentaba, su sonrojo persistía, pero ahora sin la ira anterior lo había impulsado a quedarse.

El player parpadeó y se sentó en su silla, mirando a Kiritsugu. " Si supieras." Dijo con un tono tenso.

El padre adoptivo no respondió a esa acusación, simplemente miró hacia otro lado mientras sus labios se torcían hacia arriba solo por un momento.

"Otouto". Taiga ahora se inclinaba, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él. "¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Kiritsugu? ¿Algo sobre nosotros tal vez?"

La sugerencia se perdió para el niño, un ceño ahora adornaba su rostro. "¿Qué?"

"Sabes", continuó la morena con un _tono extraño_. "Algo sobre nosotras, chicas. Quizás algo importante, _muy_ importante".

...¿Qué?

Su inmensa confusión se rompió en el momento en que sintió un peso asentarse en su regazo, Illya se arrodilló sobre sus piernas mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. "¡Onii-chan mío!" La chica exclamó en voz alta, haciendo pucheros a Taiga.

El resto de las chicas pronto se acercaron a él también y algo similar a un tira y afloja comenzó con él siendo el centro de atención. Estaba siendo jalado, tirado, abrazado, abrazado y acurrucado en ese loco desastre de personas.

**_N-No otra vez!_**

Pero justo cuando sucumbía al juego de las cuatro chicas, Kiritsugu miraba la escena sin comprender.

Shirou había estado en lo correcto, había estado muy cerca de que revelara lo que realmente estaba "mal" con él. Había tanto que preguntar y poco sabía que sería respondido en ese momento, ya que el niño había mostrado tanto misterio como un interés genuino en proteger a las personas que consideraba amigos y familiares.

Confuso, preocupante y bastante desconcertante. Fue interesante ver cómo alguien podía atraer tanta atención ... a pesar de la corta edad.

El Emiya reflexionó sombríamente sobre la presencia de un 'Núcleo Mágico' de todas las cosas, algo que realmente le negó la posibilidad de hacer uso de algo para limitar aún más las posibilidades para que el niño muestre incluso el desarrollo menos preocupante hacia Illya o cualquiera de los otras chicas.

Todos eran importantes, tanto para fines estratégicos como para una conexión emocional. Caren era como Illya hasta cierto punto, mientras que Gray era solo una chica con la apariencia de Artoria y un poderoso instrumento sellado detrás de algunas reglas altamente restrictivas.

Parte de él todavía quería las respuestas, pero su mente estaba pesada por las palabras que Add le había dado antes de dejar el objeto enjaulado a su quejido habitual.

"**_Buscas la respuesta lógica a las cosas, pero en algún momento la solución real a las preguntas reside en el mundo que nos rodea. Ya has conocido una de las posibilidades, Shirou ahora representa una pizarra limpia, una oportunidad de realmente traer esperanza al mundo. Él es un chico extraño, muy tímido y reservado, pero también lo era ella antes de entregar el mejor caballero de todos ellos. No trate de ponerlo en duda, todavía va a pasar "._**

Tan desconcertante e incomprensible, no había ninguna pista en ese cifrado, lo único que podía pensar era ser la propia Artoria ante la mera mención de una 'Caballero' femenina.

Pero, ¿por qué Saber estaría conectado con Shirou? Avalon?

Quedaba tanto por lo desconocido y ... **solo el tiempo dirá si esta 'esperanza' será buena o mala.**

* * *

_**Hola! Soy yo,el traductor haciendo una de mis muy escasas apariciones al final de alguna historia que traduzco. La razón de este pequeño mensaje final es pedir disculpas a los que leyeron la actualización anterior, esta tenia algunos errores que simplemente no llegue a notar puesto estaba apresurado por las fechas (preparar un pavo no es tan facil como habia imaginado jaja),ya corregí los errores que me fueron notificados por un lector de la historia a través de un Review, amigo o amiga, si estas leyendo esto, te agradezco infinitamente que me hallas hecho saber de este error mio causado por estar demasiado apresurado y haberle tomado la debida atención.**_

_**Eso era todo amigos lectores, les deseó feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**_


	23. Chariot (Parte 3)

Los pájaros cantaban ansiosamente y una brisa tranquila estaba en el aire frío mientras llenaba el paisaje urbano cuando Shirou Emiya salió por primera vez del automóvil que Kiritsugu había alquilado en Tokio, su atención dirigida a la vista familiar de las puertas de entrada de la casa.

Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, los ojos bien abiertos y brillando intensamente cuando una sonrisa se posó en su rostro reveló su estado de ánimo genuinamente feliz.

Su reacción podría confundirse fácilmente con la mera nostalgia, pero el hecho de que estuviera de vuelta en Fuyuki significaba que ... las cosas iban a ser más seguras ahora.

O al menos eso ignoraba la amenaza creada por ese sacerdote, Kirei Kotomine, y lo que estaba sucediendo con la peligrosa construcción conocida como el 'Santo Grial'.

Aún así, la razón detrás de este alivio es que ahora había regresado a su hogar, un pequeño refugio de los problemas que lo habían involucrado en lo que inicialmente se había planeado como un simple viaje por Europa.

Las chicas también desembarcaron rápidamente, todos estaban allí excepto Taiga. La morena había sido devuelta al complejo de su abuelo porque Raiga le había pedido que regresara allí.

Haciendo pucheros y luciendo una mueca molesta, la Fujimura se apresuró a precipitarse dentro del conjunto de edificios después de saludar al automóvil en retirada conducido por el viejo Emiya.

La niña prometió que luego la visitaría un poco más tarde, una vez que hubiera terminado de "desactivar" el desorden absurdo de la ropa usada y las revistas contenidas en su equipaje.

Una hazaña que seguramente le llevaría algún tiempo, ya que la pelirroja había echado un vistazo al problema en sí y sabía de la extensión de tal tarea, que incluso tomaría posiblemente horas para lograrla y para entonces habría sido la cena. tiempo, negando así a la morena cualquier posibilidad de venir a visitar.

Es decir, si se considera que el Tigre de Fuyuki es un ser humano normal para perder tanto tiempo en la difícil tarea, seguramente haciendo una hazaña impresionante al conseguir esta situación de manera segura ... peor para ella una vez que tuvo que regresar una vez más a casa.

Y mientras se desarrollaba esta divertida situación, se unió al esfuerzo colectivo de sacar las bolsas y el resto del equipaje del baúl del auto mientras Kiritsugu se preparaba para estacionar el vehículo de manera adecuada por el momento.

El hombre estaba extrañamente callado, incluso más callado que el día anterior y Shirou no estaría mintiendo al decir que estaba más que nervioso por la actitud del ex-mercenario.

El vuelo que los llevó a Tokio fue igualmente silencioso y sin incidentes, y el Gamer decidió verificar sus estadísticas después de lo que sucedió en el Castillo.

Tuvo que esperar a que todo el séquito se durmiera, con Illya sentada en el asiento junto a él y durmiendo con una mano apretando una de las suyas.

La niña había estado bastante nerviosa de experimentar volar por primera vez y, aunque Kiritsugu ofreció más que felizmente estar allí para él, el hombre fue negado ya que su hija decidió 'quedarse con su pequeño príncipe'.

Ignorando la breve, pero increíblemente asesina mirada que aparecía en el rostro de su padrastro, una expresión que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa por privarlo del tan deseado momento padre-hija con Illya, los minutos antes del despegue se gastaron en obtener a la Einzbern para calmarse por los ruidos provenientes del gran avión.

Su inquietud se vaporizó cuando comenzó el vuelo y los ruidos disminuyeron a un tono cómodo. La niña se sorprendió por el repentino desarrollo, pero pronto su sorpresa se calmó cuando le dijeron que finalmente el avión estaba en el aire.

Ella vislumbró desde su pequeña ventana, su baja estatura ofrecía una mirada limitada a través del cristal y sus ojos rojos se abrieron con asombro ante lo que estaba mirando.

Pasaron momentos y su asombro aumentó ante la presencia de nubes esponjosas que pasaban por el avión, hipnotizando a la niña durante varios minutos ... hasta que llegó el primer bostezo.

El cansancio era aceptable ya que el sueño era preferible teniendo en cuenta el largo vuelo que les esperaba. Las chicas se mantuvieron despiertas por un tiempo, pero luego, una por una, todas fueron a tomar algunas 'pequeñas siestas' para mantener sus fuerzas.

Al estar lejos de donde estaba sentado Kiritsugu, al pelirrojo finalmente se le ofreció su oportunidad de revisar finalmente su Menú de estadísticas y ... se sorprendió del ruido resultante proveniente de algunas cajas.

El niño todavía podía recordar cuando escuchó el sonido inusual de la campana que había surgido después de haber pensado en el comando, dibujando numerosas ventanas a la vez y dándole una gran sorpresa y conmoción.

* * *

**_¡DING! ¡'Grand Quest: Tutorial Arc' ha sido omitido!_**

**_¡DING! ¡'Quest: The Lost Girl' se ha completado!_**

**Recompensas: **  
**\- 25000 yenes; **  
**\- Nuevas rutas abiertas: Caren, Taiga, Gray, Illya Rutas desbloqueadas; **  
**\- Mejora de la cercanía con Kiritsugu Emiya (hijastro); **  
**\- Mejora de la cercanía con Taiga Fujimura (sustituto Otouto); **  
**\- Mejora de la cercanía con Gray Pendragon (Noble Guardian); **  
**\- Mejor cercanía con Caren Hortensia (Amigo de la Infancia); **  
**\- Mejora de la cercanía con Illyasviel con Einzbern (hermanastro); **  
**\- Mejor cercanía con Leysritt von Einzbern (Joven maestro y amigo); **  
**\- Mejora de la cercanía con Sella von Einzbern (Joven Maestro);**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 15 - Exp: 56,78% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 750/750 **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1500/1500 (60 MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 32 **  
**INT: 30 **  
**AGI: 36 **  
**WIS: 30 **  
**VIT: 37 **  
**CHA: 25 **  
**LUK: 26**

**Habilidades**

**Gamer Body (LVL Max.): Felicitaciones, tu cuerpo se convirtió en uno influenciado por las reglas del Módulo de juego. Esta habilidad está presente en todos los usuarios desde el principio.**

**Fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable (LVL máx.): Las dificultades de tu vida te habían hecho más fuerte que el ser humano promedio. El riesgo de posesión y el control mental se reducen en un 75%.**

**Noble Soul (LVL Max.): Después de haber experimentado el peor trauma, conoces el dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás. Tu alma es valiente y lo suficientemente decidida como para permitirte convertirte en lo que desees.**

**Ataque cargado (LVL. 8/10) - ¡Lanza un poderoso golpe contra tu oponente! ¡El ATK está determinado por STR * 5! (Costo: 40MP)**

**Concepto falso de la primera magia (espada 1 de 4): la capacidad de recrear de la nada más que el mero recuerdo de una espada tipo espada, tu origen y elemento te ayuda a la tarea de copiar perfectamente la esencia del objeto. El costo de creación es de 40MP para cada hoja, 4MP / s el costo de mantenimiento. (Actualmente limitado a objetos no legendarios).**

**Rasgos**

**Prodigio natural (cocina): eres increíblemente competente en la cocina, está en tu sangre. Los alimentos preparados por sus manos reciben un aumento del 25% en su tasa de recuperación de HP.**

**Competencia con la espada (Novato): has comprendido las nociones básicas de la habilidad con la espada y puedes usarla en una pelea. Tus estadísticas reciben un aumento del 15% cuando usas un arma tipo espada.**

**Dominio del arco (Novato): has comprendido las nociones básicas de Arquería y puedes usarlo en una pelea. Tus estadísticas reciben un aumento del 15% cuando usas un arma tipo arco.**

* * *

Las cosas han ... mejorado mucho desde que dejó Fuyuki.

Con la presencia de algunas misiones, la lucha en el castillo y la estancia temporal de Archer, ganó más poder y experiencia en el mundo que lo rodea.

Era más consciente de los peligros, los medios para contrarrestarlos y ... la creciente necesidad de continuar por este camino en aras de proteger a los demás.

Mientras que antes solo tenía una breve comprensión de las amenazas con las que tendría que lidiar eventualmente, Kotomine estaba mucho más domesticado en comparación con todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, su percepción de las cosas era más metódica, más ... cínica.

Shirou no iría tan lejos como para considerarse sin emociones, ni mucho menos.

Era simplemente la forma en que 'saludaba' a los seres y objetos a su alrededor lo que era diferente, de confiable a incierto y cuidadoso.

Su paranoia era evidente, pero también lo era su sentido de control al no ir por la borda.

Con las palabras de Merlín aún resonando en sus oídos y con las terriblemente confusas secuelas de su 'lucha' contra el Golem, el joven Emiya fue llevado ante el hecho de que los poderes superiores estaban realmente involucrados con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Algo estaba cambiando con respecto al ritmo tranquilo de la vida, la calma antes de la tormenta y ...

El chico no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante todo y eso lo dejó inquieto por todo.

Fue lo suficientemente cauteloso como para no mostrar nada de esta inquietud, tomando los momentos felices con las reacciones más brillantes y ...

"Shirou", Kiritsugu habló en voz baja mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

Los ojos del niño parpadearon dos veces, su mente regresó a la tarea que tenía entre manos y ... acababa de dejar caer una de las bolsas de vuelta a la sala de estar.

Un pequeño zumbido surgió de su garganta mientras continuaba con el trabajo mecánico de sacar bolsas y colocarlas junto a la sala de estar, solo para que las dos ex-criadas Einzbern vinieran y ayudaran a las chicas a prepararlas en las respectivas habitaciones preparadas para los nuevos habitantes de la casa Emiya.

El hombre de cabello oscuro cerró la puerta detrás de él y asintió. "Necesitamos hablar."

Con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tenso, Shirou había esperado una segunda ronda de lo que había sucedido durante su último día en Alemania, pero, sorprendentemente, el adulto simplemente se sentó junto a la mesa y le indicó al niño que siguiera su ejemplo.

El pelirrojo cumplió con la solicitud, la inquietud reemplazada por la confusión ya que no había ninguna de las extrañas miradas frías que el hombre había mostrado en esa fea situación.

En lugar de ser el tema de esa conversación, el niño terminó descubriendo que el tema aún era importante y esencial para discutir.

Era natural que Kiritsugu preguntara ahora que las chicas estaban ocupadas preparando sus nuevas habitaciones, ofreciéndoles el tiempo para hablar sobre planes futuros sobre su objetivo mutuo.

"Kirei Kotomine, lo has visto", señaló, dando color a lo que iba a ser el tema principal de la conversación. "El sacerdote, ¿qué opinas de él?"

La pregunta era simple, pero el niño podía ver la implicación no tan sutil al respecto.

_¿Cuánto peligroso es él?_

"Está muy tranquilo", admitió Shirou con paso lento. "Pero…"

Hizo una pausa, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle al hombre? ¿Que él sabía que Kotomine era peligroso y que debía evitarlo a toda costa?

"¿Pero?" El Emiya mayor lo presionó para continuar.

"Creo que él está ... escondiendo algo", respondió el niño con cautela. "Parece comportarse de manera _extraña con_ Aoi-san".

"¿Aoi Tohsaka?" El hombre preguntó rápidamente, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "¿La mujer todavía vive? ¿Qué pasa con su hija?"

¿Sabía lo de Rin? ¿Cuánto sabía Kiritsugu sobre la familia Tohsaka y por qué ...

La guerra del Santo Grial.

La conexión se estaba formando lentamente, el conflicto tenía lugar en Fuyuki y el último evento había tenido lugar varias semanas atrás ... justo en el momento en que el padre de Rin había muerto y su madre se había vuelto así.

Kiritsugu había sido parte de la competencia como el Maestro Einzbern y ... luego las cosas se volvieron borrosas.

El Gamer no estaba completamente documentado sobre lo que había sucedido en los días durante la Guerra, pero estaba seguro de que al ver la cara del hombre de cabello oscuro endurecerse ante la mera mención de Kirei Kotomine, se suponía que el sacerdote no estaría vivo después de Qué ha pasado.

Una multitud de teorías se ahogaron en su mente, pero sin ninguna pista importante, el joven Emiya ciertamente no podía obtener ninguna certeza sobre esta sombría situación.

Pronto la discusión se reanudó, con Kiritsugu preguntando a Shirou sobre los detalles que sabía de la Kotomine que aún estaba viva. Al principio, nada preocupante ya que el adulto mantenía las cosas en tono bajo para no llamar la atención de alguien que todavía estaba ocupado con la preparación de las habitaciones.

Entonces la bomba cayó y ... el niño no estaba preparado para lo que sus oídos debían someterse.

"Shirou, deseo que hagas algo por mí, algo sobre tu ... amigo", comenzó el hombre con un tono simple, captando la atención del pelirrojo con la repentina solicitud. "La próxima vez que veas a Rin, desearía que le ofrecieras pasar un rato a la hora en casa. Y también puedes hacer una invitación para cenar y para una pijamada".

Parecía bastante normal desde un punto de vista simple, pero sabiendo lo complicado que era Kiritsugu, Shirou se dio cuenta lentamente de lo que estaba sucediendo y ...

* * *

**-Una vida por otra-**

**Límite de tiempo: ilimitado**

**Kirei Kotomine es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivo. Aún así, no estás listo para enfrentar a alguien tan peligroso y poderoso como el sacerdote y ... a veces los sacrificios son obligatorios.**

**Recompensa**

**-Rin es salvado-**

**-Título: Héroe de la justicia-**

**-La ruta de Aoi está permanentemente cerrada-**

**-50.000 EXP-**

**Fracaso o rechazado**

**-Tu destino está sellado-**

**¿Aceptar?**

**S / N**

* * *

_¿Qué? ¡N-No! ¡Esto no puede ser!_

La cara del chico mostró una mirada preocupada, su mente escogió la cara sonriente de la dama de cabello verde, la que más sufría y, si tenía que asumir por la sutileza de Kiritsugu y la nueva información de búsqueda ...

No pudo hacerlo. ¡No lo haría!

Sin dudarlo, el Jugador rechazó la Búsqueda, estableciéndose un límite para sí mismo.

El juego era poderoso y, de hecho, le ofrecía la oportunidad de convertirse en un verdadero héroe, pero ...

¿Qué tipo de héroe sacrificaría a alguien tan fácilmente?

Luego recordó las palabras de la curiosa rubia en ese sueño, la que aceptó las dificultades de su camino para convertirse en un héroe y pagó grandes consecuencias.

¿Él también sufriría? Por supuesto, casi se sorprendió por la incertidumbre y se dio cuenta de la mirada presente en la cara de Kiritsugu.

Mientras Shirou no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la frágil vida de Aoi Tohsaka ...

**_Kiritsugu Emiya no iba a arriesgarse con Kirei Kotomine, incluso si eso significaba dejar huérfano a alguien cercano a su hijastro._**

* * *

**Mientras tanto, cerca de donde está la Casa Emiya ...**

Por la tenue luz que provenía de su vieja pero confiable lámpara, otro niño suspiró mientras continuaba con su tarea en silencio parcial.

El cansancio era evidente en su rostro y sus anteojos comenzaban a caer por la nariz mientras el niño continuaba con la tarea más agotadora posible.

Los papeles en su escritorio no estaban relacionados con la escuela, ese tipo de tarea de preparación se había tratado apenas unas horas antes.

No, su atención fue atraída por la peculiar conferencia que su padre le había dejado terminar, un seguimiento del tomo anterior que le habían proporcionado para sus estudios secundarios sobre las artes de su familia.

El libro era antiguo, escrito por uno de los primeros antepasados y fundadores de la familia de la que formaba parte, un regalo de despedida para sus hijos antes de aventurarse a través de la Muerte.

Las letras en inglés formaban palabras familiares, algunas todavía se usaban en la disposición actual del idioma, mientras que una minoría era bastante arcaica y difícil de entender sin algún diccionario de inglés antiguo.

Su padre había tenido la amabilidad de darle también esto con el tomo, instruyéndole a continuar con un ritmo que se adaptara mejor a su edad y no obstaculizara su búsqueda de la felicidad.

Palabras extrañas considerando el papel principal de su familia, esta actitud es bastante ... extraña en comparación con los otros grupos que había conocido de Gran Bretaña.

Sin embargo, el niño no podía pasar el tiempo pensando sin pensar en el pasado, su presente era demasiado importante y exigía que lo dejaran de lado para recordarlo.

Con sus hermanos durmiendo la siesta o jugando en la sala de estar, el joven de cabello oscuro tuvo que concluir otra sesión de cuidadosas traducciones y análisis del hechizo descrito por los periódicos.

Como el único hijo varón de la familia Ainsworth, Julian no se vio realmente obligado a seguir algunas de las estrictas reglas impuestas por la sociedad con sede en Londres, ni siquiera era el heredero oficial de la casa.

Ese papel fue bien tomado por el mayor de los niños engendrados por Zachary y Artemisia Ainsworth, Angélica Ainsworth.

Suspiró ante la simple mención de su hermano mayor, considerando el hecho de que ella no estaba actualmente en Japón como su padre había querido.

Decidió pasar un tiempo en Francia para competir en algunos enfrentamientos regionales de esgrima, la rubia había preferido quedarse allí por el momento con su madre, Artemisia era más que solidaria con las ambiciones de su hija.

Aun así, la separación temporal había dejado al grupo bastante descontento para lamentarse por la situación, siendo Beatrice la que había tomado lo peor de esa decisión inesperada.

La niña adoptada había estado más cerca de Angélica que con Julian, el razonamiento era que los primeros días dentro de la familia pasaron bajo el cuidado y el liderazgo de la rubia.

La pelirroja también estaba unida al niño, pero entre los dos hijos mayores, la niña siempre sonriente elegiría a Angélica.

Erika también fue influenciada, pero su estado de ánimo se estabilizó principalmente por el hecho de que su hermano mayor todavía estaba jugando con el contenido de su corazón.

La enérgica y bulliciosa niña estaba unida ferozmente a Julián, y el testimonio de esa conexión era cómo la niña se había negado abiertamente a ir a Francia con su madre y su hermana mayor.

La sorprendente elección le dio alivio a Zachary, el hombre disfruta pasar más tiempo con su familia en lugar de lidiar con el papeleo 'molesto' con respecto al estado familiar dentro de la sociedad mecánica.

La Asociación Magus podría estar dividida en tres grandes facciones, pero incluso el grupo liderado por Barthomeloi era el peor organizado. Numerosas familias nobles pelean por la ventaja más débil que pueden obtener del espionaje, los juegos de poder y los duelos.

Y ese entorno discordante era una razón suficientemente fuerte para que el padre de Julian decidiera mudarse de Europa y establecerse en ... Japón.

La gran distancia había sido impactante para el niño, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el choque cultural que aún estaba tratando con los otros miembros de la familia, pero el plan de Zachary no era realmente simple como lo hacía parecer.

El plan en sí vivía bajo dos condiciones.

La primera es que su traslado al lugar donde las tres grandes familias que crearon el Santo Grial proporcionarían un refugio lejos de los buitres en su antigua casa, al tiempo que les daría la oportunidad de ampliar el conocimiento de la familia misma.

La segunda condición era bastante ... inductora de dudas.

Julian acababa de aprovechar el pasado reciente de su padre, el hombre describía algunas de sus aventuras juveniles a Erika como cuentos nocturnos y, a veces, se desviaba para agregar algunos detalles que ni el niño había tenido en cuenta.

El detalle en cuestión, el que no le causó cierta inquietud por el entorno actual de su nuevo hogar, fue que Zachary quería ganar un favor con alguien que había salvado años atrás.

Había sido puramente casual, incluso el patriarca del clan tuvo que admitir que la tonta suerte involucrada en anotar una deuda con el infame personaje que vivía en el camino era más que un pequeño fragmento de la historia.

Kiritsugu Emiya, el asesino de magos, el monstruo que persiguió y mató a algunos de los magos más poderosos del mundo.

Tanta sangre goteaba de las pequeñas historias que su padre contaba sobre el hombre arenoso, pero Julian era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver dónde se había aplicado un poco de azúcar.

Era difícil soportar el hecho de que este antiguo mercenario, ahora retirado en esta ciudad, debía garantizar su seguridad durante su estadía en Japón.

A la estadía no se le dio un límite de tiempo, Zachary no estaba seguro de si sería conveniente incluso considerar un regreso a Londres.

Demasiada política, muy poco tiempo con la familia ...

Era molesto, pero ahora que su padre estaba aquí para ayudar, sus estudios habían visto un crecimiento inmediato en el ritmo gracias a la presencia del experimentado Magus.

Julian estaba bastante cerca de comprender la extensión teórica del Flash Air, siendo la magia en la que la familia estaba principalmente especializada, pero también había una minoría de la que Zachary creía en el bienestar del cuerpo y promovía encantamientos por crear la estabilidad y el equilibrio puros que requiere su especialización única.

Pero mientras su mente y voluntad se dirigían a los papeles frente a él, una pequeña distracción que había estado en su cabeza por un tiempo ahora comenzaba a ganar más importancia cuanto más pensaba en ello.

El Asesino de Magos había estado ausente mientras se habían establecido en Fuyuki, dando tiempo a su padre para pensar cómo interactuar mejor con el Emiya sin ser dañado en el proceso, pero Zachary había informado a toda la familia que el hombre había regresado ... con los suyos. familia.

Imaginar a alguien tan horrible como Kiritsugu Emiya arrastrando unas pesadas bolsas de regreso a su casa mientras una manada de chicas jóvenes se apresuraba a hacer lo mismo ... Julian no pudo evitar resoplar ante la vista.

El hombre del saco de la Asociación Magus se convirtió en un simple hombre de familia y la vista se le concedió cuando su padre lo llamó para mirar la escena que se desarrollaba.

Había visto pasar la situación ante sus ojos y el humor divertido fue reemplazado por curiosidad e interés genuinos.

En esa multitud de chicas, un niño que parecía ser tan viejo como Julian caminaba tranquilamente con sus propias maletas de regreso a la gran casa.

La sorpresa se había agitado ante la idea de que el niño era el hijo del Magus Killer, la intriga y el interés se mezclaron al llegar a la conclusión de que podría terminar teniendo que encontrarse con él de alguna manera mientras vivía allí.

Con Julian inscrito en la escuela local, la Academia Homurahara, estaba obligado a encontrarse con el chico pelirrojo en una de las clases, a pesar de que no podían compartir lo mismo.

Numerosos fueron los pensamientos sobre este curioso desarrollo, pero aún así lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la expresión presente en el rostro del joven.

Estaba pensando en algo ... profundo. Algo importante, algo que lo agobiaba y ...

Eso fue intrigante para el núcleo para su sorpresa.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que había estado escondido en la nueva casa durante algunos días, o que simplemente ansiaba más contactos sociales con personas de su edad que no eran sus hermanos.

Erika y Beatrice eran buenas compañeras para hablar, divertirse y jugar, pero, una vez más, no le importaría tener algunos amigos con quienes pasar el tiempo.

Era una demanda infantil, pero él era un niño, así que ...

**_Tal vez podría intentar acercarse al prójimo. Quién sabe, tal vez resultaría ser un compañero interesante para tener cerca._**


	24. Chariot (parte 4)

Waver Velvet estaba empezando a sentir frío cuando doblaba la esquina de esa calle desolada, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos mientras se aventuraba en lo que parecía ser una de las peores situaciones que podría haber tenido que hacer.

Ha sido muy poco desde la Guerra del Santo Grial, sin embargo, la tensión que sentía era legítimamente la misma que en aquel entonces.

Después de todo, fue dirigido a la casa de uno de sus antiguos enemigos y ... infame asesino de las familias Magus.

De todos los Maestros que habían estado participando en la competencia, el joven consideraba al Maestro de Saber cómo una de las peores pesadillas a las que se enfrentaba durante la Guerra, uno de los muchos hombres a los que ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse por legítimo temor.

Mientras que Saber demostró ser un luchador razonable que prefería algo "justo" en lugar de "eficiente", Kiritsugu Emiya había sido responsable de demoler completamente a su antiguo maestro; Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald había sido considerado uno de los mayores prodigios en la Torre del Reloj, su habilidad para luchar lo convirtió en un candidato perfecto como Maestro ... pero un pobre estratega debido a dos debilidades horribles.

La primera falla fue que el idiota enfurecido había sido demasiado confiado, pensando que esto era un duelo en lugar de un campo de batalla.

Ese comentario genuino fue algo que Waver podría atreverse a decir días después de que terminara la competencia; Después de que todo se le hubiera ocurrido en su mente sobre la existencia real detrás de alguien como el alto noble, su evaluación inicial de que Kayneth era más un hombre tonto y arrogante que un oponente verdaderamente peligroso ...

Pero esa era una mera opinión, estaba seguro de ello.

Una opinión influenciada por meses de frustraciones nacidas de los golpes constantes con este individuo por pensamientos contradictorios sobre Magecraft, los derechos de nacimiento y otras políticas que hicieron de la Asociación Magus un lugar horrible donde vivir y tratar de tener éxito en la vida.

Ahora que estaba libre de las responsabilidades detrás de la guerra y los acontecimientos en Londres, a Waver se le concedió la claridad de ver cómo la arrogancia era mayormente digna por un impresionante arsenal y preparación.

Kayneth no entró en Fuyuki sin algunas contingencias sobre la posible injusticia de la Guerra del Santo Grial, sino que estaba tan seguro de que tanto el Clan Tohsaka habría mantenido el "honor" como de que el Asesino de Magos no llegaría tan lejos para demoler el hotel en el que se hospedaba con su prometido.

El orgullo era una maldición, pero concebida por la crianza que por el nacimiento mismo. La familia Archibald era un grupo orgulloso, que se había establecido con roles importantes dentro de la Torre del Reloj, siendo Kayneth la culminación de sus ambiciones ...

Y ahora el hombre estaba muerto, perdiendo dignidad, cuerpo y alma debido a su pensamiento corto, a su "confianza" hacia los límites esperados de Kiritsugu Emiya como Maestro.

Ahora que el antiguo Lord del Departamento de Mineralogía había fallecido, la familia supuestamente fue decapitada y se quedó sin un 'mascarón de proa' para trabajar como líder.

Fue un pensamiento morboso, uno que vio a Waver reflexionando sobre la comparación del famoso grupo como un cuerpo, aun tratando de darse cuenta de que ahora estaba sin cabeza y vagando en un terrible pozo de fatalidad.

Parcialmente divertido, pero los efectos políticos una vez que se les diera la noticia serían ... masivos.

Las repercusiones de ver a toda una familia ilustre desaparecer tan repentinamente y sin una explicación clara seguramente verían un debilitamiento de la Facción Bartholemoi dentro de la Asociación, un pequeño revés y una disminución de la influencia.

_Y, sin embargo, la familia y la Asociación no sabían lo que había sucedido aquí._

La Guerra del Santo Grial no fue una competencia que se mostró bien en Londres, solo los sobrevivientes pueden contar los eventos que ocurrieron en esos horribles días y ...

Waver fue uno de ellos.

Tokiomi había muerto, su fallecimiento había sido reportado durante días después de la Guerra por numerosos medios locales.

Uryu Ryuunosuke estaba muerto, el asesino en serie había muerto un poco antes del final de la competencia y su Siervo había intentado hacer ... algo con el Grial.

Ni siquiera el joven estaba seguro de eso.

Kariya Matou, la cáscara moribunda que vagaba por Fuyuki con el aterrador Berserker había muerto ... o algo así.

Su paradero actual es incierto para el Mago, pero el Matou no había dado noticias sobre su victoria.

Según los informes, el maestro de Asassin fue asesinado por Kiritsugu Emiya y ...

Eso solo lo dejó a él y al Magus Killer.

El hombre mayor había sobrevivido hasta el final y seguramente obtuvo su deseo del Grial.

¿O tal vez no?

Había tanto sobre el Grial, por qué ocurrió el Fuego y cómo podría un deseo causar este daño a la ciudad misma.

Seguramente, no había sido el deseo en sí mismo, pero algo sucedió en aquel entonces, cuando el Emiya estaba tan cerca de la compleja construcción, que terminó provocando ese desastre masivo.

Tragando nerviosamente, Waver caminó lentamente dentro del patio que conducía a la casa tradicional japonesa. El joven había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para elegir este día y hora en particular para tratar de establecer contacto con el Emiya.

El niño pelirrojo, el supuesto hijo del Magus Killer, había salido de las instalaciones del distrito con un curioso número de chicas a su lado, su paso final era el parque cercano y ... eso significaba que Kiritsugu se quedó sin que muchas personas se quedaran en la casa.

Otro paso y Waver ahora estaba parado en el porche, estaba justo en frente de la puerta principal y sus manos temblaban un poco.

Era tan ... tan cerca de ese tipo de temor.

Cuando la guerra todavía estaba en curso, cuando Rider estaba aquí para animarlo y hacer que atravesara el fuego infernal a su alrededor.

Pero ahora el gigante corpulento no estaba aquí y ... este no era el castillo monumental que el ahora ex Maestro de Saber había estado ocultando durante la mayor parte de la competencia.

Tomó una simple bocanada de aire, tratando de encontrar al menos algo de equilibrio antes de seguir adelante con sus planes.

Su mano se levantó de su posición inicial, lejos de la seguridad de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y hacia el timbre a un lado de la puerta.

El índice presionó por un momento el botón, lo suficiente para que sonara la campana común y alertar a los que aún estaban dentro de que alguien estaba visitando.

Cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido, su mano se retiró al bolsillo y sus ojos se abrieron ante el ruido distintivo de alguien que se acercaba, el piso de madera detrás de la puerta crujía y daba señales de que alguien había escuchado el timbre.

Tragó saliva de nuevo y, antes del momento final de este nerviosismo, el clímax de sus malos sentimientos, Waver sintió que su cerebro le gritaba que huyera, que intentara otra cosa y ...

La puerta se abrio.

Ya era demasiado tarde para pensarlo dos veces, pensó el joven Magus y sus ojos fueron otorgados con una vista bastante inusual.

En lugar de la ropa formal completamente negra que el hombre alto solía usar todo el tiempo, Kiritsugu Emiya ahora llevaba un kimono simple y su espalda estaba ligeramente encorvada y relajada.

Era el Magus Killer, el hombre aún aparecía como lo hizo en la Guerra pero ... también parecía increíblemente cansado.

Fue fatiga, pero no fue una actividad física lo que vio al mercenario profesional tan debilitado en comparación con antes; Fue algo muy complicado.

Los ojos del Emiya se abrieron en estado de shock cuando reconoció al joven, casi listo para pedalear adentro y cerrar rápidamente la puerta, pero ...

Waver se inclinó respetuosamente, algo de lo que había oído hablar a su peculiar colega como un gesto de absoluto respeto.

Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, el pánico se elevaba incluso desde el rincón más profundo de su corazón mientras sus labios se movían y ...

"No quiero causar problemas, Kiritsugu Emiya-san". El extranjero inglés declaró, rezando para que los honoríficos no fueran un toque demasiado. "Yo ... deseo ... **_quiero entender lo que pasó en la guerra_** "**_._**

Sonaba como un estallido, una demanda infantil de un imbécil tonto que intentaba darle sentido a algo que se suponía que era fácil y ...

"¿Qué?" El hombre cansado dijo con un tono confuso. "¿Por qué ... por qué sigues aquí?"

Una pregunta legítima, debería haber salido de Fuyuki hace días, tal vez incluso a través de una balsa, pero ... el dinero era importante y había gastado todo para venir aquí a Japón.

Todo fue prestado, por supuesto, su cuenta avara apenas capaz de soportar el precio de viajar a un lugar tan distante como la Tierra del Sol Naciente.

"No puedo dejar a Fuyuki", admitió por pánico. "M-Mi situación económica actual es-"

"Tranquilo," ordenó el hombre tan repentinamente, los ojos del Asesino de Magos se entrecerraron peligrosamente y causaron que el ex Maestro del Jinete se estremeciera y se tensara. "Entra adentro, ahora."

La orden fue tan contundente y, conociendo la reputación detrás de la franqueza del mercenario en términos de demandas, Waver no tenía muchas opciones.

Claro, Kiritsugu parecía débil pero ... ¿tal vez fue un truco? Tal vez todo esto fue una emboscada para matar a más de sus enemigos.

No sería una sugerencia terrible, después de todo, el Emiya hizo colapsar todo un hotel por el simple hecho de matar a un hombre.

El joven inglés entró rápidamente, siguiendo al Emiya dentro del corredor inicial y directamente a ... una sala de estar de tamaño mediano.

Había visto uno de estos cuando Otoko se había salido de su camino para hacerle ver fotos de su casa mientras estaba ocupado ayudando en el bar de licores, _para prepararlo para eventuales invitaciones._

Tal vez fue un consejo útil ya que, si el joven Magus fuera invitado a ese hogar, tendría que tratar con un padre sobreprotector y ... _necesitaría todos los medios posibles para abandonar el lugar si ocurrieran cosas en ese lugar. Posible situación._

Se sentó cerca de la mesa baja, justo en el lado opuesto donde estaba sentado el Emiya y esperó a que ... algo sucediera.

El nerviosismo era un poderoso elemento disuasorio para tratar de iniciar una conversación, especialmente si podía terminar con el joven señalando torpemente cosas sobre las que no quería tener nada.

"Eras el maestro de Rider, Waver Velvet", declaró el asesino profesional, con los ojos fijos en el extranjero. "Fue visto por última vez enviando a su Servant a luchar contra Archer. Él perdió".

El último comentario lo dejó furioso porque ... la situación aquí dada fue mayormente incorrecta.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de detener genuinamente una fuerza imparable como Iskandar, el joven Maestro lo habría hecho.

¿Sellos de comando? Rider lo habría odiado, incluso lo habría hecho perder y sufrir por obligar al gigante exuberante a retirarse de una lucha monumental como la presentada por el mismo tonto dorado.

Entonces, en lugar de ignorar el cebo obvio, el joven simplemente asintió y dejó que el Asesino de Magos continuara.

"Todavía tienes que abandonar la ciudad ... mencionas problemas económicos", reflexionó Kiritsugu en voz baja, levantando lentamente su mano hacia la madera de la mesa, golpeando dos veces. "¿Cuánto necesitarías para salir de Japón?"

...¿Qué?

Tal vez había entrado en una dimensión diferente, tal vez esto era ... solo un sueño o _incluso la peor pesadilla._

Pero aún escuchaba lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

Fue una oferta para darle el dinero necesario _para abandonar esta parte del mundo._

¿Y la razón? Era evidente que el asesino quería que dejara la proximidad de su cubierta ... ¿o era esa su verdadera familia?

Recordaba haber visto a una joven de cabello pálido y ojos rojos, rasgos de Einzbern y Saber había mencionado algo acerca de que Emiya se había casado con esa ... amable mujer.

_Me pregunto dónde está ahora…_

"No necesito dinero", respondió el mago con cautela, lejos de encontrarse con los orbes severos de Kiritsugu. "Estoy planeando tener suficiente para irme pronto y ... esta no es la razón detrás de esta visita-"

"Entonces di tu petición", intervino el Emiya fríamente, tocando de nuevo. "Mi paciencia no fue casual con la guerra y no toleraré ninguna molestia-"

"Quiero respuestas". Waver intervino, su voz ganando un poco más de valentía para su propia sorpresa. "Quiero saber qué pasó cuando-"

"El Grial está corrompido".

Las cuatro palabras se propusieron rápidamente, la declaración inicialmente se sintió tan ligera como se suponía que debían ser, pero ... luego el significado le agregó una cantidad injusta de peso.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta ante el repentino comentario contundente, Waver no pudo evitar hablar.

"¿Q-qué?"

El Asesino de Magos guardó silencio por unos momentos más ... y luego respondió.

"El Grial está corrompido, contaminado, _contaminado_ por la presencia de un ser que ha torcido su magecraft en un grado engañoso y destructivo".

La explicación era lógica, razonablemente así, pero de nuevo Waver no pudo evitar verlo con escepticismo.

Había estudiado intensamente los detalles conocidos de la gran estructura, la base de la información que Zelretch había querido divulgar sobre el gran objeto sin dar suficientes instrucciones para hacer un nuevo Grial de la nada.

Todos saltarían en la ocasión de replicar la increíble acción cometida por los clanes Makiri, Tohsaka y Einzbern, las Tres Familias Fundadoras todavía tienen un lugar relevante en la Torre del Reloj, incluso después del reciente aislamiento y debilitamiento cometido por la mayoría de ellos.

El Makiri fue asesinado en su mayoría y solo la rama de Matou continuó manteniendo la antorcha de su reputación, un grupo que se había desarrollado en Japón y lejos de la patria rusa de la que provenía su fundador, Zouken Makiri.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de información esencial sobre el funcionamiento general del Gran Grial, los libros en Clock Tower claramente permitieron una idea de los fundamentos que hicieron que el Grial funcionara tan bien después de casi dos siglos de existencia.

El sistema fue hecho a la fuerza para cumplir con prerrogativas específicas que hacían imposible que algo se corrompiera y causara una desestabilización general de la función principal.

Entonces, ¿por qué debería creer que ...

"¿Qué pasa con las almas de los Servants que mueren durante la competencia, Waver?" Su mente se vio obligada a cambiar su enfoque a la realidad cuando sintió dos golpes más del dedo de Emiya en la superficie de madera; La pregunta entró tan rápida e inesperadamente que ahora estaba pensando en eso y Waver respondió rápidamente.

"Serían enviados de vuelta al Trono de los Héroes, sus almas aún están atadas a él y, sin una conexión adecuada con el mundo real, ellos-"

"¿Qué pasa si no es un héroe morir durante la Guerra del Santo Grial?" Fue interrumpido una vez más, la consulta sorprendentemente generó un pensamiento inmediato mientras lo evaluaba con una creencia perpleja.

Teóricamente, el Grial no podía otorgar la invocación de un ser no heroico, el objetivo principal del proceso de Invocación de Servants basado en el hecho de que las almas de los héroes provenían del Trono.

No habría ningún medio para convocar a un no Héroe, el proceso tuvo que ser manipulado y eso no sería una hazaña fácil de cometer.

El joven también se sintió listo para responder a esa pregunta, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no era la respuesta que Kiritsugu quería que le dijera.

No era "si el proceso es posible", era "y si esto sucediera".

Y ese tipo de mirada inquisitiva sería un escenario absurdo, especialmente porque el Grial no fue creado para tener un espíritu no heroico.

El problema en sí se manifestaría en dos tangentes, siendo la primera la representación de dicho individuo.

Quienquiera que fuera convocado, sus nuevos cuerpos serían 'pulidos' o 'despojados' teniendo en cuenta tres factores, que eran el 'Cuerpo original' del héroe, la 'Leyenda' de dicho héroe y los siguientes detrás de la figura.

Estos tres factores fueron consultas primarias que el Grial "pediría" al Trono, para tratar de obtener un ser adecuado y equilibrado para la competencia.

Si el individuo convocado no es un Héroe y carece de presencia dentro del Trono, la 'respuesta' no sería ninguna.

El Grial se vería obligado a crear un cuerpo 'predeterminado' para este ser y, por lo tanto ... hacer que el Servant sea tan débil como un ser humano normal.

Sería increíblemente poco práctico y terriblemente difícil manejar a este Servant sin que muriera contra los superhumanos "demasiado fuertes" convocados por el Grial.

El segundo problema que seguramente crearía eventos catastróficos sería ... el alma de este Servant no heroico.

Si el "no héroe" perece, su alma sería dirigida de regreso al Grial, pero no se iría al Trono porque no es un héroe.

Era confuso, terriblemente, pero la simplicidad del asunto era única.

El alma sería enviada al Grial, pero nunca la abandonaría. Estaría atrapado dentro y-

Waver palideció un poco, recordando la presencia de seres como Caster, Berserker y Assassin.

"¿Q-Quién fue el Siervo?"

Él no respondió, el joven estaba seguro de que el Magus Killer estaba perfectamente consciente del asunto o no le habría hecho esta pregunta.

El hombre _sonrió_ por un breve momento y asintió. "Angra Mainyu, el dios zoroástrico de todo mal. Fue convocado como Avenger, una nueva clase conceptualizada por el Clan Einzbern como un medio para reemplazar la carta Berserker durante la Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial".

Hubo una breve pausa, suficiente silencio para darle a Waver el tiempo necesario para comprender las ramificaciones completas de tal desarrollo, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y su piel palideció aún más.

No solo el ser en sí era una clase completamente diferente, este desarrollo ya estaba causando problemas con la matriz del Grial, sino que el hecho de que fuera el _maldito Dios de todo mal debería haber sido una bandera roja gigante a considerar_.

Y pensar que todo fue causado por los Einzbern, la familia que _propuso_ la Guerra del Santo Grial como un medio para proporcionar una competencia un tanto justa a todos los interesados.

Ahora el sistema estaba obviamente dañado, 'contaminado' como lo había llamado Emiya y ... y luego el Mago se dio cuenta de algo mucho más grande.

"¿E-Es por eso que el Grial comenzó a derramar fuego y barro?" Waver preguntó, su mente casi ardiendo ante la terrible situación que acababa de evitar.

Algo que apestaba a escenarios de fin del mundo y ... que justificaría una designación de sello.

Diablos, la Guerra del Santo Grial debería haber justificado una década, ¡_si no siglos atrás!_

El proceso en sí era demasiado arriesgado, la gente moría por un placer invisible y honor de aquellos que presenciaban parcialmente y desde la distancia más segura posible.

Un concepto tan terrible del pasado todavía se considera lo suficientemente _moderno_ como para mantenerse con vida.

Todo por avaricia, no había duda al respecto, pero ...

"Sí, el Grial estaba tratando de 'realizar' mi deseo y creó una versión destructiva de él", respondió Kiritsugu con un suspiro cansado. "Me aseguré de neutralizar otra guerra desestabilizando las Leylines, no habrá una Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial".

Había determinación y algo de acero en esta proclamación, lo suficiente como para que casi el joven creyera en él.

Casi, como Waver sabía que desestabilizar a las Leylines no habría sido suficiente para evitar que estallara una Quinta Guerra.

Omitiría un ciclo, ya que el Grial no podría conectarse completamente a las líneas de energía adecuadas, pero eso no significaría que las Leylines nunca volverían a su configuración original.

Kiritsugu solo terminó ganando tiempo ... o tal vez no lo hizo.

Si bien Waver desconocía los medios para causar la desestabilización, omitir un ciclo completo haría que la Asociación hiciera numerosas suposiciones ante la falta de resurgir del Grial.

Muchos cuestionarían las visitas y estudiarían el constructo en aras de confirmar su integridad, pero el proceso definitivamente moriría a través del proceso burocrático; La molestia de llevar a cabo una investigación en Japón para estudiar la gran situación sería una ruta costosa que ciertamente se descartaría por cuestiones presupuestarias.

Los rumores subirían y bajarían, pero solo la suposición más fácil persistiría como el hecho 'más verdadero':

El Grial había dejado de funcionar y ya no habría más guerras del grial.

El engaño funciona solo si no había ningún Magus viviendo en Japón en unos 120 años, algo que era factible teniendo en cuenta la disminución del número de personas asociadas al mundo iluminado por la luna que aún viven en este lugar específico de Asia, muchos de los cuales ya se mudaron a China o regresar a los Estados Unidos para unirse a la contraparte de la Asociación sancionada por los Estados Unidos.

Eso explicaría por qué Kiritsugu estaba tan seguro de haber detenido la amenaza creada por el Grial de una vez por todas con este intento, pero ... ¿por qué seguiría siendo cauteloso con un Maestro todavía deambulando? ¿Por qué no solo ... dejarlo irse y no importarle su presencia?

Claro, Waver era un mago, pero, como lo había demostrado el Emiya hasta ahora, el joven todavía estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para someterse a estas terribles dificultades.

Un Geass también habría funcionado, pero ... tal vez fue lo mejor que no hubiera contratos mágicos involucrados en ese momento.

Waver ya tenía suficientes problemas con los que lidiar y un desarrollo vinculante para el alma solo lo vería enloquecido en un grado poco divertido.

"¿Cuál es tu medio actual para sobrevivir aquí?" Kiritsugu finalmente preguntó, golpeando nuevamente la mesa y alejando al joven de sus pensamientos. "Hipnosis o-"

"Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo como manitas para ... un bar de licores". El Magus se contuvo de dar los nombres verdaderos que podrían poner en peligro a la pequeña familia propietaria del establecimiento, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que era capaz el Asesino del Magus.

"¿Sin trucos o ilusiones? ¿Fuiste asumido sin Magecraft?"

Waver asintió, su piel recuperó algo de color ante la falta de temas horribles para pensar y hablar con el mercenario todavía tranquilo.

El Emiya se apoyó en la mesa y parpadeó. "¿Qué tipo de turnos estás destinado a hacer allí?"

"Desde el almuerzo hasta la cena", el resto de la madrugada lo pasó ayudando a la pareja de ancianos que todavía lo alojaba en su casa. "Lunes, miércoles y viernes."

Kiritsugu asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y qué pensarías de otro trabajo de medio tiempo?"

...

Waver parpadeó, la confusión aumentó una vez más cuando pensó en la situación actual y se sintió listo para palidecer de nuevo.

El Asesino de Magos tenía un trabajo para él. Un _asesino profesionalmente entrenado_ tenía una tarea para él.

"D-Depende de los requisitos y ... la tarea en sí misma".

El Emiya suspiró y asintió nuevamente. "Tengo ... una familia aquí", comenzó a decir el mercenario. "Algunos son hijos míos, Shirou e Illya, mientras que otros son un grupo de jóvenes que están principalmente bajo mi responsabilidad. Necesito que alguien los cuide mientras están al aire libre".

El joven Magus parpadeó. "¿Como una niñera?"

"Como guardián", respondió Kiritsugu rápidamente, sin escatimar en dar tanta información.

"P-Pero por qué yo?" Waver soltó en total confusión. "S-Solo soy un extraño-"

"Eso desea vivir por mucho tiempo", murmuró el Asesino del Mago. "Especialmente porque todavía hay algunas personas interesantes al acecho en Fuyuki".

El Mago se detuvo solo un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos ante el comentario y la nota misteriosa al final, su mente ardiendo nuevamente para entender el contexto subyacente de esos 'individuos interesantes'.

¿Y de qué se trataba su supervivencia? ¿Estaba el mercenario dándole un ultimátum?

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Me estás amenazando?"

"No", respondió Kiritsugu suavemente. "Pero debes ser consciente de que Fuyuki está lejos de ser seguro a pesar de que la Guerra ya terminó".

Waver parpadeó, su confusión aumentó ante la sugerencia del hombre cansado.

Había estado por la ciudad para saber que el lugar era ahora un pequeño refugio, que no había nada de la Guerra del Santo Grial anterior y ...

"Kirei Kotomine era el maestro de Assasin, estaba aliado con Tokiomi Tohsaka y era el 'heredero' de la propiedad de la iglesia de Fuyuki". Se echó hacia atrás y suspiró. "¿Han notado que la Iglesia no había enviado representantes después de la conclusión de la Guerra?"

...No.

No había forma de que ... que otro Maestro aún estuviera vivo. Especialmente uno tan evasivo como Assassin.

"Yo fui el que colocó una bala directamente en su corazón y ..." El mercenario se detuvo un momento y luego continuó. "El barro, la sustancia que se filtró del Grial y provocó el fuego fue la corrupción dentro de la construcción e hizo más que crear llamas".

¡Eso fue simplemente ridículo! ¿Cómo podría ser capaz un hombre que estaba muerto? No, tiene que haber otra razón para ...

"Y no fue el único que sobrevivió a la guerra".

Waver parpadeó antes de que la peor conjetura se le ocurriera. "¿E-Es Uryuu-"

"No, el asesino de niños murió hace mucho tiempo", interrumpió el Emiya con un tono ligeramente irritado dirigido a ese nombre. "Al igual que Kariya Matou, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald y Tokiomi Tohsaka lo estan".

Esos son todos los Maestros, descartando aún más el problema de enfrentar a su antiguo maestro una vez más después de su horrible muerte y ...

No.

No no no no no NO NO.

¡NO!

"N-No puede ser un servant ... ¿verdad?" Waver preguntó con algo de desesperación. "No puede ser eso-"

"Un individuo de cabello dorado y ojos rojos fue visto merodeando por las instalaciones de la Iglesia".

Y con ese simple comentario, el joven Magus sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba ya que el sacrificio de Iskandar no había significado nada, ya que ese bastardo seguía caminando bien y saludable.

La ira se precipitó a través de su pecho y sobre su rostro, toda su expresión mostrando la furia interior, pero aparentemente dejando al Emiya imperturbable en la pantalla.

"Gilgamesh, el Rey de los Héroes, está afiliado a Kirei Kotomine. Por eso, necesito tu servicio, Waver Velvet".

Hubo una pausa, un momento de confusión interna surgiendo dentro del Mago mientras pensaba profundamente en la oferta que ahora se le presentaba.

No era un mero trabajo ahora, era un asunto personal que tenía que asegurarse de concluir.

Los planes ofrecidos a Iskandar, la promesa tuvo que retrasarse una vez más.

**_Solo lo suficiente para ver el final del tonto dorado._**


	25. Daga (Parte 1)

Entre los intentos de Illya de escapar y correr más profundo en el parque para explorar una novedad tan nueva de un lugar y la falta de voluntad de Caren para alejarse demasiado del grupo mientras se aferraba a cierto pelirrojo, Shirou se sentía bastante en conflicto sobre la normalidad detrás de algo tan simple como un mero paseo por el parque.

Sorprendentemente, Taiga era la más tranquila entre las chicas y el Player estaba realmente impresionado por cómo se manejó la situación.

La sorpresa llenó la mente del joven Emiya cuando la morena comenzó a frenar a los dos niños de mente fuerte para crear estragos durante su primera visita, mientras que ella también dio algunas palabras precisas sobre el refugio natural dentro de esta ciudad japonesa.

Gray siguió a la niña un poco mayor, evitando hacer muchas preguntas por cortesía y timidez, sin embargo, la adolescente de cabello plateado oscuro demostró ser la única en el grupo en dedicar tanta dedicación a aprender sobre esta sección de su nuevo hogar.

Tal vez fue porque los árboles, las plantas e incluso la estructura del parque eran diferentes de todo lo que había visto en Inglaterra.

Shirou ciertamente no pudo determinar la razón exacta detrás de sus pensamientos en esos momentos, sin embargo, el genuino sentido de interés mostrado por sus expresiones de asombro cuando le dieron algunas descripciones sobre los árboles a su alrededor fue suficiente para confirmar que estaba disfrutando de esta caminata.

Sella y Leysritt estaban persiguiendo lentamente, el primero realmente parecía un poco relajado por la simplicidad de tal actividad, algo que ciertamente no requería mayores preocupaciones o responsabilidades.

Mientras tanto, Leysritt simplemente estaba tarareando para sí misma prestando atención a las palabras que venían de Taiga, mostrando un interés menor en este lugar increíblemente tranquilo.

Todavía era temprano en la mañana y no había muchas personas deambulando por el lugar, por lo que el parque era principalmente _suyo_ para disfrutar en relativa paz.

Illya tardó unos veinte minutos en dejar de ser tan quisquillosa por no tener que andar sola por el área, su aburrimiento pronto despertó cuando comenzó una conversación suelta con Caren y pronto los dos entablaron una discusión simple pero agradable.

Ambos se aferraban a los brazos de Shirou, para el menor malestar del pelirrojo, y la barrera del idioma se rompió principalmente por la presencia de las dos criadas; Con Sella trabajando como la principal intérprete para ambos y Leysritt saltando una o dos veces de vez en cuando con versiones irónicamente más cortas de las oraciones pronunciadas por las dos chicas.

Al principio fue lento, el joven Emiya se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la prueba por curiosidad y poco interés por el intento de vinculación, ya que ambos niños de cabello pálido comenzaron a compartir algunas historias interesantes de sus respectivas crianzas.

No era nada preocupante y, por lo tanto, el Player dejó que los dos continuaran con esta discusión sin intervenir mucho, solo cuando uno de los dos requeriría su opinión sobre algunos de los temas mencionados.

Como desarrollo bastante curioso, no había esperado que las cosas cambiaran tan radicalmente una vez que todos hubieran regresado a Fuyuki y ... se sintió algo conflictivo por este gran cambio.

Si bien estaba contento de haber reunido a tanta gente de vuelta a un lugar seguro aquí en su hogar, el niño tenía razones legítimas para preocuparse por algunos asuntos pendientes sobre ... su propia singularidad.

Hasta ese momento, el entrenamiento había sido algo esencial para desarrollar más el Juego, para desbloquear más del potencial permitido por tal anormalidad y ...

Ahora que había tantas personas alrededor y todas estaban unidas a él tan de cerca ... ¿cuándo tendría tiempo para refinar las habilidades que tenía actualmente y explorar las nuevas rutas permitidas por los eventos de los últimos días?

Cuestiones que pesaban mucho en su cabeza, lo suficiente como para justificar algunas distracciones a mitad de camino aquí y allá mientras pensaba en esta terrible situación.

Había sido algo que le había impedido encontrar un descanso completo, relajarse genuinamente de los acontecimientos pasados como ...

Ahora sabía muy bien que Illya estaba aquí, las cosas tendrían que tratarse aquí en casa.

Fuyuki también tenía monstruos, Kirei Kotomine era el que conocía en ese momento y, sin embargo ... todavía no era el peor individuo.

En cambio, Shirou no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en la orden de Kiritsugu, el escalofriante intento de que él secuestrara a Rin y lo molestara sin fin.

¿Por qué el Emiya mayor incluso consideró algo como esto? ¿Y por qué mencionó que Aoi tenía que morir?

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Simplemente no tenía sentido desde una perspectiva simple de por qué la muerte de la mujer de cabello verde sería un detalle incuestionable dentro de lo que el ex mercenario había planeado hacer con el falso sacerdote.

La mujer era frágil, incapaz de actuar y defenderse. No podía formarse opiniones, no podía convertirse en un obstáculo para él ...

A menos que dicho individuo enfermo fuera utilizado como barrera. O mejor, como rehén.

Si había algo que Rin le había mencionado antes de irse de viaje fuera de Japón, era que Kirei había comenzado a "acercarse un poco más" a su madre, casi protectora y ... desconfiada.

Muchos sirvientes que habían sido contratados para cuidarla no habían sido asignados de sus tareas anteriores, y el regente de la familia asumía cada vez más roles dentro de la ayuda atenta que se brindaba a la mujer discapacitada.

Había preocupado a la joven y por buenas razones, ya que le había dado menos tiempo para pasar con su padre restante y ... el miedo había sido una nota fuerte en el tono del joven Tohsaka.

¿Podría ser que la Kotomine había planeado usar Aoi como _escudo_ contra Kiritsugu?

Tan abominable como le pareció, Shirou sabía que ... tenía que ser una gran posibilidad y había pruebas suficientes para respaldarlo en una eventualidad genuina.

Pero mientras tal confirmación le dio una sombría comprensión de la situación en sí, sobre la razón de Kiritsugu para ignorar la supervivencia de Aoi con lo que había planeado hacer con el sacerdote.

¿Iba a confiar en su 'padre' para hacer lo correcto?

¿Sería correcto dejar que suceda sin darle un verdadero esfuerzo?

El Player no tenía objetivo sin ninguna indicación del juego en sí, la falta de una misión sobre este asunto (excluyendo el intento de que persiga el enfoque de Kiritsugu) le estaba provocando aún más dudas.

Y aunque parte de él le aconsejó que esperara y viera, también había un fuerte fragmento vocal de sí mismo que lo instó a hacer mucho más.

Quería que investigara más sobre la situación en lugar de pasar tiempo simplemente reflexionando sobre sus próximas acciones, descartar tal vacilación y recordar algo que el sueño con esa extraña mujer le había dado en forma de conciencia.

Había numerosos matices de ser un héroe, desde ser tan desesperado como Kiritsugu con su sentido amoral de la justicia y ... la postura demasiado esperanzada que arrojó a esa misteriosa mujer rubia directamente al peor escenario posible.

Dos extremidades hicieron que el deber de un héroe fuera fácil de despreciar y detestar, el realizado por los desilusionados demandantes y ... el final imperdonable de aquellos que se esforzaron demasiado para quemarlos por su propio sentido del honor.

Ambas caras de la misma moneda eran los grandes divisores dentro de su mente, la necesidad cruda y descubierta de servir en algo importante mientras disfrutaba el trabajo a su alrededor.

Una horrible conceptualización de la idea, algo que realmente necesitaba una verdadera reforma a menos que ...

"¡H-Hey! ¡Espera!"

La repentina llamada hizo que todo el grupo se detuviera en su caminata, su atención volviendo directamente a donde había venido la voz y ... todos miraron al muchacho que se acercaba y parecía cansado.

Shirou simplemente parpadeó cuando un aviso familiar apareció frente a él.

**Nombre: Julian Ainsworth**

**Título: Mirror Mirror**

**Edad: 7**

**Nivel: 9**

**Puntos de vida (HP): 450**

**Puntos de maná (MP): 2000**

Ligeramente sorprendido por esta llegada, el Player parecía más curioso que tenso cuando notó que este 'Julian' tenía circuitos funcionando dentro de su cuerpo y-

"¡Detengase!" Sella exclamó mientras Leysritt desplegaba su alabarda de hacha en una posición de guardia para evitar que el niño se acercara aún más a ellos.

El elemento surrealista detrás de tal despliegue fue que Leysritt no tenía ... ningún espacio dentro de su ropa para esconder un arma tan engorrosa y, sin embargo, logró llevarlo de alguna manera.

A pesar de la fuerte oposición, el niño no parecía disuadido de seguir hablando.

"¡No quiero hacer ningún daño!" Declaró mientras hacía una reverencia formal hacia ellos. "Solo deseo discutir educadamente con Shirou-san y los demás desde ... ¡Soy tu nuevo vecino!"

Hubo una pequeña pausa después de esta repentina proclamación cuando el pelirrojo trató de darle sentido a tal desarrollo.

_¿Su nuevo ... vecino?_

"Mi nombre es Julian Ainsworth y deseo presentar a mi familia antes de que mi padre arruine las cosas con tu padre, Shirou-san". Su postura se endureció aún más después de decir esto.

"¿Tu padre ... arruinando las cosas?"

"Es demasiado tolerante como hombre y ... tiende a arruinar las cosas en oportunidades delicadas", explicó Julian con un suspiro. "Es un buen tipo, pero-"

"Espera, tu nombre es Ainsworth, ¿verdad?" Taiga de repente entró con una mirada curiosa, atrayendo rápidamente la atención del niño con gafas.

"¿S-S-Sí?" Dijo con un toque de incertidumbre, inseguro de por qué esta joven parecía saber sobre su familia.

Algo que incluso Shirou estaba confundido acerca de sí mismo, ya que no habían estado allí antes de dejar a Fuyuki para el viaje y esta era la primera vez que veía a alguien como el joven Ainsworth.

"¿Eres el onii-chan de Erika-chan? ¡Del que ella habla mucho!" La morena casi chilló mientras decía esto, aumentando aún más la confusión general del grupo cuando saltó sobre el arma de Leysritt y ... se apresuró a levantar al niño en pánico para sorpresa de las dos criadas.

"¿F-Fujimura-san?" Sella dijo con un tono aturdido, luego se armó de nuevo. "Fujimura-san, ese niño es parte del Clan Ainsworth, una parte reconocida de la Facción Bartholemoi en la Torre del Reloj-"

"Y su hermanita es mi pequeña aprendiz desde ayer", le reprendió la adolescente con una sonrisa brillante mientras abrazaba al niño de aspecto nervioso. "Raiga-jiji decidió que yo enseñara a alguien sobre japonés, como preparación para mi futura carrera como maestra".

...

"No acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje" Shirou trató de preguntar, pero la chica resopló.

"¡Lo sé! Raiga-jiji me sorprendió con esto ayer mientras estaba poniendo todo en mi habitación, dijo que había invitado a alguien interesado en aprender algo de japonés y encontré a Erika-chan", Taiga resopló por lo repentino de su situación, entonces ella sonrió brillantemente.

"Ella es una estudiante muy dulce, por ser tan educada y siempre escuchando. Piensa que mañana, que será cuando tengamos nuestra próxima sesión, planeé hacer uso de la cocina ya que hablaremos de comida y-"

La morena continuó charlando rápidamente sobre su reacción positiva a su nuevo "alumno" sobre su plan provisional de enseñanza y todo lo demás sobre "lo linda que es Erika-chan".

Pero a pesar de la simple felicidad que emana del joven Tigre de Fuyuki, Shirou no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en Julian y ... su falta de retorcerse.

Seguía respirando, su rostro tenía mucho espacio para extraer aire, pero el joven Ainsworth realmente no parecía tan "aterrorizado" por este agarre.

En realidad, la presencia del sonrojo evidente en su rostro y la expresión un poco nerviosa pero eufórica allí dan razones más que suficientes para proyectar una mirada sobre este pequeño imbécil.

Se sintió bastante cerrado por su reacción y ... no consideró que estaba tenso con Caren e Illya a su lado.

Ambas chicas notaron este repentino cambio de humor y, después de mirar rápidamente la irritación en el rostro de Shirou, ambas compartieron una sonrisa y se giraron para mirar a Gray.

La chica de cabello plateado oscuro parpadeó hacia ellos y luego frunció el ceño al moreno cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban aludiendo también mientras señalaban a la distraída Shirou, sus ojos azules vieron la pequeña "comodidad" que Julian estaba ganando y ... asintió espalda.

"T-Taiga-sensei, ¿podrías por favor terminar la explicación que estabas diciendo hasta hace unos momentos?" La joven inglesa preguntó en un tono educado y tranquilo, agregando el pequeño tartamudeo para que actuara de manera convincente en esta ocasión. "Estaba interesado por-"

Gray ni siquiera necesitó concluir su pedido de que la compañera adolescente se apresurara a su lado con una amplia sonrisa, el uso del honorífico 'Sensei' fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de la joven morena mientras cruzaba la distancia y reanudó su discusión previa.

Julian gritó cuando se encontró golpeando el suelo, de repente de pie con la cara roja y muchos pensamientos complicados, pero se puso serio rápidamente al fingir toser.

"L-Lo siento, no quise ... no reaccionar a eso", se disculpó profusamente, inclinándose varias veces antes de que Shirou suspirara.

"Mira, ¿puedes decirme lo que realmente quieres?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono tranquilo, recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa de Julian.

"Quiero hacerte mi amigo, Shirou-san", respondió el chico con gafas en voz baja. "Dado que vamos a ser vecinos, no deseo generar animosidad entre nosotros y-"

"Está bien."

...

"¿Q-qué?"

"Dije 'Está bien'", respondió el Player asintiendo, Caren e Illya soltando mientras comenzaba a acercarse al ahora sorprendido Ainsworth.

Leysritt levantó su alabarda de hacha para permitir el paso, ambas doncellas aún tensadas, pero permitiendo que el joven se acercara a Julian y ... Shirou sonrió mientras estaba frente al joven Magus.

"Soy Shirou Emiya, encantado de conocerte, Julian", dijo el pelirrojo con calma, extendiendo su palma derecha hacia él, a lo que el chico de cabello oscuro asintió con la cabeza al salir de él.

"Encantado de conocerte también ... Shirou"

Ambos compartieron un apretón de manos y ... Julian no pudo evitar confundirse por la extraña sonrisa en Shirou.

Parecía feliz, pero triste, cansado y ... decepcionado por algo.

Qué misterio, ¿qué estaba pasando con su compañero?

Pero antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, el joven Ainsworth sintió que alguien corría hacia ellos y solo hubo un breve aviso antes de que el objeto no identificado golpeara hacia él.

"¡_Emiya-kun!_ "

Un misil de dos colas con brillantes ojos azules golpeó a los dos muchachos y los derribó al suelo.

Los gemidos de dolor fueron ignorados por un rápido resoplido por la figura femenina parada sobre los dos.

"¡Emiya-kun, volviste a Fuyuki y no me lo dijiste!" Rin Tohsaka, un poco irritada, reflexionó mientras seguía en la almohada doble hecha por ambos niños. "¡Deberías haberme dicho! Tenemos que hablar mucho y-"

La niña se detuvo, con los ojos entrecerrados ante un elemento desconocido en ese encuentro cercano. "¿Y quién eres tú?"

El joven Magus frunció el ceño ante la repentina solicitud, pero su boca respondió sin la intervención del cerebro.

"J-Julian Ainsworth".

La chica de doble cola resopló. "Rin Tohsaka".

¿Rin Tohsaka? ¿Qué nombre tan peculiar para un huracán? Julian habría querido decirlo, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar a alguien más hablar.

"Rin, no deberías atacar a la gente tan descaradamente y de manera tan temeraria", comentó un tono suave, pero en blanco. "Podrías terminar creando más problemas que otra cosa".

Shirou ni siquiera necesitó darse vuelta para saber quién acababa de llegar, sus oídos captaron un ruido suave proveniente de una silla de ruedas que funcionaba y ... sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en la Kirei Kotomine que se acercaba, el hombre empujando la silla de ruedas con un sonriente Aoi Tohsaka en eso.

**_N-No ahora!_**

* * *

Cuando Gilgamesh le sugirió a Kirei que visitara el parque ese día mientras estaba acompañado por Aoi y Rin, el sacerdote se había confundido por una orden como ... no se sentía muy interesado en el lugar.

El parque aquí en Fuyuki era una pequeña atracción para lugareños y turistas por igual, una vista bonita para aquellos que necesitaban calma y relajación de las terribles maquinaciones de la vida normal.

No era muy importante para alguien como Kirei Kotomine, el lugar solo le daba un vistazo sobre posibles presas futuras para secuestrar, torturar por satisfacer sus deseos retorcidos internos y usar para alimentar las vastas pero limitadas reservas de Gilgamesh.

Aunque el Siervo de la clase Archer había logrado sobrevivir al sistema impuesto por el Grial, no estaba realmente vivo, sino una cáscara creada por la contaminación dentro del Gran Grial que albergaba el alma del legendario héroe.

Una pequeña esperanza para que nunca tenga que lidiar con una rápida traición del poderoso ser, especialmente porque el sacerdote era el único individuo que estaría tan dispuesto a encontrar 'baterías' para traer nueva energía al Rey de los Héroes.

Entonces, si bien podría haberse burlado simplemente de la "sugerencia" enviada por Gilgamesh, su interés se despertó cuando el Rey decidió agregar un pequeño detalle dentro de su fraseo; algo que lo instó a intentar estudiar el asunto personalmente.

'Hay algo tuyo deambulando por esta ciudad, algo que puede matarte con solo una vista'.

Qué idea más tonta, ¿pensar que había algún objeto que tenía que tener pero que podría matarlo con una simple ... mirada?

Realmente confuso, pero también entrañable desde cierta perspectiva, su corazón ansiaba explorar los medios para mitigar el aburrimiento que lo había afectado en las últimas semanas.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que había cazado algo o alguien, su sed de sangre ahora ansiaba alguna recompensa después de haber estado distraído durante tanto tiempo.

Era una obligación, sintió con avidez y egoísta, satisfacer sus deberes agotadores como regente del clan Tohsaka, bañar sus dientes metafóricos en la sangre de sus próximos objetivos.

Entonces, cuando decidió seguir con la 'sugerencia' del Rey de los Héroes, Kirei esperaba encontrar algún objeto para recuperar y usar para sus propios usos, pero la escena que le otorgó fue mucho mayor que cualquier regalo materialista. podría haber pedido.

Shirou Emiya, el tonto joven pelirrojo yacía en el suelo con otro chico antes de que él comenzara a levantarse de la hierba cuando Rin se alejó de él y les permitió a los dos pararse.

Estaba allí, otro símbolo de desafío que había surgido de las cenizas de un sueño roto. Pensar que Kiritsugu había vuelto y estaba con él ... su último pedazo de felicidad en la forma de su pequeño hijo.

Protegido por los muros defensivos de Einzbern y los campos de límites, el antiguo maestro de asesinos podía recordar los intentos fallidos de los asesinos enviados por Tokiomi para secuestrar al niño pequeño.

Un jugoso rehén que habría puesto una seria llave en los planes de su archienemigo, posiblemente el Magus Killer se doblegó bajo tanta presión e incluso se rindió con los términos adecuados.

Una lástima que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como lo había planeado el antiguo jefe del Clan Tohsaka, ni que fueran tan estables como intentó hacerlas aparecer.

Al igual que su familia disfuncional, ahora aún más destrozada con su esposa, ahora una pequeña concha de sí misma y la pequeña Rin tan _deliciosamente_ inconsciente de la horrible verdad detrás de la muerte de su padre.

Una pena que Tokiomi hubiera sido tan _rápido_ de matar en comparación de lo que había planeado. Se había necesitado una daga hundida profundamente en su núcleo, tan rápida e implacable, para que el hombre exhalara sus últimas respiraciones.

Cada vida es tan frágil y fácil de tomar con la fuerza, el intelecto y la capacidad adecuados.

Eso era algo que Kirei había comenzado a entender cuándo comenzó su entrenamiento como Ejecutor de la Iglesia.

Su moralidad ya era sombría en ese entonces, pero ahora que se reveló su verdadera naturaleza y se rompieron sus grilletes, las palabras que había escuchado durante mucho tiempo de algunas personas `` cuestionables '' en su juventud ahora significaban algo para él.

Todo estaba muy claro y ... hermoso.

Podía recordar cuando su padre mencionaba la verdadera esencia de la belleza, cómo una Kotomine más joven, tan infantil y lamentable, no había notado la realidad de las cosas y ...

Ahora puede verlo claramente. Puede ver la belleza en forma del espectáculo de sangre encarnado por su mente creativa.

Qué despliegue lúdico de cosas y qué jubileo ver el eventual horror surgiendo de esos rostros sin pecado.

Los niños eran presas más fáciles, pero también los más expresivos al desentrañar la magnitud de algo aterrador para cualquiera que se encuentre en una situación aterradora.

Su apego al sufrimiento aún era significativo, no tan 'estético' como el proclamado por el fallecido Maestro de Caster, el pecador Uryu Ryuunosuke que había 'decidido' convertirse así en lugar de nacer en el papel del monstruo.

Kirei suspiró cuando detuvo la silla de ruedas, solo para que Rin pudiera acercarse a ellos.

Qué hermoso día para traer algo de miedo al corazón de su pequeño obstáculo nuevo, el niño conocido como Shirou mostrando un frente fuerte delante de él y ... lo puso eufórico.

¿Alguien tan joven como él podría soportar parte del horrible destino que le esperaba? ¡Por qué, era la cosa más dura que él podría haber **_rogado_**!

Estaba tan cerca que habría tomado solo unas pocas palabras bien colocadas y algunos gestos con la pequeña muñeca tonta bajo su control, Shirou Emiya se habría derrumbado como un títere para que él lo manipulara para que el sacerdote satisficiera sus deseos enfermos de tortura.

Tan fácil y tan cerca ...

**_Pero también tan distanciado y sin importancia con solo una mirada_**.

Tuvo que parpadear nuevamente cuando notó un pequeño detalle que había visto no hace mucho tiempo, un pequeño par de esferas amarillas que lo miraban con cierta intensidad y ... familiaridad.

Su interés se disparó abruptamente y su atención se centró directamente en el dueño de tan bonitos ojos ámbar.

La niña ... se parecía a su madre, Claudia, pero la falta de vendajes y la expresión intrigada en su rostro eran mucho más apetitosos en comparación con su padre desaparecido.

Caren Hortensia era una pequeña belleza, más de lo que podría haber soñado y ... estaba contento.

Su corazón corrompido tembló con sugerencias, susurrando cosas dulces sobre su mente acerca de terminar con la vida de un niño tan encantador.

Desde el más simple, que implicaba la torcedura de su pequeño cuello, hasta la tortura más compleja que podía pensar en ese mismo momento, un macabro de sangre, huesos y gritos.

¡Qué lujo! Pero lamentablemente no le atrajo mucho su necesidad de intervenir.

No, incluso con la presencia de tantos testigos, su cruel tentación de traer tanto sufrimiento a su hija como lo había sido cuando la querida Claudia todavía estaba viva y en condiciones estables.

Hasta dónde llegaría solo para escuchar un pequeño grito, verla asustada y enviada al pánico por el 'propósito cómico' de tal acto.

Sin embargo ... no volvió a atraer.

Qué extraño, reflexionó Kirei en silencio mientras intentaba darle sentido a esta pequeña vacilación.

Tal vez fue la falta de creatividad, de unicidad en las técnicas de tortura ya utilizadas lo que quería usar, o tal vez su sentido de autoconservación había elegido inconscientemente algo de la escena.

Algo que lo estaba poniendo un poco tenso, pero también bastante tranquilo por la inmensa sensación de oportunidad que le brindaba la situación actual.

Qué desperdicio, su corazón travieso hizo un puchero tan legítimamente.

Y qué punto más justo mencionó al proclamar su falta de iniciativa sobre la suculenta escena frente a él.

De hecho, qué desperdicio, confesó sombría y tristemente a su órgano llorón.

Pero no pudo luchar contra esta falta de voluntad para actuar, su frustración por considerar cualquier nueva oportunidad de sacar algo de miedo del público joven ante él.

Una lástima enorme, pero una que lo hizo comenzar a hacerlo pensar una vez más en el pequeño Shirou Emiya.

El niño había comenzado a susurrar pensamientos curiosos al pequeño Rin, la hija de Tokiomi parecía tan segura del verdadero dolor, pero tan ingenua e inocente en la verdadera extensión de la caída que su familia estaba sufriendo.

Fue en ese mismo momento que decidió centrarse en el tercer elemento de esa discusión, el niño con gafas que le estaba mirando rápidamente y ... Kirei sintió curiosidad por la familiaridad de su rostro.

Las características eran simplemente extrañas, esos eran los mismos rasgos únicos que solo un hombre peculiar tenía y ... eso hizo que toda la situación fuera aún más entrañable y alegre.

El pequeño tenía que ser un niño para la familia Ainsworth, dignificando que el "clan perdido" había decidido mudarse aquí en Japón a todos los lugares.

Las familias más numerosas se unieron a esta comunidad feliz, más feliz para él luego diezmar con planes impecables de asesinato y masacre.

Hoy Kirei sintió que su cerebro trabajaba demasiado por la cantidad de manjares y golosinas que podía probar en forma de torturas _divertidas,_ pero de nuevo ... hubiera sido demasiado fácil.

Manchando la hierba de verde a rojo, para bañar las pequeñas e inocuas flores con sangre y carne.

Es una pena que su hambre de dolor fuera selectiva hoy y ... se sorprendió cuando su mirada terminó inconscientemente de regreso al angelito de ojos dorados que esperaba ser asesinado.

Tan desafiante, tan inconsciente y ... tan encantador de mirar.

Parpadeó, la confusión surgió de su corazón corrompido cuando sintió un pequeño dolor por la emoción inesperada.

¿Pero qué emoción era? No fue impulsado por necesidades asesinas o resoluciones retorcidas.

Fue fuerte, dolorosamente, pero no le hizo querer alejarse del concurso de miradas, en realidad lo empujó a continuar.

Y cuanto más miraba profundamente en esos orbes de miel que una vez fueron solo de su bella esposa muerta, más sintió que se desarrollaba una historia ante él.

La soledad, la falta de una familia cercana genuina y los requisitos impuestos por los derechos de nacimiento.

Qué recuerdo tan grosero, y, sin embargo, esos no eran solo sus recuerdos.

Kirei casi se estremeció al darse cuenta, su pecho dolía aún más cuando el órgano ahora irritado lo empujaba hacia atrás para reconsiderar su escalada actual.

Qué extraña sensación de miedo se estaba cubriendo sobre sí mismo, la posibilidad de morir solo por una mirada y ...

**_Hay algo tuyo vagando por esta ciudad, algo que puede matarte con solo una vista._**

... Oh Señor, esto explica mucho.

Afortunadamente para el sacerdote, la visita no se prolongó demasiado, ya que no trató de extender una situación tan aterradora durante demasiado tiempo, ya que se apresuró a rechazar las palabras que provenían del grupo en crecimiento dirigido por el Magus Killer para poder devolver a las dos mujeres Tohsaka a su nuevo hogar.

Una vez que terminó con esta pequeña tarea, con su corazón aún latiendo con tanta fuerza sobre su pecho, el Kotomine regresó a su iglesia y directamente al sótano donde la víctima de su última sesión de tortura estaba esperando.

No se contuvo, la ira y el dolor dominaron sus pensamientos mientras _desmantelaba_ al joven huérfano sin dudarlo y olvidando el verdadero propósito de esta pequeña vida que ahora se desmorona ante él.

Estaba tan desesperado por recuperar esa familiar sensación de depravación moral, algo que al final regresó después de cinco horas de ministras groseras, que desconoció felizmente el par de ojos rojos que miraban desde lejos mientras descendía en un breve ataque de locura.

Gilgamesh sonrió ya que su visión había sido correcta tal como había estado seguro. Shirou Emiya traerá el final de su marioneta, ya sea mental o físicamente.

**_Pero sin importar los medios para alcanzar un clímax tan delicado, el final será el mismo y su nuevo plan entraría en acción._**


	26. Daga (Parte 2)

Apenas había algo de luz solar proveniente de las ventanas del hogar actualmente tranquilo, la mayoría de sus habitantes aún intentaban dormir las últimas horas antes del comienzo de un nuevo día aquí en su nuevo hogar.

Los ojos rojos de Illya todavía estaban atraídos por el estilo peculiar de este edificio "japonés", su mente encontró asombro y fascinación por la experiencia que caminaba en silencio por los silenciosos pasillos de esta "casa", muy diferente del estilo al que estaba acostumbrada también.

El suelo de madera se sentía cálido a sus pies descalzos, la pequeña Einzbern todavía vestía su ropa de dormir de color púrpura claro y blanco mientras continuaba con sus vagabundeos tempranos.

El pequeño viaje al parque local, algo que le recordó los pocos libros de fotos que su mamá le mostraría sobre estos lugares agradables en todo el mundo, tratando de capturar la belleza de la naturaleza y al mismo tiempo mantenerla cerca de quienes viven en las grandes ciudades.

La ciudad de Fuyuki era grande. No tan grande como algunas de las ciudades de las que Illya había oído hablar, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que se preguntara si el tamaño de los parques estaba determinado por el tamaño de las ciudades mismas.

Y qué maravillosa comprensión fue la que le dieron a la niña sobre el hecho de que ahora estaba libre de visitar el hermoso lugar con un poco de escolta, la terrible regla de mantenerse atrapada dentro de la 'casa' que era el antiguo castillo de Einzbern aparentemente rescindido por la propia voluntad de Kiritsugu.

Pero lo que realmente la hacía reír cada vez que pensaba en eso era que ya no estaba sola en este nuevo estado de cosas.

Illya siempre había pensado en el interesante escenario de tener un hermano menor, siempre rezando una pequeña oración para que su mamá le regalara una hermana pequeña o incluso un hermano adorable para abrazar cuando quisiera.

Tener un compañero de juegos, alguien que destrozaría los momentos solitarios con su mera presencia.

A pesar del desafortunado fallecimiento de su mamá, fue su papá quien decidió concederle este deseo en la forma del joven pelirrojo que ella consideraba tan ferozmente su príncipe.

Era lindo, no se podía negar sobre eso, pero lo que realmente hizo que Shirou se mantuviera por encima de sus primeras expectativas de hermanos era la personalidad refrescante de él.

Por supuesto, algunas de las interacciones no fueron tan completas como ella quería que fueran, con su 'Onii-chan' incapaz de compartir su propio idioma, siendo el alemán bastante 'difícil' por lo que Sella tuvo la amabilidad de describir.

Pero, ¿por qué era difícil si Illya, alguien tan joven y pequeño, era capaz de hablarlo con fluidez?

Dicha pregunta casi no tuvo respuesta, pero fue la propia respuesta de Leysritt lo que le dio una idea adecuada de la barrera del idioma que tenía con Shirou.

"El japonés es diferente", la criada de pelo corto había mencionado brevemente, dejando que el resto se formara en la mente del pequeño Einzbern.

El japonés no solo era mucho más complicado que el alemán, incluso con Taiga-_nee_ ayudando junto con traducciones sólo un puñado de palabras logrado obtener a través de la 'burbuja invisible' en las palabras exóticas las dos criadas.

Onii-chan fue uno de los pocos términos que se mantuvo, posiblemente el primero considerando que era un "honorífico" dirigido a su hermano pequeño.

Aunque se equivocó ya que se tradujo como 'Gran Hermano' en la forma en que se usa porque Illya era el mayor de los hijos de Kiritsugu, la niña de ojos rojos no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmada por el hecho de que el significado detrás de su uso fue un poco más allá del simple 'connotación de edad'.

Se trataba de ... iniciativa y determinación. Se trataba de valentía y madurez.

Ella podría haber preferido aferrarse más al pelirrojo porque él era adorable y su hermano pequeño, pero el joven Einzbern era perfectamente capaz de notar que algo simplemente se sentía extraño en su hermano 'menor'.

Algo que no pudo explicar al principio, pero luego comenzó a acumularse desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Estaba allí para ayudar a su papá, Kiritsugu había venido a tratar de salvarla de las garras de su abuelo tonto, casi lastimándose en el proceso.

Papá tonto, obligándose a hacer más de lo que podía porque quería salvar a su pequeña Illya.

Una risita intentó abandonar sus labios ante el simple pensamiento de que él había estado tan preocupado y tan genuinamente interesado en salvarla de ese horrible castillo, pero su mente fue lo suficientemente rápida como para recordarle que este no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo, dejó escapar ruidos innecesarios mientras continuaba con su patrulla alrededor de su nuevo hogar.

Pronto su mente reanudó los pensamientos sobre la visita al parque, presentando tres elementos para su nueva vida que todavía no estaba segura de cómo etiquetar adecuadamente.

Rin ciertamente era una buena amiga y también era sorprendente cómo su apariencia de alguna manera parecía ser 'lo opuesto a la suya' en términos de ojos y color de cabello.

Aun así, los dos lograron encontrar un terreno común ya que ambos apreciaban a Shirou, que también era fácil de burlarse, el niño casi gimió ante el triple asalto que estaba recibiendo y ... el segundo niño en ese grupo parecía no estar seguro de cómo lidiar con todo.

Julian era ... normal. El promedio sonaba muy mal para abordar adecuadamente la naturaleza tímida del niño de cabello oscuro, ya que Illya podía ver algunos momentos de potencial surgiendo aquí y allá durante las pocas interacciones iniciadas por el niño.

Estaba ... confundido en el mejor de los casos. Posiblemente abrumada al igual que ella había estado cerca de tantas personas agradables a la vez.

Sin embargo, el niño hizo una buena impresión. Era divertido y curiosamente dispuesto a aceptar abrazos de la siempre alegre Taiga por alguna razón desconocida.

Finalmente, fue el turno de la última inclusión a su vida y la pequeña Einzbern no sabía cómo describir adecuadamente la confusión nacida de este amigo de Kiritsugu.

Waver Velvet parecía increíblemente escuálido y una persona bastante triste, pero parecía lo suficientemente reactivo como para lidiar con el contacto inicial proveniente de la Taiga.

La morena había estado tan segura de haberlo conocido antes, tanto que comenzó a mencionar una historia curiosa sobre un hombre pelirrojo corpulento que conducía alrededor del joven de aspecto manso con algunos recados extravagantes.

Una historia extraña que al principio se sintió como una traducción equivocada y ... resultó ser tan loca como parecía.

Un suspiro tranquilo y aliviado abandonó sus labios mientras continuaba caminando de puntillas, usando la pared a un lado para no caerse debido a su sensación general de inestabilidad.

Entonces algo cambió en ese silencio, sus ojos rojos se abrieron mientras continuaba con cautela con su pequeña actividad y pronto se detuvo ante el curioso cambio de paz.

Un solo sonido, un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones al otro lado del corredor por el que caminaba, hizo que se detuviera, su vista se movió directamente hacia la puerta casi cerrada.

Se acercó a él, presionando su oreja izquierda sobre la textura suave, parpadeando mientras esperaba otro indicio de que algo sucedía dentro.

Illya sabía que la habitación en cuestión era propiedad de Caren, la niña que hablaba otro idioma diferente del alemán y el japonés.

El italiano era extraño, tal vez porque sonaba ... divertido escuchar que venía de la otra chica o tal vez por las reacciones nacidas del uso del idioma.

A pesar del intento general de compartir la habitación con Shirou, Kiritsugu había sido bastante estricto al restringir esas 'pijamadas' a solo unas pocas ocasiones y no convertirlas en situaciones frecuentes.

_Pero, por supuesto, escabullirse para acurrucarse en su cuerpo no era algo de lo que "ciertamente" hubiera dicho nada._

Ella escuchó otro ruido, esta vez fue un poco más refinado que antes y ... de alguna manera familiar.

Sintiéndose un poco preocupado, especialmente con lo que sucedió en el parque cuando el extraño hombre de aspecto plano se acercó a ellos para traer al pequeño Rin al redil por unos momentos ...

Había algo extraño en él, algo en lo que su papá estuvo de acuerdo al decir que este hombre no era agradable. Y que él estaba conectado con Caren misma.

Lo cual era más que suficiente para generar aún más preocupación sobre la posibilidad de que este hombre malo tratara de lastimar a su amiga y ... la Einzbern finalmente se asomó por la pequeña abertura que daba vista sobre la habitación.

Estaba en su mayor parte silencioso, no había ningún intruso visible allí y la ventana en la esquina más alejada estaba cerrada, dejando solo un elemento en ese estado de calma para interrumpir un escenario pacífico.

El temblor que estaba ocurriendo dentro del solitario y pequeño futón, la causa oculta por las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la niña, parecía ser el punto original de dónde provenía el ruido y, cuando Illya movió la cabeza por la puerta, finalmente escuchó es lo suficientemente claro para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Un gemido, luego dos y ...

Los ojos rojos parpadearon, la niña mayor entró silenciosamente dentro de la habitación mientras comenzaba a acercarse al futón tembloroso, un estremecimiento dejando solo algunas pistas en su rostro cuando rápidamente reconoció lo que parecía ser una pesadilla.

Tenía pesadillas en el castillo, pocos días después de que sus padres se hubieran ido a competir en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Ninguna de las criadas se quedaría para hacerle compañía, ni siquiera cuando le pidió a su abuelo que dejara a alguien para vigilar su sueño, logró obtener una respuesta.

Y ahora que el Einzbern miraba al tembloroso Caren, no pudo evitar recordar una vez más la terrible experiencia.

Parpadeó, luego echó un vistazo a la sección ligeramente descubierta del futón y ... tarareó en silencio mientras entraba.

Mientras su pie derecho encabezaba cuidadosamente su entrada en la pequeña cama de diversión, sus ojos rojos lucían sorprendidos de lo cálido que estaba y ... el niño dejó de temblar, tensándose cuando Illya concluyó su pequeña intervención.

Los ojos dorados se clavaron en sus rubíes cuando Caren giró la cabeza para mirarla, aparentemente sorprendida por la inesperada presencia.

No había un traductor para ayudar en caso de largas oraciones, por lo que los dos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber cómo comenzar esa situación extraña.

Al menos, era extraño para el más joven de los dos, pero ... Illya sabía exactamente qué hacer después de haber visto a Taiga-nee haciendo algo similar con Shirou.

Sin previo aviso ni advertencia, la Einzbern jaló a la Hortensia para abrazarla, la chica de ojos dorados ya tensa se puso aún más nerviosa por la escalada, pero decidió no abandonar ese abrazo.

En cambio, se sintió atraída a explorarlo, su cabeza se acurrucó cerca del calor mientras sus ojos se sentían cansados una vez más.

Todavía era bastante temprano en la mañana y mentiría diciendo que había tenido la oportunidad de descansar después de la sesión de malos sueños con la que tuvo que lidiar.

Illya tarareaba una canción de cuna desconocida mientras la consolaba, con los ojos cerrados mientras ambos trataban de dormir un poco antes de tener que levantarse para el desayuno.

Hubo silencio, hubo silencio y ...

No podía **_oírla_** más.

Había sido una noche extraña, una que vio que su mente reaccionaba a las pesadillas más confusas ya que ... carecía de algo con lo que realmente pudiera encontrar miedo.

Sin embargo, ella podía recordarlo. Perfectamente así.

No había vista, todo había estado oscuro y carecía de otras personas que no fueran ella y ... entonces comenzó a escuchar ese ruido constante.

Era como un tambor, lento, pero minuciosamente exigente.

Un sonido perpetuo que se le pegó a la cabeza, como un recuerdo doloroso que intenta quemarse en su mente.

Ba-dump. **_Ba-dump._**

Dos latidos rápidos, uno similar al otro ... pero uno de ellos simplemente se sintió mal.

El segundo latido fue ferozmente horrible, manchado con algo tan asqueroso que pudo sentir escalofríos acumulándose incluso más allá de su sueño.

Una canción oscura que la aterrorizó, algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los bordes de sus ojos cuando se vio obligada a despertarse de esa loca exhibición de ruidos y sonidos.

El cansancio finalmente la hizo volver a dormir, su mente seguramente había desterrado cualquier pensamiento terrible que hubiera logrado inquietarla tanto después de hacer algunas oraciones y esperar que Dios le otorgue unas horas más de descanso.

**_Sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas cuando se reanudaron los latidos._**

En esta segunda sesión, el segundo corazón pareció aumentar su ritmo, descontento con la forma en que las cosas habían concluido la última vez y casi tratando de reprenderla.

Simplemente estaba muy mal.

¿Por qué un corazón sería capaz de dar conferencias a las personas? ¿Por qué podía escuchar algunos susurros maliciosos?

Tantas palabras sucias, insultos y otras horribles pruebas.

La llegada de Illya había puesto fin a esta extraña situación, su tercera vez tratando de buscar descanso en realidad concluyó con la búsqueda de la paz que estaba buscando en forma de un solo latido.

Este era menos opresivo y mucho más cariñoso, de alguna manera era familiar, pero de una manera débil.

La canción de cuna en sí, aunque desconocida para ella, parecía traer algunos recuerdos fragmentados de su infancia.

Entonces, cuando Caren sucumbió a la inesperada pero cálida intervención de la compañera, ya que ahora se estaban acurrucando y disfrutando de la mañana silenciosa.

_Ba-dump ~_

Sintió que asentía con la cabeza ante el latido calmante del corazón, su mente se cerró cuando finalmente recibió el tan necesario descanso.

_Taiga terminó siendo la que encontró a un Kiritsugu inconsciente que se había caído al suelo frente a la habitación donde las dos niñas estaban felizmente durmiendo. Numerosas imágenes fueron tomadas con su teléfono celular, su rostro retorcido de una manera alegre y vertiginosa mientras hacía señas a la vista con una expresión bastante complacida._

**_¡Qué día tan maravilloso iba a ser este ~!_**

* * *

**POV de ******?**

Su primera sensación que llenó todo su núcleo fue ... confusión.

Parpadeó lentamente, con cuidado mientras sus ojos se esforzaban al máximo por adaptarse a la inmensa luz que cubría su cuerpo.

El mundo se sentía sorprendentemente más brillante en comparación con la visión oscura que su sueño le había proporcionado durante su paciente espera.

Sus recuerdos volvían lentamente hacia ella y pronto se vio envuelta por una sensación de náuseas no despreciable.

Escenas de batalla y sangre, de hambre y ... de tristeza.

Gente que ella conocía sobre morir o convertirse en víctimas de sus propias necesidades, que la familia se convirtiera en enemiga y ...

Parpadeó, las lágrimas ya se hinchaban en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido solo unos momentos después de aceptar un sueño legítimo.

Su cuerpo lo había necesitado después de luchar durante tanto tiempo en aquel entonces, la fuerza que se sabía que tenía desde la concepción difícil de medir y canalizar adecuadamente a través de su yo joven e inexperto.

Todavía era demasiado joven, lo contempló con un suspiro, su percepción finalmente le otorgó el detalle de que estaba acostada en algún terreno y rápidamente se levantó, sin querer ensuciar su impecable vestido blanco.

Sus ojos rojos alejaron la luz, la naturaleza brillante del sol pareció disminuir lentamente para su pequeña felicidad, ya que le ofreció una mejor oportunidad de comprender exactamente dónde se había despertado.

Un poco de hierba alta estaba llegando a los límites de sus zapatos, donde la piel pálida que llegaba hasta la parte superior de sus pies y ... se sentía cosquillosa pero no lista para ser divertida por el mundo.

Al menos no hasta que obtuviera una respuesta adecuada sobre sus consultas.

Estaba en un campo verde y floreciente de verde; El césped y las flores colorean la belleza natural de esta parte de la Tierra de una manera tan deliciosa.

Su corazón se sintió aliviado por la hermosa vista, su mente se sintió menos agobiada por el pánico que surgió del despertar no planeado.

Solo unos momentos después notó la sombra que ahora se cernía sobre ella, justo detrás.

También fue irónico cómo la última vez que se conocieron sucedió en una situación muy similar a esta.

Miró a su alrededor, volviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás para saludar a quien había decidido interrumpir su descanso y fue recibida con un individuo bastante familiar.

Era más alto que ella, tanto que parecía más un gigante que un simple ser, pero su fuerza estaba en la elección de sus expresiones.

Estaba sonriendo, con la misma cantidad de cansancio y alegría que en aquel entonces, pero ahora parecía que había mucho más escondite que las insignificantes pretensiones de paz.

"Buenos días, pequeña princesa", el anciano inclinó la cabeza un poco, creando una sensación de burla por cortesía normal. "Veo que no has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi deambulando".

Hubo una pausa tensa, sus orbes rojos se estrecharon sobre los ojos rojos de él, esas esferas de sangre en broma le daban la peor de las molestias.

"¿Por qué me despertaste, Zelretch?" Había cierta irritación en su tono, pero la sorpresa fue la parte que dominó la situación.

A pesar de la pequeña aversión que sentía por el tonto extremadamente grosero, había preocupaciones mucho más apremiantes que simplemente entablar una pequeña conversación.

Y eso fue algo de lo que el Ancestro se dio cuenta cuando suspiró y decidió no seguir provocando más.

"La cosa es, señorita", comentó con un zumbido tranquilo. "Que no fui yo quien te despertó de tu hermoso sueño".

... ¿Qué?

"Eres el único que sabe dónde estaba descansando", le recordó ferozmente, su tono bajando en un grado frío pero furioso.

Pero mientras su rostro estaba torcido en un ceño enojado, uno que debería haber sacado algo de nerviosismo del tonto irritante, el hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"No exactamente", admitió con una expresión sombría en su rostro. "Hay algunas personas fuertes que podrían despertarte sin mi propio conocimiento ... pero no creo que ninguna de ellas sea responsable de este pequeño evento inesperado".

Una expresión confusa reemplazó a la de odio, instándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado mientras contemplaba esas palabras.

¿Ella no fue ... traída de vuelta al mundo real por alguien?

"Tus palabras no tienen sentido, Zelretch", mencionó la chica con un tono sospechoso. "¿Estás tratando de mentir sobre-"

"En este caso, no", interrumpió el Mariscal Mago rápidamente, su voz seria y sus modales parecían demasiado genuinos para ser ignorados por el momento.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se refería al mencionar la falta de ayuda externa.

Hubo casos en los que sus propios parientes pudieron obligarse a salir de su descanso, principalmente para hacer frente a cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse preocupante o peligrosa para su gente, pero ...

No podía percibir nada digno de su atención.

"Y antes de preguntar, no, no sé _por_ qué decidiste despertar-"

"¡No me desperté!" Ella respondió con un tono enfurecido. "No hay razón para que yo ... esté despierto? Todo está bien, no puedo sentir nada asqueroso y sé que Gaia-"

"Es un remilgado pero un buen pacificador con Alaya", concluyó el anciano por ella en una muestra de falta de respeto bastante deplorable.

En lugar de continuar con esta trampa descarada ofrecida por el Kaleidoscope, ella simplemente resopló.

"Como no hay ninguna razón para que esté despierto, entonces supongo que reanudaré mi descanso", proclamó con calma mientras volvía su atención a sus focas, la que ... no parecía haber sido forzada por nadie el exterior.

En realidad, ella podía ver algo de su propia intervención en esa pieza de magia.

Un misterio que se resolverá en una fecha posterior, tal vez cuando aparezca algo serio para que ella necesite estar despierta.

Zelretch sacudió la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"Un poco triste, me hubiera encantado tenerte jugando en Disneylandia", dijo con un pensamiento triste, encogiéndose de hombros cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de su pequeño dominio. "Supongo que fue un fallo de encendido considerando tu veracidad".

¡Por supuesto que ella estaba en lo correcto! ¿Por qué se negaría a sí misma que ... espera, qué es Disneylandia?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre este curioso tema al vampiro mayor, se dio cuenta de que él ya había desaparecido de su vista, dejándola sola en ese lecho de hierba y flores que había dejado para su sueño pronto para reanudar.

Otro resoplido y ... cayó de espaldas sobre su suave "cama", sus ojos ya se cerraron cuando las focas comenzaron a arrullarla cuidadosamente hacia su largo descanso y ... bostezó.

Qué extraña circunstancia, pensó desapasionada.

Hubiera tenido sentido si alguien hubiera tratado de despertarla, y, sin embargo, Zelretch había estado en lo correcto al decir que no había rastros de obstaculizar su trabajo.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su mente volvía lentamente a un estado de silencio y nada, lejos del estado de vida que la obligaba a mantenerse conectada con el mundo.

Sintió que su cuerpo se aligeraba al soltar la realidad misma, rindiéndose a la comprensión pacífica de su propia mente.

**_Ya podía ver un brillante castillo de color blanco, tan puro y tranquilo, pero también tan triste y solitario._**

...

...

...

**Arcueid** parpadeó despierta, su molestia resurgió unas horas más tarde cuando se despertó más tarde ese día con una sensación increíblemente molesta.

**_¿Qué está pasando?_**

Preguntaría sin pensar y, para su disgusto menor, Zelretch no estaba allí para saludarla, ya que posiblemente había captado la esencia de su falta de voluntad para tratar con él tan pronto.

Por lo tanto, a pesar de sus mejores deseos, el joven vampiro se levantó una vez más de su lugar de descanso y ... mirando alrededor de la hermosa cama que había hecho en esta parte del mundo.

**_¿Qué me hizo despertar?_**


	27. Daga (Parte 3)

Shirou debería haber sospechado que frecuentar tan regularmente el parque habría terminado convirtiéndose en un problema para él.

Había sido tan desprevenido, tan fácilmente convencido por la solicitud compartida de Illya y Caren de visitar el parque una vez más por ese día que se había olvidado del problema que hacía que deambular sin un grupo grande fuera una hazaña peligrosa.

Había sido principalmente Illya con una manera muy curiosa y adorable de acercarse a él ese mañana temprano con esta solicitud.

La niña había demostrado una comprensión bastante sorprendente del idioma japonés básico y fue Kiritsugu quien finalmente admitió la razón detrás de un proceso de aprendizaje tan rápido.

Mencionó que su difunta esposa había estudiado algo de japonés antes de que tuvieran que irse a Fuyuki y podría haber sucedido que su hijo de cabello plateado lo recogió durante esas sesiones o que la mujer simplemente le dio algunas conferencias en privado.

Entonces, si bien ambas chicas se apresuraron a dar la vuelta al parque y ser niñas, la pequeña esperanza de Shirou de intentar hacer lo mismo se desvaneció cuando encontró que sus ojos ámbar se clavaban en la mirada distante de Kotomine.

Estaba allí, desarmado y sin Rin ni Aoi.

El sacerdote tenía una expresión aburrida, sus ojos carecían de cualquier emoción que generalmente pudiera ayudar e insinuar las intenciones detrás de su presencia actual.

Era tan indescifrable como de costumbre ... sin embargo, había algo que le ofrecía una visión importante sobre el hombre que antes había sido tan limitado.

* * *

**Nombre: Kirei Kotomine (?)**

**Título: Sacerdote de la desesperación (?)**

**Edad: 29 (?)**

**Nivel: 70 (?)**

**HP: 1321/1400 (?)**

**MP: 1700 (?)**

* * *

El chico finalmente podía ver sus límites ahora, al menos el lado normal de todo. Todavía había una sección 'anómala' que le parecía que estaba ocultando mucho más que estas estadísticas básicas.

Pero ¿por qué no podía seguir viéndolo? ¿Podría ser que es algo ... el juego simplemente no podía entender?

**¿Y por qué su HP sufrió un daño cuando parecía bastante indemne?**

No había herida, ni herida o incluso un pequeño hematoma visible en su cuerpo, pero la pequeña posibilidad de contemplar el asunto se hizo añicos cuando hizo un pequeño gesto hacia él.

**_Acércate._**

Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, su mirada lanzándose brevemente hacia el distraído Illya y ...

No, Caren también lo había notado.

La atención de la niña se había movido en silencio hacia el hombre que se quedaba a la sombra de los árboles, lejos de la vista de los demás y luego sus ojos dorados captaron lentamente sus orbes.

¿Qué debería hacer ella al respecto?

Una pregunta sin voz que pesó mucho en su mente cuando fue puesto en la peor de las circunstancias.

Si bien Kirei parecía ser el tipo de monstruo que preferiría concluir su oposición de inmediato y sin arriesgarse a ser _solo una víctima_ dentro de la Casa Emiya, también podría planear hacer algo de intimidación para disuadir a Kiritsugu de continuar con su esfuerzo agresivo en su contra.

Era un caso preocupante seguro, pero uno que Shirou tuvo que resolver cuidadosamente con un enfoque discreto.

Él asintió sutilmente hacia Caren, los ojos de la niña mostraban una pequeña decepción por el hecho de que este encuentro no podía evitarse y luego se movió para distraer a Illya mientras el Player se dirigía hacia el paciente pacientemente de pie.

El silencio se rompió justo cuando finalmente estaba lo suficientemente cerca del sacerdote, Kirei parpadeaba con fascinación apenas velada por la sola presencia.

"Emiya Shirou," saludó secamente, sus ojos amenazaron con perforar la cara del pelirrojo.

"Kotomine".

No había respeto hacia el hombre, su nombre solo era válido en comparación con la malicia que contenía su alma.

_Sonrió ante la falta de modales._

"Creo que nunca hemos disfrutado realmente de una conversación entre nosotros dos", señaló con cierta moderación. "Siempre hubo alguien más que trajo una cierta sensación de ... interrupción a esta intrigante oportunidad".

"¿Qué deseas?" El chico preguntó suavemente, lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no presionar su suerte más allá de su enfoque informal.

"La gente quiere muchas cosas de la vida, Shirou-kun", respondió el hombre con cierta alegría goteando de su voz. "Algunos quieren felicidad, otros quieren egoístamente tener todo para sí mismos y ... Quiero experimentar los gloriosos casos de alegría de ... causar dolor a las personas".

Hubo un poco de silencio, tarareó en silencio mientras sus manos alcanzaban su cabello, acariciando brevemente su cabello antes de retraerse.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tu cabello parece mucho a la _sangre_?" Preguntó con un tono vertiginoso. "Es casi poético cómo tu esencia se ve atenuada por la muerte, que tus ideales chocan tan bien con tu **_renacimiento_** ".

El Player retrocedió, la irritación y el nerviosismo se mezclaron en su expresión mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver la pequeña sonrisa de Kotomine en su rostro.

"¡No soy como tú!" El chico gruñó con convicción, tensándose cuando el sacerdote simplemente se encogió de hombros con una carcajada.

"Oh, pero esa declaración no podría ser ... tanto correcta como incorrecta al mismo tiempo", señaló con calma. "Siempre pensé que Kiritsugu habría sido el que abriría mis ojos a la verdad de mi existencia, para darme una idea de lo que podría haber sido mi vida si hubiera intentado un poco más ..."

Suspiró, enderezando su postura mientras se alejaba, su vista dirigida a ... Illya y Caren, ambas niñas jugando en el patio cercano.

"Fracasó. No había una conexión verdadera entre nosotros sino la noción falaz de un dolor similar", admitió el sacerdote con una mueca. "Era tan estrecho de mente, tan ansioso de cegarse a sí mismo con los ideales para darse cuenta de que incluso ahora está más roto que yo".

"E-Él no disfruta con la violencia-"

"Pero él trata de justificarlo. Siempre", intervino Kirei con cierta decepción. "Un simple humano estaría tan horrorizado de quitar la vida inocente por cualquier motivo, pero tu _padre_ se apresuró a enseñarse cómo culpar a sus ideales de ocultar inútilmente las manchas que corroen su conciencia, su humanidad".

"Y tú ... no lo haces".

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"¡Por supuesto!" El hombre exclamó con alegría. "¿Por qué me negaría el placer de liberar mi naturaleza? ¿Detenerme de tratar de encontrar mi propia felicidad en lugar de construir una por el bien de la alegría y las ambiciones de los demás?"

El pelirrojo parpadeó, luciendo una mirada triste y ... trayendo confusión a la máscara de Kotomine.

"Porque sería lo correcto-"

"Pero, ¿cuánto debería renunciar antes de que realmente pueda deleitarme con la bendición de mi arduo trabajo?" Kirei lo interrumpió de nuevo. "¿Debería perecer? ¿O tal vez hay un punto de quiebre al respecto?"

Shirou se tensó un poco, una respuesta comenzó a fallar allí pero-

"Sabes, me siento envidioso de tus orígenes", continuó el sacerdote con un tono alegre. "Tener la oportunidad de escuchar el delicioso canto de los gritos moribundos, las llamas consumiendo lenta y horriblemente los cadáveres de las víctimas de tal desastre y-"

"¡C-Cállate!" El Player exclamó con cierta furia. "¡Crees que puedes actuar como si nunca hubieras experimentado alegría sin causar dolor, sin embargo, no sería humano que fuera verdad!"

"¿Pero y si lo fuera?"

...

"¿Qué pasa si yo, Kirei Kotomine, represento lo que los humanos están profundamente dentro, algunos monstruos sin sentido que solo esperan el momento adecuado para 'activar el interruptor' y mostrar nuestra verdadera naturaleza al mundo?" Continuó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa si nunca se me concedió este cambio porque ... estoy destinado a mostrar la parodia de la moralidad"?

"Estas loco-"

"O tal vez yo soy el que prefiere ver la verdadera cara de la realidad sin ponerse aprensivo al respecto", se agachó y aún sonrió. "Tal vez, solo tal vez, tú también lo sabes ... o de lo contrario no tendrías dudas sobre tu punto de retórica".

Había tanta creencia detrás de estas palabras, la confianza mostrada hacia esta idea podrida.

Shirou se sentía mal por solo mirar lo asquerosamente bajo que Kotomine había alcanzado.

En su propia depravación, el sacerdote no se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba tratando de dibujar una razón detrás de su mente retorcida y ... tal vez él también lo sabía.

"Estás equivocado", suspiró el chico con una nota cansada. "Sobre todo. El mundo no es solo un montón de dolor y pena, me negué a creer que existiera así".

Kirei no habló, dejando que el pelirrojo continuara con su discurso.

"Cada vez que pienso en el fuego ... cada vez que siento sus gritos llenando mis oídos", continuó Shirou. "Solo puedo escuchar un fuerte instinto para asegurarme de que esto nunca vuelva a suceder. Fue tan ... tan injusto e imperdonable, pero no pude haber hecho nada al respecto en ese momento".

Sus ojos se miraron las manos. "Pero cuanto más lo pienso, más me siento impulsado a crecer y mejorar porque no quiero ver que vuelva a suceder".

"Sin embargo, todavía no explicaste por qué-"

"No había terminado", intervino el chico con fiereza. "Pero ya puedo decirte que has dicho y hecho más que suficiente para resaltar cuán equivocado estás realmente".

Kirei levantó una ceja curiosa. "¿Y eso es?"

"Puede que tengas razón sobre la injusticia del mundo, pero eso no significa que tengas razón al decir que esta es la única verdad de la humanidad", comentó el Player con determinación goteando de su tono. "Los hombres pueden vivir con amor y admiración ..."

_Su mente trajo de vuelta la última sonrisa presente en esa rubia sangrante cuando fue golpeada por sus heridas en esa colina de espadas._

"Pero también con amargura y odio-"

_La mirada embrujada de Kiritsugu después de haber denunciado durante mucho tiempo las esperanzas de un mundo pacífico._

"No hay cielo en la Tierra cuando nacen o en sus primeros años", concluyó el niño con un suspiro. "Pero todos tienen derecho a crear uno para ellos la mejor manera de satisfacer sus propios deseos ... hasta que ese proceso vea el nacimiento de la tristeza y la desesperación para los demás".

"Pero ¿qué pasa si no hay alternativa a la violencia?" Kirei parecía vibrar con su postura medio quieta, pero Shirou ya no le tenía miedo al hombre.

Algo simplemente ... le dijo que había curiosidad que lo impulsaba por esta visita inesperada.

"Entonces no has buscado lo suficiente", respondió la joven Emiya sin dudarlo. "Pero creo que tu oportunidad de encontrar la verdadera felicidad ha sido negada por ti mismo porque ... tenías miedo".

...

"Estabas mirando a Caren con dudas cuando la viste por primera vez", continuó el jugador. "Y hace unos momentos, la estabas mirando como si estuvieras algo amenazado por ella".

"¡Ah!" El sacerdote casi resopló ante el comentario que sintió como burlándose de él. "Como si tuviera miedo de un niño".

"Es por eso que no creo que sea el miedo a ella lo que te pone tan nervioso", interrumpió Shirou con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre. "Tienes miedo ... de lo que podrías hacerle a ella".

Kotomine se quedó quieto justo en ese mismo momento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras del niño y ... dio un paso atrás.

"Solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado para atacar", tarareó molesto. "Pensar que habría visto alguna iluminación de esta discusión-"

"¿Cuál sería el 'punto de ruptura' entonces?" El pelirrojo siguió adelante, deteniendo al sacerdote en su camino. "Podrías tratar de profundizar en ese lado monstruoso de ti mismo, pero abrazarlo ya que tu única cara sería mentirte a ti mismo-"

"¡Suficiente!"

El estallido silenció a Shirou y los ojos del chico se abrieron mientras miraba la expresión lívida en el rostro de Kirei.

"Creo que esto es ... **suficiente** ".

El hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. "Realmente un esfuerzo decepcionante".

Sus palabras negaban la sugerencia adelantada por el niño, pero Shirou podía ver su mano derecha alcanzando su pecho ... como si tuviera algo de dolor desde adentro.

**HP: 1244/1400 (?)**

* * *

**~ POV de Waver ~**

Pensar que se habría visto obligado a lidiar con este tipo de dificultades tan pronto en el reciente acuerdo y ... con un asistente tan confuso, cierto joven Magus lo habría pensado mejor en lugar de acercarse al Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu había sido bastante repentino al pedir una conversación privada después de que Shirou se había ido con las chicas que vivían en esta casa, pero la razón detrás de una solicitud tan inmediata se reveló rápidamente ya que su primera misión importante estaba allí para que él pudiera tener éxito completar.

O fallar horriblemente si arruinaba los pasos particularmente difíciles por delante del plan.

Habiendo establecido numerosos campos de límites menores, estos hechizos tan débiles para ser notados por un Magus novato, Kiritsugu se había preparado para actuar correctamente cuando Kotomine decidió abandonar el paradero actual de lo que quedaba del Clan Tohsaka.

Una vez que el sacerdote estaba lejos de la mujer y su hija, se eliminaron la mayoría de los obstáculos para que intentaran capturar a los miembros restantes de la familia lejos de las garras de Kirei.

Una operación arriesgada que lo vería tomar el lugar principal, seguido del inesperado apoyo hecho por la chica de aspecto nervioso que lo seguía lentamente.

Gray era ... una rareza.

Su rostro era el mismo que el de Saber y, sin embargo, su personalidad dominada por un pensamiento tímido en comparación con la mujer valiente y seria que luchó como una Servant durante la última Guerra del Santo Grial.

La única cualidad que podía apreciar en este momento era que ella hablaba inglés con fluidez, ya que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en el Reino Unido.

Le ofreció los medios para liberarse del estrés que obtendría al hablar estrictamente japonés y hacer uso de su idioma principal después de tanto tiempo.

Hubo cierto entendimiento con la joven, su ayuda fue bastante limitada pero aún algo notable, ya que acordó llevar una de las dos bolsas con las herramientas necesarias en este secuestro 'totalmente legal'.

Estaban haciendo algo bueno después de todo. Tratando de alejar a dos personas de los planes tortuosos establecidos por el sacerdote loco que era Kirei Kotomine y ... tal vez hacer que eviten lidiar con un aburrido ... bastardo dorado.

Era una posibilidad, una pequeña posibilidad de que el Archer Servant estuviera deambulando y haciendo el trabajo de proteger al perro, pero, por supuesto, el pinchazo de oro no intentaría rebajarse a ese grado.

**_Él era el líder y Kotomine era su títere, tal como había sido durante la Guerra._**

El antiguo Master de Assasins se había sometido por completo al Rey de los Héroes, aceptando su autoridad por miedo y no por verdadera lealtad.

Algo que Iskandar había mencionado y ...

No, no más pensar en ese insufrible, siempre sonriente ... tonto rey.

Waver suspiró para evitar que su respiración se acelerara, pero la acción hizo que la chica que lo seguía de cerca frunciera el ceño.

"¿E-Está todo bien, señor?" Gray preguntó cortésmente, sosteniendo con una de sus manos la bolsa que contenía algunos 'hechizos explosivos' de emergencia que Kiritsugu les había dejado para usar en caso de que las cosas fueran cuesta abajo, mientras que la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo el extraño bastón que terminaba con una extraña jaula con un ... pequeña caja dentro.

Dicha caja podía hablar y ... era mejor no abordar los comentarios que provenían de ella.

"Solo pensando en ... _nada_ ", respondió suavemente, volviendo a mirar la expresión avergonzada de su rostro. "Deberías concentrarte en la misión".

Ella asintió rápidamente mientras la caja soltaba una risita ante esta escena. "Ah, pensar que estás tratando de reprimir tus problemas aquí, chico. Me pregunto qué tipo de ... ¡UhahahaAHAH, P-P-PARA!"

La chica de cabello plateado sacudió un poco más la jaula antes de calmarse.

"N-No deberías faltarle el respeto al Sr. Velvet, Add".

El mago de cabello oscuro suspiró, su atención aún dirigida al edificio cercano donde la familia de Tohsaka, o lo que quedaba de él, se estaba quedando.

El lugar estaba moderadamente vigilado por los pocos sirvientes que todavía trabajaban para la familia y que Kirei mantenía cerca para 'ayudar' a la esposa viuda del difunto Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Ingresar por las puertas resultó ser la tarea más fácil con el uso de una cuidadosa magia para simular un picaporte y el siguiente, que entraba dentro de la casa, resultó ser posiblemente uno de los más difíciles.

Apenas había ventanas para alcanzar y la puerta principal era la única forma de entrar ... al mismo tiempo que llamaba la atención de todos los que trabajaban en el edificio.

El enésimo suspiro era imprescindible, pero Waver no iba a descartar las posibilidades de abrir la puerta suavemente ... recurriendo a cerraduras normales.

El Magus Killer había empacado algunos de los regulares en una de las bolsas en caso de que fuera necesario forzar algún bloqueo en un enfoque más silencioso que la forma de magecraft más ruidosa.

Era justo como las películas de espías de las que Otoko había hablado, esas eran algunas de las que un espía británico lograría infiltrarse con tacto y sin problemas en la guarida malvada del villano principal.

Pero mientras que la representación de tal práctica no fue algo planteado por su recuento, seguramente no sería una hazaña más difícil que el hechizo que acababa de usar.

Y cuando procedió a probar suerte con su primer intento de abrir cerraduras, el joven Magus no se dio cuenta de los tímidos esfuerzos de Gray para tratar de ayudar en el asunto.

"Uh ... ¿Señor?"

_Bien, empujo esto adentro y lo giro lentamente hasta que ..._ Crack- _maldita sea._

Retirándose de la pequeña barra, la pieza rota cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo silencioso.

Waver miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la cosa rota, reflexionando sobre lo que podría haber salido mal antes de elegir uno de las múltiples ganzúas restantes y continuar con esta tarea.

"Yo… creo que yo…"

CRACK.

Él resopló brevemente mientras buscaba el tercer picaporte y-

"¡S-señor!"

Se tensó e hizo una pausa, el joven miró a la chica pelirroja detrás de él.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que puedo hacerlo".

Él frunció el ceño con escepticismo ante su respuesta, pero ... considerando la cantidad de ganzúas disponibles para ellos, posiblemente era mejor dejar que la tonta intentara y fallara por sí misma en lugar de detener el proceso por demasiado y-

_KNOCK_ .

Uh

El joven llamó su atención a Gray cuando ella felizmente recuperó el cerrojo ileso del candado del ahora abierto.

Su intento había sido rápido, silencioso y, sobre todo importante, un esfuerzo dañino para su orgullo como "buen espía".

"Hecho y-" Su vértigo se evaporó cuando recordó dónde estaba y se retorció un poco. "Q-Quiero d-decir…"

"Buen trabajo", respondió Waver secamente, sin querer dejar que la joven campesina se regodeara demasiado porque el tiempo era realmente limitado para que actuaran.

Cuidadosamente empujó la puerta para abrirla, tomando una vez más la delantera cuando comenzó a mirar alrededor del estrecho corredor que conducía directamente a ... ¿la sala de estar?

Dando el primer paso adentro, el joven Magus se dirigió lentamente hacia el final de los pasillos, mirando meticulosamente alrededor de cada lugar y esquina para cualquier emboscada.

Sus oídos estaban completamente atentos, intentando captar cualquier ruido peligroso que pudiera implicar algunos problemas para su enfoque sutil.

Pero no hubo un solo ruido.

Un silencio absoluto dominaba el corredor extrañamente frío y solo un atisbo de calor parecía salir de la habitación al final.

La puerta estaba medio cerrada, y Waver no esperó demasiado para abrirla con cuidado y mirar dentro del nuevo lugar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó los diversos cuerpos que cubrían el piso, cada uno de los cuales eran los varios sirvientes que todavía trabajaban para la casa.

Se congeló, el pánico creció en su pecho ante la idea de que acababa de caminar en la escena de un asesinato en masa ... pero luego parpadeó y se relajó al darse cuenta de que todos respiraban mientras sus cofres y espaldas se movían.

Sin embargo, no estaba completamente tranquilo, en absoluto.

La escena en sí aún merecía algunas preocupaciones importantes, especialmente porque ahora podía ver que la silla de ruedas utilizada por el viejo Tohsaka también estaba abordada por una niña dormida de cabello oscuro que descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre.

Finalmente, notó la copa de vino que sostenía alguien que ocupaba uno de los dos sofás frente a la chimenea.

El cristal reflejaba solo los ojos del dueño de la mano y Waver sintió que su odio emergía en un furioso gruñido en su rostro.

"T-Tu!"

Una sonrisa brilló en el reflejo, el Rey de los Héroes ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta y enfrentar a los dos intrusos mientras se regodeaba en la circunstancia.

"Waver Velvet", murmuró en voz baja, tomándose un momento para tomar un sorbo de su vaso. "Veo que has decidido quedarte aquí por el momento".

"T-Tú- ¿Por qué tu-"

"Kirei está empezando a perderse en la paradoja de forma extraña dentro de su pecho", comentó Gilgamesh con cierto grado de desdén, ignorando las palabras del joven Magus. "Es una bomba de relojería que explotará mejor lejos de mis posibilidades de obtener más entretenimiento de esta curiosa situación".

La sonrisa del Servant de cabello dorado se congeló un poco cuando sus ojos rojos se giraron para mirar a la joven que intentaba esconderse detrás del joven de aspecto enojado.

"Y estoy increíblemente fascinado por la presencia de uno de _sus_ descendientes tan cerca de donde ella peleó su última guerra", reflexionó el Archer con algunas palabras intrigantes. "Me hace preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si tuviera un descendiente".

"El mundo vive mejor con un simple pinchazo de tu calibre".

Gray jadeó sorprendido por la acalorada respuesta del Mago, bastante sorprendido por este estallido después de verlo tanto ... restringido con sus modales en todas las situaciones.

"Pero no habrían estado cerca de mi grandeza", tarareó en voz baja, ignorando una vez más el insulto. "Hubiera sido ... interesante, pero no tan entrañable como ver la escena de _su_ reunión con la joven tímida detrás de ti, mongrel".

Hubo una pausa que duró varios segundos antes de que finalmente el Rey de los Héroes suspiró.

"Puedes llevar a la mujer y al niño lejos de este lugar", dijo Gilgamesh con un tono aburrido. "Kirei está regresando a la casa y su enojo puede hacer que haga algunas acciones _precipitadas_ que no encuentro ... aceptables".

"¿Por qué no lo matas si no te sirve?" Waver preguntó con voz severa. "Si Kotomine se convertirá en una responsabilidad, entonces por qué no-"

" **_¿Hubieras impedido que tu Servant se apresurara a su legítimo fallecimiento contra mí?_** "

...

"Si bien te consideras a ti mismo en ese lamentable **_terreno moral_**, sigues siendo el pequeño zasshu que temía incluso ir tras uno de los Master durante la Guerra", señaló el joven de cabello dorado. "Rider pereció haciendo cualquier tonto ideal que tenía sobre la vida, y decidí que Kirei siguiera una muerte cercana pero más _aceptable en_ comparación con tu antiguo Servant".

_¿Estaba planeando deshacerse de Kotomine? No, tiene que haber algo más._

"A qué te refieres con-"

"Kirei regresará dentro de diez minutos", dijo Gilgamesh mientras suspiraba de nuevo. "Si continúas con este petulante interrogatorio, estaré más que feliz de traerte a ti, a la chica y a los tontos de esta habitación a una rápida desaparición en lugar de aceptar esta molestia".

El sacerdote ... ¿se acercaba? Eso fue increíblemente malo, pero al menos podían mover a los dos miembros de Tohsaka sin tratar de restringirlos.

"Gray, quédate junto a la entrada principal", ordenó Waver con cierto temor en sus palabras. "Tomaré la silla de ruedas y ... nos vamos".

Los ojos azules se abrieron ante la orden y la chica inicialmente se detuvo para dejar que la declaración se hundiera antes de cumplir y moverse para pararse junto a la puerta principal en el otro extremo del pasillo.

El joven Magus seguía siendo cauteloso mientras se movía con cuidado alrededor de los diversos sirvientes inconscientes para recoger la silla de ruedas, girando y volviendo a la puerta mientras observaba una vez más la presencia de las personas que dormían en el suelo.

Gilgamesh estaba en silencio, completamente inmerso en mirar las llamas que provenían de la chimenea mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso medio vacío, pero aún pensaba en lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora.

Pensar que el pequeño intento sutil de ver el verdadero ser de Kotomine terminaría creando esta extraña circunstancia ...

Qué cosa más extraña ver a un hombre luchar contra la dualidad de su naturaleza rara, verlo chocar contra el final que se aproxima y ... verlo fracasar ante la injusticia de su dolorosa vida.

Tomó otro sorbo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**_Qué fascinante que Shirou Emiya tendrá que perder algo de sí mismo en esa batalla._**


	28. Interludio - Kotomine Kirei

Pronto comenzaría a llover.

Normalmente, esto no sería un gran problema para Kotomine Kirei.

Al hombre no le importaba el clima, no le importaba lo intrascendente.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba reflexionando sobre algo tan insignificante pero tranquilo.

La lluvia era fácil de entender, era un fenómeno lógico que su mente podría descifrar fácilmente del mero hecho.

Fue una distracción, fue relajante.

Y necesité descansar bien ahora que había vuelto a su escondite.

La pequeña mansión que se usó principalmente para mantener a los dos últimos miembros del clan Tohsaka.

Una mujer lisiada y una niña irritantemente molesta pero ingenuamente ingenua.

En una instancia común, interactuar con ellos habría sido suficiente para mantener una raya la necesidad de estudiar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su pecho.

El dolor era confuso, exclusivo de la amplia gama de daños con los que el sacerdote había estado en contacto durante su actividad como Ejecutor.

Era interno, estaba más allá de lo físico, y la naturaleza abstracta de esta situación no hacía nada para detener la creciente migración que se aferró a su dolorido corazón.

Mentiría diciéndose incluso a sí mismo que esto era aceptable como una situación difícil, como lo ha sido en los últimos años.

Kirei había sido "bendecido" cuando el lodo corrupto había tenido su cuerpo moribundo, brindándole una segunda oportunidad de vagar por el reino de los vivos una vez más.

No fue una resurrección, no. Fue peor que eso.

A su retorcida creatividad se le dio rienda suelta al mundo que lo rodeaba, su mano le dio la oportunidad de entrometerse en cada oportunidad abierta que tenía en esta ciudad como agente del Caos.

La primera vez que se encontró con el ser misterioso que permaneció dentro del Grial, lo que había considerado una criatura maldita.

Una figura torcida, un demonio que muchos podrían fácilmente fácilmente con el Diablo o cualquier otro engendro del infierno con el mismo mal dentro de sus corazones.

Angra Mainyu, uno de los olvidados 'Dioses' de la antigüedad.

Sería un error definir al ser como una deidad, ya que su reino se extiende mucho más allá de las limitaciones impuestas a aquellos que alguna vez lideraron las religiones pasadas.

De hecho, el sueño en el que el demonio pensó manifestarse demostró el increíble poder oculto detrás de la fragilidad de la humanidad.

Así es como finalmente había "ganado" la Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial.

No le importaba el Grial en sí, porque sabía que no le habría concedido el deseo más verdadero que ansiaba.

Pero eso no disuadió al Vengador de seguir jugando, actuando como un tonto fácil de matar a los ojos de los otros Sirvientes.

Un truco dentro de la marioneta inútil. Una trampa que había surgido tan rápidamente sin dudar por aquellos que obtuvieron lo "mejor de él".

La clave era la limitación que había estado sufriendo como Siervo, la restricción que le impedía hacer uso de su capacidad máxima para actuar y entrometerse en la vida de los mortales.

El demonio era conocido como el enemigo eterno de Spenta Maninyu, el Espíritu Santo de la religión zoroastriaca.

...

Fue irónico.

El sacerdote casi se había reído entre dientes cuando había profundizado en este tema, descubriendo lo divertido que era el estado desequilibrado de las cosas.

Para un hombre de fe, ser abandonado por su Dios ... solo para ser misericordiosamente restaurado a la vida por lo que alguna vez fue su enemigo principal.

Y en ese sueño, la criatura le había hablado con la palabra más bonita.

Era un desastre de partes de animales, una monstruosa combinación de humanos e inhumanos que se transformaba continuamente en la mente del sacerdote debido a lo complejo que era realmente el espíritu.

Se pronunciaron tres palabras, una frase corta que abrió un mundo extraño a su percepción mundana.

**_Adelante, mi marioneta._**

Era tan exhaustivo la naturaleza real del regalo dado a Kirei, el inconveniente de ser devuelto a la vida.

A pesar de que era su deseo mutilar a la gente, la malicia dentro de su nuevo corazón tuvo su deseo hasta un punto que él mismo consideraba autodestructivo.

Su cuidadosa planificación, su paciente esperando. Todos estaban destinados a darle la oportunidad de disfrutar de una deliciosa tortura sin tener que enfrentar consecuencias tan grandes como las que ahora enfrentaba.

Shirou Emiya era un individuo fascinante, no había duda, pero ¿ir tan lejos como para exponerse tan arrepentidamente y sin restricciones?

Era indecoroso para un Ejecutor experimentado actuar de manera temeraria ante un nuevo elemento en la zona por la que trabajaban.

Ser tan desatento y temerario sobre la importancia de estudiar a sus enemigos ...

Este rastro de pensamientos se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en algo que Kirei sabía muy bien.

La voz condescendiente de su padre cuando experimentó algunos problemas por primera vez en Roma, tratando de estudiar la complicada estructura de la escuela estricta con la que había sido enviada.

Un joven estudiante nacido en Japón que enfrenta el terrible problema que era la barrera del idioma.

Los matones eran una rareza en los catecismos, pero había algunos tipos interesantes que querían burlarse de su acento, para disminuir su inteligencia prodigiosa sobre las cosas que estaban limitados a lograr.

La envidia era un pecado terrible para alguien tan joven e impresionable como los niños pequeños que atacaban, pero uno que no era fácil de reconocer para los maestros u otros miembros de la iglesia.

Lamentablemente, esta misma experiencia sucedió años antes de comenzar a comprender la importancia de mostrar algunas 'persuasiones' adecuadas para evitar lidiar con molestias.

Y Kotomine Risei no se había preocupado mucho por su difícil situación.

Se habían hecho promesas, pero nada se había hecho realmente sobre ese tema específico.

En cambio, Kirei se vio obligado a soportar la peor parte de esos ataques, solo un puñado de los que se volvieron físicos.

Pero tal vez ahora estaba divagando, ya que su objetivo era centrarse en la difícil situación que lo aquejaba incluso ahora y que daba los últimos pasos para llegar a su zona segura más cercana.

O tal vez no lo era.

Era una corazonada, una pequeña, pero aún lo suficiente como para hacer que se detuviera lejos de su dolor y justo en la causa de este arrepentimiento pánico que había paralizado sus medios para pensar con facilidad.

Había pensado durante mucho tiempo que Kiritsugu Emiya se había suavizado después de descubrir que sus ideales no encajaban con la forma en que realmente funcionaba el mundo.

Destrozar sus sueños había sido lo menos que había logrado la _Victoria pírrica_ de Kirei, ya que la muerte de Irisviel von Einzbern y el fracaso del Maestrode Saber para lograr el deseo de Einzbern habían dejado al Magus Killer en un estado lamentable.

Hemos sido tan descuidados en sus actividades recientes, especialmente cuando dañan las líneas de conexión conectadas al Gran Grial con la gran esperanza de interrumpir cualquier oportunidad para la competencia volviera una vez más.

_Una tontería, una que Kotomine había notado con ojos alegres pero curiosos._

El revés resultó ser una bendición para los planes de Kiritsugu que tuvieron resultados contraproducentes de una manera bastante horrible.

El Grial estaba operativo, y el intento de destrucción de las leylines había activado alguna emergencia reservada que había acelerado rápidamente el proceso de recarga del artefacto.

Si sus críticas eran correctas, la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial iba a suceder dentro de una década a partir de ahora.

No es que los detalles realmente lo hayan ayudado, determino cómo todo estaba empezando a sacudirse con la configuración que había tratado de mantener después de la Cuarta Guerra que ahora comenzaba a desmoronarse ante él.

El Magus Killer había ido tan lejos como devolver el favor por lo que Kirei había hecho en las últimas horas de la Guerra.

Las palabras compartidas con Irisviel von Einzbern, el Cuarto Grial Menor de Einzbern, demostraron darle algunas ideas interesantes sobre la mente misteriosa de su esposo.

Tal vez ella había sabido mucho más sobre él, tal vez había valido la pena esperar sus comentarios venenosos en lugar de apresurarse a romperle el cuello.

La paciencia lo había eludido en ese estado de depravación, la bravuconería lo condujo directamente a una derrota formal contra su "enemigo".

Y ahora se vio obligado a pensar cómo lidiar realmente con Caren Hortensia.

Simplemente se negó a dirigirse a ella como su hija, pensando en la era más el resultado lamentable de una relación trágica que había compartido con Claudia Hortensia.

La mujer que había ido tan lejos como para suicidarse para tratar de sacar su interior, teniendo éxito solo específicamente con su acción extrema.

Pero Claudia no era Caren ... y Caren no era Kirei.

Esto último se había estado repitiendo en su cabeza con tanta vehemencia desde que había visto, sus pensamientos chocaban para tratar con una niña tan fascinante.

¿Debería tratar de aumentar sus esperanzas con la posibilidad de una familia adecuada antes de matarla con una decapitación repugnante?

O tal vez una muerte más directa pero más lenta por tortura, ha sido la mejor opción.

Tan confundido, pero también tan reacio a seguir adelante.

Las palabras de Shirou Emiya resonaron un sabor amargo en su lengua, su cerebro lamentando la desagradable interacción a la que había sido alguna vez.

Qué broma tan estúpida, incluso pensando que en realidad estaba pensando en _el_ bienestar de su hij ... _Caren_ .

A primera vista, pensó que había sido su parecido con su difunta esposa lo que hizo que su resolución asesina se tambaleara hasta la quietud.

La niña era una versión más joven de la mujer, pero en lugar de las dulces miradas que ella le otorgaría sinceramente incluso antes de su compromiso oficial con el matrimonio, la joven era propensa a mostrarle el ceño fruncido y la insatisfacción.

Había miedo, pero nada se trataba de autoconservación.

Había sido cuando el joven Emiya había estado en su proximidad general, lo suficientemente cerca como para que el sacerdote actuara y matara al pelirrojo impertinente mientras tontamente brotaba sobre lo falso sobre el razonamiento detrás de su renuencia.

Porque si bien no había una verdadera conexión emocional entre los dos, el problema de Kotomine surgió de los ojos que durante tanto tiempo lo habían mantenido nervioso acerca de la niña.

Mientras que el color de los ojos era el mismo que el de su madre, la mirada inquietante de Caren era ... la de Kirei.

Era lo mismo que solía mostrar cuando era solo un niño pequeño, dejado solo para enfrentar la problemática vida de tener a su ambicioso padre.

Había ese brillo malicioso, no había duda al respecto en su mente.

Pero se diluyó, más de la mitad por la falta de experiencias injustas que la niña tuvo que experimentar desde que era demasiado joven.

... Y Kirei estaba casi aliviado por eso.

Tener una copia de sí mismo, aunque fuera más joven e ingenuo, le habría resultado problemático a largo plazo.

El sacerdote continuó reflexionando sobre estos temas incluso cuando entró en la mansión, su mente lentamente se alejó de sus pensamientos al notar que algo andaba ... mal en la entrada.

La puerta estaba casi cerrada, pero no estaba cerrada, ya que un simple empujón de su mano izquierda hizo que se abriera paso hacia el interior de la casa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y su postura se tensó con un pequeño temor sobre el asunto.

El dolor que todavía sentía, incluso ahora, le dio el fuerte empujón que necesitaba para tener cuidado mientras se adentraba en el solitario corredor que conducía a la sala principal.

La chimenea seguía funcionando mientras las llamas de fuego consumían la leña recientemente colocada allí, dando una sensación de calor que estaba casi _encantada por el presente de numerosos sirvientes dormidos que cubrían el suelo._

Parpadeó, su mente zumbaba con actividad mientras pensaba en la curiosa instancia en la que acababa de tropezar.

¿Un secuestro de Kiritsugu Emiya? Muy improbable ya que los sirvientes no estaban muertos.

El Magus Killer tenía un enfoque riguroso y pragmático para este tipo específico de acción, sabiendo perfectamente que dejar testigos equivalía a un completo fracaso para cualquier misión.

Lo que significaba que los responsables tenían que ser alguien a quien había ignorado, personas que tenían conocimiento de magia y sobre el Clan Tohsaka.

Era difícil ver que se enviaran mercenarios para recuperar lo que quedaba de la familia, especialmente con lo confundida que estaba toda la Asociación sobre lo que sucedió con la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Y la incertidumbre significaba la inacción de ellos, al menos de manera tan directa.

Mientras el sacerdote continuaba estudiando la escena del crimen, un joven de cabello rubio llamó su atención mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sofás que miraba directamente al fuego con una copa de vino en la mano.

Gilgamesh apenas se detuvo para notar la nueva presencia, sus ojos rojos brillaban algo ... divertido sobre la escena en la que estaba caminando.

El Servant no le dijo nada, pero el silencio tranquilo fue suficiente para proporcionarle a Kirei la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Sus labios se torcieron en un breve ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba de la vista, alcanzando el baño más cercano mientras el dolor dentro de su pecho aumentaba junto con su propia ira.

No podía permitírselo, simplemente no podía.

Su aliento se volvió áspero, sus pulmones le picaban enfurecedoramente mientras alcanzaba la caja médica al lado de la puerta.

Le temblaban las manos, sin embargo, el sacerdote encontró rápidamente la pequeña botella con analgésicos y rápidamente tomó cuatro pequeñas píldoras antes de que finalmente se le concediera algo de lucidez por ese estallido.

Jadeando por aire, su boca se abrió para dejar entrar todo ese oxígeno que esperaba llenar sus pulmones, y sus manos presionaron su pecho mientras intentaba normalizar sus latidos cardíacos doloridos.

Las cosas estaban fuera de control y debería haber esperado que Gilgamesh se moviera ahora que las cosas estaban bien preparadas para la derrota de Kotomine.

No fue realmente proclamado, pero ¿el Rey de los Héroes incluso necesitaba proclamar el cese de su contrato?

Realmente no, no. De hecho, era extraño por qué había esperado tanto tiempo desde que descubrió a Shirou Emiya.

A pesar del cuerpo otorgado por Angra Mainyu, el Archer dorado era mucho más resistente a la influencia de la corrupción, su alma lucía un estado de pseudo-divinidad que trascendía por mucho tiempo a los mortales que caminaban en este mundo.

El rubio podía permitirse oponerse al espíritu maligno, pero para lograr la verdadera libertad necesitaba la energía de alguien para sostenerse en el reino de la realidad.

No era ningún secreto que Gaia estaba activamente en la búsqueda de borrar los Servants de la Tierra, etiquetándolos como errores y fallas que debían corregirse.

Y por eso los Servants necesitaban Masters para vivir, a pesar de que no estaba sucediendo la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Kirei parpadeó, su atención se apartó del pequeño detalle y volvió al tema apremiante.

Había perdido sus dos últimas piezas y, en lo que a él respectaba, no había forma de evitar el daño que se había planeado para él.

...

Pero, ¿y si pudiera ... retrasar lo inevitable?

En este momento la situación era mala, pero tal vez al darle tiempo y contexto, se podía llegar a una solución.

Una solución que no lo vio asesinado, por supuesto.

Y necesitaba una distracción para lograr esta hazaña.

Fuyuki no era ciertamente un lugar desprovisto de horribles demonios que podrían arrojarse al Magus Killer, y Kirei no perdió el tiempo para considerar a Zouken como el principal individuo para usar como _escudo de gusanos_ .

El viejo ya había captado el interés de Emiya en el pasado cuando Kiritsugu había estudiado los archivos sobre Kariya Matou cuando se reveló durante la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Pero, por supuesto, los archivos eran limitados ya que el hombre había evitado durante mucho tiempo hacer contactos con su hogar ancestral y prefería la naturaleza mundana del mundo al conocimiento mágico otorgado por el antiguo Makiri.

No sería tan difícil crear el Casus Belli, presionar un Zouken para que cometa un "pequeño error" y mostrar ante el que empujaría al Magus Killer para desviar su atención del sacerdote.

**_¡Sí, Shirou Emiya será la clave para su supervivencia!_**


	29. Daga 4

Todo sucedía de una vez cuando el almuerzo llegó a un final caótico.

Con los nervios ya tensos después del encuentro en el que había incurrido con Kotomine, Shirou estaba legítimamente atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar fácilmente una señal de una eventual emboscada o ataque del sacerdote.

A pesar de la percepción inquietantemente tranquila de la situación con el sacerdote, había ese pensamiento irritante que lo hizo considerar la eventualidad que el hombre podría terminar decidiendo sin previo aviso.

Podría suceder, lo había visto en sus ojos lo desesperado que el espeluznante individuo estaba empezando a ponerse solo por una simple discusión. No lo asustó, el joven Emiya era perfectamente consciente de que era la naturaleza misma del hombre peligroso lo que hacía que su propia persona tuviera miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero el miedo era un instrumento poderoso cuando se lo ofrecía a algunas personas, ya que el pelirrojo era increíblemente consciente de cómo sabía el miedo y el tipo de acción absurda que se podía hacer con solo probarlo.

... Sin embargo, el problema que enfrentaba a partir de ahora no estaba relacionado con Kotomine, sino que estaba relacionado con su tutor adoptivo.

El Gamer sintió que algo estaba mal en el momento en que notó cuán tenso estaba Kiritsugu mientras estaba sentado junto a la mesa, la postura del hombre solo insinuaba que había algo extraño en el almuerzo de aspecto simple mientras tomaba bocados del filete con sus tenedores en silencio.

Ese simple detalle, junto con el hecho de que Waver y Gray no habían estado allí en la casa cuando el pelirrojo había regresado a casa con Illya y Caren, fue más que suficiente para poner al Gamer en un estado de inquietud sin precedentes.

Hasta que había sido él mismo el que arriesgaba algo de dolor o un destino horrible, las cosas habían sido fáciles de enfrentar. Tenía los medios para superar muchos obstáculos terribles a lo largo de su camino, y el ''juego'' ofreció muchas oportunidades para sobrevivir a todos sin sufrir demasiado.

Pero Gray no tenía esa habilidad, y lo mismo era para Waver.

La chica de cabello plateado todavía estaba entrenando para mejorar en el uso de la forma de arma permitida por Add, la extraña caja había ofrecido muchos consejos con sus molestas bromas, pero estaba lejos de acercarse para lograr un estado suficiente de capacidad de lucha.

Hablando del visitante nacido en Inglaterra que había sido recibido por Kiritsugu, Shirou no pudo evitar ver que había algo extraño en este individuo.

No solo el joven era increíblemente solitario cuando hablaba con la gente, se abstuvo de mostrar demasiado interés en discusiones que no estaban juntas con el viejo Emiya y ...

Eso fue increíblemente extraño.

Especialmente con lo nervioso que parecía estar Waver una vez que el ex mercenario lo obligó a conversar.

Su comprensión era tan misteriosa como 'equivocada', había tanta extrañeza en su relación que Shirou no pudo evitar mirar con cautela esta nueva situación que se desarrollaba.

Observe lehabía ofrecido solo una pequeña información que ayudó a explicar el alcance completo de la correlación entre los dos, sin embargo, había una cosa que el Gamer había aprendido de esa situación, ya que era consciente de un detalle muy peculiar que se había perdido al ía aprendido de esa situación, ya que era consciente de un detalle muy peculiar que había perdido al principio.

Waver era un Magus y ... había estado allí en la ciudad de Fuyuki durante algún tiempo.

Si bien este detalle no debería abrir realmente muchas sospechas hacia su persona, ya que había muchas personas extranjeras que venían a visitar la ciudad para pasar unas agradables vacaciones fuera de sus hogares, el problema estaba más relacionado con la razón detrás de su presencia en la ciudad .

La Guerra del Santo Grial había sido una competencia destinada a participar por los Magus, y no sería descabellado ver que esta era la razón principal por la que el joven había venido aquí en esta parte de Japón.

Sin embargo, no explicaba por qué Kiritsugu habría estado tan interesado en mantener al Magus extranjero si de alguna manera hubieran estado compitiendo uno contra el otro.

¿Por qué?

La pregunta simple pero repetitiva que mantuvo al niño nervioso durante todo el almuerzo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos graciosos creados por muchas de las personas que viven en la casa.

Illya era adorable, especialmente con las disputas juguetonas por las que parecía entusiasmada cuando hablaba con Caren.

Con el Einzbern como el más viejo, siempre fue cómico ver a ambas chicas enloquecidas sobre un tema u otro, especialmente por lo madura que era la chica italiana sobre algunos de los temas tratados.

Algunas de las severas enseñanzas del catecismo se habían quedado en la perspectiva de Caren de cosas divertidas, instándola a desinflar a la niña de ojos rojos en algún momento con réplicas secas y desde allí los dos comenzarían a intercambiar algunas respuestas interesantes, sin excederse nunca en nada. insulto al otro.

Las pequeñas disputas eran adorables, pero había una sorprendente falta de voces fuertes ahora como ... Taiga no estaba allí.

La joven se había visto obligada a asistir al evento porque su abuelo había requerido su presencia en casa, algo sobre una conversación importante que quería tener con la que era tan sorprendente como inesperado considerando cuánto de agresor era Raiga sobre su nieta.

Pero la locura estaba lejos de haber terminado con solo las dos chicas de cabello pálido, ya que había bastante disputa entre las dos criadas 'gemelas'.

Con Leysritt continuando comportándose tan perezosamente como siempre, sus comentarios rotundos sobre la comida provocaron rápidamente una reacción ardiente de Sella sobre el asunto, la mujer seria señaló cómo eso debería haber sido el resultado de sus esfuerzos combinados y, como siempre. , todo era solo su trabajo.

A medida que la reprimenda se intensificó, Liz decidió parecer lo más distraída posible, con los ojos apartados de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero como todo esto resultaba entretenido y lo inusualmente normal que todo esto comenzaba a volverse en su vida, la mente de Shirou todavía estaba concentrada en los pensamientos problemáticos sobre el bienestar de Gray y Waver.

Sin importar las distracciones, la preocupación se había asentado profundamente en su mente y no podía ignorarla tan fácilmente.

Tomaría aproximadamente media hora finalmente ver a los dos finalmente hacer un regreso seguro a casa ... con dos personas más a cuestas.

Habían sido los ruidos fuertes que acompañaban sus sonido familiar de las ruedas de una silla de ruedas moviéndose alrededor de la suave textura de la madera que finalmente delató el hecho de que los dos habían sacado dos caras conocidas de sus hogares.

Kiritsugu había estado bastante distante de donde el niño pelirrojo había estado sentado junto a la mesa, por lo que no pudo evitar que el niño alcanzara la puerta de la sala de estar que estaba conectada a la entrada y viera que realmente había un extraña escena que se desarrolla al otro lado de esa barrera.

Gray casi se sobresalta de repente por el ruido de la puerta que se abre justo a su lado, y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock ante el susto antes de que aquellos fijaran su vista en la forma de Shirou y se relajaran un poco de su postura.

Waver simplemente se tensó ante el sonido, pero la mirada seria aún plasmada en su rostro todavía estaba allí mientras hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse lo suficientemente bien con la tarea actual, asegurándose de no arruinar sus acciones actuales, que eran relacionado con la silla de ruedas que estaba empujando.

La cara dormida de Aoi fue lo primero que hizo que el Gamer entendiera el tipo de situación que se desarrollaba, su cuerpo entero se tensó en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión total ante su presencia actual y ... pensó en las siniestras palabras de Kiritsugu sobre el asunto. .

Antes de que pudiera presionar para obtener más información sobre esta circunstancia preguntándole a Gray, su atención se captó por completo cuando sintió un par de pequeños brazos envolverse repentinamente alrededor de su cuello y un peso empujado directamente sobre su pecho.

Shirou tropezó hacia atrás, con la sorpresa insinuada por sus ojos de pánico cuando finalmente aterrizó en el suelo y se dio cuenta de lo que causó este repentino desarrollo.

"¡Emiya-kun!"

El cabello largo y oscuro que venía de uno de los peines de dos colas de Rin cubrió momentáneamente su rostro, lo que obstaculizó su capacidad de respuesta.

La niña temblaba, su rostro se ahogaba en su hombro mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo considerando que acababa de despertarse hace unos momentos.

Al ver la primera cara familiar, la niña aterrorizada hizo lo mejor que podía permitirse en ese momento de incertidumbre y confusión.

Shirou gimió un poco, sufriendo algunos daños por tropezar, pero nada tan remotamente peligroso.

Sin embargo, fue justo cuando se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de levantarse con la chica que todavía lo agarraba tan desesperadamente, que toda la habitación detrás de él explotó en voz alta y ruidos.

"¿Rin-chan?"Illya fue el primero en decir lo que estaba sucediendo, con el Gamer cayendo en la sala y revelando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que siguió podría describirse como algo a lo que Shirou había comenzado a acostumbrarse durante mucho tiempo.

Si bien no se trataba de un problema, el resto de las chicas se apresuraron a ver qué sucedía y pronto lo asaltaron con numerosas preguntas preocupadas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Este tipo de distracción se incrementó con el joven Tohsaka agarrándose tan tercamente por su pecho ante el repentino aumento de ruidos a su alrededor.

La situación realmente estaba escalando más allá de la diplomacia normal, y pronto el joven Emiya se sintió abrumado por el ruido de las personas a su alrededor, tratando de ayudarlo o hablar con Rin.

Y con el joven Gamer distraído por la horda de personas preocupadas, Kiritsugu se levantó de su asiento y miró a dos compartieron una mirada seria, luego el Magus Killer volvió a mirar a la Aoi dormida mientras ella todavía descansaba en su silla.

Su mente ardía un poco por el hecho de que estaba mirando a la esposa de uno de los antiguos contendientes de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial con la que tuvo que luchar, recordando a Tokiomi Tohsaka como el Maestro incompetente que permitió que Gilgamesh manipulara fácilmente a Kotomine para traicionar a los su maestro y padre.

El hecho de que no hubiera signos de ninguna pelea importante tanto en el joven Magus como en la niña Saber era también una razón para estar increíblemente preocupado por cómo habían pasado las cosas.

El hombre había esperado al menos algunos cortes, tal vez algunos trozos de ropa desmenuzados considerando a quién podrían haberse encontrado en esa visita.Y, sin embargo, no había nada de eso en exhibición.

¿Una especie de trato?Solo una conversación directa, lejos de los oídos de aquellos que no estaban listos para este tipo de conflicto, resolvería la mayoría de sus consultas.

**_Y eso es lo que iba a obtener lo más rápido posible._**

* * *

**~ POV Rin ~**

Si había algo que el joven Tohsaka había aprendido a despreciar durante mucho tiempo, era el increíble temor que siguió al despertar en un lugar nuevo.

Este tipo de miedo no había estado allí por mucho tiempo, ya que fue concebido cuando terminó secuestrada por una persona muy horrible que estaba lastimando a los niños.

Podía recordar el horrible olor, las sábanas manchadas y la tensión que había acribillado su determinación mientras sacaba a su amiga de esa terrible habitación en las alcantarillas.

Había sido una experiencia que la había visto abrir los ojos sobre los desarrollos injustos de la vida, cómo era fácil para alguien ser secuestrado sin ninguna razón importante ... aparte de ser joven.

No había sido una acción motivada por un vengativo Magus, ni había sido una situación política como las historias que su padre había comenzado a describirle cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en su magecraft.

Superando lo conocido, a la chica de cabello oscuro se le dio una idea de lo que se suponía que los magus trabajaban a diario.

Lo desconocido daba miedo, no había manera de suavizar la situación traumática que la vio aceptar con entusiasmo la necesidad de permanecer cerca de su madre cuando la Guerra del Santo Grial llegó a su fin.

A pesar de la problemática disposición de su padre restante, Rin se había mantenido seriamente cerca de la mujer en lugar de ofrecerle confianza a la extraña Kirei Kotomine.

Recordaba haberlo visto por primera vez, la falta de compasión parecía ser solo una molestia de adultos hacia los niños ...

Qué equivocada había estado.

Shirou había sido tan honesto como pudo ser una vez que las cosas se calmaron y todos se mudaron a su habitación, dejando solo a su madre al cuidado de 'Waver' y el padre del niño, y la historia que él le había contado se fue bastante. la amargura por algunos de sus recuerdos pasados.

La comprensión había sido escalofriante, sus temblores se habían reanudado a pesar de la calidez proveniente de las mantas ofrecidas por las chicas cuando el pelirrojo le había explicado lo que sabía sobre el falso sacerdote.

Y cuán falso era el sacerdote.

No había amabilidad, no había arrepentimiento real por la pérdida de su Kotomine ... era un monstruo, y cuanto más aprendía sobre el alcance de sus intenciones maliciosas, más se revolvía su estómago con asco.

Qué espantoso, qué escandalo ... ¡QUÉ INJUSTO!

La ira se había mezclado bien con su miedo, una extraña mezcla de furia motivada con una concebida por ignorancia sobre el crescendo de las revelaciones con las que fue sometida.

Hubo cierta atención al dar los detalles, pero la honestidad hizo que todo fuera un mal trago para masticar.

Durante tanto tiempo había culpado a alguna figura misteriosa por matar a su padre, cuando el verdadero responsable de la caída de su familia había estado tan cerca de ellos durante tanto tiempo.

'Ayudándolos' mientras sembramos las semillas de una breve confianza y autenticidad.

Era agravante, era algo que hizo que su ira se agitara a un nivel enfurecido.

Y Rin no podía arremeter tan repentinamente y sin un objetivo adecuado.

Todos aquí eran amables, incluso ese padre espeluznante que Shirou tenía y ... eso la estaba lastimando.

Era doloroso, era un dolor hueco que le impedía incluso llorar por todo lo que se estaba desmoronando sobre su comprensión previa de las cosas.

La ira se convirtió en dolor, el dolor se convirtió en más ira.

Fue un ciclo desagradable, sin embargo, continuó durante el resto del día, incluso cuando encontró consuelo en compañía de tanta gente agradable.

Finalmente se le permitió ver a su madre y la mujer parecía estar bien ahora que estaba hubo una gran mejora desde los últimos días, sin embargo, la presencia y las palabras de Shirou parecían sacar más vitalidad de su estado previamente letárgico.

Un fenómeno extraño, algo que era tan entrañable como confuso, pero que todavía era un buen progreso que con suerte vería a su madre volver a su estado normal.

Y cuando eso termine sucediendo, la primera vez que Rin le pregunte será un largo.

Ella lo lo necesitaban, especialmente porque su padre ya no estaba allí para darle orientación.

Ahora la dinámica del mundo alrededor de la niña había cambiado, ya no podía confiar en adultos como Kirei y ... eso significaba confiar mucho más en la misma persona que había estado allí para ofrecerle a alguien que abrazar sin quejarse demasiado.

Shirou era un niño, pero no uno de los que había conocido en el pasado.

Los niños normalmente tenían piojos, Kotone le había dicho eso, pero esa noción parecía no estar relacionada con la pelirrojo.

Era agradable, escuchó y le respondió. No estaba demasiado apegado a ninguna actividad infantil, y se preocupaba por sus problemas.

Lo mismo para las otras chicas, especialmente Caren y era un poco difícil de entender con lo excéntrica que era la niña mayor, pero en comparación con Fujimura-san, la niña alemana era al menos soportable en todas las situaciones.

Era una vida más fresca, pero con suerte carecía de la tristeza y desagrado que había tenido desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial.

Había espacio para descansar, tiempo para pensar y los medios para lograr una tranquilidad tranquila sin tener que imaginarse un susto repentino del sacerdote.

Ella era más libre, pero ¿a qué costo?

Kirei no lo soltaría sin morderla, como un perro que se vio privado de su juguete.

Un hombre cruel, un individuo horrible que merecía lo peor por su responsabilidad de matar a su padre, por haber paralizado la economía de su familia y ... por haber tratado de lastimar a su madre.

Incluso para considerar que el sacerdote había planeado hacerle algo a su madre, tal vez incluso a sí misma, por la razón de tener algunos rehenes complacientes para un eventual enfrentamiento entre él y el padre de Shirou, su mente burbujeaba de odio.

El título de 'Magus Killer' había sido repetido en numerosas ocasiones por su padre con una voz desagradable, el desdén que goteaba de las palabras relacionadas con ese individuo, pero de nuevo su padre también había confiado en Kirei para ser un buen aprendiz.

Quizás había algún defecto en la comprensión de su padre del mundo.

Todavía era una teoría que se había hecho solo para saber, pero tomaría tiempo probarlo o desacreditarlo.

Aún así, el misterioso individuo que era Kiritsugu Emiya demostró ser mucho más de lo que parecía ser.

Las palabras de Shirou no lo habían salvado incluso de ser revelado como alguien que era potencialmente peligroso tener en cuenta considerando su habilidad con las armas y su extraño sentido de la justicia.

Era extraño, se sentía infantil, pero Rin no se sentía preparada para oponerse rápidamente a esta línea de pensamiento ... ya que podía ver algo de sentido en ella.

Era lógico, una desviación horrible de eso, pero no era nada tan terriblemente loco como el plan del sacerdote.

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas, y la joven Tohsaka no podía quejarse a pesar de la falta de sirvientes que acudían a sus caprichos.

Con la niña dividiendo su tiempo al pasarlo con su madre y conocer más sobre las niñas mientras se preparaba una nueva habitación para ella y su único padre.

Las cosas tomaron un giro un poco extraño cuando Fujimura-san terminó llegando a la casa, aprendiendo rápidamente lo que sucedió, e instantáneamente corriendo al lado de la niña.

Fue agradable, pero ser abrazado tan de cerca y esto resultó ser tan encantador como irritante.

A Rin no le desagradaba la morena, de hecho apreciaba la genuina sensación de tristeza dirigida a su propia situación, pero su naturaleza alegre hacía que fuera más difícil relacionarse con ella.

También era extraño que a una persona que no era Magus se le permitiera saber sobre Magecraft, especialmente cuando su padre mencionaba que la difusión del conocimiento sobre el misterio de Magecraft era algo que la Asociación prohibió en muchas ocasiones.

Fue Waver quien finalmente admitió que la noción era más sombría de lo que parecía, el joven nacido en Inglaterra explico que hubo un par de ocasiones en las que Gaia realmente ignoraría a las nuevas generaciones de Magus que aprenderían sobre el misterio de la Raíz.

Esta era una teoría que había sido muy aclamada por muchos estudiantes en Clocktower, pero fue rechazada fácilmente por las grandes familias que gobernaban la política en razonamiento también fue bastante ... incómodo.

"Faltaba alguna evidencia importante para confirmarlo" ... a pesar de las numerosas pruebas presentadas por varios estudiantes y profesores que respaldan esta posibilidad.

Y ni siquiera era una novedad, era algo que había existido durante un siglo o dos ahora.

Fue sorprendente aprender algo nuevo sobre el mundo iluminado por la luna de alguien que era experto en ello, sin embargo, Waver no pudo mantenerse cerca de lo bien versado que había estado su padre.

No era la mejor fuente, pero era lo suficientemente buena como para satisfacer su fascinación por el magecraft real.

Pero lo que realmente hizo que este descubrimiento fuera lo mejor posible fue la posibilidad de que fuera su mentor durante sus primeros años de entrenamiento en hechizos un hecho triste que no tuviera mucho conocimiento en Jewelcraft, pero todavía era magecraft y ... eso era lo que realmente importaba por ahora.

Cubre la base, luego pasa a la especialización única de su familia.

La hora de la cena resultó ser bastante entretenida y ... increíblemente ruidoso.

Fue en ese momento que la realidad de que esto se convertiría en algo normal para su nueva vida, que todo lo que ella había pensado como otorgado, ahora se convirtió en algo que la dejó ... increíblemente feliz.

La cena resultó ser todo lo contrario de la ceremonia inquietantemente silenciosa que la vería comer algo de comida antes de ser enviada a dormir temprano.

La comida preparada en la casa de los Emiya sabía mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de probar, sus ojos brillaban ansiosamente mientras Rin cuidadosamente devoraba el contenido de su plato.

Illya se rió de la escena, causando un poco de sonrojo en su rostro, pero no era una señal de vergüenza , en realidad se sentía feliz de que esto realmente sucediera, de que al menos hubiera alguna interacción.

Caren se apresuró a saltar para reprender al joven Einzbern, una disputa que se produjo entre los dos para sorpresa de Tohsaka, mientras que Taiga comenzó a burlarse un poco de Waver acerca de un "tipo grande" y un "trabajo a tiempo parcial" del que estaba al tanto.

Gray estaba sorprendentemente vigilando a la madre de la niña de cabello oscuro, ofreciendo cuidadosamente algo de ayuda con la comida para el deleite visible de la mujer de cabello verde.

Kiritsugu estaba sorbiendo tranquilamente su agua mientras leía un libro, completamente separado de la instancia, mientras su hijo estaba ... mirando a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Parpadeó, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la cara de Shirou por un par de segundos, un rubor renovado regresó a su rostro.

"Em-" Rin se detuvo, el ruido parecía más como un masticatorio y evitaba ser atrapada cuando la chica comenzó a debatir en silencio sobre el pequeño dilema que había aparecido en su mente.

El pelirrojo la había estado llamando por su nombre desde hace algún tiempo, y había estado tan interesada en mantener un parecido tonto de formalidad entre los dos.

Hasta ahora, él había sido un extraño para amigo, no había razón para negar eso, pero aún así alguien que no estaba tan cerca de ella como para llamarlo por su primer nombre.

¿Pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado? ¿Ahora que iba a vivir en esta casa por el momento?

¿Había alguna razón para mantener ese grado de noble elegancia que su padre siempre había querido recordarle?

Había tantos defectos con la idea del mundo de su padre, algunos que se confirmaron mientras que otros eran simplemente ... injustamente extraños.

Rin tragó el último bocado de comida en su plato, su atención se apartó de la joven Emiya y regresó a la mesa mientras pensaba tranquilamente en alguien que ahora estaba perdido debido a la situación de la familia antes de la Guerra.

Sakura, me pregunto si está bien.

Pero justo cuando su mente se apartaba de la realidad, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la devolvió al mundo real.

"¿Está todo bien, Rin?" Shirou preguntó en voz baja, su rostro mostrando cierta preocupación dirigida a ella.

La niña parpadeó ante las palabras repentinas, pero no se tensó con el toque.

Ella suspiró y ... sacudió la cabeza.

"No es nada", respondió el joven Tohsaka con una pequeña sonrisa."Pero gracias por preguntar ... Shirou".

Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, los labios entreabiertos en lo que se convirtió para Rin en la visión más divertida que pudo sacar de esa tonta amiga suya.

Una risita dejó sus labios en la escena, haciendo que el pelirrojo luciera un rubor tan brillante como su cabello.

**_Y mientras estos dos disfrutaban de algunas conversaciones agradables, cierta mujer de cabello verde continuó mirando la escena con cierto indicio de fascinación que estaba tristemente restringida por sus condiciones actuales._**


	30. Madness (Parte 1)

Unos ruidos fuertes sacudió la oscuridad de la noche, despertando a muchos de los ocupantes dentro de la casa Emiya.

Y a pesar de la distancia de estos sonidos familiares, los ojos ambarinos de Shirou se abrieron en un breve momento de miedo, sudor frío cubriéndole la cara.

No le llevó demasiado reconocer el problema distintivo, y sus pensamientos mostraban una mezcla de pánico y alerta ante la inesperada llamada de atención.

Fue el disparo de un arma, no había dudas al respecto, y la furia de las balas disparadas alrededor y contra algo o alguien significativo que la situación no era normal, especialmente con el hecho de que el único propietario de armas era Kiritsugu.

No había ninguna razón para perder más tiempo en su cálida cama, el joven salió arrastrando las sábanas rápidamente.

¡Pronto su mano derecha extendió la mano para encontrar dónde estaban sus zapatos, recordando que habían puesto al lado de la pequeña cama!

Encontró algo, y su agarre se apretó un poco sobre el objeto invisible, pero justo cuando lo hizo, no tenía la textura que sabía que era de sus zapatos.

Se retorcía locamente, de manera desconcertante, ya que muchas cosas pequeñas le han cosquillas en la palma de su mano y su atención se detuvo ante el extraño desarrollo ... solo para que su rostro mostrara una expresión de horror ante la horrible vista solo unos momentos para saltar sobre él.

La pequeña criatura chirrió ferozmente, tratando de correr hacia él e incitando a Emiya a dejarlo caer al suelo antes de que el chico se alejara de su alcance.

No estaba solo.

Cuatro, no, cinco más de esas pequeñas criaturas parecidas a insectos estaban tratando de dirigirse hacia él, con lo que parecía un interés inducido por el hambre.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la conmoción llenó esos orbes cuando llamaron a **Observe.**

**Burrowing Worm LVL.5 **  
**35 / 35HP **  
**Clase: Berserker **  
**Rango: Bronce**

Gusanos?

Estos no se parecían al tipo de insectos mayormente inofensivos que uno podría encontrar en el parque local.

Desde su apariencia hasta su actitud actual, los demonios de color verde parecían tan maliciosos como un monstruoso insecto podría ser.

Y ... continuaron corriendo hacia él. Solo estaban gateando, aparentemente incapaces de hacer mucho más que eso.

Se estremeció, levantando sus pies derechos mientras se preparaba para intentar algo contra el más cercano del grupo.

Continúa moviéndose con entusiasmo, aparentemente incapaz de detectar los pies descalzos que se acercaban desde arriba y ...

_**SQUISH!**_

Fue aplastado sin mucha resistencia, sin embargo, el ruido proveniente de la repentina desaparición del insecto envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral del joven Emiya, ya que simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

**+1200 EXP!**

Shirou parpadea con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos, confundido por la modesta cantidad de experiencia que acaba de recibir con tan poca acción.

Pronto, tendrá este desarrollo como una señal para proceder con la matanza de esas plagas, y su mente le grabará que todavía había una batalla mientras perdía el tiempo allí.

El resto de los **gusanos** enterrados fueron fácilmente aplastados, mientras que el disgusto del niño tuvo problemas para aumentar los ruidos dignos de estremecimiento que las muertes de los bichos concebidos.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING!**

**+1200 EXP!**

El jugador sospechó una vez que había exterminado por completo a los pequeños demonios, su corazón recuperó parte de su ritmo regular cuando se encontró distraído por la aparición de una caja familiar frente a su cara.

***DING***

**¡Felicidades, tienes LVL Up!**

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 16 - Exp: 21,56% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 750/750 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1500/1500 (+100) (60 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 32 + 1 **  
**INT: 30 + 1 **  
**AGI: 36 + 1 **  
**WIS: 30 + 1 **  
**VIT: 37 + 1 **  
**CHA: 25 + 1 **  
**LUK: 26 + 1**

Habia subido de nivel? Fue tan ... repentino que sucedió y ...

Su rastro de pensamientos se apagó cuando el ruido distintivo de algo revoloteando violentamente en el aire justo detrás de él.

El chico se agachó por instinto al percibir que la nueva intrusión se movía hacia él, con la presión acumulada y presionando sobre él, y pronto descubrió que su mirada estaba fija en la apariencia de lo que parecía ser una ... ¿avispa?

El insecto zumbaba furiosamente, ya que lentamente se dio la vuelta para "saludarlo", y su aguijón blanco en forma de cuchilla rápidamente ganó la mirada del pelirrojo.

Dos veces aparecieron frente a Emiya y por el tamaño de la avispa principal, aún más el cuerpo del niño ante lo que resultó ser algo más difícil que simplemente pisar algunos gusanos.

**Bladed Wing Insect LVL.11 X 3 **  
**100 / 100HP **  
**Clase: Rango de Rider**  
**: Plata**

La página de **Observe **se desvaneció cuando el demonio central corrió una vez más hacia él, las otras dos criaturas parecidas a avispas siguieron su ejemplo.

Shirou no se congeló, con su adrenalina empujando su cuerpo para rodar fácilmente hacia un lado antes de cantar el hechizo que no había estado usando durante tanto tiempo.

" **Trace ... On** " **.**

Una suave luz azul se extendió desde sus palmas mientras dos pequeñas dagas aparecieron en sus manos.

**-Invasión del hogar-**

**Límite de tiempo: 1 día**

**Criaturas parecidas a gusanos han atacado tu hogar y están tratando de matarte a ti y al resto de tu familia. Mata a los demonios en el camino y luego encuentra y rescata a los otros ocupantes de la casa.**

**Objetivos**

**Mata a los ****Bladed Wing Insect**** (0/3)**

**Encontrar a Gray**

**Encuentra a Rin**

**Encuentra a Caren**

**Encuentra a Illya**

**Encuentra Waver**

**Encuentra Kiritsugu**

**Opcional: Mata a 100 ****Burrowing Worm**** (0/100)**

**Consejos**

**Esos monstruos son tan feos como recuerdo que son ...**

**Recompensa**

**-Identidad del atacante-**

**-Su familia está salvada-**

**\- (Opcional) Recibes el título 'Worm Slayer'-**

Shirou tragó saliva nerviosamente ante los objetivos establecidos, sintiéndose ya estresado por el hecho de que tenía que matar a esas criaturas voladoras. ¿Pero 100 gusanos? Eso sonaba como una idea terrible ahora que había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Aún así, su atención volvió a los tres problemas actuales, sus manos se apretaron sobre la empuñadura de sus nuevas dagas.

Los demonios tipo avispa zumbaron aún más en respuesta, como si trataran de igualar el desafío que les había impuesto.

El primero en moverse fue el que estaba a su izquierda, el aguijón arqueándose un poco hacia abajo mientras se preparaba para arremeter contra el niño.

La guardia de Shirou se tensó en una cuidadosa vigilancia mientras esperaba el insecto se acercara a donde estaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su aguijón hacia él, el jugador se movió rápidamente empujando su daga a la izquierda hacia la monstruosa cosa, ahora al alcance del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**-412HP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

El cuchillo se corta fácilmente, matando al insecto instantáneamente cuando la sangre negra brotó de la carcasa a la mitad.

Con el primero de los demonios caídos, Shirou movió los ojos para ver a los dos enemigos que se acercaban.

Ambos avanzaban juntos, su zumbido conducía al joven Emiya a soltar un suspiro cansado mientras se movía hacia un lado para evitar el asalto conjunto.

Los insectos apenas fallaron, y el pelirrojo aprovechó la proximidad de los dos para darles otro golpe, esperando al menos cortar una de las alas de los dos.

**-394HP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

El ataque logró alcanzar adecuadamente al más cercano de los dos bichos voladores, pero en lugar de simplemente dañarlo, terminó matando al insecto.

La criatura restante voló por el techo y lejos del alcance del niño, ya que lentamente comenzó a revolotear por la habitación.

Al principio parecía un intento molesto de distraer al Gamer, pero pronto Shirou se dio cuenta de que el insecto volador comenzaba lentamente a ganar más y más velocidad con ese simple movimiento.

Él también dio un paso o dos hacia el centro de la habitación, estudiando cuidadosamente el patrón mientras esperaba que golpeara.

Pasaron segundos de escucha silenciosa, y el insecto se tomó su tiempo para reunir tanta velocidad como sus alas afiladas pudieron llevar a la situación.

Luego, se puso en acción al precipitarse furiosamente hacia él, su zumbido casi alcanzó su punto más alto en lo que parecía ser un grito de guerra.

En una situación normal, con un niño normal de su edad, el insecto fácilmente habría asestado un golpe mortal con tal acción, ya que su velocidad iba mucho más allá de lo que alguien tan joven debería haber podido igualar.

Pero esta circunstancia estaba lejos de ser normal, y Shirou simplemente se alejó justo a tiempo cuando la criatura se acercó lo suficiente como para no poder detenerse en su camino.

De hecho, aunque la velocidad podría haber sido útil para obtener una ventaja sobre su enemigo, el cuerpo del insecto no tenía la fuerza suficiente para desviarse y evitar estrellarse contra el suelo.

El aguijón apuñaló la madera blanda, lo que hizo que la criatura se moviera a la nada ya que las alas no eran capaces de sacar la cuchilla profundamente hundida de la precaria instancia en la que acababa de ser sometida.

Shirou no dudó con la oportunidad que tenía ante él, simplemente suspiró aliviado por el hecho de que sus 38 puntos en Agilidad eran lo suficientemente buenos como para seguir el ritmo loco de estos demonios.

**-401HP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**¡DING!**

La pequeña espada en su mano derecha se lanzó hacia el insecto paralizado, terminando su existencia en una pequeña muestra de sangre negra y fangosa.

***DING***

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya ****  
****Título: The Gamer ****  
****Edad: 7 ****  
****Nivel 17 - Exp: 17,79% ****  
****Puntos de vida (HP): 800/800 (+50) ****  
****Puntos de maná (MP): 1445/1600 (+100) (65 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 33 + 1  
INT: 31 + 1  
AGI: 37 + 1  
WIS: 31 + 1  
VIT: 38 + 1  
CHA: 26 + 1  
LUK: 27 + 1**

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Shirou solía mirar cualquier otro problema dentro de su habitación antes de que el joven corriera hacia la puerta.

Deteniéndose por un breve momento junto a la manija de la puerta, el pelirrojo se preparó para atravesar algo mucho peor de lo que había despertado, sabiendo que una infestación de esos bichos no era imposible.

La puerta se abrió a un lado y ... más gusanos se arrastraban por el suelo y las paredes.

Respirando rápidamente, Shirou comenzó a correr hacia la habitación junto a la suya, usando sus cuchillas para cortar un par de insectos entre él y el lugar.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

La habitación de Illya se abrió para él y se le otorgó la vista sobre una escena terrible.

Casi se había olvidado de que el pequeño Einzbern había decidido pasar una fiesta de pijamas con Caren y Rin para celebrar la llegada de este último, y ahora las tres chicas estaban de pie junto al pequeño escritorio blanco, temblando de miedo visible ante el pequeño grupo de gusanos que tenían concentrado en la silla frente a él.

El Gamer no dudó en apresurarse hacia el conglomerado de insectos, matando rápidamente a los cuatro.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**¡DING!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

La sala fue limpiada de cualquier amenaza con bastante rapidez, y el alivio disminuyó su postura de acero sobre la horrible circunstancia que estaba ocurriendo dentro de lo que se consideraba el lugar más seguro del mundo.

***DING***

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 18 - Exp: 32,15% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 850/850 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1510/1700 (+100) (70 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 34 + 1 **  
**INT: 35 + 1 **  
**AGI: 38 + 1 **  
**WIS: 32 + 1 **  
**VIT: 39 + 1 **  
**CHA: 27 + 1 **  
**LUK: 28 + 1**

"¡Shirou!"

Illya procedió a lanzarse hacia el pelirrojo, el joven Emiya entró en pánico ya que no podía atrapar a la chica en el aire con las manos aún ocupadas por sus proyecciones y-

**Thud!**

La caída al suelo fue innecesaria, pero el temblor proveniente del niño de cabello blanco le impidió quejarse de la instancia actual.

Echó un vistazo a las otras dos chicas, ambas descendieron lentamente para acercarse a los otros dos niños.

"Sh-Shirou, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué son estas cosas feas?" La pregunta de Rin estaba llena de una preocupación increíble, pero también de un miedo legítimo por esta situación inesperada.

"Y-Y por qué siento que hay algo..." Caren hizo una pausa en sus palabras, sus ojos extrañamente abiertos en un estado de shock constante. "Tan impuro... t-tan mal".

Que esta pasando?

Esa pregunta sobre la que él mismo quería tener una respuesta, y para consternación de las chicas, no pudo ofrecer ninguna claridad sobre el asunto.

"Yo ... no sé", admitió nerviosamente mientras se levantaba lentamente, con Illya aún agarrándose a él para obtener un poco de apoyo emocional. "Pero algo está llevando a estos gusanos. Y sea quien sea, creo que es mejor que nos enfoquemos en encontrar a los demás y nos vayamos".

La joven Tohsaka asintió al sentido común detrás de sus palabras, mientras Caren lentamente tomó su mano derecha mientras todos comenzaban a abrirse paso por los pasillos infestados de la casa Emiya.

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer mucho mientras vigilaba a las chicas, la prioridad de Shirou era llegar a la salida más cercana. Ya sea la entrada principal o las puertas no utilizadas por el patio.

Justo cuando pasaba por su habitación, el Gamer buscó cuidadosamente cualquier signo de gusanos, sin encontrar ninguno en la parte del pasillo que conducía a la entrada principal.

Había un poco de esperanza, una que bien podría ser solo una trampa para que la atraviesen.

Simplemente sería ... demasiado fácil.

Y, de hecho, sus sospechas demostraron ser correctas cuando miró a la vuelta de la esquina y vio un mar de gusanos de color verde oscuro y numerosos **Bladed Wing Insects** bloqueando el camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

Apretando los dientes con molestia, el Emiya decidió cambiar sus planes a la segunda salida disponible, con el resto de las chicas manteniéndose cerca mientras se aventuraba un poco más a través de las habitaciones con poca luz del edificio en su mayoría tranquilo.

No había gusanos patrullando las secciones internas de la casa, ofreciendo un poco de alivio en el hecho de que este esfuerzo parecía ser su mejor oportunidad en ese mismo momento.

Aún así, algo de nerviosismo permaneció cuando el pelirrojo notó que el ruido de los disparos aún continuaba y que cuanto más caminaban hacia la salida más segura de las dos, más ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Continuando con su deambular, Shirou finalmente logró llegar al área donde estaba el patio, deslizando lentamente la puerta que lo llevaba a un lado antes de aventurarse afuera y ... directamente en la escena bastante confusa.

Kiritsugu se movía rápidamente, algunas venas prominentes visibles dentro de su rostro mientras esquivaba enjambres de insectos tratando de alcanzarlo. Su única arma era lo que parecía ser una simple ametralladora, con el arma incapaz de rechazar adecuadamente las oleadas de demonios que intentan alcanzarme.

Un poco detrás de los gusanos estaba lo que parecía ser una figura anciana. Estaba encorvado, con su cabeza calva que seguía mirando misteriosamente la lucha por la que Emiya estaba pasando debido a los pequeños monstruos que lo atacaban.

Los gusanos no estaban pululando sobre él, en realidad parecían estar extendiéndose desde la espeluznante figura.

Y aunque el hombre parecía distraído al principio al mirar a Kiritsugu, pronto se tensaba y dirigía su mirada directamente a ... Shirou.

La sonrisa maliciosa y torcida en su rostro se expandió, sus arrugas enfatizaron todo el complejo horrible, mientras que sus ojos oscuros y tortuosos mostraron el codicioso deleite desde adentro al notar a los cuatro niños.

**Nombre: Zouken Matou**

**Título: Jefe de la familia Matou**

**Años: ?**

**Nivel: 50**

**HP: 400/400**

**MP:?**

Sus labios se torcieron y pronto una carcajada salió de su boca. "Pensar que la situación se volvería a mi favor tan repentina e inesperadamente", dijo la vieja figura misteriosa mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado en una muestra de silencioso interés. "Pero me sorprende que sea el nuevo hijo del Magus Killer quien provoque la caída de su tonto padre".

Cuatro insectos voladores aparecieron fuera del anciano y subieron al aire antes de correr hacia el pequeño grupo.

"Mata al niño y tráeme a las herederas", ordenó el anciano con voz apagada, y parecía que los demonios los escuchaban mientras continuaban avanzando con el pelirrojo como objetivo.

_**MISIÓN ACTUALIZADA!**_

**-Invasión del hogar-**

**Límite de tiempo: 1 día**

**Aquí está el culpable del ataque, el que ordenó un asalto tan injustificado. **_**¡Mata a Zouken Matou!**_

**Objetivos**

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

_**Opcional - ¡Mata a Zouken con fuego!**_

**Consejos**

_**¡Mata a Zouken!**_

**Recompensa**

**-Supervivencia-**

**-Su familia está salvada-**

_**-Una relación con ? se eleva a 'Descendiente escalonado favorito'-**_

Dando unos pasos delante de las chicas y saltando desde el borde de la plataforma de madera sobre el patio, Shirou se apresuró hacia la verdadera causa de este desorden masivo.

No estaba seguro de por qué el juego lo instaría a matar al viejo, tal vez había un grado de peligro para él que ... obligó al sistema a encontrarlo deplorable.

Y considerando que esta espeluznante figura estaba usando gusanos repugnantes y parecía querer secuestrar a Illya, Rin y Caren, el joven Emiya no iba a quejarse con esta repentina solicitud.

Con su recién descubierta agilidad y vitalidad, el joven logró moverse rápidamente a través de los insectosque se aproximaban , sus dagas reformadas atravesaron a aquellos sin dudarlo y sin dificultad.

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**¡DING!**

**+1800 EXP!**

***DING***

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 19 - Exp: 10,09% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 900/900 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1650/1800 (+100) (75 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 35 + 1 **  
**INT: 36 + 1 **  
**AGI: 39 + 1 **  
**WIS: 33 + 1 **  
**VIT: 40 + 1 **  
**CHA: 28 + 1 **  
**LUK: 29 + 1**

"Eso es ... interesante", comentó el anciano en voz baja, con su rostro mostrando una expresión fascinada y lúcida en comparación con la demente que había mostrado anteriormente.

Pero a Shirou no le importaba el extraño cambio de humor, sus dos dagas ya se apresuraban hacia el viejo indefenso para poner fin a esta situación de una vez por todas y ...

**-454HP!**

El daño fue infligido, y fue uno que fue un poco más allá de la barra de HP de la mente maestra detrás de este ataque, pero ... no hubo notificaciones sobre la experiencia que surgió de esa acción.

De hecho, a pesar de atravesar la figura de una manera bastante asesina, el anciano continuó mostrando un grado de calma que resultó ser bastante ... inquietante.

"¿Que eres?"

No fue Shirou quien hizo esa pregunta, pero el anciano comenzó a transformarse lentamente a la normalidad a medida que los gusanos de su cuerpo comenzaron a reparar todo a un estado adecuado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, con el Gamer tratando de dar sentido a lo que acababa de presenciar.

_**Había matado al hombre ... ¿pero este no había muerto?**_

"Tengo curiosidad", Zouken tarareó con calma mientras más insectos voladores se formaban a su alrededor y se acercaban a Shirou.

Esta vez, el grupo estaba formado por diez de ellos y todos parecían ser ... más dóciles que los anteriores.

Fue una extraña revelación, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no solo su velocidad había aumentado nuevamente en su repentino nivel, sino también que sus alas no se movían tan furiosamente como las otras contra las que había luchado.

Con su mente aún impulsada por la adrenalina para continuar con el choque, Shirou tuvo dificultades para diezmar a las criaturas que se acercaban.

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**¡DING!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**¡DING!**

**+1800 EXP!**

***DING***

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 21 - Exp: 5,81% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 950/950 (+100) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1612/1900 (+200) (80 (+ 10) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 36 + 2 **  
**INT: 37 + 2 **  
**AGI: 40 + 2 **  
**WIS: 34 + 2 **  
**VIT: 41 + 2 **  
**CHA: 29 + 2 **  
**LUK: 30 + 2**

"¡Realmente maravilloso!" El viejo Matou proclamó con una alegría frustrante por la situación. "No puedo creer que su teoría fuera correcta, y sin embargo... me pregunto. Realmente me pregunto".

Nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido para él, sin embargo, Shirou persistió atacando una vez más al anciano aparentemente inofensivo.

Esta vez, lo apuñaló en el pecho, con la esperanza de llevarlo a morir así.

**-445HP!**

Sin embargo, como la primera vez, el golpe mortal no terminó matando al anciano.

A medida que la figura continuó regenerándose, Shirou trató desesperadamente de lanzar más ataques contra él, con la esperanza de que hubiera un límite para este caso surrealista ante él.

**-432HP!**

**-448HP!**

**-435HP!**

**-458HP!**

**-437HP!**

_Esto... Esto no está funcionando._

Con su respiración cada vez más tensa por la falta de éxito con este esfuerzo, el Gamer pronto se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando se encontró tropezando hacia atrás y directamente en el suelo.

Su daga resonó en el suelo, pero todavía firmemente sostenida por sus manos mientras el niño miraba ferozmente al anciano aparentemente intacto.

"Tus esfuerzos son ... admirables. Pero terriblemente molestos", murmuró Zouken con cansancio. "Tu mera existencia es fascinante, algo que me da muchas ideas sobre qué hacer contigo pero ... creo que te dejaré supurar un poco más, pequeño pez".

Shirou entró en pánico cuando los gusanos lo invadieron, pero en lugar de devorarlo, todos comenzaron a fundirse en una gran superficie enorme.

"Quiero que engordes, que te hagas más grande, que puedas sostener mi situación decepcionante", continuó con un tono divertido. "Y es por eso que ... te veré 'tratado correctamente' de ahora en adelante".

Antes de que el niño tuviera la oportunidad de refutar estos comentarios, la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la agitada masa de gusanos, y pronto el enjambre de demonios lo empujó hacia las puertas apenas abiertas.

Los fuertes gritos provenientes de las chicas lo mantuvieron completamente consciente de la situación mientras trataba de alejar a los múltiples insectos que se acumulaban a su alrededor, aplastándolo en ese espacio reducido.

No tenía los medios para reformar sus cuchillas, el espacio permitía lo suficiente para su forma y ... estaba empezando a cansarse.

Era una sensación extraña, una que no debería estar molestándolo en este momento ya que no había sufrido ningún daño hasta ...

Ahora.

**ESTADO:**** Crest Worm Absorption (x50): reducción de HP y MP en -50 por minuto; Somnolencia.**

**Puntos de vida (HP): 900/950 (-50HP por minuto) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1850/2100 (+200) (40MP por minuto)**

Los gusanos lentamente le estaban agotando de su energía y ... el segundo efecto fue derrotar lentamente su voluntad de luchar contra la horrible instancia por la que había pasado.

Luchó, puso todo lo que quedaba dentro de su cuerpo para alejarlo, incluso un par de gusanos que intentaban paralizarlo por completo y sin embargo ...

Fue muy tarde.

Sus ojos comenzaron a perder el foco, y su respiración comenzó a disminuir al mínimo a medida que se sentía sucumbiendo lentamente a las condiciones impuestas por el desarrollo inesperado.

La sensación en sí era familiar y ...

Le recordaba al fuego.

* * *

Hubo un silencio molesto reinando sobre esa pequeña calle de la ciudad de Fuyuki.

Con la mayoría de su gente todavía disfrutando de un par de horas de sueño antes de comenzar su madrugada, la ciudad entera carecía de presencia humana.

Los pájaros ya estaban cantando y disfrutando de los vientos fáciles de estas horas y ... una repugnante masa de gusanos cresta se retiraba rápidamente por las órdenes de su maestro.

Los gusanos mismos no tenían muchas opciones, sus mentes inferiores estaban conectadas a la gran mente colmena que era el alma de Zouken.

Estaban en deuda con él, le quitaban energía, pero sobre todo, eran sus familiares más leales.

No había nada de malo en su brutalidad, nada de malo en imponer la regla del más fuerte al mando sobre los débiles ... y, sin embargo, ya había algo de lo que los demonios de mente simple no se daban cuenta.

Los pedidos en algún momento podrían no estar claros y ... carecer de instrucciones adicionales.

Zouken había querido, con razón, que el niño pelirrojo, ahora inconsciente, fuera enviado de regreso a la Mansión Matou, después de haber establecido algunos planes importantes sobre él, pero ... no había condiciones sobre qué hacer antes de que un hombre de ojos rojos y pelo rubio diera obstáculo a su camino.

La masa se detuvo momentáneamente, su instinto inicial fue abrumar al presumido 'simple humano' de inmediato y así lo hicieron.

Todos los gusanos que le habían sido asignados al niño se desconectaron de su tarea inicial y se apresuraron hacia el joven pacientemente esperando, sin ver nada malo en devorar a este tonto idiota antes de continuar con su viaje.

El gran grupo estaba muy lejos del pelirrojo cuando surgieron los primeros signos de problemas.

Numerosas luces amarillas emergieron de arriba y de esos fenómenos portales aparecieron numerosos instrumentos de color dorado.

Largas y bien refinadas, las herramientas extrañas comenzaron a encenderse y ... comenzaron a caer en la masa inconsciente de Crest Worms.

No había forma de evitar la incineración en el primer contacto, los efectos ardientes dentro del bombardeo de energía destruían a todos los familiares, y cada una de esas criaturas fue eliminada de las calles.

El silencio se reanudó ante el silencioso exterminio, con solo los pasos del hombre de cabello rubio que ahora se acercaba al niño dormido con una mirada curiosa.

Gilgamesh se paró sobre el niño, reflexionando sobre los planes que había establecido para él, los planes que lo verían triunfar tanto contra Kotomine como contra el asqueroso tonto que intenta engañar a la muerte.

No habló al principio, su atención fue tomada por las mejoras que habían sucedido desde su primera reunión.

Era más fuerte, no podía negarlo ya que su mirada sangrienta podía notarlo tan descaradamente y tan sinceramente, pero este 'Shirou' aún estaba demasiado lejos de ganar una posición adecuada contra él.

El pequeño zasshu era joven y su potencial era inmenso, pero no había razón para ocultar el hecho de que Gilgamesh estaba impaciente.

¿Tener una buena oportunidad no solo de restaurar la Era de los Dioses como lo creía conveniente, sino también de tener a alguien que pudiera llegar a ser su igual en poco tiempo?

Si bien la segunda opción lo habría irritado inmensamente, también era cierto que el deseo de encontrar una pareja competente en términos de destreza en el combate todavía estaba allí para instarlo a estudiar el caso frente a él.

Saber había luchado contra él casi en pie de igualdad, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ambos habían sido limitados por sus molestos Masters, sin embargo, la encantadora mujer había nacido en un tiempo y con ciertas condiciones que la habían empujado a levantarse hacia arriba ... antes de caer por su decepcionante lucha emocional.

Shirou Emiya nació en una era injusta, sin mucho para comenzar debido a los límites impuestos por Gaia y ... con un poder que sobresalió al verlo esforzarse por alcanzar la divinidad y convertirse en un digno oponente del Rey de los Héroes.

La magia apenas existía ahora, y los humanos eran en su mayoría aburridos incluso de escuchar. Incluso su parpadeante interés en ver la subyugación de Kotomine bajo su propia locura ya había perdido el control sobre su mente.

No había mucha diversión y este chico seguramente se la proporcionaría. Sería un entretenimiento más allá del simple que brindan los estúpidos bufones pavoneándose y burlándose de su nombre con sus títulos extravagantes y engañosos.

Pero ... no iba a intervenir todavía en esta escalada dentro de la enemistad de Kotomine-Emiya. Era demasiado temprano, era innecesario y ... ya había diseñado algunos planes para hacer que todo fuera una ruta idílica para él.

"Pueden salir de su escondite, zasshus", ordenó el antiguo Archer con severidad y descuido, llamando la atención de dos espectadores que habían sido testigos de esta escena sublime hasta ahora.

Salieron de los arbustos donde se les ordenó esperar y ver la exhibición grandiosa de su poder, consolidando aún más la lealtad de la figura principal de este dúo inesperado.

Shinji Matou estaba eufórico, no, se sintió honrado de haber recibido semejante visión y de haber recibido la confirmación de que cambiar su lugar como el heredero del clan había sido una elección principalmente correcta.

Fue un movimiento temporal, uno que sirvió principalmente para romper el control que su abuelo tenía sobre toda la familia y ... verse impulsado al liderazgo de la familia.

Era ambicioso, era ingenuo... pero no había ningún defecto verdadero. Y eso vino con la posibilidad de deshacerse de Sakura de la posición de 'heredera legítima'.

La chica a su lado seguramente no era consciente de sus pensamientos a pesar de la naturaleza excepcional y observadora del niño más pequeño.

A Sakura Matou no le importaba dejar a otra familia si eso también significaba ser finalmente liberada de la agonía que Zouken había estado haciendo pasar tan extasiada por casi un año.

Estaba cansada del hecho de que tenía que lidiar con los horrores de tener una familia. Ser abandonado, ser utilizado, manipulado, despreciado y entristecido por promesas incumplidas.

Pero no era el tipo de cansancio que actualmente mantenía al lindo pelirrojo aún dormido. No, era algo mucho más profundo y más difícil para ella ser capaz de expresarse en un par de palabras.

Y es por eso que a Sakura le encantaba el silencio, porque el silencio significaba la falta de interacciones generales que fácilmente pudieran terminar mal para ella.

Aun así, el intimidante hombre rubio que le había ofrecido el bonito collar que llevaba puesto actualmente.

El curioso objeto era de alguna manera evitar que los gusanos informaran a Zouken de su traición actual y que no le causara ninguna molestia, ayudándola así con este esfuerzo travieso.

...Travieso. Qué extraño, no debería ser una chica mala ... y, sin embargo, le gustaba que no la lastimaran también.

"¿Recuerdan mis palabras sobre lo que tendrán que hacer ustedes dos, zasshus?"

Shinji asintió sin dudar y Sakura tarareó en silencio.

"Bien, entonces te dejaré la seguridad de este joven. Lo llevarás al lugar que te mencioné sin que nadie te vea", concluyó el Rey de los Héroes con un suspiro. "Y espero que también recuerdes que cualquier molestia que se le presente merecerá algunos castigos serios de mí. Más allá de la mera _reprimenda de los_ padres ," Matou, de cabello azul oscuro, se estremeció, "O incluso cualquier cosa que un par de gusanos repugnantes puedan hacer. ". Sakura simplemente se tensó ante el comentario, pero no mostró más disgusto por esta nueva condición.

No era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, pero tal vez aún debería vigilar a su Onii-san para que no hiciera nada malo durante ese simple recado.

Aún así, la niña no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué el Rey querría que llegara a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Por qué querría que hicieran eso?

Pero aunque fue bueno reflexionar sobre sus nuevas tareas, Sakura continuó cumpliendo con su hermano y lentamente lo ayudó a levantar el pelirrojo curiosamente encantador a través de las diversas calles de Fuyuki, su mirada se congeló más de una vez en su interesante rostro.

" _**Quizás no es una mala persona". Esa esperanza era lo único que Sakura aún tenía que perder.**_


	31. Madness (Parte 2)

**~ POV Kiritsugu ~**

Esto no era algo que no hubiera esperado tratar. Al menos, no tan pronto.

Zouken había estado inactivo durante algún tiempo desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, tal vez inventando nuevos planes ahora que sus esfuerzos por ganar el Grial habían fallado miserablemente debido a su hijo menor.

Kariya Matou había jugado el papel del tonto, pero un tonto con un Servant peligroso como Berserker.

Si el hombre hubiera sido capaz de sostener un poco más al caballero negro, el Magus Killer sabía que Saber habría tenido que enfrentar una situación horrible contra ese monstruo.

Sin embargo, refunfuñar por el pasado no fue tan productivo como concentrarse genuinamente en lo que estaba bajo su supervisión y las circunstancias actuales.

Su hogar ya no era seguro para ellos.

No era necesario que siquiera cuestionara ese hecho, y su primer plan de contingencia entró en acción en el mismo momento en que sus Campos delimitados se colapsaron bajo el enjambre de gusanos y avispas que formaban parte del propio arsenal de familiares de Zouken.

El viejo Matou siempre había tocado un acorde sucio todo el tiempo que Kiritsugu tenía que demorarse en los archivos que describían a Kariya, pero la participación indirecta del anciano había evitado cualquier 'visita sorpresa' de parte del Emiya.

Sabía que algo horrible estaba sucediendo allí, pero hasta ahora la extensión de los hechos deplorables había pasado desapercibida para el hombre de cabello oscuro.

Esa madrugada trajo la iluminación sobre la naturaleza grotesca de la cabeza del Clan Matou, con los Crest Worms finalmente revelando su infame gloria.

Las armas habían demostrado ser una buena forma de exterminar a los insectos ya que ninguno tenía resistencia de nuevo contra las balas.

El fuerte ruido que explotó con el simple uso de su ametralladora tenía la intención de alarmar al resto de los ocupantes de la casa, que funcionó principalmente bien a medida que estallaba más actividad en todo el lugar.

Waver había estado durmiendo cerca, el joven había recibido instrucciones de ayudar y proteger a Aoi Tohsaka en caso de emergencia, por lo que era menos prioritario para Kiritsugu mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso por los pasillos infestados de la casa.

Deambulando, continuó limpiando un pacto distinto hacia la puerta trasera del patio interior.

La puerta de entrada no estaba destinada a ser de confianza en esta situación, y por eso se apresuró hacia la salida más cercana y posiblemente más segura.

La invasión no había tocado el patio en su mayoría, y el Magus Killer había estado ansioso por esperar una emboscada en ese espacio abierto inquietantemente silencioso.

Zouken se manifestó en una exhibición sin ceremonias de gusanos que se arrastraban rápidamente por el centro del patio, su cuerpo como un cadáver se acumulaba en su plenitud ante los ojos de Kiritsugu.

Intentó saludarlo, la respuesta fue numerosas balas de su ametralladora.

Un esfuerzo inútil, era consciente de él cuando el ex mercenario descargó el resto del cartucho en la figura calva.

Fue una distracción, un intento de disuadir a la peligrosa amenaza de obtener la plena comprensión de su entorno.

El tiempo era esencial, solo necesitaba comprar más que suficiente para que el resto de los ocupantes abandonaran con seguridad las instalaciones de la casa, salieran a la calle o incluso más.

Su cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para una pelea en toda regla, especialmente después de lo que había sucedido en Alemania.

La maldicion, algunas de las heridas aún tenían problemas para sanar, el Magus Killer había esperado una muerte lenta para él contra el Magus mayor.

Furioso era el gusano, el enjambre de familiares que no dudaban en perseguir a Kiritsugu por el patio.

Extendió sus propios límites usando Triple Accel y sintiendo el estrés desde el principio cuando el hechizo entró en acción.

La coacción fue suficiente para mantenerlo despierto y en movimiento mientras seguía esquivando los diversos asaltos de la multitud de insectos que corrían hacia él.

Las balas llovieron una vez más sobre las criaturas, pero la gran cantidad de ellas evitó un grave agotamiento de su horda.

Un juego del gato y el ratón, donde los roles se sentían diferentes entre dos perspectivas simples.

En la imagen pequeña, Zouken estaba jugando con Kiritsugu.

En el más grande, Kiritsugu estaba distrayendo al bastardo el tiempo suficiente para sacar a todos los demás sin ningún problema.

Pero aunque el plan era simple y aparentemente funcionaba bien con la lógica impuesta por la instancia, con el viejo Matou vigilando solo al antiguo mercenario.

Hubo solo algunos problemas con la planificación demasiado limitada, algo que Kiritsugu esperaba no materializar en este momento de dificultades.

Sus oraciones quedaron sin respuesta cuando notó que el enjambre disminuía su esfuerzo cuando una nueva distracción había entrado en la línea de visión del viejo.

Shirou parecía confundido, pero no aterrorizado por la escena, ya que parecía estar escoltando a Illya, Rin y Caren fuera de la sección interior de la casa.

Algunos gusanos aún persistieron en su ataque, pero la gran mayoría apuró a los cuatro niños.

Su preocupación se calmó en parte por el hecho de que el pelirrojo tenía los medios para defenderse a sí mismo y a los que estaban detrás de él.

De hecho, pequeñas dagas aparecieron en sus dos manos mientras se apresuraba a interceptar los primeros insectos de frente.

La velocidad era curiosa teniendo en cuenta su edad, sin embargo, la magia que conceptualizaba las espadas era el verdadero elemento que anteriormente había captado su interés.

Los productos refinados funcionaban perfectamente y también resistían los efectos de degradación constante causados por la influencia de Gaia.

La sorpresa se desvaneció cuanto más la cruda realidad de la situación retomó su control sobre su mente.

La habilidad de Shirou ayudó a repeler los bichos, pero no estaba funcionando contra el propio cuerpo de Zouken.

Los cortes afilados atravesaron la figura anciana más de una vez, sin embargo, ninguno parecía destruir genuinamente el ser de cadáver.

El intento del joven Emiya fracasó, horriblemente, ya que el niño pronto fue abrumado por los gusanos y se apresuró a alejarse por el enjambre.

Kiritsugu finalmente se liberó de sus propias preocupaciones en el momento en que vio que la escena se desarrollaba, su ametralladora intentaba cortar los pedazos más altos de ese repugnante capullo, pero la distancia le impedía anotar golpes significativos en el ataúd vivo en retirada.

La situación había ido bien al sur de sus predicciones ya injustas, pero la falta de la mayoría de los familiares abrió un nuevo plan para que el Emiya lo probara.

Zouken estaba sonriendo mientras se acercaba lentamente al trío de chicas que miraban en estado de shock a la monstruosa figura, pero la felicidad del hombre desapareció en el mismo momento en que una luz brillante explotó entre él y las chicas.

Kiritsugu empujó sus piernas para correr aún más fuerte ante la oportunidad creada por el flashbang, sacando a las chicas en sus brazos mientras corría alrededor de la casa y hacia la entrada principal.

La puerta estaba rota, tal como había esperado, pero la presencia de insectos era mínima y fácilmente evitable mientras se aventuraba por la entrada y salía a las calles.

En el momento en que salió de la casa, sus ojos recibieron buenas noticias cuando Waver, Gray y un Aoi ileso lo esperaban en las calles vacías.

"Emiya-san-"

"Sigue moviendote." La interrupción abrupta sorprendió a los dos adolescentes nacidos en Inglaterra, pero ambos parecieron cumplir lo suficientemente rápido como el Magus Killer se movió hacia el único lugar en el que Zouken aún no podía atacar.

La casa parecía simple, y no había luz considerando la hora tardía, pero el hombre no dudó en tocar el timbre dos veces.

Al principio se hizo el silencio, pero los pasos se acercaron apresuradamente, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Zachary Ainsworth, de aspecto cansado.

La mirada confusa del magus se derritió rápidamente al notar el gran grupo de personas que esperaban afuera.

Su atención se centró en la figura principal, mostrando cierta sorpresa al verlo. "Emiya-"

Kiritsugu apretó los dientes ante la desagradable circunstancia, pero pronunció las palabras que había prometido durante tanto tiempo que nunca usaría mientras hablaba con un Magus.

Y la ironía era que la promesa misma nació del ejemplo que tenía delante.

"Necesito tu ayuda, Ainsworth-san".

A partir de ahí, el terrible problema disminuyó a un estado de desarrollo incómodo ya que el hombre permitió que Kiritsugu ingresara repentinamente, el resto del grupo lo siguió poco después.

Pasaron las horas, se dieron explicaciones y se erigieron campos delimitados más fuertes alrededor de la casa propiedad del Clan Magus de Londres.

Zachary estaba perturbado por el descubrimiento de que el Clan Matou había caído tan bajo.

Su disgusto por la revelación de que el 'venerado' Zouken Matou había delegado su existencia a sus Crest Worms fue suficiente para justificar una mayor simpatía del hombre, ya que el resto de la gente fue rápidamente introducida en la sala de estar de la casa.

Las chicas, aunque sorprendidas, aterrorizadas y totalmente preocupadas por nuevos ataques, lograron encontrar la fuerza suficiente para descansar en el largo sofá mientras Waver y Gray vigilaban al nervioso Aoi.

La mujer había sido afectada por el ataque, pero no de la manera que él esperaba.

Nerviosismo, pánico, estaba inquieta constantemente ante cualquier pequeño sonido.

Sin respuesta verbal, solo tarareando y ... eso preocupó a Emiya, ya que era lo mejor para sus intereses si la mujer realmente se recuperaba de su deterioro mental, no al contrario.

Zachary luego se retiró al piso de arriba para ver a sus hijos, confirmando que ambos estaban a salvo y profundamente dormidos para su alivio inmediato.

Una vez que hubo terminado de acomodar a todos, procedió a retirarse de regreso a su estudio, murmurando algo sobre verificar algunos de sus contactos.

Una de las primeras cosas que Magus Killer también vio como prioridad fue contactar a Raiga Fujimura.

El jefe apenas estaba despierto cuando su llamada había sido respondida, pero el viejo comprendió rápidamente que había una situación particular que requería algunas medidas drásticas.

Taiga debía permanecer en casa todo el día, al menos con previo aviso.

Raiga estaba sorprendido por estas palabras, pero considerando la fuerte emoción detrás de ellas, no dudó en creer que realmente había una razón por la que preocuparse.

Si bien el viejo gusano había atacado a la casa para tratar de capturar a Illya y Rin, no había razón para dudar de que otra razón para atacar también era hacer que el ex mercenario fuera destruido.

Apuntar a Taiga abriría una situación terrible que realmente obligaría al hombre a tomar algunas decisiones desagradables.

A pesar de estos grandes contratiempos, el verdadero problema permaneció fresco en su mente mientras supervisaba en silencio cualquier posible contraataque.

Shirou había sido secuestrado por Zouken, y Kiritsugu no tenía ningún medio para recuperar a su hijo de las garras del jefe tortuoso del Clan Matou.

Lo absurdo de las circunstancias era absurdo, y sin embargo, el Magus Killer no tenía planes de dar ningún paso equivocado ahora que todo se había estabilizado.

Ir solo garantizaría muy pocas posibilidades de éxito, y tenía dudas al solicitar la ayuda de Waver y Gray.

Ambos eran perfectos para tareas simples, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lidiar con una situación acalorada.

El antiguo Master del Rider podría haber crecido una columna vertebral, pero todavía no tenía un arsenal real para utilizar contra un oponente peligroso como Zouken.

De hecho, la vigilancia directa de la viuda Tohsaka se había dejado por iniciativa propia de Gray.

La niña era torpe, pero su capacidad de lucha aumentaba día a día y su guadaña había comenzado a ser más rápida cuanto más entrenaba con ella.

Sin embargo, no estaba mentalmente preparada para invadir el nido de los horribles monstruos, sus preocupaciones aún le negaban la oportunidad de encontrar descanso incluso ahora.

Pasaron cuatro horas sin problemas y sin incidentes, pero el sueño eludió a Kiritsugu mientras continuaba reflexionando sobre la situación, sus ojos mirando al techo mientras hacía una mueca por la falta de cigarrillos que podía usar.

El estrés comenzaba a afectar su paciencia, y su percepción de las cosas se había deformado solo momentáneamente al notar la vista bastante confusa.

Aoi ya no estaba sentada junto a su silla de ruedas.

La mujer se había "movido" y se había sentado junto al sofá, justo donde estaba la pila protectora formada por las jóvenes y ... sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de su hija, luego la de Illya y Caren.

Era periódico, cuidadoso y algo nostálgico.

Kiritsugu miró la escena a la vista, hipnotizado por el comportamiento maternal de la mujer Tohsaka.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente lo hizo pronunciar un silencio fue el zumbido proveniente de Aoi, el sonido parecido a una simple canción de cuna que una madre ofrece a sus propios hijos.

Fue confuso, fue una distracción ... pero finalmente se alejó un momento de contemplar las situaciones que lo llevaron a este mismo momento.

Estaba cansado, su cuerpo gemía y necesitaba descansar ... cerró los ojos poco después mientras intentaba dormir un poco después de la terrible experiencia por la que tuvo que pasar.

La maldición siguió ardiendo, pero su mente no solo le permitía mantenerse despierto con lo cansado que estaba.

Un descanso sin sueños lo recibió ceremoniosamente mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber sido.

De las oportunidades perdidas, de las disculpas negadas ... y de las esperanzas de un futuro brillante que ya no puede adquirir.

* * *

**~ POV Shirou ~**

El murmullo fue el ruido que lo saludó mientras se despertaba lentamente del estado forzado de sueño que se había visto obligado a soportar.

Shirou estaba ansioso por mantener la apariencia de que todavía estaba descansando a pesar del hecho de que estaba empezando a despertarse.

Fue el instinto lo que dictó esta actitud, ya que sus últimos recuerdos antes de desmayarse estaban relacionados con el hecho de que Zouken Matou lo había secuestrado.

Ninguno de los gusanos lo había abrumado algún tiempo antes, y estaba en un estado de calor curioso mientras continuaba acostado allí en un estado de silencio y sueño aparente.

Sin embargo, su acto no pareció funcionar bien para él, ya que sintió pasos acercándose y el zumbido se intensificaba a medida que la figura se acercaba.

La voz no era de Zouken, no, era más femenina.

Más tenue, más tranquilo ... más problemático.

Un sonido alegre, luego sintió una cálida respiración sobre su rostro cuando el individuo que estaba dentro de él en esa habitación lo examinó a fondo.

"Mhh, creo que no deberías estar mintiendo", murmuró la joven con un toque de tristeza. "Quiero decir, acepté sacarte de esta situación problemática a pesar del hecho de que odio al gran gusano pero... ¿abre los ojos por favor ~?"

Shirou se agitó nerviosamente ante el tono frívolo, sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron lentamente y encontraron el primer plano de una cara extraña.

Era bonita, no se podía negar, pero su belleza era muy parecida a la de una muerte mórbida que pronto sucedería en el mismo momento en que él se equivocó.

Los ojos oscuros miraban los suyos, algunos círculos blancos dentro de los iris hacían que los orbes fueran absurdamente entrañables.

Sus labios torcieron una pequeña sonrisa, que curiosamente presentaba una nota desagradable a alguien que miraba.

Su largo cabello blanco estaba peinado con una larga cinta negra por la parte superior de su cabeza.

La joven llevaba un top a rayas verticales con una falda corta, un liguero visible que se conectaba a medias que tenían patrones de huesos.

También llevaba botas con ojos y dientes como diseños que las adornaban. Finalmente, se estaba poniendo un par de guantes sin dedos que le llegaban justo debajo de los hombros.

Una risita salió de sus labios. "¿Has terminado de mirar, pequeño? ¿O tal vez deseas presionar por más?"

Un sonrojo se extendió por las burlas, más risas resonando en esa habitación con poca luz cuando la bella dama concluyó con un suspiro su melodiosa intervención.

"Lo siento, pero tampoco", continuó el curioso individuo. "Verá, aunque me gustaría parecer un poco serio en este momento, creo que tengo muchas razones para estar mareado como lo estoy ahora".

Ella giró, sus brazos se levantaron de manera extendida. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué no debería estar feliz de tener un verdadero misterio que nunca será respondido dentro de alguien que tenga algo en común con Arty?"

…¿Qué?

"Mira esto", murmuró ansiosamente mientras miraba directamente a la caja correlacionada con su recuperación actual gracias al resto. "¿Algo que anuncie una revitalización completa debido a un sueño completo? Qué interesante, qué divertido".

El pánico se precipitó a la cara de Shirou cuando estaba alarmado por su inesperada visión de los avisos del Juego.

De repente preguntó por un **Observe ...** y la mujer también lo notó.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto ahora?"

**Nombre: Francesca Prelati**

**Título: Sacerdotisa infernal**

**Años: ?**

**Nivel: ?**

**HP: 10600/10600**

**MP:?**

"¿Un cuadro de información sobre mi ser?" _Francesca_ preguntó con cierta fascinación verdadera. "Creo que debería sentirme halagado. Me siento halagado".

Ella se rió y se volvió hacia Shirou. "Un bonito misterio, uno que es tan complicado y engañoso como pocos que conozco".

"¿U-Un misterio?"

"El mundo de la magia nace de los misterios, pequeño", explicó la joven. "Y hasta que haya secretos tan poderosos como el tuyo, el mundo de los trucos bonitos seguirá existiendo".

"Q...Que estas-"

"Francesca Prelati, bruja profesional", respondió con un tono burbujeante, pero lucía una mirada insegura. "¿O es mejor llamarme Francois Prelati, sacerdote nigromante?"

"Uh ..." El chico trató de darle sentido a esta conversación unilateral, pero pronto descubrió que cualquier comentario de él estaba siendo ignorado.

"¡O incluso Francesco Prelati! ¡Soy italiano, debería ser abordado adecuadamente por una vez por los libros de historia!"

Su arrebato disminuyó cuando la comprensión apareció en su rostro.

"Oh, claro, no debería estar gritando tan repentinamente, o al menos tan fuerte con mi emoción", se reprendió Francesca, mirando al otro lado de la habitación donde ... dos niños estaban descansando en el sofá.

Un niño y una niña, ambos parecían estar relacionados por su apariencia.

"¿Ves ... Shirou?"

Antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de asentir ante esa repentina consulta, ella resopló.

"¿Por qué Shirou? No te queda bien", comentó la mujer con un puchero. "Como, funcionaría mejor si te llamaran 'Ken'. Imagínatelo: Ken-Ken, Kenny, Ken-chan. Hay muchas oportunidades con 'Ken', especialmente porque eres una espada brillante".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te comportas así?" El pelirrojo finalmente preguntó, su mente hirviendo en estado de shock por cuánto se había descarrilado esta discusión.

Era peor que cualquier cosa por la que tuviera que pasar, y sin embargo, lo que realmente lo ponía más nervioso eran las estadísticas desconocidas de la joven dama.

"¿Porque es divertido? No, creo que fue algo así como que me aburrí e hice la primera cosa estúpida y sin sentido que pude sacar en mis primeros años como ... magus? Creo que era un niño bonito en ese entonces, sí ", comenzó a explicar con un tono enloquecedor. "Entonces, una cosa se convirtió en dos, luego robar tomos prohibidos se convirtió en matar gente. Sabes, es divertido lo fácil que alguien puede convertirse en un asesino simplemente robando".

Él frunció el ceño lentamente. "¿Q-Qué?"

"Kenny tonto, quiero decir, sabes lo que sucede cuando te encuentras en una situación incómoda porque alguien te atrapó siendo travieso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó rápidamente, sin esperar la confirmación antes de continuar. "Es absurdo cómo en un momento estás pidiendo clemencia, luego el cuchillo que has estado usando para cortar un poco de mantequilla termina de repente en el cuello de alguien".

Parpadeó, comenzando a separarse de la discusión unilateral.

"¿F-Francesca?"

Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ante su voz.

"¿Sí, Ken-Ken?"

"¿Por qué ... por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué están aquí?" Shirou apuntó a los otros dos niños actualmente inconscientes.

"¿Oh? ¿Crees que han sido secuestrados? ¿Que tal vez te secuestré?" Ella le preguntó de nuevo, haciendo que el Gamer pareciera un poco nervioso por la presión. "No lo hice, te puedo asegurar eso".

El niño sintió alivio al lavarse la cara. "E-Eso es bueno saber-"

"Quiero decir, si hubiera sabido de ti antes de que el chico de oro me buscara, te habría capturado solo por tenerte como mi compañero", continuó Francesca, luego parecía como si meditara sobre el tema. "O tal vez como amante. Creo que mi corazón late más que cuando vi a Arty por primera vez, tal vez el doble de fuerte... ¿Es esto lo que Gilles quiso decir con amor? No siento la necesidad de corromperte así que"

"S-Solo soy un niño", respondió nerviosamente, esperando que la excusa hubiera hecho retroceder el grado actual de locura con la que fue sometido.

"Oh, tonto Ken-chan, la edad es solo un número", dijo la mujer alegremente. "O al menos eso es lo que siempre pienso como una excusa cuando recuerdo la edad que tengo. Técnicamente, no debería preocuparme por ello, pero siento que sería legítimo que me molestara si alguien comenzara a contar correctamente ahora."

"Francesca", llamó Shirou nuevamente, una vez más ganando su interés. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Ella resopló. "Bueno, fuiste atacado por Zouken. Ese tonto y decrépito tonto trató de lastimarte, un secreto precioso, y justo cuando estoy cerca para ver que suceda", explicó la niña. "Pero fue el tipo dorado el que realmente te salvó, luego dejó a sus pequeños secuaces para traerte aquí en mi ... humilde base temporal".

"¿Quieres ... matar a Zouken?"

"¡Por supuesto!" La exclamación de la mujer la obligó a estremecerse ante su propio tono. "¿Quién no lo haría? Él ha estado jugando con mis planes durante siglos. Desde que vine a Japón para tratar de entender y divertirme con la Guerra del Santo Grial".

Sus manos alcanzaron sus hombros, sus ojos se abrieron en un momento de irritación.

"En la última guerra, uno de mis descendientes convocó a Gilles. ¡Gilles! ¿Te imaginas la diversión que terminaríamos teniendo si hubiera podido ir allí y estar con ellos?" Ella suspiró soñadora ante la circunstancia desconocida que surgió. "Hubiera sido muy divertido y... Ah, y solo puedo imaginar la cara larga que Arty habría mostrado si hubiera estado allí".

Ella se rio. "Realmente una pena.

Su voz se volvió amarga. "Mataré a ese gusano calvo, quemaré su alma, haré un globo con su piel arrugada y luego haré que todo explote cuando tenga que ordeñar toda la diversión de esa vista".

"Eso es bastante ... gráfico", reflexionó el chico en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño ante la horrible escena que se materializaba en su mente.

"Ya ves, Ken-Ken, debes ser directo con algunas personas o pueden no entender tus sentimientos", respondió Francesca con un gesto solemne. "Hay algunos que simplemente no pueden entender un concepto con palabras simples. Es terrible, es molesto".

"Eres brutalmente honesto acerca de tus sentimientos".

"Bueno, es la única forma de hacer que la gente entienda", asintió alegremente. "Pero aún así, creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo siendo buenos amigos y no haciendo nada realmente productivo. Eso es malo para los dos".

Algo de alivio finalmente entró en su mente ante la idea de que finalmente había terminado con esa loca conversación, y tal vez finalmente podría planear un ataque contra la casa de los Matou para ...

_E-Espera, ¿qué pasó con las chicas?_

Se tensó en un momento de verdadera preocupación, el pánico surgió ante la posibilidad de que hubiera fallado tan inmensamente en sus esfuerzos por protegerlos de la monstruosa figura.

Pero mientras estaba profundizando en esa posibilidad, su atención volvió a la realidad cuando vio una palma abierta ondeando justo frente a él.

"Por cierto, ¿sabías que tengo ... un paraguas genial?"

Francesca reveló una sombrilla, sonriendo feliz y vertiginosamente ante la situación a pesar de su propio interés en comenzar a centrarse en el problema real en cuestión, la mujer luego trasladó el tema a otra parte.

"Además, ¡tengo una gran aeronave que también es genial!"

_**Esta iba a ser una larga mañana bien ...**_


	32. Madness (Parte 3)

La pequeña encrucijada ante la puerta que conducía al interior de la mansión del Matou estaba desierta teniendo en cuenta la hora temprana. Shirou no estaba seguro de por qué Francesca había decidido presionarlo para contrarrestar rápidamente el asalto que viola alejarse de su hogar, pero frecuentemente no iba a rechazar una oferta con la que había querido hacer.

Zouken, podría haber tomado ya a Illya, Rin y Caren. La sola idea fue suficiente para despejar cualquier duda sobre el plan propuesto por la extraña mujer de cabello blanco.

La 'Bruja' había sido clara con sus palabras, explicando con extrema perfección el uso que tenían esos papeles especiales que le había dado.

El cadáver en descomposición era casi imposible de destruir debido a su estado natural, un fantasma que sobrevivió mediante el uso de sus Crest Worms y que manipuló el mundo. Los ataques normales no funcionan, y eso es lo mismo para el Magecraft ofensivo básico disponible para casi todos los Magus.

Y así, para hacer un daño legítimo a su existencia, el pelirrojo tuvo que usar el uso de estos sellos especiales que Francesca había preparado un granel para la ocasión. El **Hechizo del Bautismo** era una versión despojada de algo que se suponía que la Iglesia podría usar en caso de exorcismo, el **Ritual del Bautismo.**

[Objeto: Hechizo de Bautismo: Papel]

El documento estaba imbuido de la mitad del poder de un verdadero milagro mágico nacido del conocimiento de los milagros de Dios. 'Matar. En Vivo Dañar y sanar. Soy Luz y te libero de todas tus cargas.

La principal diferencia entre los dos fue la primera ventaja de la cantidad en comparación con la impresionante calidad de la segunda. Sin embargo, la razón por la que le confirmó este hechizo debilitado en el lugar del original se correlacionó con la teoría mágica sobre el alma del anciano.

Con la pseudoinmortalidad drenando su alma para mantener la totalidad de su esencia en este mundo, Zouken finalmente se limitará sin su 'racha de suerte' como Francesca la había definido. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban cerca del colapso, y eso sería en el momento en que su alma finalmente se agotara.

Fue asqueroso escuchar la explicación completa, con detalles arenosos y el tono vertiginoso de la chica que hizo que toda la experiencia fuera algo desconcertante. Sin embargo, se le proporcionó una razón para tener el **Hechizo de Bautismo** para esta situación específica.

El **Ritual del Bautismo** alcanzó sublimado el cuerpo y la mente de Zouken, pero no pudo alcanzar dónde estaba su alma. La joven estaba segura de que el anciano complicado había logrado mover su alma de alguna manera en un lugar más seguro, y el hecho de que había una alta probabilidad de que fuera de uno de los dos niños que había estado durmiendo mientras discutía con Francesca era razón suficiente para apresurarse con el plan de la Bruja.

Y aunque había estado tan seguro de que la chica le había dado instrucciones sobre dónde estaba escondido, Zouken, Shirou no pudo evitar pensar que esta sería la prueba más difícil de enfrentar. Sé legítimamente nervioso e inquieto mientras busca cualquier entrada desde donde pueda infiltrarse en el lugar, sabiendo que pasar directamente por las puertas directamente terminadas con emboscadas no deseadas.

Pero justo cuando comenzó a alejarse del lado principal de las puertas y buscar alguna otra entrada por la sección lateral, notó a dos individuos patrullando. Sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento al ver a Sella y Leysritt corriendo silenciosamente alrededor de toda la estructura, con el primero tomando la delantera con una mirada decidida y seria, y el segundo luciendo tenso pero ... también tranquilo. Fríamente así.

Antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de intentar captar su atención, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Leyzritt había llegado a la esquina desde la que se asomaba. Parpadeó, su compostura disminuyó un poco en medio de la carrera y ofreció un breve saludo.

El jugador parpadeó ante la expresión estoica, pero aliviada en su rostro, y él le devolvió el saludo. La acción no llamada llamar la atención de la mucama despistada, lo que provocó que Leysritt tirara un poco de la manga del compañero Einzbern.

Ambas vestían ropa de sirvienta, como las que usaban las sirvientas de batalla del castillo de Einzbern en Alemania. Fue todo un espectáculo ver a la joven por lo general perezosa arrastrarse alrededor de una hacha de batalla de aspecto contundente, especialmente con la calma que estaba mirando en este momento.

Al principio, el intento de hacer que Sella se detuviera parecía provocar solo irritación por parte de la criada. La chica seria se tensó, casi resoplando ante el intento persistente, y finalmente se dio la vuelta para preguntar en voz alta sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Leyzritt no respondió verbalmente, sino que señaló con su dedo índice hacia donde estaba Shirou. En silencio, siguiendo la dirección dirigida por su "parásito de la compañera", la compañera Einzbern se detuvo en estado de shock al ver al chico que la saludaba.

La sorpresa creció, confundiendo a los seguidores poco después y ... _**Ella salió corriendo.**_

El joven Emiya no pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando viola a la mujer corriendo tan rápido hacia él, con un confundido Leysritt tratando de moverse al día con ese arrepentimiento aumento de velocidad. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de saludar a Sella correctamente, ella procedió a apuntar sus dedos ahora brillantes hacia él.

"¡Dime algo que solo Shirou Emiya sabría sobre nosotros!" Ella ordenó, un poco de nerviosismo se filtró a través de sus palabras pero no pudo reemplazar la severidad de su voz.

Tragando nerviosamente, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron ante el repentino desarrollo, lo que le hizo retroceder ante la impetuosa consulta. "Yo ... ¿Q-Qué?

"Dije ... cuéntanos algo que solo Shirou Emiya sabría sobre nosotros", repitió Sella con la misma intensidad. "Y no te ofreceré ninguna posibilidad de irte hasta que confirme eso-"

No había mucho que decir u ofrecer sobre las cosas que sabía sobre Sella y Leyzritt. Claro, él podría ofrecer mucho sobre cosas relacionadas con la cocina ... pero nada de lo que funciona bien para los participantes sobre su conocimiento sobre Leysritt.

Ella era increíblemente reservada a pesar de su personalidad contundente y extrovertida. Y apenas había algo que él supiera sobre estos dos que no fuera sobre su ...

Dimes y dirige.

Él simplemente parpadeó al darse cuenta y luego comenzó a hablar. "C-Cuando ustedes dos se despertaron por primera vez, una de sus primeras razones para discutir sobre cómo debería ser abordado. Leyzritt quería mantenerlo como 'Shirou', mientras que usted, Sella, quería continuar dirigiéndose a mí 'Shirou-sama' cuando dije que no se necesitaban honorificos- "

No tuvo la oportunidad de concluir que la criada seria disipó su concentración sobre el hechizo y el procedimiento a levantarlo para darle un abrazo.

"¡Shirou-sama! Yo ... Pensamos que el Matou te había capturado y-" Se detuvo, ahogándose en un sollozo rápido. Shirou parpadeó cuando tuvo problemas húmedos caía sobre su rostro cuando ella lo apretó contra su cuello. "Y yo-"

Leysritt dio unos pasos más cerca y miró la escena con tranquila curiosidad y tristeza. La joven Emiya cree la vista y vio que los ojos de Sella lo miraban, su vista borrosa por las lágrimas que caen.

"Sella ..." Shirou murmuró en voz baja, tratando de mantenerse sereno ante la vista. Era la primera vez que tenía problemas con Sella reaccionar tan mal ante una situación sobre él. Era la primera vez que tenía problemas con la mujer, normalmente de aspecto fuerte, llorar por ... por su intento de captura. "Lo siento."

Ella se apretó más cerca, pero con cuidado a medida que sus sollozos se intensificaron ante su disculpa. Pero en lugar de escuchar una respuesta de la mujer que lloraba, fue la otra criada la que respondió.

"Lo sabemos ... no es tu culpa", respondió Leysritt en voz baja, su tono no se dirigió al grado de sombría nacida de la situación. "Pero ... pero nuestro papel es proteger a Lady Illya y ... Shirou-sama".

El jugador parpadeó sorprendido por el hecho de que Liz acababa de dirigirse a él con el honorífico formal, pero su atención no se desvió del tema principal aquí. Sabía que los dos Homúnculos habían sido despertados por el aporte de Archer, pero como la voz "útil" había desaparecido según la decisión de Merlín, la explicación general de lo que el hombre había hecho a las mentes de las dos mujeres era ... en su mayoría desconocida para él.

Sabía perfectamente que estaban dedicados como sirvientes a Illya ... pero nunca se menciona por qué lo consideraban tan importante como la chica de cabello blanco declaró su falta de conexión con la familia Einzbern. Simplemente se específicamente ... extraño.

El silencio reinó soberano por un par de minutos más, y los sollozos disminuyeron lentamente mientras la queja se detenía y disminuía por la misma joven. Pronto, solo hubo un par de resoplidos para dignificar su pasado autoengaño.

"Sella", Shirou finalmente hablará. "Tú ... No fue tu culpa. Tampoco Leysritt ... ni nadie más que Zouken".

Su abrazo se hizo más y más suave ... hasta que finalmente lo decepcionó y lo alejó de su abrazo. Los dos ojos rojos y abiertos se encontraron con los de ámbar convencido.

"Te puedo asegurar eso", agregó asintiendo. "Y ... quiero terminar con esta amenaza de una vez por todas".

El pequeño cambio de tema sirvió para traer una mirada confusa y preocupada en Sella. "Shirou-sama, evitaste ser capturado del monstruo, posiblemente puedas ver por qué atacarlo ahora podría ser problemático, y podríamos retirarnos antes-"

"No puedo dejar que Zouken siga sin estar seguro de que está muerto", interrumpió Shirou con un tono serio. "Puede atacar de nuevo, con más fuerza. Y sería serio porque me quiere".

"Imprudente. No puedes lastimarlo", señaló Leysritt tranquila y mecánicamente, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió mientras sacaba a la vista los sellos.

"Normalmente sería el caso. Pero tengo estos", murmuró el niño. Sella frunció el ceño ante los papeles, escogió uno y comenzó a estudiar el sello mágico que contenía. Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con sorpresa y asombro.

"E-Esto es algo que la Iglesia usualmente usaría ... pero su estructura es diferente de lo que la familia Einzbern está acostumbrada. Es refinada", dijo la joven sirvienta asintiendo. "Pero ... Shirou-sama, tengo que preguntar. ¿De dónde sacaste estos sellos?"

La pregunta tenía cierta tensión e indicios de inquietud, que el niño recogió casi al instante mientras miraba a Sella.

"Alguien en quien creo que puedo confiar", respondió con un tono tranquilo. "Odia a Zouken, y parece dispuesta a formar una alianza temporal para verlo muerto".

"¿Quién es 'ella', Shirou?" Liz respondió con una nota de curiosidad, dibujando una mirada nerviosa en el rostro de Shirou. Francesca había insistido bastante en mantener su identidad en secreto, solo para evitar cualquier 'invasión de viviendas no deseadas'.

Había sido la única solicitud enviada por la joven, y él no tenía motivos para romperla con lo útil que estaba siendo. Así que simplemente sospechó y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo decir".

"Shirou-sama-" Sella trató de presionar sobre el asunto, pero el pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Solo puedo decir que confío en ella. Ella pidió que su identidad se mantuviera en secreto y restringir ese deseo".

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero eventualmente ambas doncellas asintieron ante la terquedad del niño.

"Aún así, Shirou-sama, creo que sería mejor reagrupar con Kiritsugu-san y formar un plan mejor-" El Einzbern trató de suplicar, pero esas palabras cayeron sordas a los oídos de Shirou.

"Mientras más tiempo pasemos dudando, más Zouken hará aviones para atacarnos. Apuesto a que tiene algo planeado para atacar donde Kiritsugu había llevado a los demás y ... espera, ¿saben ustedes dos lo que pasó a Illya y-"

"Lady Illya, Caren-san y Rin-san están a salvo y con Kiritsugu mientras hablamos", intervino Sella, aliviando al niño pero no antes de continuar con este pensamiento. "Es por eso que sugiero que regresemos a Kiritsugu-san y preparamos un ataque combinado. Mientras seas fuerte, Shirou-san-"

"Dos".

...

"¿Que?" La joven amenaza con confusión por la repentina palabra.

"Hay dos individuos que pueden morir si no actúo ahora, si espero demasiado", insistió el pelirrojo con la mayor seriedad. "Ellos tal vez no los conozca, pero estoy seguro de que son inocentes. No puedo dejarlos morir simplemente porque dudo".

Las dos doncellas compartieron una mirada nerviosa, y Leysritt en realidad aparentemente un poco preocupado por este desarrollo.

"¿Puedes explicar más, Shirou-sama?"

"Creo que creo que Zouken podría haber escondido su alma en uno de sus dos nietos", respondió rápidamente. "Están a salvo en este momento, pero sé que los que están buscando. Y el que actualmente los mantenidos alejados de él había mencionado que ella no puede mantenerlos por mucho tiempo".

"¿Es 'ella' la misma persona que te dio estos sellos?"

Shirou asintió, pero ahora estaba concentrado en la mansión una vez más. "Y creo que debería irme. Tomé demasiado tiempo hablando, y ustedes dos deberían regresar a Kiritsugu para decirle que-"

"También vamos", interrumpió Liz con un tono solemne.

...

"Leysritt-"

"Vamos a ir contigo, Shirou-sama", intervino Sella, de acuerdo con su 'hermana' por una vez. "Y eso no está un debate".

La pura determinación del dúo hizo que el pelirrojo reconociera que su apoyo en realidad reduciría los riesgos de lastimarse o morir durante el ataque. Sin embargo, la preocupación de que los dos se lastimaran estaba allí para mantenerlo cauteloso acerca de aceptar de inmediato.

Sin embargo, con las probabilidades en su contra, Shirou decidió aceptar a regañadientes la oferta de ambas doncellas.

"Aún así, tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar", murmuró el niño, cambió el tema a otro lado y sobre el problema principal. "Las puertas principales no son viables en cuanto a-"

"Hay una abertura a través de la pared en el lado izquierdo. Estaba oculto con un arbusto", interrumpió Sella nuevamente, esta vez suspirando al recordarlo. "Leysritt y yo hemos estado dando vueltas por el distrito desde hace un tiempo y ... ese lugar fue una de las pocas cosas que notamos".

"Me di cuenta", corrigió Liz con un toque de petulancia en su tono. "Solo querías encontrar un Shirou-kun".

Las burlas lograron sacar un sonrojo de la criada seria, luego viola a las dos mujeres discutiendo una contra la otra mientras todas comenzaban a caminar hacia donde estaba la "entrada oculta".

_**Pero mientras Shirou y los dos Einzbern parecían tan seguros de que su conversación no había escuchado, uno de los Worm Crest que había estado esperando pacientemente en uno de los arbustos cercanos confiando esta nueva información al propietario de la casa.**_

Diez minutos.

**[¡Advertencia! ¡Estás entrando en un área especial!] **  
**Enemigos en esta área: ****Burrowing Worm ****s, ****Bladed Wing Insect ****(desconocidos). **  
**Rango: C + / A-**

Así había durado la paz cuando los tres entraron en el perímetro de la mansión. La tensión había reinado durante algún tiempo, ya que habían tenido que dirigirse hacia la entrada principal, esperando que ocurrieran algunos ataques muy pronto debido a la activación de los campos de límites de luz.

Entonces, cuando las olas de gusanos comenzaron a precipitarse hacia ellos desde los árboles y arbustos cercanos, las cuchillas proyectadas de Shirou afectaron rápidamente la primera ronda de insectos que desafortunadamente estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el niño interviniera.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

***DING***

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 22 - Exp: 12,79% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 1050/1050 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 2080/2100 (+100) (90 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 38 + 1 **  
**INT: 39 + 1 **  
**AGI: 42 + 1 **  
**WIS: 36 + 1 **  
**VIT: 43 + 1 **  
**CHA: 31 + 1 **  
**LUK: 32 + 1**

Sella evitó involucrarse directamente con las pequeñas criaturas, dejando los encuentros cercanos a Leysritt y Shirou mientras que el especialista en hechizos ofreció apoyo a largo plazo con su Einzbern Magecraft básico. Se formaron construcciones plateadas, algunas parecidas a puños cerrados golpeando a múltiples demonios a la vez, mientras que otras eran figuras en forma de pájaros que se apresuraron a explotar sobre los monstruos voladores.

La horda era despiadada, pero sorprendentemente no tan agresiva como la joven Emiya recordaba que era de la experiencia previa.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING****!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING****!**

*******DING*******

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 24 - Exp: 1,54% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 1100/1100 (+100) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 2064/2200 (+200) (95 (+ 10) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 39 + 2 **  
**INT: 40 + 2 **  
**AGI: 43 + 2 **  
**WIS: 37 + 2 **  
**VIT: 44 + 2 **  
**CHA: 32 + 2 **  
**LUK: 33 + 2**

Cuanto más luchaba, más fuerte se volvía. Cuanto más fuerte sea volviera, más fácilmente podría lidiar con los obstáculos entre ellos y la entrada de la casa.

La lógica era algo que había atrapado en su mente desde el ataque, y lo que había tenido que matar a tantos monstruos como podría en esta situación peculiar. Sabía que Zouken aún no había mostrado todo su poder.

Había leído sobre esto en esa revista de videojuegos. Los jefes tienden a mostrar una fracción de su poder cuando se encuentran con los protagonistas desde el principio, y su poder total a veces era difícil de igualar incluso con el nivel más alto posible en esa área específica.

La molienda se convirtió en una prioridad secundaria, una que sirvió para ayudar a completar la misión principal contra el mal escondido dentro de este edificio.

Algunas alas del insecto salieron corriendo de los flancos hacia él, volando alrededor de Liz para apresurar al niño.

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**¡****DING****!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING****!**

*******DING*******

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 26 - Exp: 7,22% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 1200/1200 (+100) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 2021/2400 (+200) (105 (+ 10) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 41 + 2 **  
**INT: 42 + 2 **  
**AGI: 45 + 2 **  
**WIS: 39 + 2 **  
**VIT: 46 + 2 **  
**CHA: 34 + 2 **  
**LUK: 35 + 2**

Más rápido, más duro. Necesitaba ser rápido con sus pies y despiadado con su golpe. Estaba progresando, y la distancia que quedaba para llegar a las puertas de entrada era bastante abismal.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING****!**

*******DING*******

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 27 - Exp: 0,22% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 1300/1300 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 2003/2600 (+100) (115 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 43 + 1 **  
**INT: 44 + 1 **  
**AGI: 47 + 1 **  
**WIS: 41 + 1 **  
**VIT: 48 + 1 **  
**CHA: 36 + 1 **  
**LUK: 37 + 1**

Leysritt abrió de golpe las puertas y el resto del grupo se apresuró a entrar antes de que la mujer cerrara a los insectos que se acercaban.

El fuerte ruido de las puertas resistentes al cerrarse, con varios bichos golpeando inútilmente sobre ellos, otorgó al grupo un breve momento de alivio antes de centrar su atención en las secciones internas del edificio.

...

Hubo un silencio misterioso que mantuvo a sus guardias en alto mientras exploraban la casa aparentemente desolada. El lugar solo se vio en una forma decadente. El color de las paredes se había desvanecido en tonos más oscuros, con los muebles viejos que traían un sabor a podredumbre que solo provocaba inquietud en la vista general de la habitación cercana.

Shirou parpadeó, su tensa mirada escaneaba mientras esperaba que Zouken hiciera uso del pequeño interior para hacer una dura resistencia en su propia casa. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad sobrevivió por mucho más tiempo ... y el ruido que lo interrumpió fue aún más inesperado.

Un gruñido distante resonó más profundamente en el pasillo principal. Parecía venir ... desde muy lejos. El extraño fenómeno provocó un escalofrío en el jugador, pero el niño no titubeó cuando comenzó a dar pasos hacia el final de ese corredor.

No podría ver los rostros de Liz y Sella y que ambas mujeres se mantenían muy cerca y lejos de su vista. Sin embargo, esperaba cierta reticencia de este último ante el pensamiento de que esto sonaba más como una 'visita' esperada del viejo Matou.

Finalmente llegaron a la pequeña sección de la escalera que conducía arriba ... y abajo. Había un sótano.

Reuniendo cada indicio de coraje que quedaba en su mente, Shirou comenzó a caminar poco después del pequeño descubrimiento. El camino de abajo resultó ser tan tranquilo como los momentos anteriores, sin embargo, el espacio aún más cerrado era increíblemente desagradable de atravesar sin temer lo peor.

La caminata fue tranquila, pero el peso de sus pasos rompió cualquier posibilidad de ganar la paz adecuada en ese interludio entre ellos y el hecho final. El ruido que interrumpe la cacofonía de insectos zumbando alrededor, esperando pacientemente para finalmente atacar.

Sin embargo, ninguno atacó todavía, y esperaron incluso cuando Shirou y las dos criadas llegaron al medio del sótano. La habitación era enorme, aparentemente construida con la misma piedra de la sección subterránea. Parecía vacío, se sintió aburrido.

La carcajada se reanudó, esta vez centrada en la oscura figura que se formaba entre la multitud de gusanos cresta que se intensificaba para formar la forma decadente de Zolgen Makiri.

Él sonrió tortuosamente. "Shirou Emiya. Supongo que debería haber esperado un poco antes de lo que hice que no te hubieras resistido a atacarme una vez más".

"Eres un monstruo, Zouken", gritó el chico, enderezando su guardia ante la pelea entrante. "Y me aseguraré de que pagues por tus crímenes".

Una risa maliciosa fue su reacción. "Verdaderamente infantil. ¿Pero qué esperaba de un mocoso malcriado?"

Varios insectos de ala cortada se precipitan desde las diversas ventanas y aberturas cerca de las paredes, ocupando el grupo casi instantáneamente con lo que están cerca del trío.

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**DING****!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

*******DING*******

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 28 - Exp: 31,66% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 1350/1350 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1976/2700 (+100) (120 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 44 + 1 **  
**INT: 45 + 1 **  
**AGI: 48 + 1 **  
**WIS: 42 + 1 **  
**VIT: 49 + 1 **  
**CHA: 37 + 1 **  
**LUK: 38 + 1**

"Pensar que pareces tener una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros. Y sin embargo no logras ver la inutilidad de este pequeño esfuerzo", dijo el anciano peligroso con cierta alegría. "En este momento, eres el mayor de los tontos".

Al principio, el pelirrojo consideró esos insultos como elegidos en el momento. No tener mayor significado dentro de la lucha real.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de los insectos alados. No estaban tratando de atacarlo directamente. Había sido un giro sutil que no había tenido hasta que este primer enjambre había sido aniquilado, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir que algo 'malo' estaba sucediendo mientras luchaban.

Antes de que Shirou pudiera haber reflexionado más sobre esta circunstancia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ola de gusanos que se precipitaron en su dirección. Los recuerdos del caso anterior de sentirse abrumado aún estaban frescos en su mente y pronto el niño estaba dando golpes rápidos a la ola de gusanos que se acercaba.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING****!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING****!**

*******DING*******

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 30 - Exp: 31,66% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 1400/1400 (+100) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1976/2800 (+200) (125 (+ 10) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 45 + 2 **  
**INT: 46 + 2 **  
**AGI: 49 + 2 **  
**WIS: 43 + 2 **  
**VIT: 50 + 2 **  
**CHA: 38 + 2 **  
**LUK: 39 + 2**

Una vez más, el joven Emiya notó la velocidad de los insectos que corrían no era tan vehemente como el ataque en su casa. Algo estaba realmente mal con lo que estaba sucediendo, y la sonrisa cada vez más amplia en el rostro de Zouken determinaba mucho sobre la situación.

"Creo que esto será más que suficiente", proclamó finalmente el viejo Matou con un suspiro feliz. "Creo que estás listo para ser tomado".

...¿What?

Justo cuando el viejo terminaba con estas palabras, el niño lo vio desaparecer en abrir y cerrar de ojos. La sorpresa y el pánico aumentaron al mismo tiempo que intentaba encontrar dónde había ido al bastardo. Fue en ese momento que la voz de Sella perdió su atención.

"¡Shirou-sama, a tu izquierda!"

Los ojos ámbar se movieron bruscamente en la dirección mencionada por la joven y ... Shirou especificó palidecer ante la vista de un enorme gusano que intenta atacarlo. Rugió monstruosamente, tratando de correr hacia él y empujarlo al suelo.

Pero antes de que la horrible criatura tenga la oportunidad de llevar a cabo estos aviones, el pelirrojo sacó uno de los papeles con el **Hechizo de Bautismo** y el golpeó en su torso expuesto.

El efecto fue inmediato cuando el papel explotó y corroyó brillantemente parte del cuerpo del gran gusano. Comenzó a chillar de dolor, corriendo antes de que Shirou pudiera haber preparado un segundo papel para usar.

Le tomó unos momentos, pero lentamente se transformó en la forma enojada de cierto anciano.

"Tú ... Tienes un artefacto peligroso en ti. ¿Quién fue? ¿Kotomine?" El anciano gruñó en una mezcla de agonía y furia. Pero Shirou no pudo entender completamente por qué el sacerdote trastornado tenía algo que ver con esto.

"C-Como él dijo. ¡Estoy aquí para terminar contigo de una vez por todas, Zouken Matou!" El hecho de que el sello funcionara era innegable, pero su bravuconería vaciló un poco cuando aparecieron dos avisos en Game Boxes.

_**¡NUEVA MISIÓN!**_

**-Gran final-**

**Límite de tiempo: 1 día**

**La última gran amenaza dentro de la ciudad está ante tu vista. Zolgen Makiri, ex jefe de una vez Gran Clan Makiri, ahora te enfrenta en serio. Derrota a Zouken para salvar a Sakura y Shinji.**

**Objetivos**

**¡Mata a Zouken Matou!**

**Consejos**

**La guerra convencional no funciona. Usa los hechizos de bautismo para terminar con la amenaza de una vez por todas.**

**Recompensa**

**-ARC 1 está concluido-**

**-Sakura Matou está salvada-**

**-Shinji Matou está salvado-**

**-Obtener nuevo título secundario: el protector más joven de Fuyuki-**

**-Nueva habilidad: (?) -**

**-Una relación con? se eleva a 'Descendiente escalonado favorito'-**

**Nombre: Zouken Matou (Potencia total)**

**Título: Jefe de la familia Matou**

**Años:?**

**Nivel: 50**

**HP: 16000/16000**

**MP :?**

¡La verdadera batalla comenzó ahora!

Más bichos se apresuraron hacia el trío, pero Shirou decidió no dejar que Zouken se alejara de las confrontaciones directamente. El niño se apresuró tan rápido como pudo y, sorprendentemente tanto para el anciano como para el niño, la velocidad del pelirrojo había aumentado mucho desde la última vez que había tenido una pelea de ritmo rápido.

**-678HP!**

**HP: 15322/16000**

Una mancha roja cortó parte del torso de Zouken, los ojos del cadáver decrépito se abrieron con evidente temor cuando el dolor lo hizo dudar en alejarse del joven. El papel se estrelló justo al lado de su brazo izquierdo, la luz resultó ardió en el costado de Matou.

**¡Se aplicaron los efectos del hechizo de bautismo!**

**HP: 13322/14000**

Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron al darse cuenta de que eran los efectos del hechizo. ¡Zouken había perdido 2000 HP permanentemente!

El desarrollo fue recibido con alivio e intensidad renovada cuando la joven Emiya se apresuró a aprovechar la ventaja.

El anciano engendró algunos Insectos de Ala Blade, pero todos cayeron ante los rápidos movimientos de Shirou.

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**+1800 EXP!**

**-692HP!**

**HP: 12630/14000**

El golpe final cortó el brazo abrasador de Zouken, enviándolo a volar y desintegrarse cuando cayó sin gracia en el suelo.

El dolor parecía insoportable para el cadáver andante, pero el papel que cayó sobre su espalda fue lo que salió de su vacunación inducida por el dolor.

**¡Se aplicaron los efectos del hechizo de bautismo!**

**HP: 11322/12000**

Más insectos con alas de espada, esta vez el enjambre era mucho más grande y demasiado rápido para tratarlo, ya que la arrepentimiento apareció de tantos enemigos rápidos y pequeños lo empujó un poco hacia atrás.

Algunos de los aguijones cortaron su ropa, causando daños en el proceso.

**-30HP!**

**-38HP!**

**-34HP!**

**HP: 1394/1500**

Podía sentir algo de dolor, pero no era nada comparado con la forma temblorosa de Zouken. El anciano mostraba una gran ira por el hecho de que estaba perdiendo lentamente a un 'mocoso', pero demostró ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para no atacar con ferocidad al apresurar al joven Emiya.

Los worm Crest formaron dos grandes enjambres, tratando de atrapar a Shirou mientras el niño se preparaba para usar uno de los papeles. Francesca le había mencionado que los gusanos eran parte de Zouken, por lo que si el niño usaba uno de los sellos en la masa de gusanos, terminando teniendo algunas represalias contra el anciano malicioso.

El enjambre a la derecha fue más rápido y el pelirrojo se apresuró lo más cerca posible para golpear el papel sobre la gran masa de insectos, antes de correr al siguiente para hacer lo mismo.

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**DING****!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

**+1200 EXP!**

*******DING*******

**[Estado]**

**Nombre: Shirou Emiya **  
**Título: The Gamer **  
**Edad: 7 **  
**Nivel 31 - Exp: 14,41% **  
**Puntos de vida (HP): 1394/1500 (+50) **  
**Puntos de maná (MP): 1912/3000 (+100) (135 (+ 5) MP por minuto)**

**Atributos**

**POW: 47 + 1 **  
**INT: 48 + 1 **  
**AGI: 51 + 1 **  
**WIS: 45 + 1 **  
**VIT: 52 + 1 **  
**CHA: 40 + 1 **  
**LUK: 41 + 1**

La teoría de la bruja terminó siendo correcta ya que ambos documentos parecían dañados aún más a Zouken.

**¡Se aplicaron los efectos del hechizo de bautismo!**

**¡Se aplicaron los efectos del hechizo de bautismo!**

**HP: 7322/8000**

El cuerpo del Makiri estaba ardiendo, su estado transformándose ante los ojos del niño mientras el anciano intentaba estabilizar la situación cambiando de táctica. Atrás quedó la apariencia humana de la monstruosa figura, ahora reemplazada por una criatura más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera.

Un caparazón, un gran conjunto de fauces, ojos azules oscuros como insectos y ... dos grandes extremidades parecidas a insectos que reemplazan los brazos del hombre. Pronto, la abominación saltó hacia adelante en un absurdo aumento de velocidad. La sorprendente acción sorprendió a Shirou con la guardia baja, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras las grandes mandíbulas de los monstruos intentaban lanzarse sobre él para morderlo.

**-800HP!**

**HP: 6522/8000**

Pero antes de que la criatura tenga alguna posibilidad de hacerlo, el pelirrojo golpeó su espada izquierda a través de la barbilla del insecto, alejándola de su alcance. El pánico, el dolor y la incapacidad para llevar a cabo este plan parecían enfurecer aún más al anciano transformado, empujándolo a presionar la espada solo para terminar esta batalla con su conquista.

La fuerza de Shirou era alta, pero la criatura parecía ser más fuerte con la forma en que el niño comenzaba a perder ese punto muerto inmediato. Justo cuando el joven Emiya decidió que esto iba a ser así, vio un puño plateado brillante golpear al costado del monstruo, enviándolo volando lejos de él ... con tres papeles presionando ahora.

**¡Se aplicaron los efectos del hechizo de bautismo!**

**¡Se aplicaron los efectos del hechizo de bautismo!**

**¡Se aplicaron los efectos del hechizo de bautismo!**

**HP: 522/2000**

Y mientras el fuego estalló en la totalidad de la criatura evitando que realmente reaccionara ante el ataque repentino, el jugador recibió su atención a la dirección general de donde había llegado el ataque que lo había salvado.

Sella parecía bastante sin aliento, el uso de tanta energía mágica había afectado su forma, pero parecía estar yendo bastante bien cuando le dio un rápido saludo.

Una tos fuerte y enfermiza instó a Shirou a darse la vuelta para ver dónde había aterrizado el monstruo, y una vez más Zouken Matou logró ponerse de pie, ensangrentado y ardiendo, en su forma anciana.

Levantándose del suelo, la joven Emiya avanzó con el último papel preparado para ser usado en la figura menguante. **Shirou se volvió más ligero cuando su mente comenzó a volverse más borrosa a medida que avanza hacia el anciano.**

"P-Pensar que tú, un simple huérfano de la Guerra del Santo Grial, habrías ido tan lejos para eliminar a uno de los creadores restantes del sistema", reflexionó el anciano en voz baja, y luego salió más lejos mientras 'Shirou' temblaba su cabeza.

" **Sería un error considerado un creador con la vergonzosa que ha continuado esta parodia, Makiri** " **,** una voz severa estalló por la joven Emiya. La rigurosidad familiar fue suficiente para hacer que Zouken se diera cuenta de que en lugar de ojos ámbar, el niño ahora tenía un par de ojos rojos opacos. " **Supongo que es solo una retribución ver a tu yo decepcionante dispuesto de esa manera** " **.**

"Pensé que hubieras estado un poco menos ... ansioso por aceptar algo diferente a nuestras tradiciones, Justeaze", suspiró Zouken con cansancio, su cuerpo cerca del colapso junto con su mente y alma. "Siempre fuiste el más reaccionario del grupo".

" **La gente tuvo que cambiar cuando se les ofrece décadas de silencio para pensar. Vi muchos errores cometados. Algunos de mis propias creaciones. Y creo que es hora de comenzar desde cero** " **,** respondió el 'fantasma' encogiendo de hombros. " **Y eso significa matarte y acabar con las tradiciones contaminadas** " **.**

"Es un poco ... irónico. De hecho, me alegra que seas tú quien me saque de mi miseria en lugar del mocoso que estás usando-"

" **Controlando desde ahora, pero no, no planto entrometro demasiado en el mundo más nuevo** ", intervino el 'Einzbern' con un suspiro. " **Para ser justos, eras una de mis favoritas. Eras tonto, pero no demasiado y tuviste un buen sueño que seguir. Entonces ... te volviste espeluznante con Crest Worms y sótanos tenebrosos** " **.**

"L-Los gusanos son geniales. No es mi culpa que prefieras la muñeca a los seres reales".

Zouken estaba un poco impresionado por la velocidad y la fuerza con la que el sello final se estrelló contra su frente, mató al instante.

" **Debería haber esperado eso. Pero ... creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho** ".

'Shirou' se giró para ver a Leysritt y Sella caminar hacia él, haciendo que el 'Fantasma' suspirara por la situación en la que se verá ahora.

" **Una lástima que Acht realmente no había puesto a estos dos en servicio. Claro, no estaban listos para todo el Heaven's Feel, pero ... trabajaron bien juntos** " **,** reflexionó la voz cuando finalmente desapareció del cuerpo del chico. " **Afortunadamente, las cosas se arreglarán mejor una vez que la última espina sea verdaderamente removida del trasero de Fuyuki** " **.**

Sin decir nada más, Shirou tuvo un parpadeo cuando cayó de bruces al suelo, su mente se quedó en blanco e inconsciente casi al instante cuando ambas criadas se apresuraron ante la acción arrepentida.

_**Mientras tanto, cierta anciana Einzbern no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre su 'nuevo pedestal' si toma el control del cuerpo de Shirou contaba más como posesión o alguna dificultad avanzada. Al final, ella se encogió de hombros. Tal vez son las dos cosas.**_


	33. Madness (Parte 4)

Era la mañana de un día agradable ... y las cosas no iban tan bien como había esperado. El arma apuntada directamente entre sus ojos debería haber aterrorizado a un humano normal.

Pero Kirei estaba lejos de ser normal. Especialmente con el tipo de alma retorcida con la que había estado viviendo desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón que lo llevó a estar realmente tranquilo antes de la mirada furiosa y mortal de su único y verdadero rival estuvo conectado a las cadenas piadosas que actualmente envuelven dolorosamente alrededor de sus brazos y cintura.

Se vio obligado a arrodillarse mientras estaba un par de pasos más allá de las puertas que conducían al patio frontal que era la casa de Emiya. El lugar había perdido el desierto para recordar el día anterior, lo suficiente como para que el Magus Killer explicara si Zouken había sido realmente asesinado o no.

Para ser justos, debería haber esperado que ocurriera este tipo de escalada. Tal vez fue el nerviosismo de sus peones disolviéndose debido al pelirrojo joven e inconsciente que actualmente estaba siendo custodiado por un elenco de individuos. También Caren, aunque era una niña frágil pero inteligente, se estaba colocando como un obstáculo para cualquier intento del falso sacerdote.

Es una vista bastante molesta, pero no había casi nada que pudiera haber hecho con las circunstancias que literalmente lo había allí. Había tratado de jugar al Rey, para evitar ser asesinado por la necesidad de deshacerse de él para seguir un camino más brillante, y el Rey lo había "humillado" con la máxima humillación.

Sus planes para que Zouken se convirtiera en el "mal mayor'' y, por lo tanto, determinó la percepción de odio que la familia Emiya tenía por Kirei, había sido contraproducente cuando Gilgamesh había decidido intervenir personalmente y había logrado una manera de superar al hombre ahora inquieto.

El elemento principal de su éxito, la clave para la supervivencia, había sido la difícil situación de Sakura. La joven había estado con Gilgamesh antes de la captura del sacerdote, y estaba de pie junto a su hermano 'mayor' mientras tenía nerviosidad de comprender el enfrentamiento en curso. Todavía podría recordar a Tokiomi confundiendo el terrible destino al que le había comentado a su hija menor, pero también podría recordar la falta de iniciativa para proteger al niño de la horrible desaparición.

Un hombre poderoso, Tokiomi Tohsaka seguía siendo un ser humano sin valor. Kirei no tardó mucho en comprender de dónde se probó realmente el "poder". No era su poder mágico lo que había convertido en un individuo influyente dentro de la Torre del Reloj y la Iglesia.

La mayor ayuda vino de su antepasado y fundador del clan Toshaka, Nagato Tohsaka. El hombre había creado brillantemente una congregación armoniosa para ambos lados opuestos. Habian estado allí para explotar el odio y los antojos de las dos facciones en el mundo iluminado por la luna para construir una base de poder político. Tokiomi había heredado la poderosa máquina, pero rápidamente demostró ser incapaz de soportar la presión de algo tan complicado y mortal como la Guerra del Santo Grial.

A pesar del conocimiento sobre la infestación de Sakura y de que él era el único capaz de resolver este problema desagradable, Kirei había sobrestimado su capacidad para evitar ser pisoteado por la clarividencia de Gilgamesh. El propio Tesoro del Rey y su espada más grande podrían representar algunos de los Noble Phantasm más fuertes dentro del rango de Servants que podrían conjurarse desde el Trono de los Héroes, pero había un solo poder que nadie conocía que no tuviera un oportunidad de verlo a través.

Sha Naqba Imuru. La capacidad de prever el futuro, de predecir los próximos movimientos de aquellos que actúen alrededor del Archer con armadura dorada.

Había sido útil cuando el Servant había menospreciado y jugado con éxito a su primer Maestro para darle el máximo control. Luego se usó para evitar el control total del lodo corrupto, dejando al Rey lidiar solo con el obstáculo 'menor' de sostener su cuerpo inestable con nueva energía de ... núcleos no utilizados.

A pesar de estas reflexiones distantes, la mente de Kirei todavía estaba dirigida al presente. Las cosas no iban a favorecerlo tal como estaban ahora. Podía ver al joven Waver Velvet listo para gruñir al asesino de su antiguo Siervo, pero esa distracción solo se burlaría y enfrentaría fácilmente y sin la eliminación de las cadenas que lo obligan a desarmarse.

"Tus demandas-" Kiritsugu trató de decir en Gilgamesh, solo para que el Archer interrumpiera al Magus Killer con un bufido.

"Son misericordiosos teniendo en cuenta la situación tal como es", el rubio reprendió con un tono cansado. "Eso sí, no estoy siendo amable con tu difícil situación, asesino. Quiero ver que se desarrolle un nuevo camino, y la única forma de lograrlo es permanecer allí y estar allí para guiar al niño hacia el camino correcto de la gloria". "

"¿Qué debería hacerme creer que realmente tienes _buenas_ intenciones ?" El viejo Emiya comentó secamente. "Kirei fue tu secuaz. Estás loco por pensar que-"

Un par de portales dorados abiertos por Gilgamesh, el preludio de una descarga de cuchillas de su tesoro aparentemente interminable.

"Ahórrame los estúpidos comentarios nacidos de tu cerebro demente, mestizo", respondió El Rey de los Héroes con un toque de furia. "Ya te he mostrado misericordia al no derribarte como el insecto que eres. Soy muy consciente del desprecio que algunos de tu grupo tienen en mis saludos, pero creo que he sido diplomático. sobre esto debería haber despejado cualquier duda de engaño. Especialmente porque no me importa tu supervivencia o no ".

Los ojos rojos se alejaron del antiguo mercenario y más allá de la entrada de la casa, probablemente fijando su atención en la dirección precisa donde descansaba su objetivo de interés.

"Shirou Emiya, como lo es ahora, tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en mucho más de lo que tu débil mente comprendería. Puede hacer un buen servicio del estado decepcionante en el que actualmente existe la Humanidad en su conjunto", explicó el Archer con una nota de fascinación "Pero en el momento en que se quede sin una guía severa, el tipo de guía que no puede permitirse tener que lidiar con un elemento que está más allá de sus capacidades mentales, verá al niño caer en dos rutas desagradables que pueden terminar con una muerte prematura ".

"¿Q-qué?" Fue Gray quien exclamó en estado de shock, atrayendo la atención de Gilgamesh hacia ella. El rey sonrió, pero no era normal. Fue un poco irritado.

"Tu antepasado, el que posee la majestuosa espada que aún desafía mi deseo de dominación, fue guiado una vez por alguien que quería convertirla en un héroe, un rey sumiso a sus propios súbditos. Terriblemente inaceptable", descartó con frialdad. "El tonto magus no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que nadie puede unir el heroísmo a la naturaleza divina de la realeza. Un rey gobierna como mejor les parezca, pero un héroe común es un estúpido perro callejero que no puede vivir sin elogios y desinterés de buenas obras ".

...

"E-¿Es eso conectado a qué-"

"¿Que dijo tu Servant una vez en el banquete?" Intervino el Rey, esta vez con cierto interés por el ejemplo. "De hecho. Si hay algo más que confianza de que puedo alabar esa patética excusa de un gobernante, es el hecho de que reconoció que un Rey no puede ser un héroe. Ni un héroe puede ser un rey".

"¿No eres el Rey de los Héroes?" Kiritsugu preguntó con una voz confundida.

"Soy un rey que gobernó benévolamente sobre el feudo que consideraba mío. Consideraba a todos mis súbditos iguales ante mis ojos, sin permitir que la ineficiencia fomentara. No había favoritismo, y frené cualquier pista de corrupción que se desarrollara dentro de mis asesores y sacerdotisas ", describió con orgullo. "Me defiendo de los demonios, rechacé la ira de los dioses y evité la caída de Uruk más de una vez. Me las arreglé para encarnar la naturaleza del héroe y el rey solo porque seguí diligentemente para mantenerme al día con la última figura en lugar de adular al enemigo con la verdad _melodramática_ del heroísmo ".

Hubo silencio después de este desarrollo fue entregado. No muchos pudieron comprender completamente el alcance de la explicación, pero Kirei tuvo un destello de lo que el Rey de los Héroes deseaba lograr a través de una conversación cuidadosa.

Mientras que el Archer con armadura dorada era capaz de matar al grupo frente a él y secuestrar su objetivo lejos de estas personas ... estaba el problema detrás de la determinación de Shirou Emiya. Si Gilgamesh continuara con la masacre, sería incapaz de influenciar al pelirrojo para que aceptara el estado actual de las cosas. Sería inútil y particularmente frustrante.

Casi apareció una sonrisa en el rostro del sacerdote, pero el hombre logró evitar mostrar algo remotamente digno de atención y odio. Lamentablemente, alguien había "percibido" su estado de ánimo y ahora dos orbes rojos lo miraban ferozmente.

"No pienses todavía que tu vida se ha salvado indefinidamente, Kotomine", le recordó el Siervo de cabello dorado con un tono severo. "Tu valía para mí se limita a la cirugía necesaria para curar el problema de la chica. Una vez que se resuelva, tu destino será juzgado ..." La voz del Rey se alzó hasta que su mirada encontró un par de joyas de ojos dorados que le devolvieron la mirada. él. "Por tu propia hija".

Kirei frunció el ceño ante la decisión, pero pronto notó los ojos sorprendidos de la chica que ahora se dirigía a él. Esperaba silencio ante esto, esperaba miedo al tratar de mantener una mirada fija en él. Pero una vez más, su hija lo sorprendió frunciendo el ceño ante la oferta, volviendo su atención a Gilgamesh.

"No quiero esa responsabilidad".

La respuesta provocó una rara mirada perpleja del rubio, pero pronto la mirada se endureció en un ceño molesto. Había mucho espacio para malentendidos y errores, pero no hubo ningún intento de terminar la conversación allí. No encajaría bien con la intriga mostrada hasta ahora por el Servant.

"¿Y por qué? ¿Es eso un poco en mi contra? ¿O la idea de juzgar a tu depravado padre pesa tanto en tu alma?"

Sus ojos estaban de vuelta en el sacerdote. Los ojos de Claudia, casi se equivoca en sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta de la renovada mirada. Era casi _poético_ cómo era su propio hijo el que iba a ponerle fin. Kirei había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que descubriera el tipo de monstruo que era, y ahora las cosas estaban en su contra.

"No vale la pena ... su alteza".

Frío, cortante y ... doloroso. Sorprendentemente, la falta de calidez en su tono al dirigirse a él y darle un comentario tan terrible fue suficiente para despertar sorpresa en el núcleo del sacerdote.

Su corazón latía un poco más rápido, pero sabía que era la corrupción cada vez más impaciente con lo que estaba sucediendo. La oscuridad interna seguía esta situación con alegre atención, pero el alcance de lo que estaba sucediendo contrarrestó y abrumó el interés con disgusto e inquietud.

Gilgamesh ... ya no sonaba como un aliado. El mero pensamiento debería haber levantado la confusión y la conmoción por el hecho de que el Rey de los Héroes había logrado sacudirse el encanto del barro corrupto. Pero era el temor de enfrentar una muerte rápida lo que más preocupaba a los Kotomine.

"Cortés", comentó el Archer con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y creo que tu respuesta encaja particularmente con el desorden que es tu 'padre'. Sería un desperdicio sacar suficiente fuerza para golpearlo y ... tal vez podría darle otros usos con los modales adecuados".

...¿Qué?

Antes de que Kirei pudiera haber preguntado genuinamente sobre esta situación desconcertante, el Rey asintió a su propia propuesta, aún dirigiéndose a la niña. "Caren Hortensia, por favor acércate. Deseo darte un regalo y una responsabilidad".

La chica se tensó ante el comentario, y los demás tomaron posiciones cautelosas ante las últimas palabras que provenían del Archer con armadura dorada. Gilgamesh simplemente se burló de la reacción defensiva del grupo y sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedo garantizar que el regalo no será un poco para el niño".

No hubo otra solicitud, y su mirada intensamente atrajo a la niña. Caren se tensó ante la presión, pero no vaciló ni tembló ante las demandas implícitas detrás de las "garantías para el Rey".

Aún así, se movió hacia el Servant, su paso lento e inquieto. El grupo miró la escena con pensamientos en conflicto. Las otras dos chicas estaban casi listas para intervenir y evitar que su amiga pasara por ese enfoque peligroso. Sin embargo, no actuaron de acuerdo con estos pensamientos y el niño se paró frente al rubio con una postura nerviosa.

Algo apareció en la mano derecha de Gilgamesh, y el Rey demostró que era una pequeña daga. Le recordó al sacerdote un simple cuchillo usado para cortar queso parmesano debido a la pequeña forma de la hoja.

"Presente una de sus palmas", pidió el rubio con calma, esperando un momento mientras Caren cumplía lentamente la orden. El silencio fue increíblemente pesado a pesar de la falta de violencia verdadera, pero luego la sorpresa llenó la mente de Kirei cuando la daga, silenciosa pero segura, comenzó a cortar la pequeña mano del niño ... pero en lugar de dejar una lesión atrás, el corte se cerraría en la hoja en retirada.

Los bordes del cuchillo brillaban de un rojo cálido, y Gilgamesh volvió su atención a Kirei, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de la niña mientras estudiaba la falta de heridas en la palma de su mano. "Antes de cortar la conexión con la abominación que ha estado tratando de apoderarse de mi mente ... diles que lo veré por mí mismo para borrar su existencia en el momento en que estén lo más aterrorizados posible".

El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró rápida y dolorosamente, lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se tensara por la agonía ... pero la reacción del barro apenas sostuvo una vela a lo que el Rey de los Héroes hizo a continuación. Era una mancha dorada, pero el brazo izquierdo del Servant golpeó por detrás y atravesó la espalda de Kirei. Podía sentir cómo su corazón se apretaba y apretaba por el frío agarre del Archer poco después de que su caja torácica se hubiera derrumbado bajo esa brutal embestida.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar a la pantalla horrible de la sangre derramada, el resto de las personas allí mirando a la escena de horror puro, a la vista terrible, y su cuerpo se relajó al sentir el dolor y el corazón palpitante _conseguir aplastado_ por la implacable comprensión del Rey.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, sus emociones murieron instantáneamente cuando sintió que la totalidad de su vida se aplastó en el mismo momento en que el órgano importante fue destruido una vez más.

Solo hubo un ruido sordo, luego nada.

...

...

...

_**Sentía frío, pero lejos de dejar su cadáver cuando Gilgamesh hundió la daga detrás de su cabeza. Al principio no sintió nada de eso, su toque había sido adormecido por el golpe mortal ... pero luego un calor desagradable llegó desde adentro y se extendió por completo.**_

Kirei se levantó lentamente, su mente dolía ya que no podía recordar exactamente lo que estaba pasando y ... ¿qué está pasando? Parpadeó, se tensó y ... miró a las personas que lo miraban con morboso shock. La confusión creció dentro de su pecho cuando el joven sacerdote trató de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y ...

Se congeló cuando vio a la joven mirándolo con las fauces cayendo en una muestra de miedo. Claudia No, eso no puede ser. Sabía que su esposa había muerto. Pero el pelo blanco como la nieve, los ojos color miel y ... ¿esa era su nariz?

...

El pánico reemplazó a la confusión. "¿C-Caren? ¿Q-Qué estás-"

"Jajajaja!"

El susto de Kirei se congeló ante la risa familiar, y sus grandes ojos se volvieron para mirar a ... ¿Archer?

"¡Pensar que la sorpresa hubiera hecho que esto sucediera ... _otra vez!_ " Al concluir esta oración, hubo otra ronda de risas. "Esperemos que esto resulte tan entretenido como lo que había pasado la última vez".

¿De nuevo? ¿Ultima vez? ¿De qué tipo de locura estaba surgiendo Gilgamesh? ¿Dónde estaba Tokiomi? ¿Qué hay de su padre y-

Su rastro de pensamientos fue interrumpido nuevamente cuando notó otra cara familiar mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión y odio. Tembló, recordando perfectamente el expediente sobre él.

Kiritsugu Emiya, el Magus Killer. ¿Por qué estaba él allí? ¿Por qué Gilgamesh estaba hablando con él y ... quiénes eran esas otras personas? ¿Otros maestros? ¿Qué pasa con la guerra y-

"Aún así, tu regalo ha sido entregado. Kirei Kotomine será tu sirviente hasta que lo desees. Una vez que su futilidad haya expirado por tu propia demanda, dejará el reino de los vivos y nunca más se demorará en este mundo".

_**...¡¿QUÉ?!**_

* * *

Este ... no era el jardín habitual del cielo en la Tierra al que Shirou se había acostumbrado en estas circunstancias. El lugar parecía ser un patio algo familiar, las paredes alrededor del área le recordaban a un castillo.

Su mente habría conectado fácilmente estos pensamientos y probablemente habría discernido dónde estaba este lugar ... sin embargo, había algo más que lo estaba distrayendo de tener pensamientos serios sobre el asunto.

El abrazo también era familiar, pero la risa y el arrullo de la mujer que actualmente se abrazaba y giraba con él complicaban su capacidad de tener sentido sobre esta locura.

De pelo blanco, ojos rojos. El Gamer podía reconocer los elementos que se conocían principalmente sobre la familia Einzbern, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no era ni Sella ni Leysristt. Ambas criadas tenían elementos específicos que las diferenciaban entre sí y ... este extraño tenía elementos de ambas.

Pelo largo y ... un seno notable.

"Uhhh", soltaba algunos ruidos para tratar de llamar la atención de la mujer, pero la dama estaba demasiado interesada en la actividad sin objetivo como para realmente prestarle atención. Y en ese agarre de hierro que lo empujaba más y más en ese cofre acolchado, Shirou no podía hacer mucho más que esperar que alguien lo despertara de esa cómoda pesadilla.

Sus oraciones fueron en su mayor parte inútiles considerando que no había nadie más alrededor para interrumpir ese baile unilateral, pero luego ... algo cambió dentro del escenario.

Al principio fue sutil, pero el pelirrojo vio varias flores rosadas aparecer en los bordes del patio. Entonces la flor repentina se extendió hasta el centro del claro, justo donde la mujer estaba "jugando" vertiginosamente con él.

Se acercaron pasos, y los dos escucharon un resoplido familiar cuando cierto magus de pelo blanco decidió irrumpir finalmente en esa extraña escena. Merlín parecía ligeramente irritado por la situación, pero su estado de furia se suavizó por el calmado Fou acurrucado junto a su hombro.

La mujer se detuvo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando finalmente notó que el magus molesto la miraba severamente. Aún así, su control sobre Shirou se intensificó, como para desafiar al mago. Al principio hubo silencio entre los dos adultos, pero pronto la mujer rompió el hielo.

"Merlin."

"Justeaze".

Ambos se dirigieron el uno al otro con una cantidad similar de veneno, como opuestos el uno al otro. El pelirrojo no podía decir cuándo era o no una oposición seria o algo infantil, pero podía sentir por la placidez de Fou que la situación no era algo de qué preocuparse.

Así que se mantuvo tranquilo mientras los dos intercambiaban miradas irritadas. No les llevó mucho tiempo reavivar finalmente el intercambio de 'golpes'.

"Veo que finalmente has logrado cumplir con uno de tus pequeños objetivos, fraulein", comentó Merlin con irritación. "Al explotar una situación que podría haber matado al joven Shirou".

_Justeaze _se burló del _golpe _que le lanzó. "Como si no lo hubieras hecho peor. Como enviarlo a un recado para tratar con el descendiente actual de tu proyecto fallido", replicó ella. "Pero a diferencia de ti, tuve algunas contingencias para mantenerlo a salvo del verdadero peligro".

"Casi fue secuestrado por-"

"A diferencia de lo que piensas, yo también tenía planes sobre esa misma circunstancia", la mujer no dejó que el mago terminara su reprimenda, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro. "Todavía no le he fallado, pero todavía me consideras indigno de confianza para ayudarlo a crecer y convertirse en un faro de esperanza".

... ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Shirou estaba confundido por el giro que estaba tomando esta conversación, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que los dos continuaron con su acalorada discusión. Las cosas no se estaban poniendo tranquilas en ese hermoso lugar ahora.

"¡¿_Todavía no_ has _fracasado?!_ ¿Qué pasa con el Grial? ¿Qué pasa con la 'familia' que has dejado atrás?" Merlin señaló, su extremo inferior del personal golpeando dos veces para resaltar la frustración en estas palabras. "Y no pienses que solo estoy tratando de mantenerte fuera de esto debido a la mera paranoia. Sé lo que puedes hacer si tienes demasiado control sobre el juego. Necesitas ser monitoreado".

"Como si realmente pudieras poner un límite a mi capacidad de hacer cosas a través del Juego, medio Incubus", reprendió Justeaze suavemente. "Si bien es posible que seas mayor que yo y que tengas más experiencia con Magic, hace mucho que elaboré algo que los antiguos no pueden comprender. Algo que finalizó con los recuerdos que recibí del Grial Menor del Cuarta Guerra ".

Ante eso, el joven Emiya parpadeó en reconocimiento, recordando a este individuo de sus conversaciones con Kiritsugu, Illya y las criadas. Una madre amable que estaba destinada a ser el cordero del sacrificio para el retorcido ritual del wishcraft.

"¿Estás hablando de ... Irisviel?"

En un momento de breve silencio, los dos adultos finalmente recordaron que no estaban solos en ese preciso momento. Los ojos rojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta tímidamente antes de que la mujer asintiera con la cabeza al niño.

"Sí, ese era su nombre. ¿Supongo que la pequeña Illya te habló de ella?"

Shirou asintió en silencio, dejando que la dama suspirara ante la cortante respuesta mientras elaboraba el seguimiento.

"Bueno, Irisviel era ... bastante peculiar", comenzó a explicar el fundador del Clan Einzbern. "Era curiosa sobre el mundo fuera del castillo y una de las pocas cosas que descubrió en sus primeros días de paz en la ciudad de Fuyuki fue ... la galería local".

"Ella ... ¿aprendió sobre juegos?"

Eso podría explicar por qué el sistema general era como un RPG pero ... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sería esto importante para la construcción de algo que estaba destinado a cambiar las cosas? ¿Qué podría hacer que un sistema basado en juegos ayude a 'ayudar' con Magecraft?

"Ella hizo un poco más que aprender. Es cierto que los juegos modernos son ... entrañables. Sencillos pero increíblemente satisfactorios", respondió Justeaze con una sonrisa. "Aún así, lo que realmente hace que el "juego" sea único en comparación con los intentos anteriores de crear un verdadero misterio a partir de la magia simple es ... la sección de "Búsqueda" ".

"Más como la explotación flagrante de una regla que sobrevivió a la Era de los Dioses", recordó Merlín con un suspiro. "Tuviste la suerte de encontrar este camino hipotético a la Raíz. Luego usaste un sistema que funcionó para abusar de la mentalidad de acción arraigada de Gaia que equivale a una reacción específica-"

"Aunque también altera qué reacción puede hacer una acción, no es una hazaña fácil. No disminuyas mi genio solo porque hice algo que has intentado y no has logrado", intervino el Einzbern fríamente. "¿O tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que Shirou superará fácilmente a Arturia con el camino que tiene delante?"

... Arturia? ¿No era ese el verdadero nombre del rey Arturo?

"Como si fuera a arrepentirme de lo que se hizo. ¡Era imprescindible! Algo que no podría haberse evitado a pesar de mi renuencia. El mundo necesitaba esperanza".

"Y decidiste traer 'esperanza' al presionar a una joven para que borre su propia identidad en aras de crear una idea perpetua de heroísmo", Justeaze casi gruñó al decir esto. "Estás tan atrapado en tu propio ser pretencioso que aún no has aceptado el hecho de que tu encarcelamiento actual estaba justificado por tus propias acciones".

...

Mientras Merlín se quedaba callado ante los comentarios, la mujer volvió su atención a Shirou, esta vez su rostro mostrando una expresión triste.

"Y ahora ... hablemos de lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante", murmuró en voz baja, dibujando un parpadeo curioso y confuso de Shirou.

"¿Q-Qué quieres decir?"

El Einzbern suspiró. "Shirou, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

...

¿Qué estaba tratando de decir con eso?

"Tengo ... tengo siete años. Pero ¿por qué tú-"

"Si bien entiendo que esto podría sorprenderte, especialmente después de tantas situaciones peligrosas en los últimos meses, quiero que sepas que lo que voy a decir no pretende ser una conferencia o ... algún intento de disminuir tus logros. En realidad, puedo decir que tú y muchos otros estamos orgullosos de lo que has hecho con el juego", comenzó a explicar Justeaze asintiendo. "Pero aunque estoy feliz por el salto que has dado desde el principio, te ruego que no te esfuerces demasiado con el juego. Entrenar demasiado, ni intentar avance las limitaciones que puede encontrar en el camino ".

Ella lo apretó más cerca, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño ante las palabras y la acción de seguimiento. "P-Pero por qué?"

"La razón por la que te he dado más que solo el Sistema Quest está correlacionada con el hecho de que te han otorgado el importante trabajo de preservar el Sistema para que nunca caiga en manos maliciosas. El Juego ... es una medida para prevenir el pérdida del Misterio. Esta es la oportunidad para que el mundo no muera en un par de décadas a partir de ahora, y es por eso que te estoy dando esta discusión. Ya eres un héroe para el mundo en general ".

... "¿No quieres que me vuelva ... como Arturia?"

"Arturia fue un caso defectuoso. Alguien que podría haber sido ayudado mucho antes de su propia caída", respondió la mujer mientras miraba rápidamente a un Merlín distraído. "Pero no. Sé que no tendrías la oportunidad de experimentar su situación específica".

"Entonces ... ¿qué? ¿Qué no puedo hacer con el juego?" El chico finalmente preguntó. Su mente no estaba captando el incómodo desastre creado por el Einzbern, pero podía sentir que tenía algo que ver con el uso excesivo del Juego o algo similar.

"Técnicamente puedes hacer todo _y más_ con eso", comentó Justeaze con un suspiro. "Pero el Juego en sí está limitado por la misma regla en la que se basa. Todo tiene un precio. Puede ser algo material o algo abstracto. A veces el precio está hecho por objetos ... o hechos".

"¿Al igual que las misiones?"

Ella asintió. "Al igual que esos, es por eso que he basado la idea de manipular un Misterio detrás de este mismo concepto. El Mundo, al menos la Voluntad del Planeta, reconoce este elemento como parte de las Leyes Naturales que dictan la existencia de Magecraft moderno". Hubo una pausa, sus ojos rojos apartaron la mirada por un momento mientras pensaba qué decir a continuación. "Pero si bien el proyecto es ambicioso y, sobre todo, importante para restaurar la magia en el mundo, te pido que no te pongas en riesgo porque deseas marcar la diferencia al salvar a las personas".

... "No voy a dejar de salvar a la gente-"

"Y eso no es lo que te pido que hagas," la reprendió suavemente, apretándolo en el abrazo. "Pero al menos quiero recordarte que se necesita un solo error para poner en peligro el mundo que te rodea. Si crees que puedes salvar a alguien, y no me refiero solo de memoria sino también de lógica, entonces puedes pasar por con estos planes sin que yo cuestione tu propia percepción del héroe. Aún así, quiero que me prometas que no devolverás tu vida de ahora en adelante solo aprendiendo cómo jugar el "Juego". Quiero que te unas más con tu amigos y ... ser un niño ".

"Yo ... no quiero sonar asqueroso", comentó Shirou en voz baja. "Pero perdí mi infancia cuando el fuego-"

"Cuando te salvé, vi a un niño cerca de la muerte", Justeaze recordó con calma. "No te guardé para que te convirtieras en un soldado. No quiero que hagas del Juego tu primera prioridad. No deseo que pienses en eso así".

"Pero... Pero qué hay de Zouken y-"

"Zolgen Makiri, Jubstacheit von Einzbern y ... Kirei Kotomine. Todas eran amenazas peligrosas dentro de tu propia casa, Shirou", interrumpió Merlín, aparentemente hecho con sus propias reflexiones internas. "Eso sí, todavía existe el problema presentado por el Grial. Pero en este momento no estás preparado para enfrentar las amenazas que acechan en los terrenos de detención del Grial, y el Grial en sí no puede activarse antes de un par de años a partir de ahora. había pasado."

Ahora las cosas empezaban a tener sentido. Shirou todavía estaba confundido sobre algunos temas, pero que estaba acercando a la verdad.

Pero justo cuando se preparaba para preguntar un poco más sobre esta conversación, el joven Emiya cuestionaba que el mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba despertando y ...

Espera, ¿qué quiso decir Merlín de que Kotomine ya no era un problema?


	34. ARC 2: School Days (Parte 1)

**ARCO 2 - Capítulo 1: Días escolares (Parte1)**

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde lo que podría considerarse uno de los meses más extraños por los que Fuyuki había sido el motivo.

La 'familia' de Emiya, que había adquirido aún más miembros en esas pocas semanas, había recuperado durante mucho tiempo una apariencia de paz ya que el tema 'final' en sus vidas había perecido.

Muchos de los habitantes todavía tenían problemas para comprender adecuadamente al interesante grupo de personas que formaban parte de esa espaciosa casa, pero solo unos pocos podían comprender la gran complejidad y el misterio en el que estaba rodeada la totalidad de la casa.

A pesar de la sensación general de confusión, Shirou todavía no pudo evitar estar feliz con la forma en que la mayoría de las cosas terminaron resolviéndose. Partiendo de uno de los problemas apremiantes que le había llevado tiempo arreglar en lugar de sus habilidades únicas.

Después de meses de ser ayudada y empujada cuidadosamente para avanzar en su regresión mental, Aoi había dado pasos serios en la dirección correcta. Mientras la dama todavía era incapaz de mantener largas conversaciones, ahora podía hablar un par de palabras. Nada mucho más coherente pero aún lo suficiente como para que sus interlocutores entiendan su pensamiento.

Rin fue quien monopolizó su atención una vez que se alcanzó este hito, con la joven obteniendo una astilla o más para su alegría habitual. Los bordes de su personalidad, aquellos que estaban relacionados con su desconfianza general hacia las personas, se habían vuelto más suaves y refinados. Todavía tenía un temperamento ardiente y rápido, pero de alguna manera se suavizó por el extraño estilo de vida que ahora era su presente.

La Tohsaka de doble cola permitiría que solo un par de individuos interactuaran con su madre, con prioridad para Shirou, Sakura y Waver.

Con el joven pelirrojo siendo el principal catalizador de la recuperación de sus padres restantes, y alguien a quien Aoi había comenzado a acercarse lentamente con términos maternales. Fue... bastante incómodo al principio. Dado que la mujer de cabello verde aún no había vuelto a ser ella misma, su comprensión del afecto era increíblemente infantil.

Nada de lo que el Gamer era increíblemente tímido al considerar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que conoció a la dama, y cuánto había pasado desde que se había acostumbrado a su peculiar peculiaridad.

Sakura fue en realidad una decisión justa. Con la niña más joven siendo su ex hermana, Rin estaba demasiado interesada en ver a la niña tímida regresar como un 'miembro orgulloso' del clan Tohsaka. La situación era ... bastante incómoda ya que la chica de cabello color ciruela no sabía qué hacer con tal oferta.

Fue liberada de los gusanos debido a Kirei (que todavía era extraño de digerir incluso ahora que habían pasado meses desde que Caren fue 'dotada' del peligroso sacerdote), y la dejaron en un limbo emocional y psicológico.

El problema no era que ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar en su familia, sino que no estaba dispuesta a pensar en lo que la había expulsado de ellos. El horror de ser consumido por los gusanos ... Kiritsugu acababa de mencionarle todo el alcance de lo que Zouken podía hacer. Fue repugnante, y la crueldad solo agregó una mayor cantidad de preocupación hacia la joven.

Rin había reaccionado mal a esa 'negativa', pero su mente simplemente no le había concedido uno de los arrebatos habituales. Todavía estaba enojada, pero lo que más habló fue las lágrimas que habían caído ante esa suave negación.

Sakura estaba confundida, pero triste. Y todavía increíblemente confundido.

No tenía rumbo ahora que Zouken estaba muerto ya que fue robada del primer propósito que una persona debería tener. Una familia.

Para ella, tanto Rin como Aoi, no eran más que extraños que la habían rechazado una vez. Ella los criticó, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Su espíritu se redujo a una luz parpadeante, Shirou se encontró mirando un espejo trágico. El horror del fuego ... todavía estaba allí.

Los gritos, el dolor, las quemaduras, el humo ...

La muerte sabía extraña. Y estaba seguro de que Sakura también tenía la posibilidad de sentir esa terrible sensación debido a la injusticia de cómo habían pasado las cosas.

En lugar de dejar que el silencio devorara todo el esfuerzo realizado por la familia rota para tratar de regresar por completo, el joven Emiya había decidido hacer un movimiento y acercar a las dos chicas.

Rin casi gritó ante el repentino empujón que la vio golpear suavemente a Sakura, pero su hermana parecía bastante contenida con su propia sorpresa. Antes de que ambos pudieran haber pedido respuestas detrás de esa acción repentina, Shirou murmuró una sola palabra.

"Abrazo."

Sonaba tan estúpido. Parecía demasiado infantil. Pero el pelirrojo había notado un brillo curioso proveniente de los ojos casi impasibles que eran los de Sakura.

De hecho, antes de que la niña de dos colas tuviera la oportunidad de protestar por esa repentina demanda, se detuvo cuando su hermano menor envolvió sus brazos más pequeños alrededor de su cintura. Con sus ojos azules ensanchándose ante el abrazo tranquilo pero genuino, algo de comprensión surgió de su mente.

Al principio se hizo el silencio, pero pronto, para sorpresa del resto de los ocupantes de la habitación, Aoi se había movido de su asiento y se agachó en un agarre tentativo para agarrar a sus dos hijas.

Las compuertas se rompieron en ese punto, incluso con Sakura llorando por el "calor extraño" que venía de su pecho. Ella pensó que eran los gusanos, pero era demasiado agradable para ser las criaturas horribles.

En ese momento, Shirou ya estaba fuera de esa habitación y dejando a las tres personas disfrutar de ese momento de vínculo familiar por su cuenta y lejos de cualquier distracción.

Waver era una elección extraña, pero motivada por el hecho de que tenía una comprensión y paciencia decentes sobre las personas atrapadas en el estado mental de Aoi. De ninguna manera fue incapaz de criticar a los demás por el problema mínimo relacionado con Magecraft, pero después de pasar semanas en su casa, el joven Magus también se había vuelto más feliz con la forma en que las cosas iban para él.

Tal como lo había prometido, Kiritsugu le había permitido al joven realizar algunos viajes al extranjero para mejorar su comprensión cultural del mundo. Al principio, Waver apuntó a los lugares típicos de Asia, pero luego comenzó a moverse hacia el oeste, desde el Medio Oriente hasta Europa propiamente dicha.

Solía regresar a Fuyuki con recuerdos y baratijas curiosas que terminaría comprando durante esos viajes ... pero eso fue hasta hace dos semanas hasta la actualidad.

Fue justo cuando Waver estaba visitando París para una conferencia para Magus que terminó enfrentando una situación bastante problemática. Los miembros de la Torre del Reloj lo habían estado buscando durante algún tiempo, pero sus motivaciones resultaron ser ligeramente molestas en lugar de malas.

Con la muerte de su antiguo maestro, el joven Magus había sido reconocido como un buen candidato para reemplazarlo en el Clan Archibald. Y dado que 'Kayneth El-Melloi' no tiene un heredero adecuado y no tiene un reemplazo diseñado entre sus compañeros, Waver fue el elegido del resto de su clase ... debido a sus calificaciones perfectas cuando aún estudiaba en Londres.

A pesar de la renuencia a buscar un papel tan peligroso y frustrante, Waver finalmente fue convencido por una larga carta de Kiritsugu para considerar primero y posiblemente aceptar. Era un consejo, uno avanzado sobre el hecho de que el Clan Archibald habría enfrentado la muerte política en caso de que se negara y ... Magus tendian a hacer serios juramentos de venganza al primer leve ataque contra ellos.

¿Para permitir que esta circunstancia suceda? El Magus Killer no estaba listo para proteger al joven si las cosas iban mal para él.

Entre un martillo y un lugar más difícil, Waver no tuvo más remedio que "aceptar" la oferta "amable" y presentarse en una reunión establecida por la heredera "no preparada" que aún no había alcanzado la edad adecuada para gobernar.

Era un regente, eso era lo que había entendido la primera vez que discutió con Kiritsugu al respecto. Pero pronto encontró otra razón para quejarse en la forma de la arrogante niña de doce años que era Reines El-Melloi Archisorte.

El pequeño rubio era adusto, pero terriblemente cortés y cuidadoso con las palabras elegidas para insultarlo. Ella no 'pretendía ofender', ni 'desestimar sus cualidades', sin embargo, todavía era un candidato afortunado que recibió el 'cargo más importante' en su nombre.

Y aunque la niña estaba tan segura de haber "establecido el dominio" sobre su nuevo "hermano", Waver tenía una serie de condiciones que eran tan brutales y molestas como las de la familia.

La familia Archibald no estaba pasando por un buen período. Debido a que la inestabilidad había aumentado en el momento en que los contactos con Kayneth habían terminado cuando la Guerra del Santo Grial se intensificó, lo peor comenzó a suceder cuando el hombre estaba muerto por el hecho de que la competencia concluyó sin que él contactara de vuelta a casa.

Lo único que terminó salvando al clan para que se derrumbara completamente sobre sí mismo y se convirtiera en un cuerpo jugoso para los rivales políticos y las líneas divisorias para la familia fue el repentino resurgimiento de Waver. La facción 'El-Melloi' estaba en contra de la división de la riqueza del clan y un buen grupo se había reunido detrás del único individuo que representaba un sucesor legítimo de Kayneth.

Reines era la opción "relacionada con la sangre", ya que era el único miembro joven y "fresco" de la familia que tenía un derecho legítimo al "trono". Pero todavía era demasiado joven e increíblemente inexperta para enfrentarse sola al lago fangoso que era el terreno político de Clocktower, y muchos ya habían mencionado cierto disgusto ante la idea de "seguir las órdenes de una niña tonta con un ego inflado".

Lo que significaba que Waver todavía tenía algo de peso que explotar en forma de pocas cláusulas relacionadas con la propia educación de Reines. Fue sorprendente cuando mencionó disculpándose cómo habría podido garantizar un ambiente más seguro para la rubia llevándola a Fuyuki en lugar de mantenerla en Londres.

Hubo renuencia por parte de las diversas figuras que respaldaban a la niña, y un rechazo directo de la propia Reines ante la perspectiva de ir a vivir a 'algún pueblo atrasado lleno de bárbaros' ... pero el razonamiento planteado por Waver fue rápido en comprender sus propias preocupaciones de perder su posición en la Asociación Magus.

El empujón fue decisivo ya que Waver también logró retrasar su 'adquisición' del Departamento de Liderazgo para Mineralogía durante dos años completos. "El momento de volver a familiarizarse adecuadamente con el tema, tal vez incluso traer algunos cambios ambiciosos para lo mejor de la familia".

Una vez que regresó a Fuyuki, el joven recibió fondos para establecer un "lugar adecuado donde mantener su única esperanza de éxito". Reines no se divirtió cuando decidió elegir uno de los pisos más grandes de la ciudad. Fue agradable, tal como lo había mencionado Otoko mientras parloteaba sobre el lugar durante su turno de trabajo.

Hablando de la hija del dueño en su "antiguo" lugar de trabajo, la joven estaba ... increíblemente nerviosa por la repentina falta de 'Wave-kun'. Cuando ella terminó por encontrarse con el joven en un "paseo casual por la ciudad" (leído como "acechando sin rumbo y como un animal salvaje por las calles de Fuyuki) cuando finalmente había regresado de su viaje" más largo de lo normal " , las cosas empeoraron hasta un punto terrible para Waver.

A "punta de pistola", el joven no pudo elaborar una buena excusa y fue en ese momento de total estrés y presión que el joven cometió el grave error de mencionar a Reines como su "hermana pequeña" que venía de visita por un par de años como la razón de su largo viaje a Inglaterra.

La repentina necesidad de pruebas surgió de la chica de cabello oscuro y ... las cosas se pondrían más confusas a partir de este punto.

Incluso Shirou no estaba seguro de cómo Otoko había aceptado a Reines ... y cómo Reines había aceptado felizmente a la mujer como su "guía" en esta tierra extraña. Pero ahora las cosas eran así, y ambas mujeres estaban más que felices de combinar fuerzas contra su interés mutuo / molestia.

A Waver no le hizo gracia. De ningún modo.

Pero las cosas estaban lejos de terminar de "empeorar" para el joven. Con su promesa de tomar a Gray como su aprendiz en el uso de Magecraft básico, la chica tímida se acostumbró rápidamente a ser ... molestada por Reines.

La joven heredera solo se sintió atraída por la franca cortesía y el sentido general de inocencia de la niña mayor. No ayudó que pronto se enteró del antepasado de la joven reservada, lo que generó aún más interés de la rubia directamente en su nuevo 'amigo'.

Era una situación extraña que eventualmente vería a ambas 'damas' uniéndose mientras interactuaban entre sí cada vez que Gray visitara a las dos en el piso.

Shirou había conocido a Reines en una sola ocasión, pero esta misma circunstancia lo vio despedido como un "Magus de tercer grado" sin una conexión importante con alguna familia importante. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar su presentación, yendo tan lejos como para interrumpirlo antes de que siquiera pudiera mencionar su apellido.

Es bastante irónico considerar cómo Waver mismo le había contado la "importancia de los nombres" para los Magus, especialmente aquellos que se preocupaban por el estado de la sangre de las personas.

Pero aunque la nueva llegada había causado una agitación bastante interesante con Kiritsugu, con el Magus Killer tomando los preparativos por la presencia cercana de un miembro importante de la Torre del Reloj en caso de que Reines terminara dándose cuenta de que estaba allí y contactó a otros Magus en Londres.

Con ese cambio caótico de situaciones, Shirou no pudo evitar sentir que sus primeros días en la escuela serían bastante interesantes. Especialmente con lo complicada que se había convertido su vida en los últimos tres meses.

* * *

El timbre de la escuela sonó con un tintineo suave y tranquilo, digno del hecho de que el primer día en la escuela para Shirou había llegado a su fin. El aula estaba bastante llena de compañeros de su edad, y algunos de ellos eran personas que ya conocía.

Él ya sabía que Rin iba a estar en su misma clase, pero se sorprendió al saber que tanto Julian como Shinji también habían sido asignados. Y aunque el joven Ainsworth estaba eufórico por el hecho de que uno de sus nuevos amigos en Japón iba a compartir sus clases, el "heredero legítimo" de la casa Matou estaba menos entusiasmado.

Shinji era ... diferente de Sakura. Y no solo por su relación sanguínea inexistente.

Era algo que tenía que ver con el exceso de confianza que dominaba su personalidad. Algo que le recordaba mucho a Shirou a Zouken, pero la comparación era bastante difícil de rastrear realmente a partir de la menor similitud.

Si bien Zouken había sido increíblemente seguro, pero terriblemente orgulloso de su "poder", Shinji era todo lo contrario.

El niño estaba demasiado confiado sobre sus "habilidades innegables" como un Magus, pero increíblemente insatisfecho con el legado de su familia.

Zouken, una vez temido tanto como respetado, ahora se consideraba una mancha que había corrompido el "buen nombre de la familia Matou". Esta mentalidad había provocado un cierto interés en el niño para ampliar su conocimiento limitado de magia.

Su verdadero problema era el hecho de que carecía de los medios, los circuitos, para lograr incluso los elementos más básicos de Magecraft. Era un Magus solo por su nombre. O al menos esa era la verdad solo unas pocas semanas después de que Kiritsugu había acogido al niño.

Había sido un error. O eso es lo que Shirou quería definir, ya que este evento resultó ser repentino después de que él había intervenido.

Había sido un evento extraño para empezar; Uno que fue causado por una misión repentina de tratar de "hacerse amigo" del joven Matou.

La lógica era simple: la mayoría de los circuitos mágicos de Shinji estaban atrofiados, el juego le ofreció a Shirou la oportunidad de arreglar eso.

**Mana Impulse **se convirtió en una nueva habilidad en la activación de la nueva Búsqueda y, a diferencia de otras que había desbloqueado en los últimos meses, esta no tenía niveles ... y se la consideraba una sub-habilidad para **Observe.**

La idea principal detrás de la habilidad era liberar una pequeña cantidad de maná de su cuerpo para dejarlo viajar por todo el área en la que se encontraba. El impulso luego devolvería 'información menor' sobre su entorno. En términos simples, ahora tenía su propio radar personal.

Pero la función que tenía en esta situación específica no era estudiar o comprender su proximidad. Más bien, se suponía que debía 'inyectar' algo de su Mana en el cuerpo de Shinji.

Una acción que se podría hacer con solo tocar. Un pequeño golpe, nada que hiciera que sus esfuerzos se notaran en el distraído Matou.

**Y tuvo éxito ... para su siguiente mueca.**

Shinji estaba confundido cuando notó que se sentía "más saludable" de lo habitual. Kiritsugu había notado el extraño patrón de energía proveniente del niño mientras buscaba cualquier sorpresa dejada por el abuelo del niño, murmurando algunos comentarios al respecto a Shinji.

Ante la mera sugerencia de que había sido "honrado con su habilidad legítima como un Magus", la personalidad general de Shinji se disparó en un momento de brillo y ... arrogante.

Presumir de su nueva situación no lo hacía verse bien con los otros ocupantes de la casa, especialmente con Rin. Parecía bastante interesado en "mostrar al Tohsaka", solo para encogerse ante el simple intento de la chica ardiente de tomar represalias físicas por cualquier "estúpido hostigamiento del niño".

Por lo tanto, Shirou hizo que la vida del joven Matou fuera un poco más brillante, pero a costa de tener a alguien que ahora intentaba activamente "superarlo como un buen rival debería".

Incluso allí en la escuela, la situación había persistido en la forma en que se habían elegido los asientos.

Julian había decidido escoger el escritorio a la izquierda del joven Emiya, mientras que Rin había elegido el que estaba a su derecha. Shinji se había conformado con la silla libre al lado de Rin, tratando de llamar su atención durante todo el día, solo para ser reprendida un par de veces por los maestros.

Pero mientras el joven Matou se quejaba de las reprimendas que estaba ganando, tanto el joven Ainsworth como Tohsaka se mantuvieron particularmente callados durante las lecciones, evitando mirar al Gamer. Fue solo durante las pausas entre las conferencias que algunas discusiones interesantes ... que fueron interrumpidas más de una vez por Shinji.

Era irritante a veces, pero por alguna razón Shirou no podía regañar exactamente al muchacho durante esos momentos. Los elementos extraños también se intensificaron por el hecho de que Shinji adoptaría un comportamiento completamente "amistoso" a petición del pelirrojo de escuchar a los demás.

La única pista que sugería que las cosas no eran tan malas como había sospechado al principio sobre esto era del Juego en sí. Específicamente de una de las nuevas características que habían aparecido en esos pocos meses.

**Pestaña Relaciones:**

**Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern (Ancestro) - (80 /?) **  
**Kiritsugu Emiya (Padrastro) - (67/100) **  
**Taiga Fujimura (Sustituto Onee-san) - (74/100) **  
**Emrys 'Merlin' Myrddin (Guía Mágica) - (64/100) **  
**Rin Tohsaka (amigo cercano) - (77/100) **  
**Aoi Tohsaka (madre sustituta) - (71/100) **  
**Kischur Zelretch von Schweinorg (mente misteriosa) - (50/100) **  
**Pendragon Gray (amigo cercano) - (74/100) **  
**Caren Hortensia (Amigo cercano) - (79/100) **  
**Illyasviel 'Illya' Emiya (Onee-san / Imouto?) - (81/100) **  
**Sella Emiya (Amigo cercano / Guardián / Protector) - (75/100) **  
**Leysritt 'Liz' Emiya (amigo cercano / pupilo / protector) - (76/100) **  
**Julian Ainsworth (amigo cercano) - (64/100) **  
**Gilgamesh (¿Mentor confuso?) - (40/100)**  
**Francesca Prelati (Amigo extraño) - (81/100) **  
**Sakura Matou (Amigo cercano / Sustituto de Imouto) - (76/100) **  
**Shinji Matou (Rival / Amigo) - (67/100) **  
**Kirei Kotomine (Conocido desagradable) - (24 / 100)**

Desde la pestaña, Shinji no era alguien de quien Shirou debería estar temiendo algo peligroso. Un alivio menor considerando lo preocupado que estaba por Zouken por haber hecho mucho más daño de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

Aún así, las extrañas reglas de sus amistades hicieron que la situación cotidiana fuera bastante confusa. Los insultos del joven Matou fueron moderados con un toque justo, nunca fueron demasiado lejos con ellos por alguna razón, y el niño pareció aceptar las palabras de Emiya con una mezcla de comprensión y aceptación renuente.

Con ese extraño compromiso de "odio" e interés indignado, la situación se puso en un punto muerto incómodo que Shirou no sabía exactamente cómo tocar sin estropear las cosas.

Pero mientras el Gamer pensaba en este mismo caso al poner el material escolar que tenía en su escritorio nuevamente en su mochila, su atención fue captada por una renovada discusión entre Rin y Julian.

"¿Puedo pasar después del almuerzo?" Preguntó el Ainsworth con un tono curioso.

La chica de doble cola frunció el ceño ante la solicitud. "¿Por qué?"

"Dado que tenemos la misma tarea, pensé que sería bueno si trabajáramos juntos como un grupo para que podamos terminarlos rápidamente", respondió el niño. "Además, estaba pensando en ir al parque. Papá me compró una pelota de baloncesto y quería jugar un poco con ustedes ... una niña".

Rin sonrió ante la pequeña adición. No era imprescindible, pero agradeció la poca atención que le brindó.

"Supongo-"

"¡Nos negaremos!" Shinji interrumpió con un tono pomposo. "Por qué, no veo ninguna razón para pasar más tiempo contigo más allá de la escuela, Ainsworth. Por lo que veo, creo que Rin-chan estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que no podemos confiar en los extranjeros con-"

Se detuvo, pero no fue por ninguna distracción interna. El problema podría identificarse en Rin alcanzando sus hombros y agarrándolos con fuerza, obligándolo a guardar silencio.

"Matou-_san_ , no recuerdo haberte otorgado el derecho de llamarme '-chan', ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Preguntó retóricamente. "Además, _no veo_ por qué no deberíamos aceptar la propuesta de Julian_-_san, ya que nos salvaría todo el tiempo".

Se giró para mirar al amigo más tranquilo. "¿Tengo razón, Shirou-kun?"

Por un momento, Shirou vio una sonrisa que había visto aparecer más de una vez en el rostro de Taiga cuando ella _estaba pidiendo cortésmente_ una respuesta positiva. Él asintió instintivamente ante la pregunta y la sonrisa de la niña se amplió y se suavizó hasta convertirse en una verdadera.

"¿Ves? No sería malo".

"P-Pero Rin-chan-" Se congeló cuando el apretón se reanudó. "¡Quiero decir, Rin-san, tus palabras son las más sabias! Por cierto, tus ojos son deslumbrantes-"

"No estoy interesado ~".

Shinji casi pareció desinflarse ante la nada en ese punto muerto, y Shirou le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva ... solo para encontrarse con un puchero que tenía irritación y desilusión en igual medida.

"Además, creo que debería decirte todo eso ... También quería invitar a mi hermana pequeña y a su nueva amiga", agregó Julian, atrayendo la atención hacia mí. "Sé que suena repentino, pero papá había estado ocupado y Erica se sentía bastante sola en casa. Además, es buena en los deportes".

"No veo ningún problema con eso, Julian-kun", dijo Shirou felizmente. "Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué su amiga tiene que venir también? No para parecer opuesta ni nada más que-"

"Oh, es solo que ... esta chica se ve extrañamente sola, y creo que necesita amigos", mencionó el niño con un pequeño sonrojo. "Además ... creo que es agradable y me gustaría que todos la conocieran".

El Gamer parpadeó ante la extraña solicitud, pero no pudo ver nada malo en eso.

"¿Qué tal si nos dices su nombre, Julian?", Resopló Rin ante el Ainsworth, presionándolo para que hablara más sobre un posible tema burlón para plantearlo en futuras discusiones.

Era una de las cosas extrañas entre los dos. A Rin le encantaba burlarse de Julian sobre su enamoramiento por Taiga, encontrando "muy divertido" que por lo general se convertiría en un lío tartamudeante cuando la morena apareciera en sus conversaciones.

Aún así, el niño asintió y pareció considerarlo por un par de segundos. Entonces ... habló.

"Creo que Erica-chan dijo que se llamaba ... Miyu. Miyu Edelfelt".


	35. School Days (Parte 2)

"Sabes. Si sigues con ese ceño fruncido por más tiempo, tu cara podría terminar pegada así para siempre".

Ella resopló, sus brazos ahora cruzados por su pecho se apretaron más ante el enésimo comentario infantil que se vio obligada a escuchar.

El extraño vehículo que conducía Zelretch era algo maravilloso, y aunque parte de ella quería estudiar más los medios fascinantes que lo hacen capaz de moverse sin la necesidad de magia o caballos, la situación simplemente no le ofreció tanto alivio.

Japón era un lugar extraño.

Si bien Arcueid Brunestud había aprendido durante mucho tiempo tanto de sus tutores anteriores como del tonto sonriente que se sentaba a su lado para no juzgar un libro por su portada, la extraña mentalidad arraigada en esta sociedad 'oriental' simplemente no pudo sentarse bien en su estómago.

La isla en sí era un poco más grande que la principal isla británica, pero la gente y la cultura allí eran muy diferentes de todo lo que había visto en Europa.

El lenguaje también fue un aspecto que la hizo sufrir, ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se vio obligada a aprender uno nuevo y ... tres alfabetos eran bastante difíciles de entender.

Le tomó un mes sólido adquirir fluidez en japonés, tanto para hablarlo como para escribir en hiragana, katakana y kanji.

Pero el verdadero problema aquí no era la molestia con la que ella había estado cargada por la propia decisión de Zelretch. El dilema fue el relacionado con el hecho de que ella había sido llevada por él para este repentino viaje lejos de las paredes seguras de su oficina.

Si bien esa gran sala era apenas espaciosa con la cantidad de estantes y artefactos que se mantenían en un orden desastroso, al menos carecía de posibilidades de que terminara enfrentando a algunos de los ambiciosos magus que se quedaron dentro de la Torre del Reloj.

Pero mientras que el Mago Mariscal se veía tan feliz como pudo por la 'emocionante experiencia padre-hija' que los esperaba, Arcueid había decidido emplear su propio arsenal de términos y palabras molestos que sabía que funcionarían en el sonriente anciano.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

Un suspiro. "Todavía no ~!"

Parecía un comentario simple con poca atención, pero la pequeña rubia sabía perfectamente la mentalidad del conductor y sabía que un poco más de una centésima consulta sobre el mismo tema empujaría a cualquiera a un estado de agotamiento mental.

El 'auto' estaba encantado con algunas runas aplicadas por las gafas que anulaban los efectos de la luz solar en los vampiros, pero Arcueid apenas se preocupó por el árbol habitual que pasaba mientras continuaban con su viaje.

Era absurdo creer que el hombre responsable de la muerte de su antepasado realmente necesitaría su presencia en el campo. Era simplemente ... una estupidez creer que en realidad había una amenaza capaz de empujar al caleidoscopio para que se moviera junto con alguien que era un poco más débil que él en términos de destreza mágica.

Pero a la pequeña rubia no le importaba. De hecho, algo sobre esta 'preocupación' se sintió divertido de ver. Era la primera vez que veía a Zelretch asustarse tanto, y lo que sea que lo haya puesto así, tenía que ser un oponente digno de su atención.

Lo cual era una buena noticia para ella ya que se estaba _muriendo_ de _hambre_ por una pelea adecuada. Una sangrienta también si las cosas iban de acuerdo con sus profundos deseos.

Pero en lugar de tararear felizmente ante esta posibilidad, Arcueid simplemente miró la vista que ofrecía el cristal frontal y ... las extrañas nubes oscuras que se formaban justo al lado de la ciudad a la que se acercaban lentamente.

No era el color que hacía que sus ojos rojos como la sangre los miraran fijamente, sino la inusual cantidad de energía mágica que se intensificaba dentro de ellos.

"¿Que es eso?"

Al principio, Zelretch guardó silencio, y su sonrisa ya no estaba cuando presionó el pedal para acelerar el vehículo.

"Algo que había predicho ... pero no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido, o al menos no antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de llegar al Grial".

Una ceja sorprendida se alzó ante eso. "¿Realmente lo estamos desmantelando?"

Si bien la niña no tenía ningún contacto con otras personas, algunas de las cartas enviadas por los diversos representantes de Clocktower la habían mantenido ocupada durante su solitario exilio en esa sombría oficina.

La Guerra del Santo Grial sonaba como algo precioso si se manejaba correctamente, pero como fue creada por Magus para ser utilizada por otros Magus, era correcto pensar que nada bueno vendría de una construcción tan compleja.

Curiosamente, Arcueid recordó un poco el concepto detrás de cualquier mármol de realidad. Pero en lugar de imponer numerosas reglas personales dentro de una zona limitada del mundo, fue una sola regla (el deseo) que se tradujo en las leyes comunes impuestas por Gaia.

Fue un ataque silencioso a la Voluntad del Planeta, uno que sorprendentemente se estabilizó en el mismo momento en que Gaia misma lo notó y realmente lo aceptó como una verdad más nueva.

Una obra brillante, pero completamente desperdiciada al dejarla en manos de numerosos individuos desconocidos. El hecho de que ninguno haya logrado obtener un deseo adecuado del dispositivo era una señal de que era mejor confiscarlo o incluso desmantelarlo.

Demasiado poderoso, demasiado peligroso, demasiado irritante para siquiera pensarlo.

Pero justo cuando su mente se había alejado lentamente por la vista confusa, Zelretch había considerado apropiado finalmente responder a su pregunta con más información.

"Espero que entiendas que tendrás que quedarte cerca de mí una vez que estemos dentro de la ciudad", señaló el Mariscal Mago. "Si bien podrías matar fácilmente todo lo que está creando el Grial, creo que el verdadero problema es la corrupción que causa este tipo de fenómeno".

Ella resopló, rodando los ojos en un momento de molestia. "Como si permitiera que una mancha desagradable me corrompa".

"No es un intento de disminuir tu valor, pequeño Arc", señaló el compañero Ancestro. "Pero creo que te estás perdiendo el panorama general al respecto. Puedo decir fácilmente que Type Moon misma tendría algunos problemas para lidiar con ese tipo de situación. Especialmente cuando no está preparada para enfrentar algo que está más allá de los límites de mortalidad ... y divinidad ".

...

"¿Qué?"

Sin tener en cuenta la absurda afirmación de que Brunestud de la Luna Carmesí podría haber sido la entidad más fuerte dentro del planeta, el hecho de que estaba sugiriendo que lo que estaba detrás de este extraño desarrollo estaba más allá de una antigua Deidad.

¿Debería preocuparse de que su tutor finalmente se hubiera vuelto senil?

"Si bien Angra Mainyu, el Servant que fue 'creado' a partir de la Tercera Guerra, era más débil en comparación con muchos otros Héroes, sería un error suponer que todavía es un debilucho ahora que se hizo cargo del Grial", dijo el viejo. respondió tensamente. "Tiene una gran cantidad de maná que puede manipular a su antojo. Y ahora que ha ido a salvo para canalizar más y más energía, me atrevería a decir que podríamos terminar enredados en una Guerra del Grial".

"Suena como basura", la princesa reprendió con seriedad. "Si bien es posible que no recuerde correctamente la base de la magia humana, sí recuerdo que manipular cualquier cantidad inmensa de energía concebida por las grandes líneas disponibles en Fuyuki Town requeriría un cuerpo reforzado. Algo que este 'Dios del Mal' no necesita desde que su cuerpo fue destruido antes de ser arrojado de vuelta al artefacto ".

...

...

"Sé que tengo razón, entonces, ¿por qué-"

"Recitaste la regla correctamente, pero no entendiste un detalle importante que hace que tu teoría se derrumbe por completo", interrumpió Zelretch en voz baja. "El problema es que él tiene un cuerpo adecuado para hacer que las cosas sucedan con la energía que está absorbiendo. El Grial menor utilizado para la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial".

Hubo una pausa, y la niña se congeló ante la realización ofrecida por su tutor. Había estado pensando desde la primera guerra hasta la tercera, pero apenas había prestado atención a la cuarta considerando lo poco que sabía sobre el evento.

"¿El Grial Menor fue tomado?"

El antepasado suspiró. "Sí. Y es que ahora que sabe que las cosas se están volviendo lentamente contra él, sus planes se acelerarán drásticamente para igualar a aquellos que amenazan su existencia".

"¿Entonces las cosas se pondrán éticas correctamente cuando lleguemos a Fuyuki?"

"Quizás", respondió el Mariscal del Mago con un pequeño grado de incertidumbre ... y eso confirmó que las cosas no iban a ser tan divertidas como esperaba que terminaran.

Un resoplido dejó sus labios. "Entonces supongo que estaré listo para cualquier agresión. Pero no te defenderé si fallas en tus pasos".

"No te exigiría tal privilegio, joven heredera".

* * *

Las cosas realmente estaban tomando un giro irritante ahora que se vio obligado a lidiar con esto.

Han pasado meses desde que decidió finalmente ofrecerle ayuda a Shirou Emiya. El niño estaba lejos de alcanzar su punto máximo, pero representaba una oportunidad para revertir un error "menor" que el rubio había cometido durante su decisión. Uno que podría ser 'arreglado' tal como lo creía conveniente.

La Era de Dios, como él podía recordarlo, no era algo que pretendía restaurar al máximo. El estado de anarquía entre las tribus, las emociones codiciosas de ciertas deidades y la problemática falta de consolidación del poder adecuado.

Sus recuerdos de esa época no eran etéreos como le hubiera gustado que fueran. Era un momento mejor en comparación con el que estaba viviendo ahora, pero ya había problemas con la forma en que Dios consideraba sus creaciones y adoradores.

El asesinato del Titán de las estrellas había llevado a una gran mayoría de deidades a una sensación de autoabsorción que finalmente vio a Gilgamesh enfrentarse a ellas.

Pero aunque él mismo aún no estaba seguro de si hubiera podido ganar una pelea contra sus 'fundadores' sin sufrir lesiones letales y mortales, nunca trataría de pensar en lamentar su decisión final.

Revelar la verdad de su existencia a sus creyentes provocó el ardiente crescendo que eventualmente mortalizó a las deidades en máquinas. A partir de ese momento, la humanidad ganó prominencia y 'prioridad' sobre los Dioses en declive y ... las cosas terminaron así.

Con la humanidad prosperando sobre las cenizas de las deidades desaparecidas.

El castigo al que fueron sometidos los Dioses hizo que su severa acción valiera bastante, pero el desarrollo final, el que condujo a esta línea de tiempo actual en la que la humanidad se había alejado de sus hazañas gloriosas, hizo de este esfuerzo un asunto bastante amargo del que era responsable. para.

Su único error, diría de mala gana si se sentía de buen humor.

Y mientras el mundo giraba de la manera que él consideraba correcta, las cosas estaban lejos de llegar a su fin.

La habilidad de Shirou, el Juego, era algo que tenía que ser preservado a toda costa ahora. No a expensas de su vida, pero sí lo suficiente como para garantizar la garantía y lealtad del Rey al joven.

Estaba destinado a representar el cambio, pero cualquier cosa que fuera para bien o para mal sería dictada por un solo individuo ... y ese era el Rey de los Héroes.

Sin embargo, la paz no estaba destinada a durar ya que había olvidado por completo algo, o _alguien_ todavía estaba al acecho y esperando atacar en la mejor oportunidad.

Gilgamesh no estaba seguro de cómo las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente del contexto pacífico en el que había estado viviendo.

En un momento estaba sentado solo en el parque, cuestionando con un pensamiento molesto o dos sobre la nubosidad del cielo y por qué su omnipresencia comenzaba a tener problemas para entender lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la ciudad. Entonces dos figuras oscuras se apresuraron a una pelea rápida.

Pero si tenía que ser honesto, el Rey de los Héroes estaba muy impresionado por la forma en que ambos atacantes manejaban la primera andanada de su tesoro.

Fergus mac Róich fue uno de los héroes conocidos en el Ciclo del Ulster, su presencia secundada solo por nombres como el de Cu Chulainn y la Reina Medb. Su habilidad con la espada todavía estaba en su punto mientras trataba valientemente de defenderse del ataque de las cuchillas que llovían sobre él.

Caladbolg, su espada, maneja fácilmente la mayor parte del tesoro, pero pronto encuentra problemas con las otras espadas de mayor origen y propósito. Realmente una lástima que estuviera en silencio y que no quisiera ahorrarle a su objetivo nada de su sufrimiento.

Su compañero, aunque un poco más débil y con menos experiencia que él, estaba tan bien como el héroe irlandés. Con una armadura plateada con numerosas referencias a la religión que había "creído" durante su actividad en Francia, Gilles de Rais no tenía ningún arma mágica para resistir la lluvia de hierro que caía sobre él.

Sus pies rápidos eran su única gracia salvadora, pero su curaisse ya se estaba desgarrando por unas cuchillas más rápidas que caían cerca de su cara.

Pensar que la repugnante interpretación que era Caster regresaría en su yo más joven, antes de la deformación en el loco demente ...

Gilles era un simple soldado en esta versión de la leyenda. Una que había seguido de cerca los hechos realizados por Jeanne D'Arc, ofreciéndole su amistad y sus consejos siempre que los necesitara. Un seguidor ferviente, pero desviado por los deseos personales de la doncella, traicionando en última instancia la idea dejada por el ídolo que tanto amaba.

Los hombres tontos, corrompidos por el Grial, intentaban desesperadamente matar a Gilgamesh, y el antiguo Archer estaba casi _aburrido_ por el hecho de que parecían tan descoordinados y desenfocados. Si se les hubiera dado más de su fuerza de voluntad personal, las cosas seguramente habrían sido más divertidas para él.

Pero en este momento se enfrentaba a dos brutos que apenas le daban un desafío contra el que luchar. Y lo frustraba sin fin.

Era como mirar a dos Berserkers sin que los dos tuvieran realmente una fracción que la clase debería otorgar a los Sirvientes asignados a la etiqueta.

Con un suspiro y un rápido movimiento de mano, los dos Servant fueron diezmados por otros numerosos portales que abrieron y dejaron caer más tesoros del Rey de Oro sobre ellos.

La horrible visión no fue algo que Gilgamesh demoró demasiado tiempo, ya que pronto percibió a dos personas más corriendo hacia él.

Varios rayos azules atravesaron algunos de los arbustos cercanos, tratando de golpear al molesto rubio por detrás.

Con sus ojos volviendo a la gracia de sus nuevos acosadores, el Rey de los Héroes se alejó cuando Fionn mac Cumhaill corrió hacia él con su lanza, Mac an Luin. La lanza de punta dorada no pudo encontrar su objetivo, y el propietario del arma se vio obligado a atacar rápidamente contra un furioso Gilgamesh.

Una cosa era atacarlo por medios justos, otra estaba tratando de golpearlo a bajo costo sin presentarse adecuadamente.

Los dos rubios fueron implacables con sus respectivos ataques, pero el ex-Archer fue mucho más rápido y decisivo con sus golpes. Fionn se tensó cuando la espada que sostenía su oponente se hundió profundamente en su pecho.

La sorpresa llenó al Servant títere, pero el momento de paz se interrumpió cuando más rayos azules comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. Con un solo movimiento, Gilgamesh convirtió al Sirviente moribundo en las balas mágicas que se acercaban, acelerando el proceso de la muerte de su oponente.

Sus ojos rojos pronto se posaron sobre el pequeño arquero pelirrojo lanzándole aún más rayos.

Robin Hood, la leyenda que se materializó en la forma de un tramposo enfurecedor.

Pero el Rey de los Héroes no estaba preparado para ninguna jugada por hoy. Especialmente con su Sha Naqba Imuru interrumpido por lo que parecía ser una prueba causada por Angra Mainyu. Las señales estaban allí y no necesitaba su clarividencia para darse cuenta de que todo estaba relacionado con la mancha frustrante que aún persistía en sus dominios.

Enkidu voló a través de sus portales, la cadena envolvió sin piedad al sorprendido Archer y estrelló su cuerpo desde la rama del árbol por la que se había agachado y dolorosamente en el suelo, rompiéndose el cuello en el proceso.

Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo solo un débil patrón de energía que indicaba que había mucho más que solo cuatro débiles.

"Puedo ver que hay más de ustedes, mestizos. Por favor, disfruten de su propio asalto ... al final, mi castigo solo aumentará al que los está enviando a todos contra mí", gritó descaradamente el Rey Dorado. "No me encogeré ante tu asalto; de hecho, me alegro de la posibilidad de demostrar mi valía ante ustedes mismos sin valor".

No necesitaba esperar mucho más de lo que alguien prestó atención a su llamada y ... Gruñó cuando Enkidu se movió justo a tiempo para interceptar al monstruo acelerado que corría hacia él.

Rugiendo furiosamente, el gigante inhumano intentó liberarse de las restricciones al fallar _**tal como había sucedido "antes".**_

Gilgamesh suspiró, mirando a Herakles con el ceño fruncido.

"Creo que tu controlador realmente está tratando de agravarme", jadeó por lo bajo, mirando furiosamente al gigante gimiente mientras continuaba alejándose de sus limitaciones. "Y haré que pruebe toda la furia de mi alma y justo como un rey".

No había razón para ahorrar más palabras al monstruo sin cerebro, y Gilgamesh se preparó para liberar a Ea sobre la criatura. Sabía que tratar con la Mano del Dios del Berserker iba a ser molesto y agotador, algo que como Rey no podía evitar encontrar inaceptable ante estas circunstancias.

Pero antes de que pudiera preparar la llave para desplegar el ultimo Noble Phantasm, su atención se quebró ante una repentina y fuerte exclamación.

"¡Kazikli Bey!"

La habilidad única de Vlad Draculesti, la cristalización de su victoria sobre las grandes filas de tropas enviadas por el Imperio Otomano para castigar al rebelde gobernante de Valaquia.

Justo cuando se le solicitó, numerosas estacas surgieron ferozmente del suelo, el camino parecía estar dirigido directamente al Rey de los Héroes, que parecía tranquilo.

El ex Archer saltó rápidamente desplegando su Vimana. El recipiente dorado se elevó rápidamente para atrapar a su dueño, dejando que el Rey descansara junto a la silla en forma de trono disponible sobre el antiguo vehículo.

"Un esfuerzo admirable de tu parte, Lancer. Pero uno que no coincide con las limitaciones impuestas por tu propio Noble Phantasm", felicitó Gilgamesh. "Lamentablemente, no estoy de humor para jugar contigo ni con tu compañero monstruo".

Se levantó de su asiento cuando Enkidu rápidamente se apresuró a someter al empalador enfurecido, el demonio de cabello blanco defendiéndose de las cadenas con su lanza, pero no pudo defenderse adecuadamente ya que pronto fue abrumado por el arma irrompible.

Gruñendo y luchando contra las restricciones, el vampiro pronto fue enviado golpeando a los limitados Herakles y Gilgamesh desplegó su ataque final contra ellos.

"Golpearé y lo llamaré un ritual de separación-

El cielo y la tierra divididos

la nada alabando la concepción,

y mi espada rompió la tierra"

Los cilindros de Ea comenzaron a girar, la entrada de energía corriendo por el arma se intensificó cuando Gilgamesh comenzó a levantarlo por encima de su cabeza.

"Destructor de estrellas,

El infierno del cielo será el preludio de la celebración de la creación ".

El mundo se calmó, y Gilgamesh sintió un hormigueo atravesando su cuerpo al recordar por qué Ea era especial para él. Una sonrisa se crispó en sus labios mientras mostraba su furia sobre sus enemigos.

" **ENUMA ELISH!** "

Y la luz bañó la tierra mientras la poderosa explosión derribaba a los Siervos en pánico. Enkidu se había alejado rápidamente cuando el rayo golpeó sus objetivos y el mundo quedó cegado por la gloriosa energía liberada por la Espada de la Ruptura.

Había paz ... había calma.

Gilgamesh devolvió a Ea a su tesoro, con una mirada impasible en su rostro en lugar de la regodeo que había planeado dejar salir.

Algo estaba mal. Increíblemente así.

Y decidió regresar a la única silla disponible en la Vimana ... solo para descubrir rápidamente que ahora estaba ... ¿atrapado?

No podía moverse, o más bien su cuerpo estaba paralizado por lo que parecía ser una repentina maldición puesta sobre sí mismo.

Un parpadeo, luego dos: finalmente vio a su atacante final y la mujer alta avanzó hacia él. Su venda estaba apagada, y sus ojos místicos estaban presionando su voluntad a un punto muerto mientras trataba de alejarse del sirviente jinete que se acercaba.

"No estabas lista como planeaste, su alteza", Medusa comentó suavemente, pero Gilgamesh rápidamente reconoció que no era su voz saliendo de sus labios.

"Supongo que el primer zasshu necesitaría manifestarse para regodearse. Verdaderamente una vergüenza que pensarías seriamente que esto realmente funcionará", reprendió el Rey Dorado, solo para que la mujer lo recibiera con un suspiro aburrido.

"Oh, pero soy consciente de que Medusa aquí no puede matarte", respondió Angra Mainyu con un zumbido feliz. "De hecho, ella solo debe demorarte por su momento".

¿Qué?

Algo se elevó del suelo. La figura era bastante baja, pero su armadura y ropa eran bastante brillantes. Su flecha ardía en su arco y pronto ... soltó su Noble Phantasm.

Gilgamesh sintió que el pánico aumentaba al darse cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba sucediendo ... pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡STEEEEELLAAA-AH!"

¿O era?

Una explosión destrozó el marco de Arash, interrumpiendo su movimiento final altamente destructivo y suicida y haciendo que Medusa mirara en estado de shock ante el fracaso de ese simple plan.

"Q-Quién se atreve a-" Su cuerpo se puso tenso antes de que pudiera terminar, una presencia mirando detrás de ella.

"Esperaba encontrar al Diablo aquí ... pero fui recompensado con un simple títere que difícilmente puede moverse contra mí", comentó el recién llegado secamente. "Una pena, no, un pecado absoluto contra mi misión. ¡No te perdonaré por traer tormento al mundo de los vivos!"

Gilgamesh se quedó callado mientras miraba al joven, vestido con una simple túnica roja y un sombrero a juego debajo de lo que parecía ser una corona de laurel, golpeó su bastón contra la cabeza de la mujer y lo envió volando.

El cadáver ardió en un fuego oscuro, envolviendo la totalidad del Servant muerto ante sus ojos.

Hubo silencio ... y Gilgamesh estaba increíblemente confundido ya que no podía reconocer a este Servant específicamente.

El hombre desconocido, una vez enfurecido por la presencia de la criatura malvada, ahora lucía una sonrisa de alivio cuando se volvió para saludar al rubio.

"Saludos Rey de los Héroes, espectador del dominio absoluto sobre el mundo", la sonriente figura se inclinó respetuosamente mientras lo decía. "Su presencia es tan radiante como se esperaba, y su virtud es evidente en todas sus características. Como una representación perfecta de un verdadero Rey y-"

"Quién eres tú."

No fue una pregunta. Si bien los cumplidos repentinos golpearon al antiguo Archer en el lugar correcto, había algo extraño en la figura que hizo que el Rey de los Héroes se pusiera tenso a su alrededor.

Algo sobre él era simplemente ... diferente del espíritu heroico habitual.

"¡Oh! Perdóname, oh señor amable, es una modestia común ser cortés ante un verdadero monarca". Otra reverencia, su sonrisa apenas parecía perturbada por el comentario de Gilgamesh.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Durante di Alighiero degli Alighieri, pero me conocen sobre todo como Dante Alighieri, el Sommo Poeta", se presentó con un tono alegre. "Soy un Servant de Clase Foreigner... ¡y estoy buscando encontrar el que finalmente materialice la profecía que tanto he esperado!"

...

"¿Qué?"

* * *

Shirou tarareaba pacientemente mientras comenzaba a preparar su libro de texto junto a la gran mesa en la habitación de Julian.

La sesión de estudio aún no había comenzado, y todavía estaban esperando la llegada del curioso invitado que su amigo había invitado para la ocasión.

Miyu Edelfelt ... ese nombre no le recordaba a nadie que había conocido antes.

No era tan extraño que todavía no fuera consciente de la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad. Pero para que esta persona específica fuera un visitante frecuente del parque cercano ... se sentía confuso en cuanto a por qué Shirou nunca se había dado cuenta de este individuo antes.

El parque era frecuentado por muchos niños durante la mañana, pero Julian había descrito a la niña como una joven adolescente con cabello oscuro corto y ojos color ámbar.

La representación había ofrecido muy poca información sobre quién podría ser, ya que el joven Emiya habría recordado a alguien como ella. Y sin embargo, nada, no había ningún recuerdo de tal individuo.

Rin ya había desplegado la totalidad de su bolso sobre su espacio, con su atención ahora completamente tomada por su intento de jugar con sus bolígrafos.

Shinji estaba resoplando, sus piernas se agitaban pero evitaba patear a cualquiera de ellos debajo de la mesa, y su parte del escritorio no tenía nada más que un lápiz y un trozo de papel.

"¿Por qué está tardando tanto?" El Matou gimió, su cabeza se derrumbó junto a la mesa cuando el joven Tohsaka lo miró por ser tan franco sobre el tema.

Han pasado veinte minutos desde que habían estado esperando a que llegara el adolescente y Julian todavía estaba esperando en el piso inferior, en la entrada, mientras continuaban esperando pacientemente cualquier nuevo desarrollo.

"¿Crees que engañó a Ainsworth?" Shinji preguntó en voz baja a Shirou. "No sería una gran sorpresa si la chica fuera solo una de esas que solo engañaba a las personas y luego las bromeaba así".

"Eso no parece mucho ... algo divertido de hacer", comentó el Emiya. "¿No son bromas para dar ... diversión?"

"No todos tienen el mismo grado de entretenimiento que nosotros, Shirou-kun", señaló Rin en voz baja. "Piensa en Matou-san, le gusta ser molesto siempre que sea posible. Ahí, esa es una forma extraña de obtener entretenimiento".

Shinji se quedó boquiabierto ante ese comentario, pero no pudo compilar una respuesta al disparo medio que le arrojaron "tan inesperadamente".

No había mucho que ver con el hecho de que Rin estaba empezando a molestarse también, y se convirtió en un objetivo para su irritación al señalar lo obvio que se sentía como un juego peligroso a su alrededor.

Entonces Shirou permaneció callado y concentrado en la tarea de hoy.

"Aún así, ¿crees que será agradable o ... tal vez Ainsworth esté siendo guiada por su posible belleza", preguntó el chico de cabello azul, ahora con curiosidad en lugar de molestia por el anfitrión de esta casa.

"Probablemente sea agradable", tarareó el Gamer con calma. "Julian dijo que a su hermana menor parecía gustarle mucho y que jugaban mucho en el parque. Tal vez tuvo algunos problemas, por eso llega tarde".

"Aún así, es bastante extraño".

"¿Qué? ¿No crees que las personas pueden tener otras cosas además de visitar a las personas?" Rin presionó con cierta irritación, ahora clara en su tono.

Shinji finalmente comprendió que continuar por ese camino no iba a terminar bien para él, y finalmente guardó silencio por el resto de la situación.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que Julian regresara con una sonrisa feliz ... y el invitado que había dicho que iba a venir estaba justo detrás de él cuando entró en la habitación.

"Rin-chan, Shinji-san, Shirou-kun", mencionó el chico con un tono cortés. "Te presento a Miyu Edelfelt".

El chico con gafas se abrió paso, ofreciendo una vista clara sobre la niña y ... parecía increíblemente familiar ahora que Shirou tenía una mirada clara sobre ella.

Miyu tenía el pelo corto a través de unas cintas que ataban parte de sus mechones para que no cayeran debajo de sus hombros. Sus vibrantes ojos color ámbar coincidieron con los suyos por un momento ...

El joven Emiya tuvo que evitar temblar por la extraña descarga eléctrica que recibió de esa simple mirada. Algo se sintió sorprendentemente intenso en su mirada antes de que ella realmente hiciera una reverencia rápida y una sonrisa tímida.

"Julian-kun y Erika-chan me dijeron que ustedes tres son buenos amigos suyos. Mucho gusto".

"Del mismo modo, Miyu-chan", Rin respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa vibrante y ... alivio goteando de sus palabras. Tal vez fue porque ya no era la única chica en ese pequeño grupo de amigos ... o tal vez estaba contenta de poder "aprender más cosas" de alguien mayor que ellos.

La sesión de estudio comenzó poco después, con Miyu evitando ayudar activamente a los cuatro niños con su tarea y solo mirándolos en silencio.

Ella se demoró un poco demasiado con Shirou, lo que facilitó que el pelirrojo entendiera que la chica estaba interesada en él por alguna razón.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño pero manteniendo la mirada en sus cálculos, Shirou pensó en la orden mientras miraba rápidamente al distraído Edelfelt y ... se confundió aún más con las estadísticas que recuperó.

**Nombre: Miyu Emiya (anteriormente Sakatsuki)**

**Título: La chica maga de voz suave**

**14 años**

**Nivel: 12-?**

**HP: 1200/1200?**

**MP: 2000-?**

Emiya? Por qué cuando-

Seguramente Kiritsugu le había ocultado algo sobre otros miembros de su familia. Y Shirou creía que ese era realmente el caso ... a pesar de la extraña revelación proporcionada por tal visión.

Su padre adoptivo quedó huérfano y tenía una relación única con Irisviel von Einzbern. Illya era su única hija ... y, sin embargo, Miyu era una Emiya.

El juego sugería esto a pesar del hecho de que era imposible que fuera cierto.

Y ... ¿qué tipo de título era ese?

Si bien había estado viendo extraños animes sobre chicas mágicas porque Illya lo había obligado a ver estos espectáculos con ella, no podía ver cómo esto tendría sentido en un contexto normal.

¿Era realmente una chica mágica? ¿Uno relacionado con él e Illya?

El pelirrojo pudo ver a su hermana mayor chillar al pensar que parte de su familia podía convertirse en algo que había comenzado a idolatrar recientemente. Dejó escapar un vistazo a esa adorable imagen, solo terminó captando la atención de Miyu con eso.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Shirou?"

Él parpadeó, mirando a la chica con el ceño confundido.

"¿Oh? Oh, no lo estaba, solo estaba pensando en algo en casa", respondió el Gamer con algunas palabras entre dientes.

"¿Estás pensando en Illya-chan? Sabes que probablemente ya haya terminado con su tarea", señaló Rin con una pequeña mueca. "En verdad, ella es muy inteligente sobre la escuela".

Para sorpresa de muchos, especialmente de Shirou, la joven Einzbern se convirtió fácilmente en una de las chicas más inteligentes en la sección de la Escuela Primaria de la Academia Homurahara. Ella había sido molestada en los primeros días, pero había resistido valientemente esos y obtuvo un buen seguimiento con sus amables palabras y acento adorable.

"¿Illya?" Miyu preguntó secamente, haciendo que Shinji suspirara.

"La hermana mayor de Shirou. Ella es bastante amable y muy amable", explicó el Matou con calma. "Aún así, ella es una Einzbern y por eso soy respetuosa con ella".

Hubo silencio después de que la niña asintió ante la respuesta, pero Shirou rápidamente notó que Edelfelt estaba murmurando en silencio las palabras 'hermana mayor'.

Se sentía nervioso, tal vez este individuo estaba tratando de cavar más en su vida, tal vez ella estaba relacionada con Kiritsugu por otros medios y ... había venido a Fuyuki recientemente.

Continuó trabajando en su papel, esperando que las cosas no empeoraran desde ese punto en adelante y ... no lo hicieron.

La sesión de estudio duró un par de horas, deteniéndose a solo unos minutos de la hora de la cena.

Julian les dio un cálido adiós mientras todos salían de su casa y volvían a casa.

Pero justo cuando Shirou comenzó a girar y caminar junto con Shinji y Rin de regreso a la casa de Emiya, el niño se detuvo para notar algo _moviéndose_ por la mochila de Miyu cuando el adolescente se retiró en la dirección opuesta.

Parpadeó ante el extraño bastón de aspecto corto con una estrella amarilla brillante en el centro y un par de alas de mariposa azul a un lado.

**Nombre: Sapphire**

**Título: Kaleidostick Beta**

_**¡¿Qué fue eso?!**_


	36. School Days (Parte 3)

El silencio era una noción que ella había aprendido por mucho tiempo a aceptar.

Tomándose un momento para suspirar y mirar el progreso de su arduo trabajo, sonrió maliciosamente a las runas que acababa de escribir.

Le tomó una gran cantidad de su tiempo ya limitado para que estos funcionen, pero sabía que los resultados finales valieron la pena por esta espera insoportable. La humedad de la cueva en la que se había visto obligada a quedarse en los últimos meses había agudizado su paciencia.

...

Pero la presencia de ese estúpido imbécil para dictar direcciones de izquierda a derecha de una manera tan caótica e insensata fue suficiente para privarla de cualquier esperanza de quedarse en paz.

Especialmente cuando este mismo imbécil ahora se quejaba en el fondo.

"Te dije que me dieras los Servants más fuertes, y me diste espíritus baratos", señaló el chico de cabello oscuro con un tono apagado.

"Y lo hice. Pero también mencioné cómo estos Servants eran lo que podía reunir ahora en estas condiciones", reprendió con cierta molestia. "Podrías haber ganado si hubieras puesto algo de seriedad en tu planificación. Y sin embargo, tuviste que desperdiciar esa preciosa energía para hostigar a Gilgamesh".

La pequeña figura gimió, sus tatuajes brillaban con un azul suave. "Bueno, presté mucha atención al bastardo rubio y casi lo mato ... pero ese bastardo extranjero tuvo que salir y estropear mi diversión-"

"¿Foreigner?"

Nombre curioso ¿Otra clase? ¿Uno más allá de los estándares de Servidores de esta dimensión?

"Este chico yo ... no podía entenderlo realmente", explicó el niño. "Al principio pensé que era un Caster con su destreza mágica pero ... luego sentí algo malo en él. Algo que ... que en realidad me llevó a retirarme".

La mujer hizo una pausa, sus ojos rojos finalmente abordaron la molestia mientras continuaba despotricando sobre este extraño encuentro.

¿Algo que asustó la encarnación del mal? Ahora, eso iba a hacer las cosas un poco más complicadas de lo esperado.

Claro, su plan era tan grande y amenazante que había esperado que aparecieran 'extraños' y levantaran el infierno sobre sus 'fortalezas' actuales, pero ¿pensar que un Siervo completamente diferente estaba aquí? Eso en realidad la dejó perpleja e insegura sobre cómo manejar a este nuevo jugador.

Había esperado que la Counterforce reaccionara con el pequeño truco que estaba tratando de lograr gracias al Grial y las leylines aún activas en la ciudad de Fuyuki, que le dieron al artefacto el combustible necesario para sostenerse.

Al alterar parte de la antigua matriz, la mujer quería cambiar el papel principal del grial a algo completamente diferente del simple wishcraft. Aunque el Einzbern podría haber sido consciente de _parte_ del verdadero potencial que ofrecía este artefacto, solo Justeaze había sido consciente del poder total de la construcción.

El Grial era algo con mucho más potencial para su propósito original, y Angra Mainyu solo quería una cosa fuera de él.

El núcleo de todo.

El Hyperuranion perfecto.

El registro akáshico.

Tantos nombres, pero solo una sola entidad que realmente representa el final de sus ambiciones.

Pero aunque muchos ya habían tratado de alcanzar el plano más alto de la existencia, la razón detrás de su pequeña cruzada era corromper el mundo de las ideas ociosas. El lugar donde lo desconocido se escondió de los vivos, trascendiendo el concepto de existencia en aras de alcanzar el verdadero secreto.

Al corromper la idea del misterio en sí, habrían podido convertir todo lo que existía en todas las dimensiones en juguetes para que los usaran y destruyeran cuando pensaran o sintieran.

Solo necesitaban este Grial para crear un puente a todas las Raíces para ganar realmente. No necesitaban matar a nadie ni a nada como requisito para su éxito.

¿Pero la tentación de eliminar del panorama general los principales problemas dentro de esta dimensión? Era solo una precaución que ella sabía que era necesaria.

Tres individuos estaban lo suficientemente cerca de su guarida como para causar alguna molestia, y cada uno iba a ser particularmente difícil de tratar a nivel individual.

Shirou Emiya había sido un elemento curioso para vigilar mientras se preparaban en silencio para este importante evento. El joven era inexperto, ingenuo y fácil de conducir con la debida atención dada a cualquier plan hecho sobre él.

El verdadero problema era lo que tenía en su interior.

El "**Juego"** era algo que Angra Mainyu solo sabía, ya que había estado allí para presenciar su integración dentro del cuerpo de Shirou.

Fue pura coincidencia que el Avenger se diera cuenta de este hecho, al acercarse al joven pelirrojo con el propósito de dejar dentro de él parte de su verdadera esencia.

A prueba de fallas en caso de que las cosas salieran mal con cualquiera de los que podrían haber ido a destruir el Santo Grial.

El Dios de todo mal fue incapaz de comprender la naturaleza compleja de sus funciones cuando la escena se desarrolló por primera vez ante él, con el magistral trabajo de Justeaze que lo frustraba por su verdadera naturaleza.

No ayudó que incluso cuando pasó por el proceso de dividir parte de su ser puro en la cáscara de Einzbern le había proporcionado la idea que estaba buscando.

Algo sobre el joven Emiya lo hizo atractivo para su necesidad de un cuerpo corporal más allá de las reglas de Gaia, pero las posibilidades de apoderarse de la mente del niño semanas antes habían resultado en una derrota sólida.

Lo que sea que Justeaze había dejado para proteger el Juego, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozar cualquier esfuerzo por investigar los pensamientos y el cuerpo del joven Emiya.

Por lo tanto, Shirou Emiya fue considerado una amenaza con el potencial de que este Juego se desbloqueara dentro de su cuerpo.

A Iri no le importó. No le importaba mucho si la amenaza debía ser absorbida por la entidad mayor o convertirse en una víctima de su ambición sobresaliente.

El verdadero problema sobre él, en su humilde opinión, era por qué su mente intentaba plantear planes tontos sobre emboscar al niño y darle un abrazo.

La sola idea de abrazar a otro ser sonaba tan estúpida y sin sentido. No encajaba con sus prioridades y no le ofrecía a Iri nada que pudiera ayudar con el panorama general.

Ignorando los impulsos extraños que este cuerpo empujaría a su mente, la mujer volvió su atención al segundo obstáculo para sus planes.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg era posiblemente el más peligroso del pequeño grupo. El mariscal mago, a pesar de haber perdido la mayor parte de su poder cuando se vio obligado a convertirse en vampiro, todavía era lo suficientemente poderoso como para interrumpir el largo proceso en el que tenía que concentrar la mayor parte de su atención.

Las capacidades del caleidoscopio permitieron a su usuario interceptar e interrumpir cualquier magia interdimensional. En este momento, el secreto de sus verdaderos planes había obstaculizado las posibilidades del viejo tonto de detener su plan desde el principio, pero la acumulación de tanta energía mágica dentro del Grial había llamado la atención de Zelretch.

El viejo desgraciado seguramente estaba en camino de llegar a Japón lo antes posible, tal vez incluso criando a alguien más para ayudarlo con el desmantelamiento del dispositivo.

La sola idea de que el vampiro iba a venir personalmente para tratar este asunto era más que suficiente para preocupar la mente colectiva de Angra Mainyu.

Zelretch representaba el contador perfecto para cualquier posibilidad de tener éxito con este tipo de operaciones, y eso justificaba la necesidad de desplegar a los Servants más fuertes que pudieran conjurar para encontrar al tonto y matarlo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir qué estaba pasando en Fuyuki .

Finalmente, el último problema que se interpuso entre ellos y su objetivo final fueron las fuerzas desconocidas que podrían precipitarse en cualquier problema que alcanzara sus propias dimensiones.

No había información clara sobre este elenco de personas, pero Iri sabía que si se tomaban demasiado tiempo tratando de hacer el proceso, el mundo en sí mismo terminaría convirtiéndose en un centro de numerosas dimensiones a la vez.

El Foreigner acaba de confirmar esta pequeña preocupación, especialmente si dichas personas estaban destinadas a perseguir a personas como Angra Mainyu.

Sin prestar atención a los continuos gemidos del compañero Avatar, Iri continuó con cuidado con su propio trabajo, sabiendo que perder más tiempo en este primer paso los penalizaría más de lo que eran ahora.

_**Con la ilusión de que las cosas iban a mantener la calma hasta que su contraparte decidiera deambular de nuevo, la mente fragmentada de Irisviel von Einzbern se volvió más opaca cuanto más se acercaba el malvado dúo a la realización de sus planes.**_

* * *

Ya era de noche, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse en cualquier momento ahora que estaba en este nuevo Fuyuki.

Encaramado desde el techo de un edificio alto, un individuo silencioso se asomó por el daño causado por el "Gran Incendio" que había devastado la ciudad hace un tiempo.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro bronceado mientras sus brillantes ojos naranjas exploraban las similitudes que tenía esta dimensión con la que tenían Miyu y su hermano.

El daño fue de hecho cercano al causado por la Guerra del Santo Grial de Ainsworth, pero en esta versión hubo un incendio real que consumió una buena parte de Fuyuki.

Todavía era el resultado de una Guerra del Santo Grial, pero esta se parecía más a las que conocía gracias a los recuerdos de su antepasado.

Pensar que su dimensión se había salvado del daño causado por la Cuarta Guerra, todo debido a que el Mariscal Mago personalmente vino a la ciudad para desmantelar el Grial.

El mero pensamiento de que se habían librado de tanta pérdida de vidas humanas fue más que suficiente para recordarle a la niña lo afortunada que era en realidad a pesar de su cuerpo defectuoso.

"¡Kuro!" Una voz familiar llamó desde el otro lado del edificio, lo que provocó que el Archer bronceado mirara al individuo que gritaba.

Al acercarse a ella con paso rápido, cierta chica mágica le ofreció una mirada nerviosa a su contraparte. Detrás de ella, un tipo más alto ofreció una mirada burlona a Chloe, provocando un suspiro de los labios 'serios' de Einzbern.

"Creo que esto es bastante similar al mundo de Miyu-chan", concluyó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se dirigía a Illya y ... Shirou.

Era extraño llamar a Onii-chan por su nombre propio. Pero la corrección era imprescindible ya que el joven no era su hermano mayor a pesar de su apariencia idéntica.

Bueno, casi idéntico si tuviera que tener en cuenta las manchas blancas en el cabello de este Shirou y las manchas bronceadas en su piel.

El resultado de quemar algunos de sus circuitos mágicos mediante el uso excesivo de su habilidad de rastreo. Todavía era irónico cómo el joven había abandonado durante mucho tiempo los ideales que hacían de EMIYA un contra-guardián adecuado, sin embargo, era la versión más cercana al Héroe de la Justicia.

Pero la realidad de la situación no ofrecía espacio para ningún alivio cómico para su creciente disgusto. Había tantas oportunidades de hacer alguna broma para aliviar la tensión, pero la propia Kuro no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por esta nueva aventura.

A diferencia del que tenían hace solo un par de meses contra los Ainsworth, este era mucho más complicado y difícil de entender sin explorar un poco más.

En aquel entonces sabían quiénes eran sus enemigos. Ahora estaban lidiando con incógnitas completas que no tenían correlación con su dimensión hasta que les quitaron a Miyu.

"Creo que deberíamos revisar la casa donde vivíamos Miyu y yo", murmuró Shirou secamente. "Es 1994, y creo que Kiritsugu todavía está vivo".

Kuro frunció el ceño ante esto, recordando cómo el padre de Shirou había muerto a causa de una enfermedad rara.

"¿Crees que nos ayudará?" Illya preguntó con una nota de nerviosismo, señalando una vez más cómo estaba mal equipada para atravesar este tipo de aventuras complejas por su cuenta.

"Lo hará", respondió Chloe con calma. "Papá sigue siendo un buen hombre de corazón. Cualquiera que sea esta versión, es alguien que lucha por la justicia".

"Todo depende de si su concepto de justicia es como el de tu padre o si está más cerca del mío", comentó el pelirrojo con voz distraída.

Los cuentos proporcionados por el joven sobre la crueldad que solía usar el Magus Killer plantearon las posibilidades de que Kiritsugu de esta dimensión realmente rechazara la necesidad de ayuda.

El escenario mismo era sombrío, pero aunque ambas personas conectadas con Emiya reflexionaron sobre este caso, Illya actuó perfectamente lo más inocente posible sobre el asunto.

"Aún así, tenemos que intentarlo. Tal vez este Kiritsugu sea tan bueno como papá. ¡Y papá nos ayudaría si estuviera aquí!"

No era una charla de alto nivel, pero teniendo en cuenta lo afortunada que había sido la chica simple en los últimos meses, no habría sido una gran sorpresa si ella estuviera en lo correcto, incluso en este mismo caso.

Finalmente se alejaron de su entorno temporal, con Illya volando mientras Kuro y Shirou la seguían saltando de un techo a otro. El patrón pronto cambió cuando llegaron a la parte de la ciudad donde no había muchos edificios altos y todos se vieron obligados a regresar a las calles.

Correr por estos caminos oscuros familiares aumentó la inquietud del arquero bronceado sobre lo que sucedería una vez que llegaran a su destino.

¿Habrá una familia Emiya esperando allí? ¿Qué pasa si nunca se establecieron aquí en Fuyuki y realmente se mudaron de la ciudad mucho antes?

Mientras más pensamientos le venían a la mente, más agobiada se sentía mientras continuaban en silencio con su prisa.

Eso fue hasta que finalmente llegaron al complejo familiar y se detuvieron en el buzón de correo afuera.

Emiya

Sí, tienen que estar aquí.

Con una sonrisa arrastrándose lentamente en su rostro, Kuro abrió cuidadosamente las puertas principales que conducían al complejo. Bloquear el mecanismo fue fácil, y pronto estaban caminando dentro del edificio con la esperanza de encontrar refugio allí.

Hubo silencio dentro de las paredes de la casa, algo que era bastante normal teniendo en cuenta la hora tardía que habían decidido "visitar".

Sus ojos miraban a izquierda y derecha mientras buscaba cualquier sospecha que valiera la pena. Nada llamó su atención y pronto el trío se alejó hasta que terminaron entrando en la ... cocina.

Chloe parpadeó sorprendida cuando notó que la luz estaba encendida, pero aunque sus sentidos continuaron buscando algo que valiera la pena, no se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperando en la habitación.

Tres personas para ser precisos.

Tensándose cuando notó que Kiritsugu Emiya, de aspecto tranquilo, terminaba de encender un cigarrillo, abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó que los otros dos ocupantes eran Sella y Leysritt listos para la batalla.

...¡¿Cómo?!

Illya se asomó un poco por el enfrentamiento mientras Shirou parecía un poco sorprendido por esta escena.

"Los campos fronterizos me alertaron de tu presencia cuando adornabas las puertas", explicó el Magus Killer. "No sé qué está pasando, o por qué dos de ustedes decidieron tratar de aparecer como mis hijos, pero creo que les preguntaré sobre sus identidades".

Hubo una pausa preñada en eso, con los intrusos compartiendo algunas miradas mientras trataban de pensar en algo para resolver esta situación inquietante.

Finalmente, fue Illya quien habló.

"Pap... _Kiritsugu-san_ , te puedo asegurar que no estamos aquí para hacerte daño-"

"Sin embargo, entraste en mi casa como criminales, rompiendo la cerradura", señaló la Emiya de cabello oscuro sin comprender. "Creo que tu posición no es agradable considerando todos los elementos y-"

"Ella está diciendo la verdad, Kiritsugu-san", Chloe decidió intervenir, sabiendo que las cosas los favorecían. "Si bien entiendo tu angustia ante nuestra repentina intrusión, puedo asegurarte de que realmente no estamos aquí para lastimarte a ti ni a tu familia".

La bronceada Einzbern hizo una pausa para mirar a Illya, o más bien a su bastón mágico. "Y sé la mejor manera de mostrarte que estamos diciendo la verdad".

Kiritsugu parpadeó cuando la sonrisa de la niña se volvió hacia el extraño accesorio.

"Ruby, ¿puedes por favor ... sacar una foto de familia?"

Al principio se hizo el silencio, pero luego el Kaleidostick se retorció un poco, resoplando de izquierda a derecha.

"¿ **Una foto de familia, Kuro-chan? Supongo que puedo ofrecerla, pero ... ¿puedo darle algunas fotos lindas de Illya-chan? ¡Tengo un montón de su forma de Modo Bestia ~!** "

El otro Einzbern parecía aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de que esa experiencia vergonzosa se mostrara a otra persona, pero Kuro simplemente suspiró. "Solo la foto de familia". _Por ahora._

No había forma en el infierno de que la chica desviada perdiera la oportunidad de burlarse de su ingenua contraparte antes de esta versión de la Familia Emiya.

La imagen fue cuidadosamente colocada junto a la mesa, dejando a Kiritsugu para alcanzarla y darle una mirada adecuada.

Se congeló instantáneamente al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la escena mostrada allí.

Era una foto vieja que fue tomada un poco después de que su Kiritsugu había regresado a casa de su trabajo en el extranjero. Decidieron visitar la playa para la ocasión y tomaron una gran foto familiar para recordar esa situación.

Pero mientras el viejo Emiya estaba sorprendido por la presencia de tantas personas allí, algunas que podía reconocer y otras que no podía, sus ojos no podían despegarse de la presencia de una sola persona que causaba dolor en su corazón.

Irisviel se veía tan viva y feliz. Su sonrisa era tan brillante y tan cómoda.

Hubiera temblado ante esa exhibición, pero logró contener las lágrimas ante esa absurda imagen. Si antes había sido confundido por las apariencias de los intrusos, ahora fue pisoteado por la prueba que le dieron.

"Quién ... ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?"

Kuro asintió lentamente ante la incómoda pregunta, decidiendo ser el que hiciera las presentaciones.

"Soy Chloe von Einzbern", comenzó con una voz cuidadosa, y pronto se volvió para mirar. "La que está vestida como una niña mágica tonta es Illya von Einzbern-"

La chica de cabello blanco parecía nerviosa ante ese comentario molesto, pero el bronceado Archer ahora miraba al joven detrás de ellos.

"Y este es Shirou Emiya -..."

La chica se detuvo por un momento cuando notó que el pelirrojo había desviado su atención a otra parte.

Lentamente siguió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado y, de pie allí, parpadeó a un niño con el pelo rojo y ojos color ámbar.

El joven Shirou Emiya miró en estado de shock a su homólogo mayor y ... el hermano de Miyu le devolvió esta expresión.

Mientras que la escena tenía un grado de seriedad y revelación, los dos jóvenes Einzberns se encontraron mirando al 'pequeño' Emiya, compartiendo un solo pensamiento.

_**¡Este Shirou-chan es tan linda ~!**_


End file.
